Paix blanche
by SithGirl
Summary: Des pourparlers signés entre Voldemort et la Délégation Sorcière Américaine... L'Ordre du Phoenix, en déroute... Draco, mort... Hermione, horsjeu... Blaise et Théo, en cavale. Le Survivant, traqué... Tableau noir pour Paix blanche ? Contre attaque.
1. Vixerunt

Coucou tout le monde !

Une fois n'est pas coutume, je vous offre en avant-première le Chapitre 1 de "Paix Blanche". Pour les non-initiés, "**Paix Blanche" fait suite à "L'Ange Blanc"**... Je ne saurai que trop conseiller à ceux qui souhaiteraient s'attaquer à ce chapitre de lire (ou de relire) avant "L'Ange blanc"...histoire de limiter la confusion générale. Je vous le mets assez rapidement et cette fois je tiens à préciser que cette fic est en cours d'écriture...donc, n'espérez pas avoir des post toutes les semaines...Mon inspiration varie selon beaucoup de facteurs...Je suis capable de vous écrire trois chapitres en quinze jours, puis de sécher pendant un mois sur trois malheureuses pages ( c'est le cas en ce moment). Toute la trame de "Paix blanche" est écrite. Il y aura 13 chapitres. Et oui, que des chiffres magiques...7 actes pour "L'ange blanc" et 13 chapitres pour "Paix Blanche". Le projet est donc plus ambitieux que précédemment. J'en suis actuellement au 4e chapitre.  
Vive les vacances !

**Résumé** : Des pour-parlers signés entre Voldemort et la Délégation Sorcière Américaine... L'Ordre du Phoenix, en déroute... Draco, mort... Hermione, hors-jeu... Blaise et Théo, en cavale. Le Survivant, traqué... Tableau noir pour Paix blanche : quand on perd une bataille, perd-on pour autant la guerre ?

**Rating **: **T** ou **M**...plus sombre et plus torturé que "l'Ange blanc". Portrait d'une génération de gueules-cassées.

**Disclaimer **: Tout est à J.K.R., ne revenons pas là dessus et rendons à Caesar ce qui est à Caesar... Les quelques mangemorts qui font tâches dans ce joli tableau sont à moi (Sean, Coyote, si vous m'entendez...spéciale dédicace...) en toute modestie, lol.

Tranchons les noeuds de la fin de "L'Ange blanc"...Bonne lecture !

* * *

°O° **PAIX BLANCHE** °O°

oOo **Chapitre 1: _Vixerunt…_** oOo

_**Avis 1942**_

_La nuit qui précéda sa mort  
Fut la plus courte de sa vie  
L'idée qu'il existait encore  
Lui brûlait le sang aux poignets  
Le poids de son corps l'écœurait  
Sa force le faisait gémir_

_C'est tout au fond de cette horreur  
Qu'il a commencé à sourire_

_Il n'avait pas UN camarade  
Mais des millions et des millions_

_Pour le venger__Il le savait  
Et le jour se leva pour lui._

Paul **Eluard**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Le jeune homme regarda le corps convulser et le visage se congestionner à mesure que sa victime serrait spasmodiquement ses doigts autour du col déboutonné de sa chemise. Il se demanda l'espace de quelques secondes ce que l'on pouvait ressentir lorsqu'on regardait la mort dans les yeux.

Rien ?

Il ne pouvait pas le croire. Ses petits yeux porcins reflétaient trop de sentiments contradictoires maintenant qu'il gisait sur le tapis en se tortillant d'une manière aussi impudique. La peur. La colère. La douleur. La haine ? Non. Plus de place pour la haine dans un corps rogné par la lâcheté. Car c'était de la lâcheté. On ne se terrait pas dans une chambre de bonne minable avec des posters de camionneurs sur des murs sans peinture lorsqu'on était un sorcier digne de ce nom.

Un frisson de rage caressa l'échine du jeune assassin et il laissa retomber son bras. L'homme s'affaissa sur le tapis avec un couinement. Mort ? Non. Un spasme souleva bientôt son impressionnante cage thoracique tandis qu'un sifflement rauque sortait de sa bouche béante à la langue déjà noire. Le sorcier serra les mâchoires.

_- Stragula_…

Les yeux révulsés. La bouche écumante. Le corps recommença son affreux ballet morbide. Un vague sentiment de plaisir commença à croître chez le jeune homme. _Meilleure que le sexe_…ne put-il s'empêcher de penser comme à chaque fois. Pourtant il n'était pas d'un naturel cruel, ni sadique. Loin de là. On lui avait plutôt reprocher le contraire durant la guerre. Mais voir ce traître, ce porc, crever en bavant à ses pieds lui procurait une jouissance qu'aucune femme depuis qu'il avait déserté n'avait su lui donner.

Au bout de quelques minutes, le corps retomba de lui-même. La bouche grande ouverte sur un cri muet.

Il abaissa enfin son bras. Et comme à chaque fois il alluma une cigarette. Instant de délice après l'acte. La fumée blonde lui chatouilla le palais et il la souffla lentement par le nez. Le plus drôle était encore à faire. Il fallait laisser des traces. Faire croire à un crime imparfait. Flatter le zèle des forces de l'ordre moldues. Ces brigades en blouses blanches qui croient qu'on arrête un assassin avec de la poudre et des pinceaux…

Il écrasa sa cigarette contre le mur et s'autorisa un sourire.

Sur le lit il y avait une ceinture. Du croco. _Rien_ _que_ _ça_…Il la passa autour du cou rigidifié du cadavre et serra. Restait son moment préféré. Les vertèbres cédèrent alors à l'unisson et émirent un craquement propre et net qui flatta ses oreilles. Parfait. Vraiment…

Posant alors son genoux sur le ventre de sa victime il déchira la manche de la chemise sur toute sa longueur et révéla à ses yeux alertes un bras blanc et gras… Un bras qui avait, en son temps, mit fin à bien des vies. Un bras qui maintenant ne devait plus servir à grand chose : Boire, fumer, céder à la névrose de fermer consciencieusement les quatre verrous de sa porte…Jouer de la veuve poignet, aussi… Un bras de lâche.

Il le retourna en enfonçant ses doigts dans la chaire molle. Nul besoin de lumière pour savoir. Elle était là.

La Marque…

Le crime était vraiment parfait.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Le jeune homme traversa les rues étroites et chaleureuses du quartier Latin. La population grouillante de cette fin de soirée se pressait autour de lui sans imaginer la moindre seconde l'identité de celui qu'elle frôlait. L'air était doux en ce début de printemps. La ville se donnait des airs de Bohème d'un autre temps avec ses lilas et ses joueurs de violons. Il quitta la place Saint Michel sans un regard pour la silhouette de l'archange qui surplombait la fontaine que certaines personnes se pressaient encore pour admirer, et il s'engouffra dans les ruelles serpentantes, jalonnées de troquets, de bouibouis et de boutiques ésotériques. Il marcha pendant quelques minutes, le nez au vent, humant la saveur de cette nuit propice aux délits.

L'enseigne accrocha rapidement son regard. Elle était fixée assez haut à la devanture de la boîte et brocardait ses couleurs criardes avec insolence. _La fée verte_. Pourquoi pas, pensa-t-il, avec un nom pareil, l'alcool ne pouvait qu'être bon. De toute façon, sur le bois vernie, la créature aguichante avec sa poitrine opulente et ses grands yeux dorés frangé de longs cils roux, avait fini de le convaincre. Il ne savait pas résister à une fée qui lui susurrait le sirupeux cantique de l'absinthe au creux de l'oreille.

Passé la porte de ce dancing d'un autre temps, le sorcier se sentit immédiatement à l'aise. Il descendit les marches étroites qui menaient à l'étage inférieure et huma l'odeur du tabac français qui se mêlait à celle plus amère de la bière brune. L'ambiance étouffante de cette cave lui rappelait celle des pubs de ses années d'études. Ceux qui pullulaient sur le Chemin de Traverse. Une vague nostalgie sembla poindre l'espace de quelques seconde. Il poussa le battant qui menait à la salle principale. Il y avait du monde sans que cela soit blindé. Parfait. Il détestait les bains de foule.

Des spots projetaient leur lumière au ras du sol et on voulait laissez croire à un éclairage aux chandelles. Une machine à fumée dessinait ses volutes sur la piste de danses. Des loupiottes étaient posées sur les tables rondes et basses que l'on avait entourées de banquettes et de larges pouf de cuir brun. La musique de fond était un vieil air de jazz assez peu en harmonie avec l'esprit de l'endroit mais infailliblement charmeur. Les gens n'avait pas commencé à danser. Il était trop tôt. A peine vingt-deux heures.

Après un bref regard autour de lui, il se fraya un chemin jusqu'au comptoir. Le barman lui jeta presque aussitôt un regard gourmand en lui faisant signe qu'il s'occupait de lui dans un instant. L'assassin préféra l'ignorer. Pourtant, ce mec était assez séduisant. Du genre jeune. Brun. La peau claire. Les yeux gris. A coup sûr, certaines de ses connaissances n'auraient pas hésité. Mais il n'était pas de ceux là. Ses goûts le portaient plutôt vers les filles longues et souples comme des lianes, avec des regards ourlés de noir et des lèvres expertes. Il lui commanda du bout des lèvres un double whisky tout en gardant un regard polaire pour que le type n'insiste pas davantage.

Il s'avéra que l'alcool était fort.

Exactement ce dont il avait besoin. Il avala une seconde gorgée du liquide ambrée qui lui brûla la gorge avec autant de délice que la première. Dans la mesure où il n'y avait pas vraiment de place aux différentes tables et où il n'avait pas proprement envie de faire la discussion avec une demoiselle en mal de compagnie, il resta au comptoir.

L'air de rien il profita de l'indifférence de ses voisins pour sortir un carnet de sa veste. Il l'ouvrit par le milieu. Sur la page de gauche se déroulait toute une liste de noms barrés au fusain noir. En bas de la page demeuraient trois noms encore intacts. Il chercha à tâtons le crayon qu'il prenait toujours avec lui les soirs de chasse et jura lorsque ses doigts ne rencontrèrent que le vide de ses poches. A voir la tête du pilier de comptoir qui se trouvait à sa gauche, il estima qu'il devait déjà en tenir une sacrée couche. C'est donc à regret qu'il héla le barman pour lui demander un stylo. Le brun lui adressa un sourire goguenard en tirant un crayon de la poche arrière de son jean bien trop moulant pour être décent. Le sorcier répondit par un bref rictus trop poli pour être véritablement sincère. Il barra le nom qui se trouvait au plus bas de la page et le rendit à son propriétaire. Il sortit alors de son propre jean le portable moldu qu'il avait été obligé de s'acheter deux ans auparavant.

Tout en composant le numéro, il prit conscience…

_Deux ans…_ Déjà deux ans que la guerre était finie et qu'ils avaient quitté l'Angleterre pour échapper à l'épuration sauvage que l'administration aurait nécessairement organisé. Ils avaient alors parcouru le vieux continent. D'abord la Russie, histoire de se faire oublier. Et puis au bout de six mois, ils avaient commencé la traque. La Suède. Ensuite l'Autriche. L'Espagne. Puis carrément le Mexique. Et enfin retour en Espagne. Et depuis quinze jours, la France. Paris. De toutes, c'était loin d'être l'étape la plus désagréable. La capitale avait son charme. Les françaises avaient une réputation d'amantes inventives et débridées…Le programme aurait pu être moins alléchant. Seulement, le jeune homme ne faisait pas l'amour après la chasse. C'était un principe. Ce n'était pas sain de mélanger le sexe et les affaires.

Au bout du fil, la tonalité agaçante retentit enfin et une voix chaude répondit au bout de quelques secondes.

- Théo…Ouais, c'est moi.

- …

- Ouais. Comme une lettre à la poste.

- …

- Le dernier des « poids plumes » : c'était Coyote.

- …

Non. Et je préférerais lui dire moi-même.

- …

- Ouais.

- …

Il y eut un silence durant lequel le jeune homme regarda autour de lui en réfléchissant. La musique commençait à sérieusement se diffuser dans la cave. Les gens se mettaient progressivement à danser. Il avait besoin de se détendre un peu. Un autre type de chasse ne lui déplairait pas finalement. L'exception confirmerait la règle. Il avait déjà repéré quelques filles qui correspondaient assez à ce qu'il avait envie de se mettre sous les crocs. La _French_ _toutch'_…

- Non, finalement je vais rester un peu…Ne m'attends pas.  
Laisse la clef où tu sais…

Sur ces mots il raccrocha et avala une nouvelle gorgée de whisky. La musique était plus forte désormais. Les basses lui cognaient dans le corps en sortant des enceintes. Il aimait ça. Techno. Pourquoi pas. Il y avait mieux pour les rapprochements mais il avait surtout envie de danser. Décidant finalement de profiter du béguin du barman, il lui demanda avec un sourire charmeur s'il pouvait lui confier ses affaires. Flatté, le canon brun empoigna sans faire d'histoire la veste noire qu'il glissa sous le comptoir tandis que son client se détournait déjà, happé par d'autres préoccupations.

De nouveaux clients étaient rentrés dans le dancing depuis toute à l'heure. Il parcourut rapidement la salle du regard pour évaluer ce qu'il appelait la qualité de la « marchandise». Il repéra bientôt quelques filles outrageusement maquillées qui lui tirèrent des rictus écœurés. D'autre en revanche avaient l'air franchement charmantes mais leur compagnie légèrement plus viril promettait de poser quelques problèmes. Légèrement dépité, son regard accrocha alors une table qui se trouvait à quelques pas du comptoir, auréolé de l'ambiance plutôt joyeuse d'un groupe de jeunes gens qui devaient approximativement avoir son âge. A travers la musique il les entendit rire en français en tapant des mains sur la table. Ils étaient une dizaine. Plusieurs jolies filles. Beaucoup de blondes. Dommage. Il préférait les brunes.

Le jeune homme allait se lever pour leur demander l'hospitalité lorsque deux autres jeunes femmes les rejoignirent. Il y avait une petite brune aux cheveux coupés courts qui portait un jean noir et un caraco rouge qui mettait en valeur sa poitrine menue. Elle parlait fort et riait beaucoup. Un joli visage. De belles jambes. Il eut un sourire appréciateur.

Avant qu'il ne puisse distinguer la deuxième, elle se fit happer sur les genoux d'un blond qu'elle houspilla en riant tandis qu'il la renversait sur la banquette en faisant mine de l'embrasser. Lorsqu'elle se releva après avoir lutté contre l'étreinte enjôleuse pendant plusieurs seconde, elle riait encore plus fort. Sa jupe à volants cannelle lui battit les jambes et elle se cacha derrière son amie. Le blond commença alors à se lever pour la poursuivre et la jeune femme s'échappa en gloussant, offrant enfin son visage au regard exigeant de celui qui la surveillait. L'éclipse furtive de la silhouette fine, de la bouche et des yeux provoqua un effet immédiat et indéniablement efficace sur le jeune homme. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à reposer son verre, son geste resta suspendu et il s'étouffa à moitié avec son whisky.

Il toussa pendant quelques secondes en essuyant les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Ses yeux le trahissaient-ils ? Impossible. Il était sobre et en pleine forme. Il n'y avait pas d'hésitation à avoir. Ça ne pouvait être qu'Elle. Instinctivement son cœur se mit à battre un peu plus rapidement dans sa poitrine. Les souvenirs inusités de son ancienne vie remontaient brutalement à la surface.

Il ressortit son portable de sa poche et composa sans le regarder le numéro de Nott, à la hâte…

- Ouais, Théo…C'est encore moi…enchaîna-t-il dès que son ami décrocha.  
Est ce que tu peux me rejoindre à la _Fée verte_ d'ici une demie-heure ?

- …

- Quartier latin, c'est ça…

- …

- Rien à voir avec la Liste.

- …

- Une surprise.

Il raccrocha et termina d'une traite son verre de whisky. Il allait en avoir besoin. Les deux jeunes femmes avaient repris leur place autour de la table. Ils étaient treize. Rien que ça. Le jeune homme se leva et s'approcha d'eux. Aucun des mecs présents ne semblaient avoir fait main basse sur Elle…et même le blond gardait ses distances. Tant mieux. Il n'avait pas besoin de ça en plus du reste. Il s'approcha de leur table, de sa démarche souple et discrète, stigmate de ses années de service auprès du Lord. Lorsqu'il arriva à leur hauteur, le blond posa automatiquement sur lui un regard hostile. Sans se démonter, le jeune homme lui retourna un sourire polaire. Il n'aimait pas qu'on cherche à l'intimider. Les jeunes filles en revanche entreprenaient déjà de le mâter outrageusement en échangeant des sourires complices. Il fit mine de ne pas le remarquer et se coula jusqu'à la banquette pour glisser deux mots à l'oreille de La Fille. Elle leva vers lui ses grands yeux bruns et n'afficha aucune réaction particulière sinon une légère surprise lorsque le « canon du comptoir » lui demanda si elle voulait danser. Elle se leva en gloussant tandis qu'elle saisissait la main qu'il lui tendait, profondément interloqué. A quel jeu jouait-elle ? Le blond sembla rester le bec dans l'eau. Ses amis le chambrèrent en riant et il marmonna dans son verre tout en suivant le couple des yeux.

Tandis qu'ils s'éloignaient, la fille se colla à lui dans l'optique de lui parler de manière un peu plus intelligible. Mais il l'entraîna vers la piste de danse sans un mot. Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse avant de dire quoi que ce soit. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Il fallait qu'il soit sûr.

Il fixa donc ses mains sur ses hanches et se laissa emporter par le rythme sourd des basses. La Fille ondulait des hanches, complètement absorbée dans la transe techno que crachaient les enceintes et les boucles de ses cheveux se répandaient sur son front et ses joues. Il accrocha son regard et la fixa avec insistance. Si elle jouait la comédie, elle la jouait bien. Mieux que jamais. Elle était jolie. Elle s'était renflouées depuis la fin de la guerre. Sous ses doigts les rondeurs chaudes de son corps étaient pleines et douces. Elle ne cillait pas. C'en était troublant.

Au bout d'un long moment, las de la musique qui s'enchaînait sans discontinuer sur des rythmes toujours plus erratiques, il l'attrapa par la main et ils sortirent de la cave pour se diriger vers une des salles annexes où s'étaient réfugiés les gens qui ne venaient pas pour danser mais juste pour bénéficier des merveilles de la fée verte. Le jeune homme salua l'ambiance plus tamisée et moins suffocante avec plaisir. Il se glissa sur une chaise et alluma une cigarette. La Fille se coula sur la banquette. Elle releva ses cheveux dans sa nuque en un chignon natté qui dégagea son visage. Aucun doute n'était permis. C'était Elle. Il commanda deux bières et fuma tranquillement tout en réfléchissant. Le silence n'avait pas l'air de la gêner. Au bout d'un long moment, elle se pencha vers lui et lui déroba sa cigarette. Elle avait les mains longues et fines. Il n'avait jamais fait attention à ça.

- Tu fumes…remarqua-t-il en ricanant.

Elle exhala une bouffée de fumée avec un sourire amusé :  
- Pas vraiment, mais je me suis dit que c'était la seule manière d'entendre le son de ta voix.

Il sourit. Spirituelle. Détendue. Ok. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Il décida de jouer carte sur table :  
- On se connaît, pas vrai ? murmura-t-il d'un ton charmeur en avalant une gorgée de bière.

Elle écrasa la cigarette et se renversa dans la banquette en battant des paupières :  
- Je ne pense pas…Je m'en souviendrai sinon…répliqua-t-elle sur le même ton.  
Mais si c'est une manière de me brancher, je peux faire semblant.

Il manqua de s'étouffer avec sa bière. Voilà qu'elle le draguait maintenant. On aurait tout vu. Tant pis. Autant rentrer dans son jeu. S'il la braquait, il n'en tirerait rien. Il lui tendit donc sa main au dessus de la table. Elle la considéra d'un air interloqué avant de saisir où il voulait en venir. Elle gloussa et se redressa un prenant un air solennel.

- Ravie de vous rencontrer monsieur… ?

Il sourit en prenant la main qu'elle lui offrait en retour et y déposa un baiser courtois au lieu de la poignée de main qu'elle attendait.

- Zabini. Blaise Zabini…murmura-t-il contre sa peau.

Elle rougit et retira sa main. Si le sorcier eut l'illusion durant quelques seconde de l'avoir démasquée, elle l'en détrompa rapidement et répondit avec le même ton courtois :  
- Maïa…

Il tiqua et cru que ses oreilles lui jouaient un mauvais tour. Comment avait-elle dit qu'elle s'appelait ?

- Plaît-il ? Mia, c'est ça ? risqua-t-il en se penchant vers elle.

Elle avala une gorgée de bière en levant les yeux au ciel :  
- Ma-ïa. Maïa Pampelune.

_Maïa Pampelune_. Ben voyons… La soirée promettait d'être longue.  
Car c'était elle. Il en était certain. Ce qui le dérangeait violemment, c'est qu'en revanche, Elle, n'avait pas l'air de le savoir. De Mia à Maïa, il n'y avait qu'un pas. Restait à savoir qui l'avait franchit. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux en grimaçant et déboutonna un bouton de sa chemise.

- Je rêve où tu n'as pas un accent d'ici ? reprit-elle d'un ton amical.  
Américain ?

Il afficha un rictus outré :  
- Anglais. Pitié…

- Oh…Autant pour moi…gloussa-t-elle.

- Non. Y-a pas de mal. De toute façon, je voyage tellement en ce moment que je ne sais plus trop d'où je viens. Espagne. Suède. Russie…et Paris…acheva-t-il en prenant un air dramatique.

- Quoi ? Tu n'aimes pas la capitale ? La France est le plus beau pays du monde…s'indigna-t-elle.

- Vaut mieux entendre ça que d'être sourd, je suppose. J'en connais qui n'aurait pas dit ça il y a quelques années. Tu vis ici depuis combien de temps ?

Il espérait qu'elle attraperait les perches qu'il lui tendait. Mais elle répondait à ses questions sans sembler préoccupée le moins du monde par les réponses qu'elle lui fournissait. Tout avait l'air tellement naturel…Ou tellement bien préparé.

- Depuis toujours je crois…J'adore le quartier. Mon parrain a une maison a proximité d'ici, La rue serpente…C'est…

Il lui coupa brutalement la parole :  
- Ton parrain ?

Elle allait répondre. Elle prétendait ne pas le connaître et pourtant elle lui parlait d'elle sans se préoccuper de savoir qui il était, lui. Décidément, ça ne tournait pas rond. Il était sûr que s'il lui proposait de la raccompagner, elle dirait oui. Aucune suspicion. Soit elle n'avait aucune once de bon sens et une confiance aveugle. Soit elle se moquait de lui.

- Je ne vis plus chez mes parents. C'est…une sale histoire…

Elle avait l'air profondément affecté et il préféra changer de sujet. Désormais, il avait peu de doute quant à l'identité du parrain attentionné et il pariait fort sur un mystérieux homme en noir aux manières doucereuses et au regard perçant. Il aurait tout le temps de lui en parler en la raccompagnant. Il devait simplement éviter de la laisser disparaître et pour ça, il connaissait au moins une solution imparable.

- Je ne suis pas le genre de tocard a traîné dans des bars le samedi soir à la recherche d'un plan cul…Pas d'embrouille, hein ? Mais…

- On est jeudi.

Le métisse s'arrêta, coupé dans son élan :  
- Je te demande pardon ?

- Je disais : On est jeudi. Pas samedi.

Imparable. Elle n'avait pas changé : toujours réponse à tout. Et lui, il avait l'air d'un con face à elle. Il se passa une main dans la nuque. D'ordinaire, il ne perdait pas son temps à séduire les filles qu'il mettait dans son lit. Elles n'étaient pas difficile et lui n'y allait pas par quatre chemins. Tandis que là…

- Bon, ok. On est jeudi. Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que je te trouve vraiment mignonne. Et…

- Bon, allez. Arrête ton char. Là, on dirait un tocard qui cherche un plan cul…rigola-t-elle en avalant une gorgée de bière.

Il se renversa sur sa chaise. Vraiment une drôle de fille… L'arrivée de Nott lui sauva la vie.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**POV Maïa**

Ce mec me fait pitié. Je le mets en boite alors qu'il essaye d'être gentil après le malaise qu'il vient de provoquer. Tant pis…. Il l'a bien cherché. Je pose sur lui un regard charmeur pour enfoncer le clou et il me retourne une moue insolente de gamin boudeur. Plutôt craquant, il faut le reconnaître. Il porte une chemise noire qui laisse apercevoir ses clavicules et un jean bien coupé. Son front haut, son nez fin, son regard noir et perçant…Tout me plaît. Il a la mâchoire carrée et les mèches de ses cheveux viennent jouer sur sa peau de velours noir. Un canon…

Je finis ma bière d'un geste élégant.

Sous la table ma jupe me colle aux cuisses et je sens le cuir de la banquette s'imprimer contre ma peau. Particulièrement désagréable. Il fait définitivement trop chaud dans cette boîte. Sethe n'aurait pas dû insister pour que l'on rejoigne le groupe ce soir. Je suis crevée. Mais mon amie était tellement contente de ses résultats de partiels qu'elle avait tenu à venir se « bourrer la gueule », comme l'avait placidement commenté Vince. Je vais finir par croire qu'il ne veut rien entendre aux subtilités des études de médecine, celui-là. Un comble pour un carabin de son espèce…C'est pourtant simple. Tu bosses, tu bosses, tu bosses, et ensuite tu te saoules, tu te saoule et tu dors. Je sais qu'il désespère d'y arriver. Ses résultats à lui s'étaient révélés nettement moins convainquant que ceux de mon amie. Pourtant, je me suis laissée dire qu'il bossait deux fois plus que Sethe. Cette fille est exaspérante. Elle a tout pour elle. Mignonne, brillante et ce qui ne gâche rien, rompue de tune. Je souris. Si Severus m'entendait dire ça, il me passerait un savon.

Blaise est toujours renversé sur sa chaise. Je crois qu'il hésite avant de me tendre une nouvelle perche. Alors il s'ébouriffe les cheveux avec une nonchalance calculée. Autour de nous, les gens discutent de plus en plus fort. Je sens la sueur me couler le long du dos. Dans quelques secondes, je vais aller prendre l'air avant de me mettre définitivement à fondre.

Je cherche d'ores et déjà une excuse pour m'éclipser et je commence à me lever mais l'arrivée d'un mec me coupe dans mon élan. Un ami de Blaise, on dirait. Je me rassois. Ce n'est que partie remise.

- Bonsoir…glisse-t-il à la cantonade avant d'approcher une chaise.

Il est grand. Moins que Blaise. Ses grands yeux verts brûlent d'excitation au milieu de sa peau bronzée; les boucles blonds cendrés de ses cheveux lui masquent le front et la nuque. Il a le nez légèrement écrasé et le menton volontaire. Sur le coup, je ne pourrai pas dire qu'il m'inspire confiance. Il y a un je ne sais quoi de particulièrement intelligent dans son regard qui me donne l'impression qu'il en saura toujours plus qu'il ne le dira. Il hèle le type qui se tient derrière le comptoir et lui demande une bière.

- Maïa, je te présente Théo. Mon meilleur ami. On a fait nos études ensembles et il se trouve qu'on bosse pour la même boite.

Quelque chose me dit que le jeune homme ne se trouve pas là par hasard.  
Le dénommé Théo jette un regard surpris à notre interlocuteur. Est ce que Blaise me raconte des salades ? Il ne me laisse pas le temps de lui poser la question et enchaîne.

- J'ai tiré Maïa des pattes d'un blond un peu entreprenant et je lui ai offert un verre. Elle habite à Paris. Et je me disais qu'elle pourrait nous servir de guide dans nos pérégrinations diurnes de demain. Sinon, elle vit chez son _parrain _et persiste à ne pas me reconnaître…expose-t-il d'un ton dramatique avec un sourire conspirateur qui me fait rire.

- Ton pote est un piètre dragueur, Théo. Le blond un peu entreprenant s'appelle Vince, c'est mon meilleur ami. Blaise a cru qu'en jouant les chevaliers servants il aurait une chance de conclure avec la demoiselle en détresse. Je le détrompais quand tu es arrivé…

Le nouveau venu semble avoir du mal à saisir la flopée d'informations. Il y a un je ne sais quoi d'indubitablement perplexe dans sa manière de me regarder.

- Maïa, c'est ça ?  
Je suis ravi de te _rencontrer_… Blaise m'avait dit qu'on se retrouvait ici. Je m'attendais à tout sauf à le trouver en si charmante compagnie…articule-t-il avec un regard noir à l'adresse de son complice.

Blaise finit sa bouteille de bière avec un sourire indescriptible. Il semble avoir acquis une nouvelle assurance maintenant que son ami est arrivé et cela ajoute à son charme. Je ne connais pas ses deux mecs. J'en suis certaine. Pourtant… J'ai comme une impression de déjà vue qui fait que je me sens relativement à l'aise…

- Pour être honnête, Maïa…reprend Zabini  
Je suis sûr qu'on s'est déjà croisé.

Théo enchaîne avec une véhémence toute soulagée:  
- Je confirme, oui.

Voilà qu'il recommence. De mon côté, pour être parfaitement honnête : je ne vois pas où. Mais Blaise insiste vraiment.

- Pas directement, certes, mais nous sommes de vieilles connaissances de ton parrain.

Cette fois, je ricane. Considérant la vie sociale proche du niveau de la mer de mon parrain, la nouvelle me fait bien rire. Il ne sort pas. Son carnet d'adresse ne contient que le numéro du médecin, du traiteur et du dentiste. Personne ne l'appelle. Personne ne lui souhaite son anniversaire. Et il n'a, à ce jour aucun centre d'intérêt en dehors des échecs, de l'herboristerie et de la phytothérapie.

- Vous connaissez mon parrain… ? Est que tu te payes ma tête, Blaise ?

Les deux garçons se jaugent du coin de l'œil. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils manigancent. Soudain, Théo se tourne vers moi et se lance :  
- Severus ? Un peu, ouais… On a trempé dans les même trucs pas très nets à une époque…

Il a lâché ça d'une traite et maintenant ils me fixent tous les deux avec insistance comme s'ils venaient de jouer leur joker. Je l'avoue : je suis surprise. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Sev a traîné avec des types comme ça ? Ils ont à tout casser vingt-trois ou vingt-quatre ans. Si c'est le cas, c'est récent…Le bougre, il aurait pu me les présenter…

- Vous connaissez Sev…dis-je d'une voix sceptique en les jaugeant à mon tour.

Blaise se détend immédiatement. Je ne vois pas comment il mentirait sur un truc pareil. D'ailleurs, je ne vois pas ce que ça lui apporterait.

- Pas vu depuis une éternité…Et d'ailleurs puisqu'on en parle…

Nous y voilà...C'est le moment où ils proposent de me raccompagner. Je vois le tableau d'avance. Ils vont sortir le bourbon et passer la nuit à parler des feuillus granuleux dans le salon en polémiquant sur les propriétés cicatrisantes de la jujube mexicaine. Autant aller me coucher tout de suite. Je ne le laisse pas finir.

- Ok, ok…Vous me raccompagnez. Pas la peine de prévenir Sev, je suppose.  
Je passe juste dire à Sethe que je m'en vais.

Théo lève un sourcil interrogateur :  
- Sethe c'est la petite brune qui te jette des regards hallucinés depuis cinq minutes ?

Je me retourne d'un bloc. Sethe est sur le pas de la porte, les cheveux en bataille et en sueur. Elle a dû danser comme une folle. Son caraco lui colle au corps. Ça en devient indécent. Quand elle me voit la fixer, elle s'empourpre et m'adresse un sourire fautif. Je lui fait signe de nous rejoindre. Au point où on en est… Elle ne se le fait pas répéter et traverse la salle pour venir se glisser à côté de moi. Je souris. Cette fille sent perpétuellement l'abricot. Les gens finissent toujours par se retourner sur son passage.

- Sethe, je te présente Blaise Zabini et son ami Théo. Il paraît que ce sont des connaissances de mon parrain…Ils vont me raccompagner.

Elle ouvre de grands yeux éberlués.  
- Attends, on parle de Severus, hein ?

Je réprime mon fou rire. Il faut avouer que Sev n'a vraiment pas la réputation de quelqu'un de jovial, d'expansif et de sociable. Chaque fois que j'ai invité Sethe à la maison, il s'est limité à lui faire l'obole de quelques monosyllabes englobant « oui », « non » et le fameux « tsss » dont il ponctue chacune des questions auxquelles il refuse de répondre. Alors se voir présenter des « connaissances » de Sev a quelque chose, sinon de totalement ubuesque, tout du moins de foutument paradoxal. Mon amie regarde les deux garçons avec un air incrédule.

- Et…Enfin…Vous…Heu…

Théo soulève un sourcil perplexe :  
- Je sais que j'ai du mal avec le Français, mais ça ne veut rien dire, pas vrai ?

Blaise réprime un ricanement. Je le fusille du regard. Sethe se passe la main dans les cheveux. C'est toujours comme ça lorsqu'elle abuse de la vodka : les mots refusent de sortir. Elle me jette un regard pitoyable et pour le coup, j'ai presque envie de rire à mon tour.

- Tu veux dire que tu pars avec eux ?

Le ton de sa voix est incrédule. Ce qu'elle veut dire c'est que ça ne me ressemble pas de ramener des types chez moi. Mais là, ce n'est pas comme si ils devaient finir dans mon lit. Et puis, j'ai l'impression qu'ils ne me sont pas aussi étrangers que je ne l'ai cru initialement. Surtout Zabini…

- Ils me raccompagnent. Je rentre. Il fait trop chaud. Mais si tu veux venir…

Je sais qu'elle ne cèdera pas avant d'avoir obtenu l'autorisation de jouer les gardes du corps. Zabini lui donnerait presque raison tant la nouvelle à l'air de lui déplaire. Tant pis. Sethe est comme ça. Elle nous accompagne, c'est tout.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Le petit groupe s'extirpa rapidement de la _Fée verte_. Il était raisonnablement tard et dehors, les touristes commençaient à déserter le quartier latin. La nuit était claire et agréable. Mais la brise légère qui soufflait sur les rues de la capitale obligea les deux jeunes femmes à remettre leur veste au bout de quelques minutes. La blouse vaporeuse de Maïa disparut sous une veste marquise à boutons cuivrés et Sethe s'enroula dans son poncho. Encadrées par les deux garçons, elles déambulèrent vers la sortie du quartier commerçant. Au moment où ils s'apprêtaient à traverser la place Saint Michel en sens inverse, Blaise s'arrêta et se tourna vers Théo.

- Attends, j'ai une idée…

Le blond acquiesça immédiatement d'un air entendu et se tourna à son tour vers les deux jeunes femmes.

- En fait, est ce que ça vous dérangerait que l'on fasse un détour par chez moi ?

Face à l'air hostile de Sethe, il s'empressa de s'expliquer :  
- Pas d'embrouille, hein. C'est à deux minutes d'ici, je loue un immeuble le long des quais. On ne fait que passer…

La brune le jaugea du coin de l'œil. Elle était vraiment jolie malgré son air revêche et peu amène :  
- De quel côté sur les quais ? Vers Notre-Dame…

Le blond esquissa un air indigné :  
- Je n'ai pas ce genre de moyens…De l'autre côté, et crois moi, c'est déjà assez cher comme ça.

Sethe sembla trouver la précision convaincante et ils se dirigèrent vers les quais. Derrière les balustrades épaisse, l'eau verte de la Seine coulait sans bruit. Quelques passants transcendés par le côté romanesque de la capitale restaient sur les ponts pour s'embrasser. Au loin, dans leurs dos, la cathédrale projetait sa lumière bienveillante autour de son impressionnante architecture. Ils marchèrent pendant cinq bonnes minutes à un rythme soutenu. Arrivé devant un immeuble dont la façade ne payait pas de mine, Théo commença à traverser. Blaise lui emboîta le pas, suivi par les deux jeunes femmes qui échangèrent un regard indescriptible tout en se rapprochant l'une de l'autre.

Le blond poussa la porte d'entrée qui n'était pas verrouillée et ils pénétrèrent dans le hall d'un de ces vieux immeubles parisiens qui semblent tout droit sortis d'un film démodé des années cinquante. Ils gravirent ensuite les marches en bois verni, grinçantes à souhait et légèrement enfoncées qui les menèrent jusqu'au dernier étage, sous les toits. Maïa jeta un regard appréciateur sur la cage d'escalier. Elle aimait bien ce parfum un peu vieillot de cire d'abeille. Le bois avait une texture particulière après…Sous leurs pieds il y avait une de ces carpettes poussiéreuses qui n'avait plus de « rouge » que le nom.

Arrivé devant la porte du bout du couloir, Théo toqua trois coups brefs.

- Je croyais qu'on allait chez toi, Théo ? siffla Maïa définitivement sur ses gardes.

- Chez nous, chez lui…c'est la même…répliqua-t-il sans se retourner, manquant le sourire sarcastique de Blaise.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Les coups se répétèrent.

Le jeune homme se retourna dans son lit en grinçant des dents. Il jeta un coup d'œil endormi sur l'heure indiquée par sa montre et repoussa violemment les couvertures. La jeune femme qui avait noué ses bras autours de sa taille poussa aussitôt un grognement réprobateur et il sembla seulement découvrir sa présence. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux et la jaugea du coin de l'œil. Pas moyen de retrouver son prénom. Aucune importance. Demain matin, elle s'en irait…comme les autres. Il renfila son boxer et rabattit tout de même la couverture. Son amante d'un soir lui avait laissé un splendide suçon dans le cou. Il réprima un sifflement de dépit. Toutes les mêmes. Pourquoi se sentaient-elles toujours obligées de marquer leur territoire ?

Derrière la porte, on s'impatientait. Le jeune homme se dirigea alors en râlant vers la porte de son studio sans allumer les lumières. Il ouvrit les verrous sur les visiteurs malvenus qu'il devinait être ses amis et prépara la réplique acerbe qui allait suivre.

- Putain Zabini…Tu ne pouvais pas dire à Théo de…

Le sorcier s'arrêta net en voyant que ses deux collègues n'étaient pas seuls. Il s'ébouriffa les cheveux et s'appuya nonchalamment contre le chambranle de la porte en se frottant les yeux.

- Plaît-il, Dray…susurra Blaise avec un sourire carnassier.

Les mots venimeux s'étranglèrent dans la bouche du blond et son geste se suspendit en apercevant la silhouette efflanquée de la jeune femme qui se tenait le plus en retrait. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il se redressa lentement…foudroyé. De son côté, Sethe dévisageait le jeune homme qui se tenait en boxer devant eux sans la moindre gêne. Il avait sur le bras une cicatrice d'une taille impressionnante. Mais elle le trouva indéniablement séduisant, pour ne pas dire complètement canon. En revanche, lui semblait complètement insensible…à mi-chemin entre la stupéfaction et l'ahurissement. Elle se retourna vers son amie pour lui adresser un sourire railleur mais n'en eut pas le temps.

- Hermione…murmura le jeune homme d'un air incrédule en s'arrachant enfin au chambranle de la porte.

Blaise se tendit et étudia la réaction de la jeune femme. A ses côtés, Maïa observait le nouveau venu avec une attention gênée. Quand il avait passé le seuil de son appartement, son cœur avait manqué un battement. Elle connaissait ce type. Nécessairement. Elle le vit s'approcher avec une nonchalance tout aussi incrédule que la sienne et eut soudain particulièrement chaud.

- Non…Maïa…Maïa Pampelune…bredouilla-t-elle les yeux plongés dans les prunelles grises du jeune homme qui était désormais à quelques pas d'elle et qui la surplombait de vingt bons centimètres.

Sethe réprima son sifflement de surprise. Si ces deux là ne se plaisaient pas, elle voulait bien changer de nom. Blaise coupa court au regard assassin que Draco lui adressa immédiatement après.

- Pas de question. Habille toi. On raccompagne Maïa chez son parrain, _Severus_. Son amie Sethe nous sert d'escorte.

Le blond acquiesça sans dire un mot et rentra passer une chemise et un jean non sans avoir posé un regard affamé sur la susnommée « Maïa ». Quelques instants, plus tard, ils dévalaient tous les cinq les escaliers qui devaient les conduire vers le nœud d'un mystère honorablement insoluble : Severus Snape.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

51 Rue de Serpente.

La jeune femme introduisit la clef dans la serrure. Tout en fouillant à tâtons le métal, à la recherche du déclic familier, elle pouvait sentir dans sa nuque le souffle court du dénommé Draco Malfoy. Et cette présence d'une proximité nouvelle lui soulevait des papillons dans l'estomac. Mais elle aurait été bien incapable de dire pourquoi. Il y avait aussi cette envie un peu folle de se jeter sur lui qui lui chatouillait la plante des pieds. Elle ferma les yeux et poussa la porte.

A droite la cuisine était éteinte. A gauche, le salon se profilait dans la clarté douce d'un abat-jour en révélant la multitude hétéroclite des tableaux qui pendaient aux murs. Elle les invita à s'y asseoir tandis qu'elle fermait la porte derrière eux et déposait son manteau à la patère.

La pièce était grande. Etrange. Des voilages cramoisies pendaient aux fenêtres. Une foule de couleurs vives se disputaient la teinte dominante du salon. L'or des cadres se mêlait à l'ocre des toiles, à la teinte cannelle des divans, au blanc de la porcelaine, au vert des tapis, au blanc des murs et au brun du cheval à bascule d'un lointain passé qui trônait au centre de la pièce. Pourtant, loin d'avoir l'air ridicule, la pièce était très agréable. Bien arrangée. Etonnante.

Sethe se laissa tomber dans le seul fauteuil en cuir du salon. Celui qu'elle savait appartenir au maître des lieux. Les trois garçons restaient quant à eux debout, le nez en l'air, l'air visiblement perplexe. Parlaient-ils du même Severus Snape ? Maïa les rejoignit avec des bières qu'elle déposa sur la table basse.

- Vous pouvez vous asseoir ça ne coûte pas plus cher…les railla-t-elle en prenant possession d'un pouf mou en cuir noir.

Ils s'assirent sur le divan. Le métisse à côté du blond, à côté de l'autre blond qui ne parvenait pas à détacher son regard des prunelles chocolat de leur hôtesse. D'ailleurs à côté de la couleur irréelle des cheveux de Draco, Théo avait soudainement l'air beaucoup moins blond et beaucoup moins angélique. Il enfonça son coude dans les côtes de son voisin. Le jeune Malfoy sursauta et réprima son regard assassin. Un bruit se fit soudain entendre dans le couloir. L'escalier. La porte qui claque.

- Tu rentres bien tôt, Maïa…Je nous fais du café ? demanda une voix grave et timbrée depuis le couloir.

Sethe sursauta et adopta immédiatement une posture plus conventionnelle sur le fauteuil. Bientôt, la silhouette tant attendue se profila dans l'entrée. Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de se rendre dans la cuisine et revint sur ses pas. L'homme rentra enfin dans la lumière. S'il fut surpris par l'identité des convives de sa filleule il n'en laissa rien paraître. Il accrocha les prunelles noires de Blaise et lui adressa un sourire indescriptible.

- Sethe. Mon fauteuil…siffla-t-il aussitôt sans même la regarder.

La jeune femme se leva d'un air piteux et pris place sur le divan à côté de Théo qui réprima un sourire sarcastique.

- Café pour tout le monde ? demanda-t-il platement.

Les deux jeunes femmes acquiescèrent distraitement, surprises par le froid soudain qui régnait dans la pièce. Draco avait l'air fermé. Furieux eut été plus juste. Son long visage pâle affichait un masque polaire qui rehaussait la beauté aristocratique de son nez fin et de sa bouche bien dessiné. Ses prunelles grises suivirent la silhouette de Severus lorsqu'elle ressortit du salon, avec une hostilité à peine dissimulée.

Lorsque l'homme revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un plateau recouvert de tasses, de sucre, de lait et d'une cafetière fumante, il prit place dans son fauteuil sans un mot. Maïa remplit les tasses du liquide brûlant et pendant plusieurs secondes on entendit plus que le bruit de la porcelaine et des cuillères qui circulaient entre les différents convives. Severus s'installa confortablement tout en sirotant son café avec une tranquillité qui commençait à agacer les trois jeunes hommes. Soudain, n'y tenant plus, Draco se pencha et posa sa tasse sans délicatesse.

- De la Têtavide, c'est ça ? siffla-t-il avec verve à l'adresse du maître de maison.

L'homme le jaugea paisiblement et acheva sa propre tasse de café tandis que Sethe et Maïa se lançaient des regards incrédules. _Pardon ?_

- Beaucoup plus évolué… Tu me prends pour un boucher ?

- Simplement pour un mangemort…argua le jeune homme sur un ton vénéneux.

- Pas sur ce ton. Tu débarques chez moi avec tes petits amis dissidents, alors pas de scandale…

Le ton glacial de son parrain surprit la jeune femme. De quoi ces hommes étaient-ils en train de parler, pour l'amour de Dieu ? Elle se leva en jetant un regard entendu à Sethe :  
- Il se fait tard, tu devrais rentrer ? lui murmura-t-elle ignorant les regards tendus qui se posaient sur elle.

La brunette leva vers elle un visage reconnaissant. Quelques secondes plus tard la porte d'entrée claqua et Maïa revint dans la pièce légèrement plus pâle. Les quatre hommes n'avaient pas bougé.

- Pourquoi avoir fait ça…gronda le jeune Malfoy entre ses dents.

Severus réprima un geste agacé :  
- Tu veux toutes les raisons ou seulement une ?

Blaise le considérait d'un regard grave. Il intima silencieusement à la jeune femme de se rasseoir. Elle s'exécuta, sans surprise. Tout était tellement bizarre. Ces gens avaient l'air de reprendre une discussion qu'ils auraient interrompu la veille au soir. A la nuance près qu'ils employaient des mots dont elle ignorait jusqu'au sens.

- En vrac et pour te mettre les points sur les i. Londres était devenue une souricière. La Paix blanche allait signer la mort de l'Ordre. Weasley venait de mourir deux heures plus tôt. Il fallait que la résistance se disperse. Voldemort était à sa recherche et par la même, sur mes traces. Son fichu caractère l'aurait empêcher de prendre les bonnes décisions. Potter me l'avait demander. Elle _t'aimait_. Tu l'aurais faite souffrir…

Le jeune homme blêmit. Maïa était de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Elle ignorait de qui son parrain parlait et à considérer la réaction des trois amis, elle préférait l'ignorer. L'Ordre. La Paix blanche. Voldemort…Toute cela ne rimait à rien. Elle sentit la migraine poindre. _Elle l'aimait ? Qui ?_

- Je ne te permets pas de juger ! siffla-t-il férocement.  
J'avais le droit de choisir, il me semble. Dis plutôt que c'est tout ce que tu as trouvé pour la garder, n'est ce pas ? Si ça te rendait malade, il fallait le dire plus tôt !

Zabini préféra intervenir :  
- Tu vas trop loin, Dray…Mollo…

Son ami se tourna vers lui, offusqué :  
- Ben voyons, donne lui raison, Blaise…J'ai cru qu'elle y était restée !

- C'est tout le problème. Elle aussi…répliqua soudain Théo d'une voix posée.

- Je te demande pardon ?

Nott se tourna vers son ancien professeur de Potion. Il laissa passer un moment et expliqua :  
- On lui a dit que tu étais mort dans les rafles des quartiers d'Eté…

Le blond darda sur lui un regard incrédule. Il devait avoir mal entendu. Théo ne pouvait pas avoir dit ce qu'il venait de dire. Il se tourna d'un bloc vers Blaise :  
- Tu le savais ? Et tu ne m'as rien dit, c'est ça ?

Il le regarda et se passa une main nerveuse dans les cheveux. Draco était à fleur de peau. Près à en venir aux mains.  
- Ouais…

Juste après, la tasse vola et s'écrasa contre un mur tandis qu'il enfonçait son poing dans le divan. Maïa sursauta et se recroquevilla contre Théo. Elle attrapa son portable d'une main tremblante.

- Pose ce téléphone Maïa…murmura posément son parrain.

Elle le regarda. Il était inconscient. Ce type allait tout casser. Mais Draco se rassit et plongea son visage entre ses bras. Elle était perdue.

- Si ce n'est pas de la Têtavide…C'est réversible…commenta Blaise d'un ton qu'il cherchait à rendre paisible.

Ils se tournèrent alors vers la jeune femme qui se tendit violemment. Elle n'aimait pas « ça ». Une petite voix dans sa tête lui criait de partir en courant. Elle pouvait toujours rappeler Sethe et aller passer la nuit chez elle. C'était sans doute mieux…Mais le regard de son parrain lui intimait de ne rien en faire.

- Sev…Vous me faites peur…avoua-t-elle d'un ton misérable.

Elle croisa alors le regard embué de Draco. Son cœur manqua encore un battement.

- Inverse ta formule…intima froidement le blond à son parrain.

Severus sembla réfléchir. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps il était pris de court. Il se remémora à toute vitesse les deux années paisibles passées avec Hermione. Deux années à se faire passer pour son mentor. A prendre soin d'elle. A se bâtir une nouvelle vie loin de Londres et des affres de la guerre. Il fallait qu'il renonce à tout. Qu'il lui laisse une chance de faire sa vie. Arrêter de mentir et de jouer la comédie. Mais une boule nerveuse lui serra la gorge. Elle allait lui en vouloir. Beaucoup. Il risquait de la perdre.

Tant pis…

- Je suis désolé Maïa…murmura-t-il en lui lançant un regard plein de tendresse.

Elle tressaillit et le regarda se lever, une peur sourde au creux du ventre. Qu'est ce qu'il faisait ? Pourquoi _désolé _? On n'était pas désolé quand on s'appelait Severus…On était intransigeant, revêche, sévère… Elle vit son parrain se lever et aller chercher une boîte au dessus de l'armoire. Il souffla la poussière qui en recouvrait le couvercle et la ramena sur la table. C'était une boite en bois noire. Longue et étroite. Enfoncée d'un côté. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu. Il l'ouvrit avec des grands gestes lents, précautionneux, et en sortit un médaillon et une baguette. Un sifflement sarcastique salua le rituel :

- Quoi, tu veux me faire croire que tu n'as pas fait de magie depuis la fin de la guerre ?

- La ferme, Nott…siffla-t-il froidement.

Maïa tressaillit. _Magie_. De quoi parlaient-ils…Elle chercha à se lever mais son parrain l'arrêta d'un ton sans appel.

- Maïa, viens là…lui intima-t-il, à contre cœur.

Mue par une force étrangère à sa volonté, la jeune femme se dirigea vers lui et se laissa tomber à ses côtés. Elle lui adressa un regard misérable et complètement perdu :  
- Ne t'en fais pas, tigresse…Je ne t'ai jamais mangé, ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que ça va commencer…la railla-t-il gentiment.

Elle n'arrivait pas à le croire. Quoi que signifie ce médaillon et cet instrument atypique, elle n'aimait pas ce qu'ils allaient provoquer. Elle avait un pressentiment sinistre. Le regard de Draco commença à la faire paniquer. Après tout, la soirée avait dérapé lorsqu'il avait surgit. Qui était la fameuse absente dont ils parlaient tout à l'heure ? Les questions commencèrent à tourner violemment dans sa tête. Une impression de nausée lui monta doucement dans la gorge et elle se raccrocha au sourire réconfortant de son parrain. Tout allait bien se passer. Il lui passa le médaillon autour du cou. Le reste de la scène lui passa complètement au dessus de la tête.

La bille ambrée qui se balançait au bout de la chaîne émettait une chaleur douce proprement irréelle. Elle se posa entre ses seins et irradia doucement. Maïa la contempla. Perdue.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda Blaise avec un soudain intérêt.

- Une bulle. Un talisman de tradition Quirite…

- Qu'est ce qu'elle contient ?

- Sa mémoire…siffla-t-il comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.

Maïa tiqua et leva vers lui un regard désarmé. La mémoire de qui ? Draco avait l'air grave. Il fixait chacun des gestes de son parrain avec une attention qui croissait de minutes en minutes. Elle avait peur.

- Severus…murmura-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

- Tu n'as rien à craindre, tigresse…répéta-t-il du même ton prévenant.

Il sortit sa baguette d'un foulard de soie et la contempla avec un regard amoureux. Au bout d'un instant, la jeune femme fut persuadée d'avoir la berlue. N'avait-elle pas vu de minuscules étincelles sortir de ce morceau de bois noir ? Non. Impossible. La magie n'existait qu'au cinéma ou dans certains bouquins de littérature de mauvaise qualité. Severus posa sur elle un regard indescriptible. Elle leva vers lui ses yeux écarquillés.

- Je suis désolé, Maïa. Tu vas me détester et je l'aurai mérité. Mais c'est dans l'ordre des choses, il fallait que je le fasse un jour ou l'autre. Alors dans quelques secondes je vais te rendre ce que je t'ai pris il y a deux ans. Souviens toi juste que je n'ai fait ça que pour ton bien.  
Rien d'autre…

Sans plus d'explication, il posa un baiser sur son front et lui caressa la joue. Elle n'eut aucune réaction et le contempla sans comprendre. Il avait rarement ce genre de gestes tendres. Elle le savait avec une angoisse sourde. Il délirait lui aussi. Et soudain la mention des « choses pas très nettes » dans lesquelles son parrain avaient trempé avec ces inconnus lui revint à l'esprit. Elle voulut lui demander ce que Zabini et Nott avaient voulu dire, mais les mots se précipitèrent contre ses lèvres. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'épancher et la coupa dans son élan. Tout alla très vite. La baguette. La formule. Plus rien…

_- Anamimnèské_ !

Une nuée bleuté s'échappa de la baguette et l'auréola pendant quelques secondes. Elle se figea. Ses yeux papillonnèrent. Ses mains se serrèrent autours de la chemise de son parrain. Elle leva sur lui un regard embué et sans un mot s'effondra entre ses bras…

Alors, le jour se leva…

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre répond à toutes les questions que vous avez pu vous poser à la fin de l'Acte 7 de "L'ange blanc". Non, Draco Malfoy n'est pas mort. Oui, Hermione va retrouver la mémoire. Oui, Blaise est toujours là...Quand aux autres, je crois que leur sort sera fixé dans le chapitre suivant. Deux ans...C'est long et en même temps très court. En deux ans, qu'est-il advenu de Harry, de Giny, de Ron...? de l'Ordre ? de Londres ?  
**Reviews ?**

Valete

JO


	2. Génération perdue

Bien le bonsoir...  
Désolée de ne pas m'étendre en remerciements ( même si je n'en pense pas moins), mais je poste ce chapitre à la dernière minute avant de partir en colo...RDV à 6h du matin...Je crois que je vais aller dormir en priorité.  
Néanmoins : **un grand merci au 28 courageux reviewer qui prennent le temps de laisser un petit mot ! Ce chapitre vous est dédiés !** Pour les anonymes, laisser une adresse...

Rien à voir :** IL n'y a PAS de SPOILER du tome 7 dans ma fic !!! Tout est écrit depuis un petit moment ! AUCUN RISQUE !** En cas de concordance, il s'agit d'un pur hasard ! Merci bien

Bonne lecture et kikou à ma PouPoux !!!!

* * *

oOo **Chapitre 2 : Génération perdue…** oOo

_Sur la mousse des nuages  
Sur les sueurs de l'orage  
Sur la pluie épaisse et fade  
J'écris ton nom (…)_

_Sur toute chair accordée  
Sur le front de mes amis  
Sur chaque main qui se tend  
J'écris ton nom (…)_

_Sur l'absence sans désirs  
Sur la solitude nue  
Sur les marches de la mort  
J'écris ton nom (…)_

_Et par le pouvoir d'un mot  
Je recommence ma vie  
Je suis né pour te connaître  
Pour te nommer_

_Liberté._

Paul Eluard

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**2 ans plus tôt…**

**POV Harry **

Il est tard. La nouvelle vient de tomber.

C'est fini. Les accords viennent d'être signés et déjà toutes radios, tous les hiboux et tous les convoyeurs n'ont plus que ce mot à la bouche : Paix.

Une nausée nouvelle me serre le ventre. Je m'appelle Harry Potter, j'ai vingt et un ans et tel que chaque Londonien peut me voir, je suis l'instrument conciliant de la plus grande dictature officieuse que le monde va connaître. Quand je parle de _monde_, je parle bien sûr du notre…Les moldus ont toujours eu le don si particulier de mettre à leur tête des petits nerveux à la soif de pouvoir foutument boulimique. Merlin soit ou non loué, les sorciers s'étaient jusqu'à présent préservés d'un tel syndrome. Mais c'était sans compter sur Carter qui a brillamment et royalement contracté la Paix blanche avec la Coalition il y a quelques heures.

Je devrais me satisfaire de cette alternative qui m'évite une mort prématurée. Pourtant, l'annonce de cette nouvelle me donne définitivement la Nausée. Car en réalité, que signifie ce tissu de conneries ? Presque rien je suppose…La déportation et le massacre de tous les bastions résistants et dissidents de feu le Ministère de la Magie ; l'oppression systématique de la population de Sang mêlée ; la planification de la fermeture de Poudlard et potentiellement de Dumstrang et Beau-bâtons ; la mise à mal de toutes nos libertés et de tous nos droits ; l'avènement du culte des sang purs et mon exil anticipé… Quelques broutilles qui mettent un terme aux treize mois de guerre enterrée que nous avons subi le plus vaillamment possible…

Mais ce qui m'écœure au delà de toute ces considérations politico-économiques véreuses, c'est tout simplement et de manière très concrète : le faciès de serpent que Voldemort exhibe depuis ce matin sur tous nos gallions. Je crois que cette simple mesure propagandiste explique tout le tragique de la situation. La norme de notre monde vient de changer…Désormais, notre pas va se calquer sur celui du Lord, légalement arrivé au pouvoir grâce aux bons soins de nos autorités outre-atlantiques…

Pourtant, dans ces conditions, et aussi paradoxal que cela me semble, Giny veut elle aussi profiter du déferlement des populations qui descendent dans la rue pour fêter la fin de la guerre à leur manière. Il semble que la proclamation de cette « Paix blanche » génère une vague d'euphorie hystérique dans tout le pays. Alors je ne me pose pas de question. Je me contente de lui emboîter le pas. Je n'ai pas le cœur de lui saborder sa soirée avec mes considérations révoltées. Je suis fatigué de tout cela. Je suis anéanti par les derniers mois de ce conflit : meurtrier. Ils nous ont coûté chers. Très cher…Tous ces morts pour en arriver à _ça_… Je ne veux pas croire que nous avons fait tout cela pour rien.

Alors quand elle me saute au cou avec une joie terrible, je m'efforce simplement de sourire. La paix : ce mot n'évoque pas grand chose pour moi. Au fond de moi, je respire « l'Echec » même si je n'ose pas l'avouer à voix haute. De toute façon, la guerre a tué les mots. J'ai l'intime conviction que les uns pour les autres, désormais, ils ne veulent plus rien dire. Qui sait si dans l'ordre organisé de ce cher Lord, Paix pour Echec ne va pas devenir une certitude…

Mais au milieu de toute cette pagaille, il y a surtout Charly, et Ron… Je ne peux pas croire qu'elle ne pense pas à eux alors même qu'elle m'entraîne dans la chaleur étouffante de cette nuit d'août vers le premier bar brocardant avec fierté les couleurs d'une nation libérée. Libérée…Si seulement…

C'est vrai. L'atmosphères est électrique. La musique assourdissante. Les jupes beaucoup trop courtes et l'alcool beaucoup trop fort. La levée brutale du couvre feu et de l'état de guerre promet le déchaînement de tous les débordements et je ne suis pas à l'aise au milieu de tous ces sorciers. J'ai peur soudain que l'un d'entre eux me reconnaisse et que dans un élan de lucidité il me reproche notre échec et la démocratie agonisante que vient de rétablir la DSA avec le consentement international. Mais l'alcool coule à flot. Chacun noie ses morts dans le gin et dans le whisky de mauvaise qualité qu'on ressort des caves.

Par principe, je choisis de ne pas faire exception à la règle. Je préfère me noyer dans la masse. Seul au comptoir, je me sers un plein verre de gin. L'alcool se répand sur le bois gras.

Il y en a tellement pour lesquels je pourrais lever mon verre. Je ne sais même pas par qui commencer. D'abord Charly, puis Ron, Pavarti, et Padma, Dumbledore, Sirius… J'ai la tête qui tourne. Tous ces noms me donnent le vertige. Ils ne sont qu'une infime parcelle de tous les morts que nous avons abandonner derrière nous. Avant de réaliser ce que je fais, je me ressers un second verre. Pour tous les disparus…Snape, Malfoy, Lee…Hermione. Je grimace et je le vide cul sec. L'alcool est infect. Il me brûle la gorge. Pourquoi Hermione…Toxique…Tout est sans doute mieux ainsi. _Il_ lui aurait fait du mal…Je le savais. Snape le savait. Nous le savions tous. Tout est pour le mieux désormais.

Autour de moi, les gens boivent beaucoup. On s'efforce de rattraper le temps perdu et de noyer les souvenirs au fond du verre. Une fille s'approche en titubant du comptoir. Son visage est déjà luisant de sueur et de larmes. Elle pleure de rire en se servant un verre de whisky dont elle répand la plus grande partie sur sa robe. Derrière le bar, deux types sont malades, la tête entre les genoux et une autre fille vient de sortir pour aller vomir dans un caniveau. Je me ressers un verre. Je préfère encore participer à cette orgie bacchanale plutôt que d'y assister en spectateur complaisant.

Une main se pose sur mon épaule.

C'est Giny. Elle a un verre de vodka à la main et m'adresse un sourire radieux. Sa crinière rousse s'est répandue sur ses épaules et fait ressortir la pâleur de ses bras. Son bustier vert lui colle à la peau. Elle serait belle si la détresse ne transpirait de chacun de ses gestes. Comment fait-elle pour faire aussi bien semblant ? Je voudrais avoir son aplomb dans la défaite…

- J'ai trop bu, je crois…me lance-t-elle en riant.  
Je m'amuse…

Avant de disparaître aussi vite qu'elle est venue, elle dépose un rapide baiser sur ma joue puis retourne vers la piste de danse se mêler aux corps qui s'enlacent avec fureur. Je ne peux pas croire qu'elle s'amuse vraiment. Dans un coin de la salle, deux Aurors en perdition discutent avec de grands gestes. Je regarde leur uniforme avec nostalgie…Dans quelques semaines, ils se feront rares…Giny s'approche de l'un d'eux. En toute honnêteté, le type n'est pas particulièrement beau…et Giny est véritablement blafarde à faire peur. Mais l'alcool accentue la profondeur de ses yeux verts emplis de tristesse et je sais que le mec ne pourra pas résister. D'ailleurs, il n'en a pas vraiment envie.

Pour le moins étonnant que cela puisse paraître, cette parade pique ma curiosité. Je repose mon verre et je les regarde s'enlacer au milieu des autres couples. Un sourire amusé vient se faner à la commissure de mes lèvres. Giny est complètement désinhibée. Je ne sais pas si c'est la vodka ou la guerre qui lui fait cet effet, mais rapidement, je ressens un malaise à les voir s'embrasser de cette manière devant tant de monde. Je sais que cela ne compte pas. Que demain, ils ne s'en souviendront plus ni l'un, ni l'autre. Car demain il sera toujours temps de penser à l'après guerre. Mais ce soir c'est l'ivresse. Personne ne se soucie d'eux.

Le jeune Auror l'entraîne dans un coin tout en promenant ses mains sur son corps. Cette vision me gêne. Paradoxalement et par respect pour leur « intimité », je sors avec une bouteille partiellement vide de gin à la recherche d'un peu de calme, loin de cette musique hurlante.

Allongé au pied d'un arbre, la tête sur une souche, une main passée sous la nuque et la bouteille dans l'autre, je fais mon deuil. Une brise légère traverse par instant la nappe étouffante de l'étuve nocturne. Je frissonne. Loin derrière moi, un groupe de filles passent en gloussant dans un fracas de verre brisé. Les gens sont heureux. La guerre est finie.

Enfin, « heureux »…Personne ne sera plus « heureux » après un drame pareil. Non plus qu'avec le régime qui se prépare. Disons que ce soir, les gens sont joyeux, grisés comme jamais. J'avale la dernière goulée de gin qui m'attendais au fond de la bouteille. Je n'ai plus conscience du temps qui passe. Ma montre m'indique qu'il est bientôt quatre heure du matin. J'hésite à le croire. Finalement, j'aurai plus médité ce soir que véritablement bu. J'ai l'impression qu'après « ça », la vie ne sera plus jamais comme avant. Il y a un vide dans ma poitrine que je ne m'explique pas. Je devrais avoir la certitude du travail accompli, sinon réussi. Mais non… J'ai perdu mes amis et j'ai failli à ma tâche…Je ne vois même pas ce qui me retient encore ici…

Giny interrompt mes réflexions accablées. J'ai toujours eu l'alcool triste. Je le sais pertinemment. Pourtant cela ne m'a jamais empêché de boire.

Allongé par terre, je vois sa silhouette de poupée russe à l'envers. Ses joues sont rouges et ses yeux éteints. Il est temps de rentrer. Elle est complètement grise et je ne vois trop quoi faire sinon la raccompagner. Je glisse alors mon bras autours de ses hanches et je la guide le long des rues. Ce soir, Londres est pleine de monde. La capitale vide et désertée la veille, fait danser ses habitants le long des faubourgs défoncés. Aucune trace de mangemorts.

La guerre est finie.

A mon bras, Giny titube dangereusement. Sans un mot je la soulève. Elle tempête quelques secondes mais je finis le trajet en la portant dans mes bras, préférant ignorer ses gloussements qui se font de plus en plus euphoriques. Les lèvres de son Auror la laisse dans un état second que je n'ai pas l'habitude de lui voir. Elle me fait sourire à défaut d'autre chose.

La porte de chez elle s'ouvre docilement tandis que je passe mon bras sous ses aisselles pour l'empêcher de glisser. Elle continue de rire en se tenant au chambranle de la porte. Je remets ensuite sa clef dans la boîte à café éventrée. Et là, je ne sais pas trop ce que je suis censé faire. Il faut qu'elle se couche. Je la conduis fermement jusqu'à son lit et après une infime hésitation je commence à la déshabiller en coupant court à ses velléités de ressortir.

- Je crois honnêtement que tu en as assez fait pour ce soir, Gin'…

Elle glousse et je fais glisser son débardeur par dessus ses épaules alors qu'elle gigote pour protester. Décidée à m'aider le moins possible, elle se laisse tomber sur le lit. Je pousse un soupire d'exaspération et me casse en deux pour lui ôter son jean. De toute évidence, elle est bien moins saoule que je ne le croyais.

Tandis que mes doigts luttent avec le tissu rebelle, elle m'attrape par le col de ma chemise. Déséquilibré, je m'effondre sur elle. Mais ce que je prenais tout d'abord pour une manœuvre involontaire prend vite une autre allure.

Sa main se referme bientôt sur ma nuque et sa bouche se pose sur la mienne avec une détermination qui me cloue sur place. Je me raidis et m'apprête à la repousser mais la langue qu'elle passe sur mes lèvres achève de réveiller mes sens engourdis par l'alcool. Tout en me haïssant de profiter ainsi de la situation, j'entrouvre la bouche pour accueillir cette caresse totalement imprévu et nos dents s'entrechoque soudain avec une fièvre nouvelle. Mes mains se perdent alors dans la masse soyeuse de sa chevelure flamboyante. Giny me dévore les lèvres et à mon grand damne, je sens mon corps réagir indépendamment de ma volonté. J'avais perdu l'habitude de le sentir répondre de cette manière aux appels d'un autre, mais en quelques secondes, je me remémore rapidement l'effet que cela fait. Bien malgré moi, une onde de chaleur se propage dans mes reins. Ses doigts s'activent fébrilement sur les boutons de ma chemise. Je me laisse happer… Bientôt, le vêtement trône au pied du lit sans que je comprenne de quelle manière elle s'y est prise. Mes mains se perdent alors sur ses hanches et j'accompagne chacune des ondulations de son bassin d'un coup de rein, à mesure qu'elle s'amuse de mon propre désir. Cette fois, je ne fais pas de manière.

Les boutons cèdent finalement à mon exigence et je fais glisser à grand peine le pantalon le long de ses jambes tout en traçant sur son ventre un sillon humide avec ma langue. Un long gémissement s'échappe de ses lèvres. Je souris contre sa peau pâle. Ses ongles se plantent dans mes épaules tandis que je me déshabille à mon tour. Je lui arrache presque ce qui lui reste de vêtements tant j'ai désormais envie de ce corps qui s'offre de manière si inattendue. Sa bouche entrouverte est un appel insolent aux baisers. Je lui dévore le cou tandis qu'elle laisse ses mains glisser dans mon dos et se refermer sur mes fesses. Je gémis en sentant mon sexe se dresser douloureusement contre sa cuisse.

Un sourire triste s'étire sur ses lèvres. Elle presse ses reins contre les miens en mêlant ses mains aux miennes.

- Je ne suis pas saoule, Harry Potter…susurre-t-elle contre mes lèvres brûlantes.

Son souffle alcoolisé se mêle à l'odeur vanillé du savon rêche qu'elle utilise pour se laver et dont sa peau est imprégnée. J'ai envie de la sentir contre moi. J'ai besoin de son corps sous le mien.

- Moi si, sinon je ne ferai pas un truc pareil…murmure-je en emprisonnant son visage entre mes mains et en l'embrassant avec toute la rage que cette guerre a pu nous mettre dans le corps.

Elle me caresse et je gronde contre ses lèvres. Je suis bientôt prisonnier de ses cuisses et les ondes douloureuses de mon érection me font haleter entre chacun de nos baisers. Ses mains me frôlent et me griffent avec détresse.

- Dis moi qu'on ne fait rien de mal…chuchote-t-elle, soudain.

Sa voix se brise. Une culpabilité immense me retourne brutalement l'estomac. Les larmes s'accrochent à ses cils et menacent de couler sur ses joues. Contre le mien, son corps m'apparaît alors dans toute la fragilité de ses membres graciles de moineau . Je pose mon front contre le sien.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est mal. Mais moi je ne te ferai jamais de mal, Gin'… J'ai envie…De toi, de te faire l'amour…J'ai besoin de tuer cette guerre une bonne fois pour toute.

Elle m'embrasse en frissonnant:  
- Ne parle pas de ça. Pas ce soir.  
…  
Je t'aime…

Quelque chose se brise dans ma poitrine. Je réprime mes tremblements et je l'embrasse avec une tendresse dévastatrice. En trois mots, un moineau roux vient de jeter un contre-sort à toute cette foutue guerre. Je la pénètre avec douceur. Son corps s'arque contre le mien et je passe un bras autour de ses hanches pour accompagner la houle de nos bassins emmêlés.

La nuit peut bien égrainer les cantiques de la Paix blanche désormais. Je m'en contrefous. Demain matin me semble soudain très lointain. Un coup de rein nous emmène plus haut… Je réalise que nos soupires erratiques sont la chose la plus apaisante que j'entends depuis longtemps. A l'unisson. Rauques de désir. Nous nous rejoignons dans l'extase et je m'affaisse sur son buste fin tandis qu'elle me retient entre ses jambes. Sa peau est luisante de sueur. Une onde de bonheur pure et intacte me serre le cœur. Je la tiens contre moi. J'avais oublié à quel point c'était bon…

Elle sourit.

- Sommeil…murmure-t-elle avant de sombrer dans un oubli réparateur en se pelotonnant contre moi.

Dors, Gin… Demain sera un autre jour. Un jour où tu sauras que la vie n'est pas belle. Que la Paix n'est pas la Paix. Que la liberté est une traque dont nous n'avons pas les règles. Et que les méchants ne meurent que dans les livres pour enfants. Dors.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**2 ans plus tard. En Irlande.**

Les coups répétés finissent par me réveiller. Il est à peu de chose près six heure trente. Nous sommes dimanche. Qui peut avoir l'idée saugrenue de faire du rentre dedans à ma porte à une heure pareille ? Il n'y a qu'un moyen de le savoir et même s'il ne me plaît pas, je m'y plie en grognant. La lumière crue de l'Aube se faufile dans ma chambre à travers les volets…Premiers oiseaux de la journée.

Contre moi, je sens le corps chaud et familier de Giny qui se soulève et s'abaisse régulièrement au rythme tranquille de sa respiration. Ainsi donc, elle m'a rejoint cette nuit. En me redressant je constate que la porte de la chambre est entrouverte et j'aperçois dans l'alignement celle qui mène à la sienne, entrouverte également. Un cauchemar, je suppose. Même après tout ce temps…je la retrouve régulièrement là au petit matin.

Je pose mes lèvres sur la hanche nue qu'elle pointe de manière impudique par dessus les draps et je les rabats sur elle. Elle frissonne et son visage détendu réprime une moue de contentement avant de s'enfoncer dans l'oreiller. Cette bouche lascive qui ne m'a jamais plus dit _je t'aime _après cette nuit là… Je souris. Je ne sais pas ce que Giny Weasley est pour moi… Une amie, une amante, une planche de salut ? De plus en plus, je me dis qu'elle est une mission et que je dois veiller sur elle. Ce que je sais, c'est que la guerre l'a gâché. Cette fille ne sera plus jamais heureuse. Alors je panse ses plaies quand elle vient me voir. Le reste du temps je la secoue comme Ron se chargeait de le faire avant…Je lui donne de l'affection quand elle en demande, du plaisir quand elle en a besoin… Il n'y a que devant elle que je m'abandonne…C'est la seule devant qui je n'éprouve pas cette honte terrible d'être encore en vie… Car, Merlin seul sait pourquoi, quelqu'un, quelque part à décider que Harry Potter avait le droit à un sursis. Lui et pas un autre. Et cette contingence me pèse. Elle est juste plombante…

On s'acharne.

Des éclats de voix me parviennent de l'autre bout de l'appartement. Qui que soient ces abrutis, ils vont ameuter tout le quartier. Giny commence à s'agiter… J'enfile alors un jean par dessus mon boxer et je passe rapidement un tee-shirt qui traînait sur une chaise. En traversant le salon, j'enclenche l'ouverture automatique des volets en baillant. Il est vraiment tôt. Les rues sont encore silencieuses et le brouillard printanier nimbe les vitrines et les rares voitures qui ont passé la nuit sur le trottoir. On s'impatiente.

- Ouais, j'arrive…

Je passe la main dans mes cheveux en grimaçant et je me frotte les yeux…Je ne dors pas assez. C'est un fait. Tout en ouvrant les verrous, je me demande si c'est encore la concierge qui m'a envoyé ses neveux. Il est vrai que cette charmante bonne femme n'attend jamais plus de quarante-huit heures de retard dans le paiement du loyer pour lâcher sa progéniture sur le paillasson de ses locataires. Pourtant je me souviens clairement d'avoir été lui glisser l'enveloppe pas plus tard qu'avant-hier…On n'oublie pas aussi facilement de se délester d'une somme aussi exorbitante. En revanche, il faut reconnaître que depuis que nous habitons ici, nous avons la paix. Elle ne pose pas de question et nous dépose même une tarte aux pommes le jour de la Saint Valentin. Je crois qu'elle s'imagine que Giny et moi sommes fiancés.

Si ça peut faire son bonheur…ça fera le mien aussi.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

La porte s'ouvrit enfin et une tornade brune s'engouffra dans l'appartement sans plus de cérémonie. L'espace de quelques secondes, Harry resta incrédule devant le comité d'accueil aussi imprévu que malvenu qui le toisait depuis le paillasson. Finalement, il s'effaça à son tour pour les laisser entrer et se retourna pour venir soutenir l'œillade furieuse que lui adressait désormais Hermione, au milieu du couloir. La porte se referma.

Sa respiration se bloqua dans sa poitrine. Merlin, voilà une surprise qui aurait mérité de ne pas être…Du moins, pas aussi tôt. Et pas dans ces conditions.

Sans cérémonie, le jeune homme se dirigea alors vers la cuisine. Sans dire un mot. Il allait avoir besoin d'un café. Fort. Très fort…. Il s'isola donc dans la pièce tiède, pieds nus sur le carrelage, bénéficiant des dernières minutes de tranquillité qui allait précéder le drame des retrouvailles. Ce que faisaient ses hôtes, pour le moment, il s'en contrefoutait… Les idées se bousculaient dans sa tête. Un pêle-mêle de sentiments confus.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Severus l'interrompit au moment où il déposait la cafetière cabossée sur la gazinière. A première vue, le jeune homme n'avait pas changé depuis deux ans. Il s'était renfloué comme les autres. Et comme les autres avaient cette chose de changée dans le regard. Cette absence de lumière qui témoignait d'une culpabilité terrible.  
Celle de vivre.

- Croissants, Potter…Ils viennent tout droit de France…exposa l'homme en lui tendant l'énorme sac maculé d'auréoles de beurre et exhalant un parfum délicieux dans toute la cuisine.

Le brun saisit poliment le sac et ne résista pas à l'envie d'y plonger le nez. Il ne réprima pas son sourire affamé malgré les circonstances peu avenantes dans lesquelles survenaient ces gourmandises.

- Comment êtes vous venus ?

- Transplanage. Ta concierge nous a vu sortir de nulle part et doit déjà être en train de contacter les flics…lui répondit tranquillement son ancien professeur.

Harry se retourna d'un bloc en le fusillant du regard.  
- C'est une blague ?!

- Evidemment…susurra-t-il avec un sourire amusé.

- Pauvre con…marmonna l'autre en mettant le feu sous la plaque.

- Vieux con, s'il te plait…Un peu de respect pour l'âge, Potter.

- Ben voyons…

Hermione choisit ce moment pour pénétrer dans la cuisine exiguë. Il lui jeta un bref coup d'œil et baissa les yeux vers son café, coupable. Le halo doré de ses boucles couleur de miel brun cascadait sur ses épaules jusqu'aux creux de ses reins. Elle pointait vers lui son visage emprunt d'une colère froide où brillaient les deux prunelles de son regard inquisiteur. Merlin, comme elle lui avait manqué…

- Quand tu auras deux minutes, Harry…Je voudrais qu'on parle…

Le ton coupant tira un sourire à Severus. Il avait eu droit à la même exigence la veille au soir. Après trois jours d'un sommeil ininterrompu durant lequel Draco s'était usé les yeux sur la porte qui demeurait désespérément clause, la jeune femme semblait avoir récupéré toutes ses facultés. Ses premiers mots avaient été pour lui synonyme d'un démêlé exempt de toute tendresse. Douloureux et amer. L'entrevue avait été houleuse. Il ne s'était pas attendu à moins venant de sa part. Hermione avait été odieuse et proprement intraitable.

- Laisse moi prendre un café, ok ? Tel que tu me vois, je viens de me lever…et je ne suis pas en état pour supporter une scène…toute méritée qu'elle soit.…marmonna le jeune homme d'une voix encore lasse.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le café et les croissants rejoignaient le salon sur un plateau en marqueterie déjà bien passé. Théo et Blaise étaient assis sur l'unique canapé de la pièce, mais Draco faisait les cent pas devant la fenêtre. Il accrocha le regard vert de leur hôte au moment où il déposait le plateau sur la table basse.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Potter, tu es tout blanc…Tu as vu un fantôme ? l'assassina-t-il d'un regard polaire pour donner le ton de la journée.

Le brun ne se démonta pas et lui tendit une tasse remplie de café.  
- Non. Juste un mangemort défroqué.

Le blond esquissa un mouvement pour lui envoyer son poing dans la figure, mais Blaise posa aussitôt une main apaisante sur son épaule.

- Relax, Dray…C'est pas comme ça qu'on va arriver à quoi que ce soit.

Son ami se dégagea de sa poigne avec un regard écœuré. Zabini qui voulait marcher main dans la main avec Potter. L'idée le révoltait au même titre qu'elle le dégoûtait.

A l'autre bout de la pièce, Hermione venait tout juste d'allumer une cigarette en les écoutant se disputer. Son regard allait et venait entre chacun des hommes qui avaient décidé de son existence deux ans auparavant. D'un côté Blaise, Théo et Severus qui lui avaient fait croire à la mort de Draco. De l'autre, Harry qui avait choisi de l'éloigner pour la protéger et qui avait consenti à lui voler sa mémoire. Et au milieu d'eux, Draco…Draco qu'elle ne parvenait plus à regarder en face. Qu'elle avait l'impression d'avoir trahi. Draco et les papillons qu'il soulevait dans son ventre : cette chaleur qu'elle sentait monter quand par hasard son regard croisait le sien. Est-ce qu'elle pouvait nier _ça _? Du désir…  
Juste du désir ?

N'y tenant plus, elle écrasa sa cigarette dans sa tasse et se redressa.  
- Harry, il faut vraiment qu'on parle…lâcha-t-elle d'un ton urgent.

Le jeune homme s'affaissa légèrement dans son fauteuil. Ils avaient tous voulu bien faire. Mais leur excès de zèle les avaient conduit à une erreur grossière. Il ne s'était pas soucié d'elle et en voulant la protéger à tout prix, ils l'avaient elle aussi gâchée. Elle, comme Malfoy… Il acquiesça et se leva.

Au même instant, une silhouette frêle se faufila dans le salon. Sa longue chevelure rousse malmenée par le sommeil mangeait son visage allongé par un bâillement interminable. Elle s'étira longuement en dévoilant la blancheur de ses cuisses et les sinuosités de son corps, puis rajusta la chemise qu'elle avait emprunté à Harry en se levant. Soudain, Giny s'arrêta net au milieu de la pièce en découvrant leurs convives. Elle parcourut rapidement du regard la petite assemblée et se frotta les yeux, d'un air surpris. Son cœur manqua alors un battement en apercevant le jeune Malfoy. Puis elle se tourna vers Hermione. Vers Blaise. Vers Severus… La sensation désagréable d'amnésie temporaire que laisse une nuit de sommeil s'estompant, les souvenirs commencèrent à remonter à la surface d'une manière désordonnée. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit sur une protestation muette et elle se tourna vers Harry.

- Va t'habiller Gin'…lui intima-t-il doucement.

Hermione toisa la jeune femme sans rien laisser paraître de ses émotions. Ainsi, elle aussi ignorait _tout_. Croyait-elle sincèrement avoir tué Malfoy ? Sans aucun doute. Sa déception et sa surprise déformaient maintenant les traits gracieux de son visage. Elle s'approcha tout de même en tirant une chaise et s'appropria une tasse à moitié pleine dont elle vida le contenu d'un trait en grimaçant sous la morsure de la boisson brûlante. Puis, elle posa son front sur sa main et resta silencieuse, en proie à ses souvenirs, ignorant les regards équivoques qui se posaient sur elle. Un tremblement nerveux secoua sa nuque renversée.

Harry fit alors signe à Hermione de le suivre et ils s'isolèrent dans sa chambre. Il leva silencieusement les volets, entrouvrit la fenêtre et lissa du plat de la main la couette remontée à la hâte. Sur les murs, il n'y avait ni photo, ni tableau. Simplement nus. Froids. Impersonnels. La moquette crème présentait quant à elle des traces de brûlures. Les voilages couleur abricot pendaient misérablement à la patère. Et une pile de livre formait un totem atypique au niveau de la table de chevet.

- Désolé, c'est spartiate…commenta platement le jeune homme en s'asseyant sur le lit et en lui indiquant de faire de même.

La jeune femme n'en fit rien et entama de lentes allez et venu devant lui tout en se tordant les doigts avec nervosité. Son regard grave demeurait douloureusement fixé dans le vague. Il la laissa néanmoins faire et attendit en silence. Derrière la porte, le bruit des conversations houleuses de ses hôtes lui parvenait de manière étouffée. Il chercha à en saisir des bribes…

- Est-ce que tu sais quelle impression ça fait, Harry ?

Le jeune homme sursauta presque lorsqu'elle brisa le silence en se plantant crânement devant lui.

- Quoi ?

- De réaliser que les gens en qui tu avais une confiance aveugle t'ont trahie ?

Le survivant poussa un profond soupire et leva les yeux au ciel. Les explications qu'il avait ruminé pendant deux ans se bousculèrent brutalement de manière incohérente :  
- Ecoute, Mione, je pensais vraiment bien faire. Et Severus aussi…En ce qui concerne Blaise, je ne sais pas et pour tout te dire, je m'en fous…Mais tu ne serais jamais partie de toi-même. Il y avait Malfoy…Et Carter voulait signer cette foutue Paix blanche. Quand tu es revenue de chez les mangemorts, tu étais dans un tel état…Et puis Ron était mort et…

- Qu…Quoi ?! Ron est mort…répéta-t-elle d'une voix blanche en sentant ses jambes céder sous elle.

Le brun réalisa seulement à cet instant et avec une certaine horreur, que non seulement ils lui avaient dérobé sa mémoire, mais qu'ils lui avaient également dérobé deux ans de sa vie. Rien de ce qui était survenu après l'assaut du ministère n'avait de sens pour elle. La jeune femme porta une main à son visage et elle se laissa tomber sur le lit. Sans force…Rien de ce qu'il aurait pu dire en cet instant n'aurait pu diminuer la colère qu'elle avait contre lui. La douleur. Une honte vide de mot…

- Quand…?

- La nuit où nous avons errer dans les quartiers d'hiver.

Il y eut un bref silence. Glacial.  
La jeune femme poussa ensuite un feulement misérable et elle gifla le jeune homme de toutes ses forces. Il vit que ses larmes coulaient silencieusement sur ses joues et réalisa alors qu'il ne réprimait les siennes qu'à grand peine. La douleur qui émanait de son amie le poignardait.

- Vous m'avez tout pris, Harry…murmura-t-elle d'une voix blanche.  
Vous m'avez fait croire à la mort de Draco. Vous m'avez dissimulé celle de Ron. Toi, tu m'as enfermé au BSDR, et puis au QG, et puis à Paris…Tu m'as volé deux années…et maintenant, vous prétendez avoir agi pour le mieux ?! Si c'est là, le traitement que vous réservez à vos amis, comment avez vous pu perdre une guerre contre des mangemorts que vous haïssiez? murmura-t-elle misérablement, le visage rivé sur le sien.

- Si tu savais comme je regrette, Mione…soupira-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Elle secoua la tête.

- La vie que vous m'avez faite est un mensonge. J'ai des amis qui ne m'aiment pas pour ce que je suis, des études qui ne riment à rien, des souvenirs qui n'en sont pas…Qu'est ce que je dois dire à Sethe maintenant ?! Qu'est ce que je dois dire à Giny ?  
J'ai voulu la tuer, Harry. Je ne l'ai pas fait, mais pendant un moment, j'aurais voulu la voir morte. Et si Sev' n'avait pas…

Elle réprima un geste d'agacement douloureux et continua de plus belle :  
- Je n'étais pas là à la mort de son frère…de mon meilleur ami, Harry ! Est ce que tu penses qu'elle me pardonnera ça un jour ? Est ce que tu pense sincèrement qu'elle vous pardonnera de lui avoir fait croire qu'elle était une meurtrière ? J'espère que tu as vu ses yeux, Harry…Parce moi je n'oublierai jamais ceux de Malfoy quand il a réalisé vos _pieux_ mensonges…Alors, vous pouvez toujours regretter, parce qu'aujourd'hui ça me fait une belle jambe : ça ne réparera rien ! Rien du tout. Et ça ne fera revenir ni Ron, ni Charly, ni Padma, ni les autres…

Il plongea son visage entre ses mains. Elle avait raison. Ron était mort. Et elle ne l'avait même pas su. Ils étaient abjects. L'icône du pieux héros se fissura alors qu'un sanglot étouffé secouait les épaules de son amie. Mais elle essuya aussitôt ses joues avec rage et tenta de réprimer les larmes qui lui montaient dans la gorge. A quoi cela rimerait-il de pleurer deux ans plus tard ? A raviver les plaies de tous ceux qui avaient déjà fait leur deuil ? Ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre ce luxe. Ils avaient une guerre à mener.

Ron serait le fantôme de plus…

- Pardon…Si tu savais comme je regrette…murmura-t-il du bout des lèvres, néanmoins conscient qu'il ne réparerait rien.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Assis autour de la table, les anciens Serpentards regardèrent les deux amis s'éloignés. La discussion promettaient d'être houleuse. Qu'importe. Chacun avait ses problèmes à clarifier, aussi douloureux que cela devait l'être. De son côté, Giny ne détachait plus ses yeux du profil aristocratique qui se découpait dans le petit matin. Son indiscrétion ne lui importait nullement. La seule présence de ce mangemort dans la pièce était déjà une atteinte aux convenances. Avec indifférence, Draco porta cependant sa tasse à ses lèvres sans y faire attention. Toutes ses pensées se dirigeaient vers la chambre du bout du couloir.

- Arrête ça, Weasley…marmonna-t-il froidement au bout d'un moment.

La jeune femme esquissa un rictus sarcastique.  
- Je te regarde. Tu devrais te sentir flatter, Malfoy. Il y a deux ans, j'aurai simplement cherché à te tuer.

- Le problème c'est que beaucoup de monde cherche à le faire, mais que pour l'heure personne n'a franchement réussi. Ça devient gênant…Alors : arrête ça.

Elle reposa sa tasse et se leva. Ses yeux dorés mordirent froidement les prunelles du blond.  
- Tu vois, j'ai beau avoir eu l'illusion de ta mort pendant deux ans, ça n'a pas apaisé ma douleur pour deux gallions… Pourtant, je pensais qu'en te tuant, je ramènerait un peu de paix. Mais j'ai eu tort. C'est jusqu'à ton souvenir, jusqu'à ton nom que j'aurai dû tuer pour soulager nos consciences. Alors, mets toi ça dans la tête : tu as tué mon frère, Malfoy…Et Je ne te pardonnerai _jamais_ ça…siffla-t-elle avec un calme polaire.

Il lui adressa un regard vide. C'était donc véritablement la fin de la guerre. Chacun comptait ses morts et redisait sa frustration. La condamnation à perpétuité des vivants : celle de vivre avec le poids de leurs meurtres et de leur insuffisance à sauver tout ses êtres chers.

- Va t'habiller, Weasley…lui souffla-t-il d'un ton neutre en se retournant vers la fenêtre.

Ecœurée, la jeune femme ricana et se dirigea lentement vers sa chambre. La porte claqua. Et un silence ténu s'installa, entrecoupé des bruits de déglutition et des raclements de la porcelaine.

- Pourquoi m'avoir déclaré mort, Blaise…murmura le jeune homme, le front posé contre le chambranle en bois de la fenêtre.

Le métisse s'enfonça dans le canapé :  
- Ce n'était qu'une moitié de mensonge…En fait, tu étais à moitié mort…et crois moi, pas la meilleure moitié…marmonna-t-il d'un ton sarcastique avant de reprendre froidement : Granger était une perte de temps. Tu le sais pertinemment.

- Je l'aimait ! C'était suffisant…argua-t-il d'un ton féroce.

Severus réprima un bref ricanement et reposa sa tasse sur la table.  
- Je me demande où tu as acquis cette certitude, Draco. Pour aimer, il faut arrêter de penser à la première personne. Hors toi, il n'y a pas un moment depuis le foutu jour de naissance où tu ais véritablement su mettre ton ego de côté. Excuse moi si je te semble cruel, mais tu ne l'aimais pas…Tu aimais juste l'image de toi qu'elle te renvoyait. Celle d'un homme courageux et humain « pour la première fois de sa vie »… Pour flatter ton orgueil, ça, oui, je veux bien te croire…Mais jusqu'à preuve du contraire, tu es resté un satané mangemort, comme chacun de nous ici présents…Et ce n'est pas d'avoir éliminé ta marque qui y changera quoi que ce soit : Tu es un esclave…au mieux un affranchi ou au pire, un vulgaire mutin.

La blond serra les mâchoires et luttant pour réfréner sa colère.

- Si tu fais aussi peu de cas de mes sentiments, Severus, considère les siens deux minutes. Elle avait _peut_-_être_ le droit de donner son avis dans cette histoire…

- Elle ne t'aimait pas sincèrement…lâcha-t-il d'un ton cruel.

- Elle m'aurait retrouvé à la fin de la guerre ! plaida-t-il avec véhémence.

- Si elle t'avais aimé, crois-tu vraiment qu'une simple formule _d'Oubliette_ ait pu lui faire oublier jusqu'à ton existence, Draco… ?

Sa bouche s'ouvrit sur une protestation muette, mais la pertinence de l'argument plomba sa véhémence. Soudain, les affres de l'orgueil lui brûlaient la poitrine et il sentit à quel point il avait pu prendre ses rêves pour des réalités. Hermione ne lui devait rien. Il n'était qu'un _vulgaire _mangemort comme le lui rappelait fort justement son parrain.

Severus regrettait peut-être amèrement ses paroles, mais il n'ajouta rien. Il savait que l'orgueil était le talon d'Achille de son filleul. Car cette rage sourde à l'éloigner d'Hermione n'avait aucune explication rationnelle. Après deux ans à la considérer comme sa filleule, il se plaisait juste à réagir comme un père qui aurait voulu la préserver du moindre mal.

Mais elle n'était pas une poupée de cristal…ou alors, elle était déjà brisée et la recoller n'avait plus le moindre sens.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Sans dire un mot, Blaise regarda la jeune femme s'éloigner, sa silhouette fragile emprisonnée dans une chemise trop longue qui lui battait les cuisses. Un trouble qu'il ne parvenait pas à s'expliquer avait accompagné l'entrée en scène de ce moineau qu'il croyait ne plus jamais revoir. Un instant elle n'existait pas. L'instant d'après, il y avait cette étrange expression sur son visage à laquelle il réagissait de manière beaucoup trop évidente.

Et de fait, il ne parvenait pas à détacher son regard du ballet hypnotisant de sa chevelure rousse qui ondoyait dans son dos. La colère lui faisait serrer les points spasmodiquement à mesure qu'elle se dirigeait vers sa chambre. Et tandis qu'il se perdait dans la contemplation de cette incarnation troublante de la _fée verte_, un frisson lui parcourut la colonne. Cette fille lui faisait de l'effet. Et pas seulement parce qu'il savait que cette colère lui était en partie destinée. Mais aussi parce qu'il se savait responsable de sa douleur en ce moment même. N'avait-il pas été le principal rouage de sa vengeance illusoire ? Elle devait lui en vouloir affreusement.

Giny Weasley.

Gin'…

Ce nom à lui seul lui faisait de l'effet. Un foutu et surprenant effet. Ce n'était pas une affaire personnelle. Il n'avait aucun compte à régler avec elle. Mais il se sentait attiré vers elle comme par un aimant.

Plongé dans ses pensées, le métisse s'efforça alors de répondre aux questions insistantes de son ami avec le plus de bonne foi possible. Mais il avait la tête ailleurs. A ses côtés, Théo s'impatientait progressivement de ces règlements de compte à répétition. L'accrochage entre Severus et Draco était une bonne opportunité. Il les écouta s'assassiner réciproquement pendant quelques secondes. L'entêtement de son ami pour Hermione était amusant. Et s'il s'agissait de plus que d'une simple lubie ?

Improbable.  
Mais pas impossible…

Tandis que le ton s'envenimait, il se leva et se dirigea sans un mot vers la porte qui se trouvait au bout du couloir. Les éclats de voix de la discussion entre Hermione et le survivant lui parvinrent à travers les murs. Il les écouta pendant quelques secondes puis s'en désintéressa et se concentra uniquement sur les allez et venu de la rouquine qu'il devinait derrière la porte clause. Il hésitait. Est ce qu'il allait frapper ? Non. Il tourna la poignée et s'arrogea le droit de rentrer.

Giny ne se retourna pas en entendant la porte se refermer. Elle continua à fouiller dans son tiroir et en sortit un pantalon noir qu'elle envoya rejoindre le soutien gorge ainsi que la chemise d'homme qui trônait déjà sur son lit. Elle était presque nue. Zabini se sentit vaguement gêné. Ce corps si pâle lui semblait tellement désirable.

Elle ne semblait pas se soucier de lui. Il en fut presque vexé. La jeune femme lui tournait le dos et elle acheva de déboutonner la chemise qu'elle avait emprunter à son colocataire. Le vêtement glissa sur ses épaules et chuta jusqu'à terre en révélant les épaules rondes et laiteuses de la jeune femme, la cambrure de ses reins, ses cuisses longues et lascives… Blaise la contempla en silence. Il sortit une cigarette de sa poche et l'alluma. Lorsque l'allumette craqua, la fille se retourna et vint planter ses grands yeux frangés de longs cils roux dans les siens. Il fut comme pétrifié. Il la découvrait sans artifice pour la première fois de sa vie. Il se fit la réflexion que quelques seconde auparavant Giny Weasley n'était encore qu'un joli minois fermé, mais que désormais elle était un peu plus que _ça_… Quelque chose de vaguement inexplicable, de changé. Mais le regard du mangemort glissa rapidement de ses yeux, à ses lèvres fines…à son cou, souple et blanc… jusqu'aux seins ronds qu'elle pointait farouchement dans sa direction. Les auréoles dorées…La chaire blanche…Le galbe délicat…S'il avait osé…

- Le paysage te plaît, Blaise… ? siffla-t-elle d'un ton arrogant en sentant les yeux qui s'attardaient sur elle de manière indécente.

Le jeune homme expira lentement la fumée par le nez. Et son regard glissa malgré lui vers son ventre excessivement plat, vers le delta de ses hanches, jusqu'à ses cuisses longues et fermes. Il remonta jusqu'aux attaches délicates de ses poignets puis s'attarda sur les avants bras de la jeune femme. Ils portaient les marques de cicatrices récentes. Régulières, parfaites….

- Tu te mutiles…

Ce n'était pas une question. Plutôt un constat. Elle le savait. Alors elle haussa les épaules. Ce qu'elle faisait de son corps ne regardait qu'elle. C'était encore le dernier droit que lui avait laissé cette guerre.

- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question…persista-t-elle battant des cils et en se rapprochant de lui.

Un nouveau frisson parcourut le corps du mangemort. Pourquoi était-il rentré dans cette chambre, déjà ? Ce qui était sûr c'est que ce n'était plus vraiment pour la même raison que toute à l'heure. Ce corps qui s'offrait aussi simplement le troublait. Est-ce qu'elle se rendait compte de son émotion autant que lui de la sienne ? Elle lui en voulait. Mais que faisait-elle ?

- A tout prendre, puisque je ne suis qu'un jouet entre tes jolies mains, tu n'as pas envie de venir t'amuser un peu mieux que ça ? Ne me fais pas croire que tu n'es là que pour bavarder, Zabini, je ne te croirais pas cette fois…

Sa voix s'était faite rauque. Mais ses intonations cruelles…Elle lui faisait de l'effet. Il se sentait attiré, irrésistiblement. Arrivée devant lui, la jeune femme lui ôta sa cigarette d'entre les lèvres et la porta à sa bouche avec un geste lascif et suggestif. Il réprima un frissonnement. Alors, elle prit sa main et la posa sur sa hanche. Les rondeurs chaudes se déroulèrent sous la large paume du mangemort et il glissa de quelques centimètres le long de son bassin, sans la quitter des yeux. Ses doigts se refermèrent sur la courbe douce de sa fesse. Ils retenaient leur souffle dans la chambre silencieuse. Giny soutenait son regard en se laissant caresser. Le ventre…Les cuisses…Puis, la main droite du jeune homme rejoignit l'aine gauche et c'est à deux mains qu'il ramena le corps laiteux vers le sien. Il avait envie de l'embrasser.

Ils se regardaient toujours. La jeune femme respirait plus serré. Il vit dans ses yeux la lueur un peu folle, l'éclat doré qui se dilatait dans la prunelle verte et qu'il avait entraperçu lorsqu'elle avait quitté le salon. Il récupéra alors sa cigarette et tira longuement dessus. La jeune femme entrouvrit ses lèvres en un sourire légèrement féroce :

- Et bien, vas-y…Sers toi…Qu'est ce que tu attends ?

Il la sentit trembler et c'est elle qui colla sa bouche à la sienne en se dressant sur la pointe des pieds. Elle lui donna un baiser long et lourd dans lequel il sentit ses barrières céder une à une. La langue aiguë força la barrière de ses lèvres et déversa son goût de cannelle dans sa bouche. Il sentit ses cuisses, ses seins, son bas-ventre qui se collaient à lui et il la parcourut des mains, incapable de résister à la sensualité furieuse qu'elle mettait dans leur corps à corps. Lorsqu'elle posa enfin ses mains sur lui, ce fut comme un électrochoc. Blaise la repoussa froidement en dardant sur elle un regard opaque. Il la contempla quelques secondes avec ses yeux brillants, ses lèvres gonflées…et il sortit en claquant la porte sans avoir prononcé un seul mot.

La jeune femme se laissa tomber sur son lit, soudain très pâle. Et elle essuya rageusement les larmes qui se mirent à couler sur ses joues.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Dans la pénombre étroite du couloir, les cheveux en bataille noir de geai tombaient de manière indisciplinée sur son front légèrement hâlé. Il dardait imperturbablement ses prunelles vertes sur le jeune mangemort et un plis soucieux barrait sa figure. Blaise s'adossa contre la porte pour venir soutenir son regard accusateur. Il y avait peu de lumière dans cet appartement, mais néanmoins bien assez pour qu'il comprenne que son intrusion n'était pas la bienvenue.

- Ecoute, Zabini, je ne veux même pas savoir ce que tu foutais dans cette chambre…commença le survivant en se frottant la nuque d'un air fatigué comme il interceptait le jeune homme seul à seul.

- Etonnant, ça…Parce que je ne comptais pas non plus m'étendre sur le sujet…la railla-t-il sans méchanceté.

Harry s'approcha soudain de lui jusqu'à ce que son visage ne se trouve plus qu'à quelques centimètres de celui du métisse. Il ne comptait pas s'énerver dès le matin, mais il n'était pas non plus proprement amical. Son ton était menaçant. Il n'appréciait tout simplement pas l'idée qu'une poignée de personnes surgies de son passé puisse venir chambouler le semblant d'équilibre qu'il avait enfin recréer autour de lui et des gens auxquels ils tenaient. Et Blaise faisait partie de cette poignée d'indésirables.

- Gin' n'est pas ce qu'on pourrait appeler une fille _normale_, Zabini. Va savoir pourquoi, mais le fait de perdre deux de ses frères et son père la très légèrement mis en vrac depuis quelques mois. Alors, prends ça comme un conseil. Tu l'oublies tout de suite. N'y pense même pas. Parce que, arrête moi si je me trompe, vous ne faites pas dans la dentelle toi et tes petits copains.

Le métisse réprima un rictus sarcastique.  
- Ouais, puisque tu le proposes si gentiment, je t'arrête tout de suite…Je ne veux rien savoir, ok ? Si elle des comptes à régler, qu'elle le fasse avec Dray. Maintenant, qu'elle soit ou non une fille _normale_, laisse moi juste te poser une question, Potter…C'est quoi la normalité pour des pantins de vingt-trois ans qui sortent d'un exil forcé de deux ans pour venir finir une guerre qui n'a jamais été la leur?

Blaise lui retourna un sourire cynique et s'éloigna dans le couloir après avoir posé une main compatissante sur son épaule. Il n'avait fondamentalement rien contre le survivant. Ils s'étaient juste tous les deux trouvés aux mauvais endroits aux mauvais moments pendant cette guerre en partageant des convictions approximativement opposées. Rien de plus. En revanche, les jugements à l'emporte pièce d'un type un peu trop usé par les évènements avait une légère tendance à l'agacer. On n'est pas plus con qu'un autre parce qu'on est mangemort… Du moins, se plaisait-il à le penser en se retirant vers le salon pour assister en victime involontaire à la suite des évènements.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Severus contempla d'un œil sévère la poignée d'anciens élèves qui s'étalait sous ses yeux. Trois ans, quatre pour certains, qu'ils avaient cessé d'user les bancs de ses cours de Potions et pas un seul ne semblait plus heureux ou plus accomplis qu'à l'époque où il fréquentait Poudlard. L'ancien professeur émit un soupire fatigué. Et dire qu'ils n'avaient jamais été moins libres que depuis que la liberté avait été proclamée à couvert de la Paix blanche. La Paix…une autre de ces idées frivoles qui n'avait de sens que pour l'administration vérolée du monde de la Magie. Mais c'était justement la raison de cette réunion plus ou moins improvisée.

- Je suppose que la majorité d'entre vous ne porte pas dans son cœur au moins une, si ce n'est plusieurs des personnes qui se trouvent dans cette pièce…

Un silence plombant salua l'entrée en matière de l'ancien mangemort. Les trois anciens Serpentards considérèrent d'un œil torve les trois anciens Gryffondors, tranquillement renversés dans le canapé accessoirement défoncé. Trois mangemorts, trois membres de l'Ordre…

- Néanmoins…reprit l'homme en serrant les dents  
…Vous avez…Et j'irai même jusqu'à dire : _Nous_ avons une chose en commun. Une chose essentielle. Celle de haïr plus encore que nos anciennes rivalités la Paix blanche qui a été signée il y a un peu plus de deux ans…

Théo esquissa un sourire cynique :  
- Nuance, _vous_ avez une dent contre votre précieuse DSA depuis que Carter a signé la Paix blanche avec notre Lord bien aimé, signant par la-même la mise à mort de l'Ordre et de ses partisans…Je crois que de notre côté nous n'avons rien à reprocher à personne…

Harry émit un petit sifflement agacé entre ses dents.  
- Dis moi, Nott, pendant deux ans, vous avez vécu dans une caverne coupée du monde ?

- Paris peut avoir l'air d'une décharge, j'en conviens…Pour la caverne, ça reste à voir…répliqua-t-il sur le même ton railleur.

Severus se frotta les yeux d'une main lasse, assez peu disposé à les écouter s'entredéchirer pendant une heure de plus.  
- Le prochain qui ouvre la bouche pour m'interrompre je lui fait exploser la mâchoire avec un sort de mon invention et je peux lui promettre qu'il finira ses jours en tétant de la compote avec une paille…siffla-t-il sur un ton polaire.

Draco ne réprima pas un sourire amusé malgré le regard foudroyant que son parrain promenait désormais sur la petite communauté qui venait de se reformer. L'homme se gratta la gorge en se resservant une tasse de café qu'il réchauffa d'un coup de baguette. Il venait de découvrir qu'il existait plus épuisant que l'enseignement…

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**POV Severus **

Nott est loin de la vérité. Il semble avoir oublier qu'une guerre est un processus très peu regardant dans le choix de ses victimes. Et la notre ne fait pas exception à la règle. Les moins attentifs ont pu croire qu'elle avait pris fin lorsque Andrei Carter s'était entendu avec Voldemort pour instaurer la cessation des hostilités. De fait, il n'en est rien…Au mieux peut-on parler d'armistice. Au pire, de mise à mort pure et simple de nos libertés individuelles.

De manière objective, en ne considérant que les faits, il aura fallu six mois à Voldemort pour achever de tondre les chambres et pour renverser radicalement l'ancien système. La DSA avait délibérément laissé sur place un contingent d'occupation à la botte du conseil que le Lord s'était empressé de reformer. Et l'état de guerre avait été levé. Mais les illusions s'achèvent bien ici.

Car de manière officieuse les frontières du monde de la magie avaient été fermées en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire. Voldemort s'était enfermé dans une autarcie mensongère en pompant les dernières forces des londoniens. En si en apparence la machine tourne à merveille…en coulisse, les rouages qui grincent sont brisés méticuleusement les uns derrières les autres.

C'est donc sans joie, mais sans surprise non plus, que je leur apprend qu'une épuration sauvage a été opérée ces dernières années autour de Londres. Une chasse à l'homme qui s'est acharnée sur l'Ordre, sur la brigade des Aurors et sur les derniers partisans de l'ancien système. Procès. Condamnation. Exécution. Motif : entrave à l'Ordre nouveau et complot contre la Paix. Imparable. Corentin Bottefort avait été exécuté au cours des premiers mois. De même que les derniers ministres du Conseil de Fudge.

Je ne poursuis pas la rubrique nécrologique. Hermione est déjà assez livide comme ça. Je sens les reproches silencieux qu'elle m'adresse entre deux souffles. Son jugement est terrible. Est-ce qu'elle croit sincèrement qu'elle aurait pu empêcher quoi que ce soit ? Elle aurait peut-être eu l'illusion de faire barrage à un raz-de-marée pendant quelques jours et puis elle aurait été balayée comme les autres. De son côté, Potter m'adresse un regard compatissant. Nous avons tous les deux fait partie de la tête pensante de cette guerre et nous l'avons perdue. Tout ce qui advient depuis deux ans est au moins partiellement de notre faute.

Depuis cinq minutes, Nott et Zabini me fixent avec une attention flatteuse. La suite leur est destinée.  
- Finissons par le plus exquis, messieurs…J'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle.

Draco ricane d'avance.  
- Allons y pour la bonne…Te connaissant, elle est généralement pire que la mauvaise…siffle-t-il d'une voix traînante.

- Oppression des Sang de Bourbe bien évidemment.

Je vois Hermione se tendre violemment et pâlir. Tous les regards se tournent vers elle.

- J'ai dit _Oppression_ pas _Elimination_….Voldemort ne peut pas se permettre de commencer la Paix blanche par une série de massacres officiels qui entacherait sa candeur nouvellement acquise. Voilà qui, néanmoins, devrait flatter vos convictions de mangemorts avertis.

- Et la mauvaise…

Je jauge Zabini du coin de l'œil. Je pourrai tout aussi bien leur annoncer l'avènement d'un culte national, mais mes informations sont plus affligeantes que cela.

- Elimination systématique de la Coalition…

Un hoquet général de stupeur, exception faite de Potter qui, bien évidemment, sait déjà cela mieux que tout le monde.

- Est ce que tu peux me répéter ça…susurre Draco en se penchant par dessus la table.

C'est Harry qui répond.  
- Ca me semble logique, pourtant.  
Partons du principe que Voldemort a simplement cherché à prendre le pouvoir, la Coalition était le moyen de ses ambitions et non la fin en elle-même. Après la guerre, le système était beaucoup trop bien rodé pour qu'il laisse en charge une milice suffisamment puissante pour se donner un nouveau chef et le renverser dès que l'occasion se présenterait. Il a donc sagement attendu que le nouveau Conseil soit formé, que la DSA ait mis en place son contingent d'occupation et il a proclamé le désaveu public des mangemorts. Le monde de la magie n'attendait que ça. Voldemort a simplement fait d'une pierre deux coups. Il s'est débarrassé d'une organisation paramilitaire gênante et il s'est attaché une popularité inébranlable auprès des Londoniens. Un vrai héros…

Les trois mangemorts pâlissent à leurs tours. Je vois des mâchoires se serrer convulsivement.

- Attends…Tu veux dire que Voldemort a organisé l'Elimination de ses propres troupes ?

- Ouais…ponctue simplement le survivant en s'enfonçant plus profondément dans le canapé.

Zabini accroche le regard de Draco par dessus l'épaule de Nott.  
- Résumons nous…Ça va faire deux ans que nous sillonnons tranquillement les quatre coins du globe en éliminant les uns derrière les autres les belles ordures qui ont constitué en leur temps le conseil des Dix…et tu viens nous dire que pour le coup, nous avons mis de l'huile dans la mécanique du Lord… ?

Le survivant esquisse un sourire ironique.  
- T'as tout compris, Nott…

Draco se met alors à rire et son rire gagne progressivement ses compagnons. Pendant quelques secondes, la pièce ne résonne plus que des quintes nerveuses et fatiguées des trois mangemorts. Le blond finit par se lever et commence à faire les cent pas autour de la table, les mains nouées derrière la nuque. Puis, soudain, il empoigne un bouquin qui traînait sur une étagère et l'envoie s'écraser contre le mur avec une violence extrême en poussant un juron furieux.

- Putain…On s'est fait tondre !  
Une fois de plus…

Blaise arrête enfin de rire.  
- Finalement, ça nous explique pourquoi la Liste a été si facilement récupérable…susurre-t-il avec un sourire fataliste.  
Il avait tout prévu…

- Ah parce que tu as trouvé ça facile ? marmonne Potter en se souvenant de la situation extrême dont le métisse l'avait tirée.

- Ouais plutôt…Presque pas de mort…le raille-t-il.

Mon filleul se plante devant moi, froidement.  
- Comment vous savez tout ça, hein ? Il y a encore beaucoup de connerie de ce genre dont on devrait être mis au courant ?

- Au moins une. Une résistance s'est organisée. Elle est plutôt passive pour le moment, mais ça va faire un an qu'elle cherche à rallier les Dispersés… C'est le nom que le leader de la Fraternité semble avoir donné aux derniers Aurors et aux membres de l'Ordre qui ont la chance d'avoir tiré leur épingle du jeu. Il est rentré en contact avec moi a plusieurs reprise. Je lui dois l'essentiel de mes informations. Ces derniers temps, il a renouvelé ses propositions de coopération. La situation devient vraiment difficile pour les bordures extérieures…Il semble qu'il faille faire quelque chose.

Potter se lève à son tour en se frottant les yeux.  
- Le leader…C'est une femme qui se fait appeler Ava. Elle a cherché à me contacter l'année dernière. Je refuse de replonger dans toute cette merde, Severus. J'ai été le pantin de Dumbledore, celui de Fudge et pour finir, celui de Carter. C'est fini pour moi… La Paix blanche a été difficile à avaler, mais j'ai fait mon deuil. Alors, désolé…mais c'est sans moi…

Hermione bondit sur ses pieds.  
- Est ce que tu t'entends parler, Harry Potter ? On n'est pas en train de décider de la couleur du papier peint de ton salon ! Est ce que tu as oublié cette foutue prophétie ? Que ça te plaise ou non, tu es le survivant…grince-t-elle entre ses dents.

- Sans blague ! Tu crois que tu m'apprends quelques chose, peut-être ? ça va faire douze ans qu'on s'emploie à me le rappeler nuit et jour ! Potter le survivant…Potter le héros…Potter ceci…Potter cela… Je suis un être humain, ok ? J'ai le droit de donner mon avis sur ce que je compte faire des années qu'il me reste à vivre !

- Ah parce que j'ai eu le droit de donner mon avis, peut-être ? fulmine-t-elle en lâchant sa tasse sur la table.

Le brun ouvre la bouche pour répliquer et la referme, impuissant. Giny ne lui laisse pas le temps de surenchérir.  
- Hermione a raison.  
Il y a des gens qui sont morts pour la liberté. Je refuse de rester ici plus longtemps. Il faut bien crever de quelque chose, alors autant que ce soit pour la bonne cause.

- Bien…messieurs… ? susurre-je en me tournant vers mon filleul.

Il me jette un regard torve.  
- Allez tous vous faire foutre…

- Très constructif, Draco…Félicitation…grince Hermione en le fusillant du regard.

- Désolé. Je suis de l'avis de Potter, cette fois-ci…

- Moi, pas…lâche Nott en épongeant distraitement le café répandu sur la table.

- Tu es pour la castagne, Théo…Rien de nouveau. Dis juste que la tranquillité t'emmerde, on ira plus vite…marmonne le blond en se prenant la tête à deux mains.  
Monsieur Nott ici présent fait partie de cette catégorie de gens hors norme que la guerre fait irrésistiblement _bander_. Alors, avis à la population féminine, s'il y a des…

La gifle part toute seule. Hermione la retenait depuis soixante-douze heures, c'est Draco qui l'essuie. Elle se plante devant lui, la lèvre frémissante et il la toise d'un air soudainement gêné. Il va trop loin. Aucun respect pour quoi que ce soit.

- Désolé…lâche-t-il finalement.

- J'en suis…marmonne Blaise pour revenir au sujet qui nous intéresse.  
Je ne compte pas finir ma vie parmi les moldus. Pré-au-Lard et la bièraubeurre me manquent trop…

Sourire. Je me retourne donc vers Potter qui esquisse un geste d'agacement.

- Parfait…J'en suis aussi…gronde-t-il entre ses dents.  
Hors de question de laisser Gin' et Hermione jouer les amazones avec des pervers doublés de brillants abrutis.

- Malfoy ?

Mon filleul plante son regard dans les prunelles d'Hermione qui se tient toujours en face de lui.  
- Je maintiens : allez tous vous faire foutre… Il n'y a _rien _qui me retient là bas et je ne vois pas ce que j'aurai à défendre dans cette échec programmé…

- Aucun problème, Draco. Si c'est ce que tu penses, je ne vois en effet aucune raison de nous accompagner…murmure la jeune femme en serrant les poings.

- Je vous _accompagne_. Mais ça n'ira pas plus loin…corrige-t-il froidement en ignorant le reproche silencieux qu'elle lui adresse.

Je me lève. Ce petit jeu a assez durer.  
- Parfait. Dans ce cas là et puisque tout le monde semble miraculeusement d'accord : nous sommes partis.

**

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu jusque là en tous cas...Bonnes vacances à tous ! Et si vous voulez me remonter le moral pendant que je trime en tant qu'anim, laissez donc une chtite **Review ! **

Valete,

JO ( qui regrette de ne pas avoir plus de vacances !)


	3. Guerre Froide

Hola ! Bonjour mes p'tits choux !

Je sais, vous me détestez ! ça fait deux mois que je n'ai pas posté et que je vous ai abandonné en situation critique ! Mais, voilà...les vacances ne m'inspirent pas... Je n'écris que pendant la période où je vais en cours...et j'ai honte de vous annoncer qu'en ce début de mois d'octobre, je n'ai toujours pas repris les cours ! Allez, je vous donne quelques nouvelles... Après deux ans à galérer en prépa, j'ai décidé de repasser en fac. Et pour tout dire, j'ai même effectué ma rentrée en prépa...Seulement, une fois que je me suis retrouvée à fénelon, j'ai choisi de déserter. Honteux, hein ? Enfin bref : Je passe en 3e année de Licence à La Sorbonne...en Lettres classiques...j'espère que ça va rouler.

Mais je suis de retour avec le troisième chapitre de **Paix Blanche**... Je cultive l'absence pour que vous m'aimiez encore plus, lol. En revanche, j'ai manqué de temps pour répondre aux reviews :** je m'excuse auprès de tous mes reviewers adorés dont les messages ont embelli mes mois d'Août et de Septembre** ! C'est grâce à vous que j'ai fini ce chapitre ! Je vous dois tout, lol !  
Promis, je me remets aux **RaR's **dès "Guerre froide" !

Pour info : j'ai énormément de difficulté à trouver le ton qui convienne à cette fic... Je redoute de tomber dans le futile et le léger...ou au contraire, dans l'extrême inverse... Dites moi ce que vous en pensez !

Allez, bonne lecture !

* * *

oOo **Chapitre 3 : Guerre froide** oOo **POV Hermione**

Je l'ai refait…encore. Ce rêve qui me hantait depuis deux ans et que je ne comprenais pas…

_J'erre le long d'un couloir que je connais pour l'avoir déjà parcouru en des temps qui m'échappent. Mon corps est plus léger qu'une bulle de savon. Je le sens à peine. Pourtant, je devine mon ombre qui glisse sur le mur. J'ai l'air de savoir où je vais. Les portes défilent…_

_A un moment donné, je baisse les yeux… Je vois que je porte une tunique noire… Elle s'enroule méthodiquement autour de mes chevilles à chacun de mes pas. Elle est là. Pourtant je ne la sens pas. Je suis persuadée d'avoir froid. Je cherche à palper l'étoffe, mais elle glisse sous mes doigts comme de l'eau. _

_Je porte ensuite mes mains à mon visage…Elles ne rencontrent que le vide et je ne m'en étonne pas. Je suis comme immatérielle. Spectrale. Mais quand je regarde à nouveaux mes doigts, ils sont couverts de sang. Mon sang. Je frissonne..._

_Le sang s'épaissit bizarrement sur ma peau. Il poisse de plus en plus. Il colle. Il coule. Et un instant plus tard, quand je baisse les yeux, je réalise que la tunique que je porte n'est plus noire…. mais blanche et maculée de ce même sang…Je la sens soudain peser sur mes épaules…Elle s'englue sur moi… Je suis comme douchée par ce sang… et je suis de nouveau soumise aux lois de la gravité._

_C'est alors qu'elles arrivent… Les voix d'abord… Comme des courants d'air qui s'engouffrent dans le corridor… Le ciment sous mes pieds est soudain humide… Le froid est réel. J'ai peur. _

_J'ai conscience de reconnaître les voix, mais pourtant je ne sais pas à qui elles appartiennent… Elles sont hostiles… C'est alors que je me mets à courir… A partir de ce moment là, je ne sais plus ou je vais…_

_Les voix deviennent des sifflements…Elles sont comme reptiliennes. Des rires se superposent par-dessus. J'ai alors conscience qu'elles s'amusent, qu'elles se rient de moi. Mon effroi redouble. _

_Je cours toujours…et chose étonnante, je ne ressens aucune fatigue dans ma terreur. J'arrive en face d'une porte. Elle s'ouvre comme par enchantement et je pénètre dans une pièce complètement noire. Derrière moi, j'entends alors les verrous claquer. Je comprends que je me suis piégée et qu'il est trop tard. _

_Alors, ils apparaissent.  
__Les soldats.  
__Ils ont des visages de fer. Leurs galons rouges dégoulinent dans l'obscurité. Ils dardent leurs griffes dans ma direction et je me sens aussitôt happées dans leur sillage. Je hurle. Et je constate avec effroi qu'aucun son ne parvient à sortir de ma bouche. Ils s'esclaffent et leurs rires me transpercent. _

_Je veux leurs échapper mais mes pas ne rencontrent que les murs. Bientôt, ils m'encerclent. Ils brandissent des baguettes et sifflent comme un nid de serpents en colère. Je hurle de plus belle. Leurs doigts s'accrochent à moi. _

_Au milieu d'eux je distingue alors un jeune homme aux boucles brunes. Il rit comme un dément. Son uniforme est recouvert de sang et il veut m'obliger à danser avec lui. Je lui griffe le visage et je me dérobe en pleurant. Il entame alors un tango morbide avec une jeune femme tondue. Je suis pétrifiée de terreur car son visage vide et terreux se trouble avant de devenir le mien. _

_Mais alors que j'esquisse un geste pour arracher mon double aux bras de l'homme, le corps tombe en cendres. Je cri de terreur et pour la première fois, l'écho se répercute dans le noir. Mon bourreau rit comme un dément…de plus en plus fort. _

_Je suis terrorisée. _

_Mais soudain, un autre homme apparaît. Auréolé de lumière, blanc, blond…Il dissipe les ténèbres. Il les avale. Je ne vois pas distinctement son visage. Il met en fuite les soldats métalliques avant de s'évaporer à son tour. Je veux le retenir. Rien n'y fait._

_Et je suis à nouveau seule au milieu des ténèbres. Affolée. _

Alors, je me réveille… Pour la première fois, je viens de comprendre ce rêve… réminiscence d'un passé qui m'appartient à nouveaux et que je voudrais pourtant pouvoir effacer. Tellement difficile à porter.

Tellement à vif…

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
Un peu plus tard...**

Londres…

Le Chemin de traverse : Tout à l'air tellement…_paisible_… Les fantômes de ma nuit se dissipent peu à peu et semblent vouloir me laisser un peu de répit. Je sais pourtant qu'à l'instant où ma tête se posera sur l'oreiller, ils se re-manifesteront, plus morbides que jamais. Ils ne me quittent plus depuis que je suis _revenue_.

Il est presque dix-neuf heures et à mesure que nous avançons entre les boutiques qui rangent tranquillement leurs étales tapageuses, je sens une bouffée oppressante m'écraser la poitrine. J'halète. Tout ce passé me revient en pleine figure comme un boomerang impitoyable.

A deux pas, je viens de reconnaître l'échoppe d'Ollivander. Alors je me souviens…Ce jour de septembre, douze ans auparavant : le premier jour… Pour la première fois je poussais la porte qui menait à l'antre du vieil homme. Et je me souviens de l'odeur…Ce mélange de chanvre, de bois de rose, de cire. Je revois les doigts interminables extraire avec amour les baguettes de leur écrin de velours. Je me souviens des litanies bienheureuses du vieil artisan : Houx, peuplier, cèdre, chêne… Et ses tempes blanches qui captaient la lumière qui filtrait sous la porte…

Je me souviens… Le souffle me manque.

Un peu plus loin, nous croisons les vitrines du prêt à porter Patron-chic. Derrière le verre : les robes chatoyantes. Les tulles. La soie…Les boutons de nacre. Les jabots en dentelles… Ma première robe de bal…Toutes celles qui ont suivi. Toutes celles que je n'ai pas eues et que je n'aurai jamais. Dans ma tête, tous ces souvenirs forment un patchwork bigarré. A chaque image, une couleur…Une émotion. Une douleur.

Vient ensuite l'odeur sucrée des briques baveuses de la « Berlue hurleuse » au moment où nous croisons la place du Chat qui pèche : les meilleures du quartier… Le sucre roux. Les sirops. Le papier brunit par le beurre. Les odeurs se mêlent aux sons…se superposent aux images…Tout un passé révolu se déroule dans ma tête.

Si je ne savais pas qu'une guerre a défoncé pendant treize longs mois ces rues et crevé ces maisons, je ne pourrais le croire…

Severus se rend compte de mon émoi. Lui non plus n'est pas insensible à cette brusque remontée dans le temps. Lui aussi a parcouru ces faubourgs. Il en connaissait le moindre brin d'aloès, le plus petit ventricule de dragon…Là les chaudrons, les onguents…Ici les plumes, les poudres, les liqueurs… La magie pulse autour de nous. Les sensations sont tellement inattendues qu'elles sont comme douloureuses. Sans un mot, mon ancien mentor glisse brièvement son bras autour de mes épaules. Infime moment de compassion avant de reprendre une attitude muette et fermée… Masque qu'il chérit tant.

Au moment où nous croisons la devanture familière, un jeune homme sort de chez Zonko pour fermer la boutique. Un visage inconnu au milieu d'une foule de faces inconnues. Il est brun, trapu. L'allure sympathique… Mais ce n'est pas l'homme que je connais… Ce ne sont pas les mains burinées qui ont empoché les gallions de notre jeunesse. Ce ne sont pas celles qui ont confectionné pendant des années les sucettes au sang, les sucacides, ni les dragées surprises… Comment oublier la mort du vieil artisan il y a deux ans de ça ? Annoncée, un matin, à la une…Entre deux lignes d'une rubrique nécrologique qui tenait depuis longtemps la première place dans les préoccupations du monde sorcier. Un nom dans une liste interminable. Un mort. Un autre des oubliés de la guerre. Une de ses figures du passé qui a comme disparu un beau jour…Le marchand de rêves en chocolat, victime d'un temps qui n'a plus cours.

Un hoquet s'étrangle dans ma gorge et je tente vaillamment de réprimer mes larmes.

Je sens alors la main de Giny se glisser dans la mienne. Tellement compatissante que s'en est douloureux…

A mes côtés, la jeune fille garde le regard ostensiblement planté dans le vide. Elle a relevé ses cheveux et son visage ne m'a jamais paru si anguleux. Ses lèvres demeurent serrées. Ses mâchoires crispées. Son teint blafard n'a pas l'air d'avoir fréquenté le soleil depuis longtemps… Poupée butée. Elle ne veut pas laisser paraître la moindre émotion. Je lui adresse un sourire triste qui vient se perdre dans son sillage. A cet instant, je donnerai cher pour savoir à quoi Giny Weasley est en train de penser.

Mais je me replonge dans ma procession muette. Devant nous, je vois s'esquisser la silhouette de l'agora à travers les arcades. Nous marchons dans le Forum depuis un bon quart d'heure et je redoute avec douleur le moment où nous allons déboucher sur la vaste place. Trop de souvenirs que je préfèrerais oublier. Les derniers rayons du soleil percent les nuages et projettent leur lumière tranquille sur les rues qui se vident progressivement.

Le soleil…

…sur Londres….

Par flash incertains, je revois le ciel de suie qui se déchirait par pans entiers en se déversant sur les pavés explosés recouverts d'une boue perpétuelle. Combien de temps la capitale est-elle demeurée ainsi aveugle ? Ma dernière nuit ici était plus noire que toutes celles qui l'avaient précédée. Les ténèbres et le sang d'une nuit d'assaut. Alors cette lumière si soudaine me semble presque incongrue. Incorrecte. Comme une insulte à ma mémoire.

Soudain, à droite, deux fillettes passent en serrant contre elle les sacs aux couleurs d'un des confiseries de Pré-au-Lard. Elles ont débouché sans prévenir des faubourgs d'Alambique… Et à quelques mètres derrière elles, une femme vêtue d'une robe verte particulièrement élégante les interpelle pour les rappeler à l'ordre. Son visage en forme de cœur encadré de boucles auburn respire la tranquillité. Dans son for intérieur, elle est sereine. Pourquoi en serait-il autrement ? Il n'y a aucun couvre feu. Aucune menace latente. Aucun risque de voir surgir un lycan de cette impasse légèrement en retrait. Aucune chance de voir la marque des ténèbres scintiller dans l'urgence derrière le toit de cette bâtisse… Elle le sait. Son esprit est paisible et serein. Elle enfile le trottoir à petits pas serrés, le visage plongé dans un livre.

Tout à coup, une bouffée de jalousie m'étreint brutalement la poitrine. Ces gens semblent vivre comme si rien n'était jamais arrivé, comme si Londres n'avait jamais vu le sang maculer ses caniveaux. Comme si les échauffourées n'avaient jamais fait exploser les ruelles. Savent-ils seulement ce qu'il nous en a coûté de faire la guerre ? Ce qu'il nous a fallu de ténacité pour la perdre ?

La pression sur ma main me ramène à la réalité. Je me suis arrêtée au milieu de l'allée pour regarder passer la femme en robe verte. Mon rictus douloureux les choque peut-être. Tous paraissent désormais m'attendre. Je tourne vers eux un regard saturé par les souvenirs. Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il serait si douloureux de revenir ici après tout ce temps. Après deux ans. Seulement deux ans. Déjà. Deux ans…

Harry m'adresse un sourire où transpire une colère froidement réprimée. Cette oisiveté est révoltante. Lui aussi souffre de ce retour au monde réel. La capuche qu'il a rabattu sur son visage me rappelle avec cruauté que nous ne sommes pas les bienvenues à Londres : pas d'erreur, nous ne sommes plus chez nous. Je ne dois pas me méprendre. Toute cette paix est une façade. Un miroir aux alouettes foutument féroce. Un replâtrage pour dissimuler des fondations décaties. Pourries…

Derrière nous, les trois mangemorts ferment la marche en silence. Ils n'ont pas décoincé un mot depuis que nous avons franchi les limites de la zone moldue. Pour eux, la menace est plus que latente. C'est la troisième fois que nous croisons des avis de recherche lancés contre des membres plus ou moins connus de la Coalition. Ceux-là même qu'ils ont égorgé de leur propre chef… Je sens un pincement au cœur lorsque mon regard croise le visage décomposé de Draco : grave sous le rideau des mèches blondes qui lui balayent le front et les joues. J'aurai tellement envie…. Juste…_l'épauler_ dans cette épreuve. Mais au fond de moi, quelque chose me retient…Je ne peux pas. Il ne _faut_ pas…

Deux ans ont suffi à jeter un gouffre entre nous… Je ne les reconnais plus. Ils sont tellement différents…Tellement changés…

Nous parvenons enfin sur l'agora. Les briques jaunes bien alignées forment un cercle parfait. La boucle refermée. Celle de mes souvenirs et des angoisses qui nous étreignent tous… Tout est propre, poli…Il n'y a plus aucune trace de la sédition gobeline. L'odeur des chaires brûlées a fini par se dissiper. Les corps ont disparu des caniveaux… Le gris des capes alliées. Le noir des chemises. Le rouge…

Je constate que les souillures ont été recouvertes par d'autres souillures…plus tenaces, plus perverses : celle de la corruption politique. Au loin l'échoppe du vieux Brett est toujours là : irréductible. Vend-elle toujours les meilleures bottes en peau de dragon de Londres ? Reste-il quelque chose de mon « avant »… Sur notre droite, le siège de la banque centrale se dresse aussi fièrement qu'aux premiers jours. La façade blanche nous renvoie la lumière encore vive qui précède le crépuscule et je dois plisser les yeux pour la regarder sans ciller. Cette lumière…vibrante qui vient réchauffer les restes d'une vie qui s'est écoulée sans nous. Tandis que nous nous approchons du centre de la place, un frisson me parcourt l'échine de plus belle.

Le crépuscule. Une brise légère soulève la poussière qui macule les pavés en emportant l'édition du jour d'un journal raclant les derniers mensonges du pouvoir en place. Il parcourt quelques mètres et vient se coller contre le pilier des arcades en poussant un feulement chiffonné…Les arcades…Les mêmes…Les traces indélébiles des griffes des Hébrides ont-elles gravé leur charnier dans ces murs…?

Rien qu'une illusion : comme le reste. Nous avançons désormais dans un silence religieux, comme des pèlerins revenant vers quelques reliques décharnées. Oui, le corps de Londres est décharné. Londres est comme une putain ruinée et décatie qui aurait enduit ses chaires flasques de couleurs égrillardes pour faire encore illusion dans la lumière glauque d'un réverbère. Comme une putain poussée dehors par un mac consciencieux pour aller racler les poches vides de types peu regardants. Londres pue. Elle est une figure clinquante, sertie de breloques en toc. Londres s'est vendue au plus offrant. Elle a écarté les cuisses à la DSA sans protester. Elle a gémi pour Voldemort. Et nous sommes tous de la vermine. De la vermine promenée sur un corps délabré et soumis. Cette ville m'écoeure. Ces sorciers me dégoûtent. Ils n'ont pas mérité nos morts…Et ce malaise qui ne passe pas. Quelque chose n'est pas en place dans ce décors de carte postale bien repassé et amoureusement amidonné. Cette défaillance n'est pas gratuite.

Sans y penser, je lâche la main de Giny et je m'écarte pour ne plus me trouver face au soleil. Je veux voir la réalité dans toute sa trivialité graveleuse.

Dans un éclaire, je revois la silhouette branlante du kiosque éventré par les tentabombes qui trônait au milieu de l'Agora. Balayé…Désormais, je me trouve à quelques mètre de l'édifice central, point d'orgue d'une propagande étatique des plus affolantes. Je ne parviens pas à réprimer le haut-le-corps qui me saisit. Derrière moi, je sens la présence de Blaise. Lui aussi a senti. Sa main vient se poser sur mon épaule et il lève les yeux en même temps que moi. Il communie à mon dégoût. Devant nous, étalée sans pudeur : une statue colossale en bronze. Foncièrement massive. Une plaque commémorative sur le socle. Je m'approche encore et je déchiffre sans y croire vraiment les mots qui y sont gravés :

_A la mémoire du sang versé, pur et valeureux…Que les sillons imprimés dans nos chaires charrient la Liberté._

Je lève le visage en plissant les yeux. Un homme sans âge en tenue sorcière piétine dans le bronze un serpent enroulé autour des insignes de la Coalition. Dans sa main droite il tient un flambeau spectaculaire et de sa main gauche il répand en abondance l'eau salvatrice de nos charniers purulents…Ce visage retient douloureusement mon attention…Un souvenir lointain…Un sourire ambitieux et faux…

Une boule se forme dans ma gorge. Par terre, à même les pavés, je découvre une urne : un ossuaire. Vulgaire et bassement anonyme. Dissimulé au milieu des gerbes odorantes des lys capiteux. Une mémoire cabossée et pleine de vide que tout le monde semble avoir oublié au profit des belles promesses bien creuses du colosse de bronze qui la surplombe. Quelques fleurs peuvent-elles recouvrir des centaines de morts ? Je les écrase avec une hargne que je ne cherche pas à m'expliquer. Voilà donc tout ce qu'ont mérité Sirius, Padma, Pavarti, Charly, Ron et tous les autres… Une plaque minable pleine baratin au pied de ce sourire emprunt d'arrogance. Cette ambition depuis son pied de stalle est une raillerie cruelle pour tous les Dispersés… Une ultime insulte…Un suprême affront…

Je sens les doigts de Blaise se crisper sur mon épaule. Il me tire en arrière et nous faisons le tour de la statue pour rejoindre les autres. Son visage est fermé. Il garde les dents serrées. Derrière lui, je vois la chapelle qui a été rebâtie à l'identique. Non. Les Noirs des Hébrides n'auront pas eu raison de la placidité tranquille de ce bâtiment ancestral. Les pierres restent les pierres. On peut les repeindre. Les déplacer. Les retailler. La pierre ne ment pas. L'Agora toute entière est une plaque commémorative. Une stèle funèbre qui célèbre avec bien plus de justesse et de sincérité que n'importe quelle statue nos amis et nos frères assassinés.

Adossé contre le colosse, dissimulés sous leur cape, les mangemorts attendent aux côtés de Severus, Giny et Harry…La suite des évènements, leur mort prochaine ou leur absolution…Blaise s'avance vers eux sans sourciller. Il les attrape par le col de leur vêtement. D'un geste brutal, il les tire à terre sans se soucier de leur hoquet désapprobateur et les pousse devant lui avec un grognement de rage muette.

- Ca va bien dans ta tête, Blaise ? siffle hargneusement Draco en se dégageant et en remettant sa cape en place.

Le métisse se pose deux pas plus loin et sort une cigarette de sa poche.

- On peut savoir ce qui te prend ?

Blaise lève vers lui un sourire sarcastique.  
- Il me prend que tu avais posé ton joli petit cul sur la statue de notre nouveau héros national…

Je sourcille. Il m'adresse un bref regard et se tourne vers Severus.

- …Tom Jédusort en personne. Quelques années de moins et la propagande en plus. Un chef d'œuvre.

Harry se retourne d'un bloc pour faire face à la dite statue. Il en fait rapidement le tour, suivi par Théo et Draco. L'effroi, soudain, me poignarde. Je ne veux pas croire ça…Je pousse alors un soupire écœuré et je viens arracher sa cigarette à Zabini. Le mangemort ricane et s'en allume une autre alors que je tire longuement sur cette drogue de circonstance. J'en recrache lentement la fumée par le nez. Severus me regarde avec un sourire amusé qui ne cadre pas avec les circonstances. Comment ai-je pu ne pas reconnaître ce faciès outrageusement arrogant, tellement éloigné de la réalité simiesque de cette Paix ? Nous l'avions cherché de si nombreuses fois pendant la guerre sur des photographies, sans savoir quel visage arborerait le Lord pour son grand retour. Voldemort…Jédusort…Un tour de passe-passe. Un masque candide d'ambition vénéneuse plaqué sur les crocs sans clémence d'un bourreau. Ainsi donc, Il est parvenu à ses fins : le pouvoir, la notoriété, le respect…Deux ans. Deux ans à peine pour faire « oublier » à tout un peuple sa responsabilité dans la guerre.

_Combien de temps pour réapprendre à dormir sur ses deux oreilles en oubliant la réalité ? _Le Lord a apporté une nouvelle réponse. Londres n'est pas une victime. Elle est une putain. Elle a ouvert son lit au plus offrant…

C'est immonde, à vomir… Cette guerre semble avoir atteint des sommets d'abjection en prenant fin. Un assassin est parvenu à retourner la mémoire de ce pays à son avantage. Il a converti ses meurtres en châtiments et ses anciens ennemis en nouveaux alliés…J'ai mal. Je me sens soudain totalement dégrisée. Je n'ai plus d'illusion quant à la Fraternité. Que peut-on contre des hommes qui ont renoncé à regarder la vérité en face ? Tout plutôt que la guerre…

Harry revient finalement vers nous. Son visage est impassible, mais en profondeur, je sais qu'il souffre. Nous souffrons tous.  
- Finalement, je ne suis plus l'icône du monde sorcier… marmonne-t-il d'un ton faussement joyeux à l'adresse de mon parrain fictif.

Une silhouette traverse à cet instant les arcades et se dirige droit vers nous à petites foulées serrées. Dans d'autres circonstances, nous ne l'aurions sans doute pas remarqué. Mais le fait est que son capuchon fend l'air d'une manière singulière. Un grain de sable dans l'harmonie du paysage….  
Instinctivement, mes doigts se dirigent vers la baguette dont je ne me suis pas servie depuis deux ans. La silhouette se plante bientôt devant Harry qu'elle domine d'une tête. Se succèdent alors quelques secondes parcourues par un silence délibérément hostile avant qu'elle ne susurre à voix basse :  
- Le Messie est de retour au bercail…  
Pile à l'heure. Alléluia.

Le ton railleur nous prend de cours. Sans cérémonie, Severus s'avance et arrache sa capuche à notre émissaire. Celui-ci à un violent mouvement de recule. Il se dégage brutalement, extirpe sa baguette de sous sa cape et la lève sous le nez de son assaillant.

- La paix…gronde-t-il entre ses dents.

Le mot sonne comme une incohérence…Incongru.  
Il s'agit d'un homme d'une trentaine d'année. Un colosse. Sa peau est noire comme l'ébène et ses dents d'une blancheur irréelle fendent en deux son visage qui pourrait sembler sympathique sinon carnassier.

- Vous êtes Snape ? demande-t-il du tac au tac.

- Si vous ranger votre baguette, il y a des chances, en effet…murmure Severus sans se démonter.

L'homme ricane et range son arme. D'un coup d'épaule il rabat sa capuche sur son visage avant d'aller s'asseoir un peu plus loin. Je remarque qu'il ne nous tourne pas le dos. Sur ses gardes. C'est un loup bien dressé même si son entrée en matière est déconcertante. Au même moment, le soleil achève de disparaître derrière les toits. Une fraîcheur salvatrice gagne presque immédiatement l'Agora.

Sans s'embarrasser de précaution, l'homme entame un discours qu'il a bien dû répéter une bonne centaine de fois :  
- Je suis Tearlach, le bras droit d'Ava…C'est moi qui doit vous conduire au siège de la Fraternité.  
Soyons clairs. Je déteste perdre du temps et toutes ces conneries de diplomatie me tapent invariablement sur le système. Si cela ne tenait qu'à moi…J'aurai rasé Londres et son bourbier depuis longtemps. C'est sans doute pour cette raison minime que je ne suis que le bras droit.  
En soldats bien dressés, vous devez bien comprendre que je ne peux pas prendre le risque d'introduire des taupes dans notre QG…

_Bras_ _droit_. _QG_. _Diplomatie_… Qui veut nous faire croire que la guerre est terminée ? Je me demande en serrant les dents quel stupide baratin va maintenant suivre cette entrée en matière digne de l'office du tourisme de la résistance sorcière. Qu'est ce que ce Tearlach va nous demander pour démontrer notre bonne foi ? Et en toute honnêteté : de quelle bonne fois peuvent faire preuve trois mangemorts en cavale, un ancien confident du Lord, une icône défroquée et deux médicomages sans prétention ? Je ricane en me frottant les yeux d'une main lasse.

- Ravie de te mettre en joie… Tu es…? me demande-t-il soudain en me toisant avec une certaine arrogance.

- Une fille qui vient de perdre deux ans de sa vie à faire de la pharmaco et de la phytothérapie, alors si nous pouvions allez droit au but…qu'est ce que vous attendez de nous ? persifle-je.

Il sourit et noue ses mains dans sa nuque d'un air insolent.  
- Une raison suffisante pour vous faire confiance.

Blaise sort une nouvelle cigarette de sa poche en baillant avec la même insolence sur-jouée. Ce mec fume trop. Mais il garde la tête froide en toute circonstance. Admirable.

- La confiance… ? On se connaît depuis quarante-cinq secondes et vous nous parlez de confiance en roulant des yeux olympiens…Vous en avez des bonnes, Tearlach…C'est une denrée qui se fait rare ces derniers temps et elle ne se monnaye pas en tickets de rationnement.  
Et qui plus est, on dirait que les trahisons sont monnaie courante… Avec tous ces camps qui se font et qui se défont… Les ennemis d'hier sont les héros d'aujourd'hui…Délectable…Et le suprême avantage c'est que tout le monde à l'air d'avoir la conscience bien tranquille. Alors, si vous voulez de la confiance, ça va être à vous de nous la fournir, parce que de notre côté…je crois qu'il n'y en a plus beaucoup à revendre.

Tout en parlant, le métisse a relevé sa manche et a mis sous le nez de notre émissaire la marque des ténèbres. Sur la peau noire, on devine sans peine les boursouflures encroûtées qu'on subit les chaires meurtries. Tearlach nous jauge silencieusement. Les choses ont le mérite d'être clair.

- Si on se dépêche, on arrivera au nid avant la nuit…tranche-t-il soudain avec un sourire satisfait en se levant.

Rien ne va plus. La marque qui les a fait paraître des assassins pendant toute la guerre, qui les a condamnés à une fuite perpétuelle depuis deux ans et qui les contraint à l'anonymat depuis que nous avons mis un pied dans Londres, cette marque ignominieuse est le sésame qui nous ouvre les portes de la Fraternité.

Je ne saurais jamais si j'étais prête à vivre tout _ça_. Personne ne le saura jamais.  
C'est écœurant.  
A vomir…

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
****Quarante minutes plus tard…**

L'homme les précéda à l'intérieur du restaurant. _Le nid _en question était une petite gargote qui ne payait pas de mine, située de l'autre côté de la Tamise. Quand ils avaient traversé le fleuve sur les talons de Tearlach, Hermione avait posé un regard ahuri sur le pont en dur qui permettait désormais de rejoindre l'autre rive. Elle se rappela avec ironie Charon, le bac, la traversée à la nage, les ponts flottants… Les bribes de ses souvenirs remontaient à la surface comme les relents capiteux d'un flacon resté fermé trop longtemps. Pendant deux ans, elle les avait portés en elle sans le savoir, arbitrairement enfermés derrière une porte blindée. Maintenant, elle sentait avec délice les rouages de sa mémoire se remettre en branle comme s'ils n'attendaient que cette occasion pour la ramener deux ans en arrière.

De l'autre côté de la Tamise…_Quartiers d'automnes…_ Plus rien ne subsistait de l'ancien agencement du Forum. Les rues avaient été rebâties, repavées…Les pavillons. Les boutiques. Elle ne reconnut rien. Les noms des rues lui étaient étrangement inconnus. Un frisson lui parcourut alors l'échine. Que faisait-elle ici ?

Pour l'heure, Tearlach adressait un bref salut à la plupart des habitués de la maison. L'homme était en terrain conquis et cherchait à le faire comprendre. Certains clients buvaient un verre adossés au bar et les effluves épaisses de la vodka se mêlaient à celle de la bière et du whisky. Les autres mangeaient quelque chose qui s'apparentait à une potée fumante, proprement appétissante, tout en parlant très fort des dernières nouvelles. D'un geste, le grand noir indiqua aux nouveaux arrivants de le suivre. L'atmosphère moite pris les jeunes gens à la gorge lorsqu'il pénétrèrent dans le _nid _à la suite de leur émissaire. Etouffant. Enfumé. On dévisagea un instant cette poignée d'inconnus aux visages dissimulés sous des capes que l'on avait perdu l'habitude de voir pulluler dans Londres. Puis chacun en revint à ses occupations. Ce qui était nouveau était rarement de bonne augure…

- Salut Jeff…héla-t-il le patron qui sortait de sous le comptoir avec une bouteille de whisky et deux verres. C'était un homme petit et bedonnant avec une opulente chevelure noire et une moustache hirsute. Son cou très gras disparaissait dans le col desserré de sa chemise et des rides précoces lui striait le front qu'il avait trop haut. Il essuya ses mains potelées sur son plastron tout en jaugeant la troupe.

- B'soir Tear'…Qu'est ce que tu nous ramènes encore? Une poignée d'âmes en détresse, ingrates et affamées?

Plaisanterie bancale.  
Ils rirent comme des amis qui se connaissaient depuis des années ou du moins, comme deux hommes qui cherchaient à en persuader leur auditoire. Pris au jeu de leur dialogue insolite, Tearlach effectua à la seule vue de son interlocuteur une discrète série de signes que l'homme capta avec attention sans sembler se désintéresser de sa bouteille d'alcool douteux. Il lui adressa ensuite un sourire entendu.

- Va donc voir Erine en cuisine, elle aura bien quelque chose pour vous…Je mets ça sur ton _ardoise_, comme d'habitude ?

Le grand noir lui retourna un sourire de loup qui dévoila d'un coup toute sa rangée de dents trop blanches. Le numéro était bien répété.  
- Sur _l'ardoise_ c'est nickel…Note le détail aussi. Tu sais ce qu'on dit…

Jeff ricana en remplissant ses verres et en les faisant glisser devant ses clients.  
- …les bons comptes font les bons amis…

Tearlach lui adressa un clin d'œil avant de traverser la salle pour passer derrière une tenture révélant une porte placardée : « personnel uniquement ». Severus intima silencieusement à ses anciens étudiants de le suivre. Autour d'eux les conversations avaient désormais repris. Et c'est à peine si Jeff les regarda avec quelque insistance se glisser en _cuisine_ avant d'aller prendre de nouvelles commandes.

Hermione jeta brièvement un regard autour d'elle par-dessous le pan de cape qui lui recouvrait le visage. La décoration était plutôt chiche. Des boiseries grasses et brunes, des rideaux opaques de couleur verte bouteille, quelques chandelles… Une odeur environnante de choux trop cuit et de viande en sauce…En somme une atmosphère de vieilles auberges comme elle avait pu en fréquenter dans les premiers mois de son exil diplomatique avec Severus. Une mezzanine surplombait la salle. Aménagement surprenant pour une bâtisse de cette taille. En plissant les yeux, elle distingua plusieurs portes par delà la balustrade épaisse, située à quelques six mètres du sol. Une mezzanine, mais aucun escalier. De l'extérieur, elle aurait pourtant juré que la gargote était de plein pied. Vigilance…

Elle fut rappelée à l'ordre par Draco qui émit un petit sifflement pour lui signaler qu'il lui tenait toujours la porte. La jeune femme lui retourna un regard indifférent et le rejoignit sans dire un mot. Avant de pénétrer en cuisine, elle sentit les prunelles de Jeff lui brûler la nuque. Il lui adressa un sourire équivoque et Hermione sentit à nouveau un frisson lui parcourir l'échine…

- Il y a une porte aveugle derrière le comptoir…murmura platement le blond à son oreille en réponse à l'inquiétude qu'il lut sur son visage au moment où elle passait devant lui.  
En cas d'embrouille, je descends le mec…Et on sort sans demander l'addition…

Elle acquiesça sans se retourner. Elle n'était donc pas la seule à être sur le qui-vive… Devait-elle y voir une raison de s'inquiéter ou de se rassurer ?

Une fois la tenture tirée et la porte franchie, au lieu de tomber nez à nez avec les cuisines, ils se retrouvèrent en haut d'un escalier qui descendait à même la terre dans ce qui devait être le reste d'une de ces grosses caves qui avaient été construites pendant la guerre. Sentiment de vertige. _Le_ _nid…_

En réponse aux rafles arbitraires, aux pillages et à la rapine que la Coalition avait développée dès les premiers mois des affrontements, les nids avaient été aménagés dans les sous-sols des maisons et des bâtiments officiels. Il s'agissait de cave immenses, isolées sur plusieurs étages, enfoncées dans la terre et plus ou moins perméable à la magie. Elles étaient complètement clandestines et avaient servi de point de chute à des trafiques en tous genres tout au long de la guerre. Fudge avait fini par financer la construction de toute une série de ces _bunkers_ sorciers après les premiers drames engendré par les dragons sur le Forum. Les quartiers d'automne avait été abondamment ré-aménagés : administration et détrousseurs obligeant. La paperasse du ministère avait alors été accumulée pendant deux ans dans un abris de ce genre entre cartons, malles et bibliothèques branlantes.

La jeune femme marqua un temps d'arrêt. Elle pensait qu'avec la fin de la guerre Voldemort aurait entrepris l'exploration et la destruction systématique de ce genre de commodités…Trop risqués. Trop peu gérables.  
Elle avait eut tort…ou du moins, partiellement.

- Lumos… intima son compagnon d'une voix feutrée en plissant les yeux pour voir où il mettait les pieds.  
Qu'est ce que c'est que cette embrouille…?

- Je la sens mal cette fois…murmura-t-elle plus pour elle-même que pour le jeune mangemort, en s'apprêtant à rebrousser chemin. Les autres avaient disparu, avalés dans la pénombre et un pressentiment fugace lui enserra brièvement la poitrine.

Draco se retourna et l'attrapa par le bras en commençant à descendre  
- Arrête de dire des conneries : à part quelques gros rats et de la caillasse suintant l'humidité, je ne vois pas ce qu'on va trouver là bas dedans…

- J'en sais rien…Des squelettes dans des placards, des tueurs à la solde de Voldemort ou la réponse à une autre série de leurs cachotteries pourries…Toute cette histoire pue méchamment…marmonna-t-elle tandis qu'il la tirait à contre cœur derrière lui.

Le bruit secs de leurs bottes fut bientôt noyé dans celui, plus réguliers des gouttes d'eau qui ruisselaient le long du mur. La pierre effritée sentait désormais la tourbe mouillée et s'écaillait sous leurs semelles à mesure qu'ils s'enfonçaient sous terre. L'air était saturé. Lourd. Apre. Il faisait toujours aussi sombre. Inquiète, la jeune femme glissa soudain sa main dans celle de son compagnon en tâtonnant à l'aveugle et il tressaillit en sentant les doigts serrer nerveusement sa paume trop large. C'était la première fois qu'ils se _touchaient_ …à nouveau. Le mangemort serra les dents. Il ne devait plus penser à ça. Les souvenirs étaient trop douloureux. Il se haïssait tellement. Lui. Ses sentiments. Ses illusions…Les paroles de Snape tournaient dans sa tête…

Les deux sorciers parvinrent enfin dans un sas aveugle plongé dans le noir le plus complet. Contre son épaule, il sentit la joue et le corps de la jeune femme se presser contre lui, avides d'un contact rassurant. Il serra sa main plus fort, tenant toujours sa baguette dans l'autre. Il n'y avait aucune porte. Aucun accès à rien. En apparence…du moins. L'endroit rêvé pour une exécution en bonne et due forme. Sous terre…les cris sont étouffés…

Soudain, un sursaut sous ses pieds lui fit faire un bon en arrière et il eut tout juste le temps de plaquer sa main sur la bouche d'Hermione avant qu'elle n'émette un cri de terreur. La tête de Tearlach apparut dans l'interstice d'une trappe enfouie dans la terre…  
- Vous faites du tourisme ? siffla-t-il d'un ton railleur avant de les inviter à se laisser glisser le long de l'échelle de corde sur laquelle il se tenait en équilibre précaire.

Un instant plus tard, Draco et Hermione tombèrent sur le sol d'un QG souterrain qui n'avait rien à envier à celui qu'avait occupé l'Ordre en son temps. Un vaste loft s'offrit à leurs yeux stupéfaits. Les murs nus et gris donnaient à l'endroit un air spartiate que l'humidité environnante rendait lugubre. Sous leurs pieds, le ciment crissait d'une manière désagréable. Il faisait froid. Un froid pénétrant qui n'était pas étranger à la profondeur souterraine des installations.

- Ca surprend, hein ? ricana Tearlach en se laissant bruyamment tomber sur le sol quelques secondes après eux.  
Bienvenue au _Nid_ : le seul, le vrai, l'unique… La boutique sert de devanture.

Draco laissa échapper un petit sifflement admiratif quoi que son implication presque nulle dans le projet dû le pousser à un désintérêt profond. Il fallait reconnaître que la discrétion de cette cave en faisait un siège absolument parfait. Et foutument bien trouvé aussi…Qui aurait pu penser que les _nids_ étaient encore en service. Pas Voldemort visiblement…

- Jeff est au courant pour votre planque ? marmonna le jeune homme de sa voix traînante en tâchant de conserver un visage blasé.

- Sans blague, pitchoune…Tu penses vraiment que je pourrais lui cacher un truc pareil ? On a enfermé l'équivalent de l'armée rouge dans sa cave…

Le blond réprima un grondement peu amène.  
- Ne m'appelez pas _pitchoune _si vous tenez un tant soit peu à la vie…

Le grand noir rigola en prenant un air goguenard.

-Tu as encore du lait qui te sort du nez mon choupinou, alors je t'appelle pitchoune si j'ai envie de t'appeler pitchoune, ok ?…trancha-t-il en traversant la pièce sans même le regarder.  
Ava nous attend…

Hermione réprima un sourire qui se fana lorsque l'homme ouvrit une porte dans l'enfilade de laquelle se profilait un nouveau couloir. Un nouveau couloir, de nouvelles portes et de nouveaux sas. Un sentiment de vertige tourna la tête de la jeune femme. Ce QG était juste…énorme. Pas grand. Non : immense…Et glacial aussi. Comment s'approvisionnaient-ils ?

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Tearlach poussa une dernière porte. Elle menait à ce qui ressemblait à première vue à un petit salon dont le sol était couvert de moquette verte. Une table de billard. Des rayonnages entiers de livres. Une mezzanine. Hermione hallucinait. C'était _ça_ la Fraternité.

- Surprenant…confirma Severus déjà lové dans un fauteuil, le nez plongé dans un énorme livre empestant la poussière et le cuir mal vieilli.  
Même la bibliothèque est fournie. Je voudrais bien savoir par quel miracle…

Draco claqua la porte derrière eux avec une mauvaise volonté évidente. Déjà, le grand noir gravissait quatre à quatre les marches qui menait à l'étage.

- Ava…Princesse, le petit personnel est arrivé…siffla-t-il d'un ton goguenard à l'adresse d'un interlocuteur invisible.

Un grognement étouffé parvint aux oreilles d'Hermione qui gardait le regard ostensiblement rivé vers l'échelle qui venait d'avaler le bras droit d'Ava. S'en suivit un grand fouillis de papier chiffonné et de carton malmené.

- Av'…oublie l'archivage, je demanderai à Cailleux de s'en charger…insista-t-il.

- Pas moyen. Ce mec est con comme un balais…Je suis sûr que les papiers de compta' de la géronto' sont dans le coin…trancha une voix impérieuse.

Au bout de quelques minutes, un sifflement de dépit retentit suivit du bruit d'une pile de livres écroulée et d'une flopée de jurons peu révérencieux.  
- Ava…soupira Tear d'un ton las.

- Ouais, ok. Tu demanderas à Cailleux…capitula son interlocutrice de mauvaise grâce.

Un carton vola tout de même avec rage et s'écrasa soudain au pied de Théo qui fit un brusque écart sur le côté pour ne pas le prendre sur le coin de la tête. Le jeune homme darda immédiatement un regard meurtrier en direction de la mezzanine où Tearlach reparut un instant plus tard avec le même masque d'ironie refroidie que précédemment.

- Sympa l'accueil…persifla le jeune mangemort en shootant froidement dans le carton d'archivage.

Une femme descendit bientôt l'échelle à la suite de son compagnon, d'une démarche franche, rendue autoritaire par le claquement sec de ses bottes. Elle s'approcha du petit groupe et se planta devant eux avec un regard inquisiteur. Elle jouait avec une queue de billard avec le but évident de se donner une contenance tout en les dévisageant les uns après les autres. Intimidation de base. Ridicule, pensa Hermione. Mais tous les a priori erotico-belliqueux des jeunes mangemorts se fracassèrent en quelques secondes. De fait, le leader de la Fraternité était une femme grande et souple, moulée dans un jean déjà passé qui disparaissait dans une paire de bottes en cuir brun. Sa peau légèrement basané et son opulente chevelure brune trahissaient des origines espagnoles ou mexicaines. Et ses yeux bruns déshabillaient consciencieusement du regard les troupes que venait de lui amener son bras droit. Ils bloquèrent un instant en croisant les prunelles vertes du survivant et une moue amusée souligna ses lèvres au plis déjà moqueur. Jeune. Trente. Trente-cinq ans. Son front haut et lumineux soulignait l'arc insolent de ses sourcils qui se soulevaient par intermittence dans une mimique railleuse des plus déplaisantes. Arrogante. Encore. C'était donc le mal du siècle ? La femme se tourna vers Severus et lui adressa un sourire complaisant.

- Je suis Ava…

L'homme la détailla en plissant les yeux. Soixante-douze heures auparavant il pensait encore entretenir une correspondance platonique avec un quinquagénaire croulant sous des utopies politiques de liberté et de démocratie. La surprise était de taille.  
- Et moi je suis pour le moins surpris…susurra-t-il d'un ton polaire.

- Laissez moi devinez…Vous vous attendiez à un auror couturé de cicatrices et criblé de décorations, je me trompe ?

Severus lui retourna un regard insondable, doublé d'un sourire terriblement affable.  
- Vous porter mieux le cuir que le treillis si je puis me permettre…mais, en effet…Je croyais avoir affaire à un homme…

- Prévisible…le railla-t-elle d'un ton féroce.  
La prévisibilité est dangereuse dans cette guerre, monsieur Snape. Les hommes de ce genre sont passés dans l'autre camp depuis un certain temps déjà. Car, que voulez vous, la clandestinité réussit mal aux galons et à la reconnaissance publique. Néanmoins, si vous êtes intéressés, Tear vous conduira auprès de ce cher Jédusort demain à la première heure…

- Ne dites pas de bêtise…Nous savons tous les deux pourquoi nous sommes là…trancha-t-il d'une voix agacée.  
Votre baratin ne m'impressionne pas…

L'amazone s'étira longuement avec une insolence évidente.

- Des paroles, monsieur Snape…Je ne sais rien de vous, à part que vous êtes un ancien mangemort, que vous prétendez avoir fait partie de l'Ordre du Phoenix et que vous aspirer à la mort de Jédusort à peu près autant que moi, ce qui, soyons d'accord, ne nous fait qu'un point commun et au moins une bonne raison de nous haïr. Quant aux rangs disséminés que vous traînez dans votre sillage, ce sont des gamins… Je n'ai pas le temps de leur apprendre à tenir une baguette…

Harry plongea ses prunelles éteintes dans les yeux bruns de la résistante. Il passa une main sur ses joues râpeuses et esquissa un rictus.

- Vous n'en disiez pas autant en m'écrivant l'année dernière…susurra-t-il d'un ton impitoyable.  
Votre misérable appel aux Dispersés…Cette Fraternité…Ce trou pourri… A part vous terrer dans un nouveau QG et accumuler de la paperasse sans intérêt pour vous donner de l'importance, ce que vous faites ne rime pas à grand chose. Si je ne m'abuse, cela va faire deux ans que vous vivotez en prétendant changer la face de l'univers…Déjà deux ans…Comme le temps passe vite quand on se terre comme des _rats_ dans une tanière coupée du monde…

- Il faut reconnaître qu'en treize mois, l'Ordre a réussi des miracles en comparaison…ricana Tearlach.  
Mettre la moitié de Londres à feu et à sang. Plonger le système politique dans une abyme sans fond et dans un marasme politique des plus regrettables. Et pour finir, cerise sur le gâteau, et là, vraiment, je suis impressionné, signé une alliance défensive avec Carter et la DSA…Quand on voit où cela nous a mené, j'hésite entre « Merci » et « Allez vous faire foutre »…

- L'Ordre s'est opposé à la signature de la Paix blanche ! argua violemment Hermione.

- Une fois que le loup était dans la bergerie, c'était un peu tard, ma chère…lui retourna la Mexicaine d'un air mauvais.  
Et la culpabilité ne vous a pas empêché de mettre les voiles en un temps record, qui plus est…

Le jeune Malfoy se leva soudain, décidé à couper court à l'échange venimeux. Ses yeux gris trahissait une colère difficilement contenue.

- En toute honnêteté…ça me convient. Ravi de voir que vous n'avez pas besoin de nous…Je me casse. Pour moi la guerre s'est finie il y a un bon moment… Alors, hors de question d'insister pour me faire insulter de cette manière. Jédusort est votre affaire, j'en suis ravi…  
Vous êtes tellement bons que l'avis de ceux qui l'ont fréquenté pendant deux ans est un luxe dont vous pouvez vous passer. Alors, je n'ai que deux choses à dire : Bon courage et au plaisir…

Le blond avait déjà sa cape sous le bras lorsque la réplique mordante de Tearlach vint le cueillir sur le seuil de la salle de réunion.

- Mais bien sûr…Je me disais bien que ce visage m'était familier. Monsieur pitchoune est un parent du clan Malfoy, pas vrai ? On se doute que c'est pas l'humilité qui t'étouffe toi… C'est quoi ton problème ? On ne te déroule pas le tapis rouge ? Monsieur fait son p'tit caprice ? le railla-t-il d'un ton féroce.

Le jeune homme lâcha sa cape.

Il fut sur lui en deux pas et il le décolla de son fauteuil pour lui coller sa baguette sous la gorge avec un regard mauvais.

- Tu es amnésique ou simplement suicidaire, _Tear' _chéri…  
Appelle moi pitchoune encore une fois et je te fais bouffer tes cartons d'archivage et toute ta jolie collection de fiches administratives…gronda-t-il avec une haine froide qui glaça brutalement l'atmosphère.

Ava réprima un rictus amusé tout en sommant le mangemort de lâcher son bras droit.  
- Draco Malfoy…alors, c'est toi notre nouveau luxe ? Notre sésame auprès de _papa_, le bienheureux mangemort en sursis politique…susurra la femme en reposant sa queue de billard.

- Je ne suis le luxe de personne. Vous proposez. Je dispose. Et honnêtement, votre affaire me paraît merdique…foireuse…sans intérêt quelconque. La bonne poire, ici, c'est Potter…Pas moi.

- Mais, oui, ça me semble clair ! Harry Potter. Le fils prodigue…Je savais bien que je connaissais cette adorable frimousse…roucoula-t-elle en feignant un éclair de lucidité.

- La ferme…siffla le brun avec un regard tout aussi hostile que son compagnon.

Ava adressa un sourire vénéneux à Severus et elle lui lança une enveloppe sur les genoux. Derrière elle Draco s'était décidé à reposer Tearlach sur le sol et les deux hommes se jaugeaient avec une rage sourde, les mains crispées sur leur baguette respective.

- J'aime beaucoup vos amis, Snape. C'est un plaisir de parler avec eux.

Il désigna l'enveloppe du menton.  
- Qu'est ce que c'est ?

L'Ibère le considéra avec dédain avant de se tourner vers son bras droit.  
- Ce que je comptais vous expédier ce matin. C'est à prendre ou à laisser. Ça à le mérite de répondre à la question que vous me posiez dans votre dernière lettre. Je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir si tôt… Mais maintenant que je rencontre vos protégés, permettez moi de douter du bien fondé de votre requête. Ce n'est plus une guerre ouverte qui se mène à Londres…On ne s'affronte pas à coups de baguettes. Les cow-boys dégagent… Le moindre incident diplomatique mettra la feu aux poudres…

- Ce qui ne me dit pas ce que contient cette lettre ? répliqua-t-il froidement.

Elle lui adressa un sourire féroce.  
- …un accident diplomatique, bien sûr…

Il ne réprima pas son sourire.  
- Après un accueil aussi polaire, vous espérez encore que nous allons coopérer ? Vous avez été insultants au possible. Je vous trouve d'une prétention assez incroyable…

- Arrêtez moi si je me trompe…Si vous aviez dû partir, ce serait déjà fait depuis quelques minutes…  
Maintenant, si vous devez revenir ici…et je n'en doute pas une seconde… Plusieurs règles. Toujours par deux. Jamais plus. Jamais à moins d'une heure d'intervalle. Jamais passé vingt-deux heures. Jamais avant huit heures. Vous allez repartir rapidement. Personne ne doit soupçonner l'existence du _Nid_…Jeff nous couvre dans la mesure du possible. Avec lui, sa femme, Eryne. Nous sommes une petite vingtaine à transiter par ici. Si notre présence devient suspecte, nous écoperons d'une charge de la DSA en moins de vingt-quatre heures. Deux ans pour nous fondre dans la masse, Potter…Pas moins… Vous trouvez ça facile ? Londres est une grosse mine qui ne demande qu'à exploser. Pas d'initiative gratuite ici…On se concerte avant. On agit ensuite.

Et une dernière chose, Tearlach va vous installer en ville. Hors de question de loger en permanence au _Nid._ On serait bien trop repérable. Là encore, même si a priori ce n'est pas mon problème : Discrétion, s'il vous plait. Je ne risquerais pas ma peau pour une poignée de mangemorts repentant…

- C'est trop d'honneur…siffla Blaise d'un ton sarcastique.

- En ce qui concerne la suite des évènements…Et la conduite de Malfoy me laisse penser que je n'ai pas tort…Ne comptez pas être mis au secret de quoi que ce soit tant que j'ignore ce dont vous êtes capable…La confiance…encore et toujours…

Et maintenant…foutez moi le camps…

* * *

Voili voilou ! Difficile de décrire Londres deux ans après la guerre... Je voulais qu'il reste des stigmates et que ça empeste la corruption. J'espère que les propos d'Hermione ne vous auront pas choqués... Sinon, je suis très fière du personnage de Tearlach... Quant à Ava... à vous de me dire... Je ne pense pas que ce soit un ange... Mais comme toujours, j'aime les personnages plein de nuance et de surprise... 

**Reviews ??** Je compte sur vos avis pour pouvoir écrire la suite... Le chapitre à venir me pose bcp de problèmes !! L'aide que vous me donnerez sera plus que la bienvenue !

Valete !

Jo

PS: ma p'tite PouPouX, je ne t'oublie pas !!!!!!! Les RaR reprennent ! Pas d'inquiétude !


	4. Rupture consommée

**Oyez ! Oyez !** Estoc d'honneur et flour de chevalerie ! Oyez la timide complainte de l'escrivain qui se livre en s'y lieus !  
(la dite escrivaint s'avance, luth au poing, sourire aux lèvres, toute de pourpre et de brocards dorés vêtue)

Coucou tout le monde !  
J'espère que vous allez bien...et que ce premier semestre ne vous a pas tué. Je sais, vous vous dites "Culottée celle là...C'est plutôt à elle qu'on devrait dire cela !" Et vous n'auriez pas tout à fait tort finalement. Un long semestre pour accoucher de ce malheureux chapitre 4...PaRdoOoOoOoN ! Comment dire...c'est un peu la panne sèche en ce moment. Le moindre pan de fic me demande une énergie folle ! M'enfin bon.

Pour ceux qui aiment prendre des nouvelles de leurs auteurs préférés : je suis toujours à la Sorbonne. Lettres classiques L3. Partiels après les vacances. Rythme assez peu soutenu, mais assez lourd sur la durée. Et une vie bien mouvementée autour : j'ai donne mon premier cours particulier d'Histoire l'autre jour :) Vive Pisistrate et la démocratie Athénienne...  
Sinon, à part ça... **Je vous souhaite à tous un joyeux Noël** par avance,** de bonnes fêtes**, que vous soyez du genre famille ou du genre fêtard, voire un peu hybride. J'espère que mon cadô tout minuscule vous fera plaisir et que vous apprécierez la lecture ! Je prends beaucoup de plaisir à vous le mettre en ligne ! J'avais furieusement hâte !

**Rating** : M, soyez prévenus...

**Dédicace** : Hihi...une fois n'est pas coutume, je dédicace ce chapitre à quelqu'un qui ne le lira jamais, mais qui a tenu à lire les 2 premiers chapitres de Paix Blanche et qui, assommé, je suppose, par le lemon du second, renoncé à s'aventurer plus avant dans mes fics. Cobra, paix à ton âme !

**Message perso** : Salut, vous, mes chouchoutes ! Vous vous reconnaîtrez, vous mes anciennes et vénérées lectrices du premier jour, de la première heure, de la première minute, de la première nano-seconde ! j'espère que vous aimerez encore plus que tout le monde !

Sur ces mots, je ne parasite pas plus votre enthousiasme ( de "en-thousia-smos" : celui est habité par la divinité...merci Plutarque ! youhou les amis ! ), **Bonne lecture !**

**

* * *

oOo Chapitre 4 :** **Rupture consommée** **oOo**

- Tu n'es pas concentrée…siffla-t-il tout se préparant à lui lancer un nouvel _Expelliarmus _plus virulent que le précédent.

La jeune femme se releva, les dents serrées, et essaya tant bien que mal de focaliser son esprit … Elle ramassa sa baguette en faisant taire la douleur qui lui ployait la nuque. Son genoux gauche la faisait souffrir et à travers le tissu épais de son pantalon, elle put sentir la brûlure se propager le long de son mollet. _Ne penser à rien_…

- Débarrasse toi de tes émotions…Débarrasse toi de tes sensations. Elles aliènent ta magie… expliqua Snape de sa voix glaciale alors qu'il relevait déjà sa garde.

_Expelliarmus _!

Son mentor lança son attaque sans ciller avant même qu'elle n'ait fait le plus petit effort de concentration. L'éclair rouge la percuta en pleine poitrine. Le décors se mit à tourner et une chaleur insupportable s'insinua dans son corps à partir de ses doigts…Sa baguette lui fut arrachée…et elle s'effondra en avant, en envoyant tout son poids s'écraser contre le linot glacé du salon. Le choc était chaque fois plus violent.  
La jeune femme émit bientôt un gémissement sourd…

- Lève-toi ! répliqua l'homme sèchement.  
Tu ne fais aucun effort pour te concentrer…A vrai dire, tu n'essaies même pas ! Lève toi !

Associant le geste à la parole, il l'empoigna par le col et la remit sur ses pieds sans aucune douceur. Son exaspération transpirait dans le moindre de ses gestes.

- Je fais des efforts ! Mais ça ne marche pas…J'aurais une aiguille à tricoter entre les mains que ça ne ferait aucune différence ! rugit la jeune femme à bout de force tout en massant son poignet endolori.

- C'est parce que tu ne fais pas abstraction du reste…Je t'ai demandé de te débarrasser de tout ce qui parasitait ton esprit et tu te bornes à te focaliser dessus ! gronda-t-il de plus belle en lui jetant sa baguette.

- Ça fait une heure que tu m'infliges ce traitement sans discontinuer et j'ai un genou en miette… Ne me demande pas de faire abstraction de mes sensations, Severus !

- Je ne veux pas savoir… On reprend !

Hermione se tenait devant lui, les joues rougies par la colère, vêtue d'un jean déchiré au genou gauche et qui laissait apparaître une splendide ecchymose. Il souleva un sourcil plein de complaisance devant son air rageur.  
En retrouvant la mémoire, Hermione avait pris conscience de l'ampleur des facultés qu'il lui restait à recouvrir. Son amnésie de deux ans la laissait dans une telle apathie magique que la jeune femme en aurait versé des larmes de rage. Celle qui avait été l'élève la plus brillante de sa promotion peinait désormais à lancer le plus petit sortilège de bouclier ou de désarmement. Et face à l'imminence des affrontements, son ancien mentor se faisait un devoir de lui faire retrouver ses anciennes capacités. Dû-t-il se montrer proprement impitoyable…à la limite de la cruauté… et dans toute l'inflexibilité de son ancien statut de mangemort.

- Maîtrise-toi. Discipline toi. Et par Merlin ! Contrôle toi ! Tu es une sorcière, Hermione…et je refuse de t'entendre geindre comme une petite bête fragile ! Par Morgane, on croirait entendre Potter dans ses mauvais jours… Ne me demande pas d'avoir pitié de toi ! cracha-t-il sans s'émouvoir une seule seconde alors qu'elle se remettait en position.

_Expelliarmus _!

_- Incendio _! éructa-t-elle par réflexe en avisant le sort qui fonçait droit sur elle.

Dans la seconde, la lampe explosa sur l'étagère et le rideau s'enflamma brutalement derrière son adversaire. Prise de plein fouet par le sortilège, Hermione percuta le mur avec violence et s'effondra face contre terre comme une poupée de chiffon. Le tissu mangé par la poussière se consuma en quelques instants. La tringle gicla bruyamment contre le verre avant de se tordre et de s'effondrer à son tour sur le linot en émettant un gémissement métallique.  
Sonné et stupéfait, Snape se redressa vivement et piétina les braises incandescentes qui rongeaient déjà le plastique brûlant. Puis, il poussa un profond soupir et desserra son col d'un geste las.

Son regard se posa durement sur sa protégée.

La baguette était toujours dans sa main.

- Tu as fait exprès de lancer un sortilège de combustion ?

La voix polaire acheva de tirer Hermione de sa torpeur. _Fatigue_….  
- Non…_professeur_…gronda-t-elle entre ses dents.

Elle voulut se redresser, mais poussa un râle de douleur au moment où elle voulut prendre appui sur son poignet. L'odeur de la crasse brûlée lui attaqua aussitôt les narines. Plastique rance, linot fondu… Elle plissa le nez de dégoût. Cet entraînement commençait à se faire cruellement ressentir dans la moindre parcelle de son corps. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir du béton dans l'estomac… Mais la jeune médicomage se releva malgré tout en titubant…et se prépara à affronter le regard sévère qui la toisait sans discontinuer. _Douleur et contusions…_

- Tu perds tout contrôle dès que je t'attaque… C'est pitoyable ! Si tu ne prends pas sur toi de maîtriser ta magie, tu nous fais perdre notre temps, Hermione ! s'emporta Severus en envoyant rageusement le cadavre de la lampe finir sa course dans le mur avec un chuintement brisé.

Le visage baissé, penaude en apparence, Hermione fulminait.  
Ses yeux lançaient silencieusement des éclairs et ses articulations blanchissaient en se crispant autour de sa baguette. Elle serra les dents en le fixant en silence …Puis, les traits déformés par le colère, elle empoigna une chaise retournée qu'elle abattit contre le sol jusqu'à ce qu'elle explose à son tour.

_- Va te faire foutre_ ! rugit-elle.  
Tu n'es plus mon professeur pour me parler sur ce ton ! Si tu crois sincèrement que je prends plaisir à ton petit numéro de despote, tu te trompes…j'en ai ma claque de toutes ces conneries ! Ma claque !  
C'est _TOI_ qui m'a grillée la tête avec ton sortilège d'oublie ! C'est _TOI_ qui m'a fait avaler de la _Têtavide_ ! Et c'est _TOI_ qui m'a privé de magie pendant deux ans ! Rien que _TOI_ ! Toujours _TOI _!Alors, _va te faire foutre_ !  
Depuis une heure j'encaisse ton humeur de chien sans parvenir à tirer la moindre parcelle de magie de cette baguette. Et maintenant que j'arrive enfin à contrer ton sort, tu me crache ton dédain parce que je fous le feu à ces rideaux absolument immondes ? _Merde_ ! Je ne suis pas ton _esclave _! s'époumona-t-elle à bout de forces et les joues en feux, tout en exterminant ce qui restait de la chaise.

Snape observa d'un air torve l'explosion de fureur de la jeune femme…n'osant faire le moindre geste, de crainte de provoquer une réaction plus violente encore. Il attendit un instant, puis reprit d'une voix doucereuse :  
- Fais brûler tout le mobilier de ces retranchements pourris si tu le souhaites, Hermione… Mais comprends bien que je veux que tu le fasses délibérément et pas comme un adolescent pré-pubère qui ne contrôle pas les trois pets de scrouts qui sortent malencontreusement de sa première baguette.

La jeune femme s'immobilisa, le visage en sueur et les larmes au bord des yeux. Rompue de fatigue….Imperméable à tout conseil…Ils se jaugèrent en silence, entourés par les décombres de ce qu'ils venaient de réduire en cendre dans le malheureux salon qui leur servait de salle d'entraînement. Severus détailla tendrement les boucles brunes qui se collaient au front luisant de sa protégée. Sa poitrine se soulevait de manière erratique sous le tee-shirt tendu par la sueur qu'elle portait. _A bout de force…_ Il n'était pas le monstre qu'elle prétendait.

Alors il capitula.  
Et comme il décidait de mettre fin au douloureux corps à corps, Hermione leva à nouveau sa baguette, visiblement décidée à piétiner la pitié que son mentor laissait soudain transparaître à son encontre. Sa Fierté lui mordit les entrailles et avec les maigres étincelles de son orgueil mis en miette, elle lança dans un rugissement hargneux un sort dont la violence devait la surprendre elle-même.

Le buffet enfla un instant en avalant l'éclair noir qui sortit de sa baguette, puis explosa dans une déflagration propre et nette. Un nuage de poussière se souleva et Severus eu tout juste le temps de lever les bras devant son visage avant que l'amas hasardeux de bois et de métal ne se répande dans l'air.

Au bout de quelques secondes entrecoupées de hoquets tout mêlés de douleur et de surprise, Hermione toisa son ancien mentor, appuyé contre le mur. Il tourna vers elle un regard dubitatif :  
- Magie noire ?

- Heureux ? gronda-t-elle entre ses dents.

Il afficha un rictus plein de lassitude :  
- La séance est terminée pour aujourd'hui…

**OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
****Plus tard…**

La jeune femme s'écroula sur le sommier branlant encore enroulée dans un peignoir de bain élimé aux coudes. Sa chambre était sous les combles. Un chien assis y dardait une lumière maladive. Dans sa torpeur, elle considéra en silence les murs tapissés de papier mauve tout cloqué…D'une manière générale, un frisson misérable émanait de tout l'appartement que leur avait procuré Tearlach sur les ordres de Ava. La décoration était mesquine. L'ambiance lugubre…à la limite de la salubrité…Les capricornes devaient fourmiller dans les charpentes, et les cafards dans la tuyauterie. En un mot : misérable.

Selon les bribes d'informations qu'ils avaient pu arracher à leur escorte, la place des corporations se trouvait sur une petite butte qui surplombait les bas quartiers. Le cou cassé en deux, sur la pointe des pied, la jeune femme avait cherché à apercevoir derrière leurs carreaux gras, les mosaïques du marché intérieur le plus couru de la capitale. Ocres et rouges. C'était à cet endroit que, tous les matins, la populace se pressait encore pour échanger ses tickets contre les dernières denrées encore rationnées. Alors tout n'était plus que piétinement pendant de longues heures. Le terrain se gagnait centimètre par centimètre jusqu'au sésame magique du sas d'entrée. Après deux ans, les approvisionnements peinaient à reprendre leurs cours normaux…Et pour qui voulait bien faire un effort de lucidité, la vie, en règle générale, peinait à reprendre son cour normal.

Et tandis qu'Hermione s'absorbait dans la contemplation muettes des fissures malheureuses qui craquelaient le plâtre du plafond, la porte s'ouvrit en grinçant sur la silhouette familière de son ancien professeur. L'homme l'observa en silence, étendue sur le matelas, les bras en croix. Ses cheveux formaient comme un halo doré autour de son visage. Son ventre se soulevait imperceptiblement…et elle avait repris cet air de grande morte, grave et figé, qu'il lui voyait depuis soixante douze heures…Un silence tactique s'égraina dans la pièce mansardée.

- Et maintenant, qu'est ce qu'on fait… ? demanda-t-elle après un long moment.

L'homme referma la porte derrière lui :  
- Et bien, il reste l'incident diplomatique…

Son effort pour capter son attention semblait avoir fait mouche. Hermione tourna la tête vers lui et après quelques secondes, lui adressa un sourire vénéneux.

- Parfait.  
…  
Que demande cette garce ?  
Une bombe au ministère ? Un attentat autour de la caserne de la DSA ? Un commando suicide ?

Severus ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Cohabitation hasardeuse…Le leader de la Fraternité tenait ses troupes d'une main de fer et elle ne cèderait pas un pouce de terrain aux Dispersés. Sa dernière lettre et les circonstances actuelles la justifiaient suffisamment :  
En reprenant le pouvoir, Tom Jédusor s'était arrangé pour faire croire à la parfaite de légalité de ses agissements. Absolue démocratie. Les élections avaient accouché d'une Assemblée fantoche proprement incapable de contrecarrer les entreprises du Lord. Il avait reconstitué le conseil de l'exécutif à partir des anciennes sommités attachées à sa cause…et la corruption avait dès lors suffi à faire tourner le système. Elle fermait les bouches tout en graissant les pattes. Et à couvert de cette propagande rutilante toute roucoulante de patriotisme, Jédusor avait ghettoïosé les sang-mêlés dans les bordures extérieures. Il avait régler ses dettes de guerres, financer la Paix Blanche et assurer les réparations en pressurant ces bordures et en les réduisant à la plus crasse des misères…  
La pression montait ainsi depuis plusieurs mois et la Fraternité tentait tant bien que mal de canaliser les foyers les plus explosifs. Mais, de fait, il semblait impératif d'agir…vite et fort. Et si Ava était une brillante tacticienne et une chef de guerre avisée, elle n'avait en aucun cas la carrure pour servir de leader charismatique à une Londres en décomposition. Restait une dernière option : le Survivant…

Severus épousseta négligemment son col en pesant les mots qu'il allait d'employer pour décrire le plan proposé par le réseau résistant:  
- Il doit bientôt se donner en ville un gala pour l'inauguration de la nouvelle aile de Sainte Mangouste. Cette petite mondanité est censée clore les presque deux ans de travaux du site. Petits fours, champagne, discours ronflants…et une tripotée de dignitaires bien pensant à la botte de Jédusor…

La jeune femme se redressa sur les coudes à l'énoncé de l'opération qui les attendait et qui incluait nécessairement une confrontation directe avec les brigades. Elle roula des yeux terribles :  
- De toi à moi, Sev…Intervenir dans ce genre de sauterie n'est pas selon moi un _incident diplomatique_ mais une opération suicide… Toi-même, tu ne jetterais pas sept de tes propres hommes dans la gueule du loup si tu étais un tant soit peu censée…et j'ose croire que tu es un tant soit peu censé !

- Nous sommes bien d'accord. C'est pourquoi vous ne serez que trois…

- Pardon ?

- …Reste à voir ce que vous serez en mesure de faire à trois, Mia, mais je n'ai en ma possession que trois invitations, pas sept… Et j'ose croire qu'il sera déjà suffisamment périlleux de mettre en place une telle infiltration.

- Trois… répéta-t-elle d'un air incrédule.  
A ce stade là, je croyais qu'on avait dépassé les sourires mondains et les poignées de mains diplomatiques…

L'ancien maître des potions s'adossa au mur.

- Je pense que Tearlach espère que nous allons mettre le feu au poudre…avec ou sans diplomatie, peu importe. Mais bien évidemment si tu désapprouves…

- Qui comptes tu envoyer sur le terrain ?

- Potter est toujours volontaire pour se jeter dans la gueule du loup. Il tient absolument à en être. Ça nous en fait un. Tu admettras néanmoins que j'oppose quelques méfiances : je veux que tu sois sur place pour pallier aux débordements… On ne peut pas se permettre de perdre l'ancienne égérie nationale…surtout en présence de la DSA.  
Reste le troisième. Weasley, hors de propos. Je ne prends pas ce risque… Il y a bien Théo…

- Je ne pars pas en opération avec Nott.

- Si tu…

- J'ai dit : je ne pars pas avec Nott…rétorqua-t-elle froidement.

- Parfait. Dans ce cas, la place revient à Draco.  
Zabini et moi avons prévu de fureter dans le réseau souterrain dès que possible. Il reste de la paperasse dont nous pouvons espérer tirer quelques informations…et je doute fortement de la bonne volonté de mon filleul à s'intéresser à ces choses là. En revanche, je prends Weasley avec nous. Par conséquent Nott sera cantonné au QG… car malgré tout ce que tu as l'air de croire, je veux garder un œil sur Tearlach.

- Evidemment….

- Le gala est ce soir…lâcha-t-il posément tout en rajustant son catogan trop lâche.  
D'ici là, je vais nous trouver les plans d'évacuations du quartier et suffisamment de Polynectar pour vous assurer un couverture raisonnable.

Silence.  
_Ce soir…_La jeune femme darda sur lui une œillade polaire avant de se mettre à ricaner. _Overdose_ _de_ _nouvelles affligeantes et sinistres_. Dans son dos, l'oreiller maigrichon explosa en une pluie de plumes jaunâtres qui se répandirent sur le couvre-lit émaillé. Severus considéra avec fatalité le petit scandale de son apprentie. Les pouvoirs d'Hermione se précipitaient décidément au portillon. Et le regard meurtrier qu'elle dardait sur lui n'atténuait en rien la fureur qui émanait de son corps gracile. Mais bientôt la fatigue l'emportant, elle poussa un profond soupire en guise de reddition et porta sa main à son front avec une lassitude extrême… Ce petit jeu allait la tuer….  
Elle en avait intimement conscience : mieux valait cesser là toute protestation.

- …et qu'est ce qu'on porte ?

L'homme salua d'un de ses trop rares sourires la décision _raisonnable_ de la jeune femme.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
****Le **_**Soir**_**…**

Les lueurs blanches distillées par les fenêtres de l'austère bâtiment perçaient la pénombre et projetaient leur figures éclatantes sur le trottoir. A première vue, la rue aurait pu paraître calme et silencieuse si un singulier cortège de voitures ne l'avait pas continuellement fendue avec une lenteur exaspérante : dans le bruit métallique des freins, chacune déposait sur le trottoir le curieux assemblage de ses passagers blafards avant de disparaître, avalée par la ville qui tournait au ralenti depuis environ deux heures. La solennité du procédé, auréolé des ténèbres nocturnes, offrait au regard du passant un vernis morbide qui n'était pas étranger à la curieuse impression de marche funèbre qui se dégageait de l'ensemble.

Fébrile, Hermione accéléra inconsciemment le pas à l'instant où elle sortit de l'ombre pour pénétrer dans le halot blanc qui précédait le sas d'entrée de Sainte-Mangouste. Sans parvenir à l'expliquer, elle sentait une excitation presque électrique animer le corps frêle dont elle avais pris possession quelques minutes auparavant. Celui d'une prénommée Emma Trux, employée au ministère dans la section de la Répression des fraudes magiques mineurs. Petite, pour ne pas dire minuscule, avec un visage froid qui semblait faire l'économie de la moindre expression superflue. Ce corps nerveux, presque asexué, laissait deviner un tempérament autoritaire et sec dont Hermione s'efforçait à grand renfort de grincements de dents de réfréner les pulsions exigeantes. Ainsi, ce fut en silence et à larges enjambées qu'elle parcourut les derniers mètres qui la séparaient du seuil.

L'Auror qui s'empara de son invitation quelques secondes plus tard affichait des proportions colossale à côté du petit bout de femme plein d'ombres qui pointait son visage vers lui … avec une certaine arrogance, comme il devait s'en faire la réflexion alors qu'il lui jetait un regard oblique tout en cherchant son nom dans la liste.

La sorcière attendait la sentence en affichant un sourire qu'elle espérait aimable. Silencieuse. Intimement confiante. Néanmoins, la vérification commençait progressivement à s'éterniser, de manière aussi suspicieuse qu'inattendue. On cherchait vraisemblablement à faire du zèle…Et lorsqu'un second Auror s'approcha pour inspecter de plus près le sésame de bristol mordoré, Hermione sentit son estomac se retourner. Y-avait-il un _accroc_ quelque part ?

Il flottait dans l'air ce soir là une brise humide qui vint plaquer un pan de son col contre sa joue. Elle le repoussa d'un geste nerveux sans cesser de scruter le contrôle. Dans sa tête, les derniers conseils de Severus tournait à présent en boucle comme une litanie entêtante : _La vérification devait durer quelques secondes. Une minute tout au plus. Au delà…Il fallait se replier. _Combien de temps cela faisait-il ? Vingt ? Trente secondes ? Peut-être davantage… Le premier Auror poussa un sifflement désapprobateur en pianotant avec agacement sur la tranche de ses annales. Il fit gicler plusieurs pages et fronça les sourcils d'un air excédé.

Hermione sentit une moiteur désagréable gagner les paumes d'Emma Trux, à mesure que sa respiration ralentissait dans sa gorge. Déjà, elle amorçait un geste vers sa baguette… et le doigt de l'homme s'arrêta soudain en bas d'une page pour venir se suspendre entre deux lignes…

- Je vous tiens…

Le cœur de la jeune femme manqua un battement. _Echec et Mat_…Cependant, à l'instant où elle voulut se rabattre en arrière, son invitation lui fut rendue, assortie d'un sourire complaisant.

- Bonne soirée Miss Trux…avec toutes nos excuses pour ce léger contre-temps. Nos listes n'ont été mises à jour qu'en fin d'après midi.

Prise de court, la jeune femme pinça les lèvres en affichant un air aussi polaire que la situation le lui permettait. Rentrer. Garder l'air dégagé.  
…

Une fois qu'elle les eut dépassés, elle fit quelques pas avant de sentir ses jambes se mettre à flageoler violemment. Elle parcourut alors les mètres suivants avec une lenteur proche de la défaillance. Un pas. Un autre. Son tango boiteux et solitaire lui donna l'impression de durer une éternité, incapable qu'elle était de se diriger dans ce bâtiment aseptisé. La peur lui tenaillait encore la poitrine avec une furieuse assurance lorsqu'un homme l'accosta un peu plus loin, au niveau des vestiaires, pour lui prendre sa cape. Poupée de chiffon, Hermione la lui tendit machinalement sans se séparer de son sac dans lequel elle entendait tinter doucement sa fiole de Polynectar.

De la salle de réception, elle ne perçut tout d'abord pas grand chose. Tout juste une vague impression de grand flou lumineux. Beaucoup de bruit. Et une sensation de glissade incontrôlée accrue par la blancheur irréelle du sol. Eut-elle voulu se remettre de ses émotions qu'à peine rentrée, une main se glissa sous son bras pour l'attirer à l'écart. Elle se laissa faire, mollement. L'instant d'après, elle faisait face à un inconnu. L'homme était très brun, avec une peau qu'elle trouva singulièrement foncée, et deux yeux à l'éclats gris métallique. Elle fut surprise par la voix rocailleuse qui sortit aussitôt après de sa bouche aux lèvres inexistantes à force de finesse.

- Vigilance constante…chuchota-t-il à son oreille.  
Jédusort a dépêché sur place une unité de la DSA : les types en noir. Pour ceux en gris, ce sont des Aurors. Et selon Tearlach, on peut aussi avoir affaire au SCV…ce qui n'était pas prévu initialement.

Alors qu'elle reprenait enfin pied, Hermione ingurgita tant bien que mal les informations qu'Arthur Métrodore-Potter lui débitait en rafales brèves et précises. Comme à son habitude…

- Deux types m'ont déjà accosté. Il semblerait que Monsieur Métrodore fasse partie du réseau de la SCV. Ça non plus je n'étais pas au courant…Mais d'une certaine manière ça devrait faciliter les choses. Je ne pense pas qu'on m'aura trop à l'œil.  
L'autre soucis, c'est que je n'ai pas encore croisé Malfoy. Il était censé arriver quarante minutes avant nous et je suppose qu'il est parti repérer les accès aux pavillons supérieurs. Donc pour le moment et jusqu'à ce qu'il pointe son nez, on ne peut rien faire.

La jeune femme hocha la tête distraitement, absorbée par la formulation abyssale des questions que venait de générer le survivant dans sa tête. L'urgence de la situation lui faisait l'effet d'un électrochoc :  
- Le SCV ? Qu'est ce que c'est que ce sigle barbare ?  
Punaise, _Harry_, vous ne pouvez pas appeler les choses par leur nom ?

_- Arthur_, s'il te plait…  
Le Service Civil Volontaire. Ce truc, c'est la Perversion, Hermione. Ils sont là, mais tu ne les vois pas. C'est le fin du fin de la délation. Jédusort a recruté des sorciers et des sorcières, des civils, et il les fait bosser pour lui. N'importe qui peut en faire partie. Pas d'uniforme. Pas de marque. Rien. Ils dépendent tous de Lucius Malfoy à ce qu'il paraît. Mais comme rien ne se fait de manière officielle, Tearlach n'a pas pu me donner beaucoup plus d'informations sur leur compte.  
En somme, méfie toi de tout le monde ce soir, Mia. Sois prudente.

Sois _extrêmement_ prudente…

_Mia…_Cela sonnait comme une aberration dans la bouche de cet _inconnu_, prononcé par une voix tellement râpeuse qu'elle la mettait mal à l'aise. Elle acquiesça pourtant et reporta son attention sur les multiples sommités qui défilaient en robe de cocktail à travers les tables croulant sous les petits-fours et les flûtes de champagnes. Autant de visages, autant de suspects…autant de raison de rester constamment sur ses gardes. Elle étouffa un juron nerveux dans le brouhaha environnant.

- Quoi ? s'enquit-il en se penchant vers elle.

- Rien.  
Juste que j'ai besoin de boire quelque chose…marmonna-t-elle alors qu'elle portait une main à sa tempe.

Le champagne était affreusement amer. Ou peut-être était-ce elle, tout simplement…Mais le résultat était le même : _ça_ l'indisposait. Et tout ce qui descendait dans sa gorge mettait un temps fou à se laisser avaler. Elle sentait son estomac protester avec violence au fur et à mesure qu'elle vidait son verre, « en attendant ». _Attends_… En de telles circonstances, cette consigne d'une banalité étourdissante semblait tenir de la torture. _Scruter_… _Surveiller…Etre prudente…extrêmement prudente._

En vérité, maintenant qu'elle y réfléchissait, _ça_ l'indisposait véritablement. Et pas seulement le champagne…Non : tout. Depuis le balancement aguicheur des hanches de cette femme jusqu'au goût âcre du toast aux crevettes qu'elle portait à ses lèvres pour donner le change. Le luxe tapageur de cet endroit lui donnait la migraine. Tout simplement.

Bientôt, elle commença à compter les minutes. Ses mâchoires la faisaient souffrir tant ses dents demeuraient serrées pour éviter d'émettre le moindre propos suspicieux. Ses talons hauts lui envoyaient des ondes douloureuses depuis les orteils jusqu'au bas du dos. Elle piétinait. Elle attendait…Harry s'était éloigné depuis un long moment déjà, et son absence lui semblait le pire des supplices. Dans son for intérieur, elle n'osait pas imaginer quelle tournure prendrait les évènements s'ils n'accomplissaient pas leur mission ce soir…ou si quelque chose dérapait irrémédiablement. _Deux années à attendre pour rien. La Fraternité serait anéantie…et tout espoir de retour à la normal avec elle. _

Le carcan du bustier noir de sa robe lui donna bientôt l'impression d'étouffer. Severus lui même avait lassé le corset. _Tyran_…Elle serra plus étroitement son sac contre sa hanche et balaya la foule du regard. Une femme passa soudain à quelques centimètres d'elle. Elle put sentir le parfum léger de ses cheveux. Hermione tressaillit. Un regard insistant fut échangé. Un sourire poli. Mais déjà, la femme disparaissait dans le cercle étroit de quelques connaissances sans lui laisser plus d'inquiétude à nourrir… Et le supplice reprit de plus belle.

Le visage familier d'Arthur Métrodore passa bientôt dans son champs de vision et mit un terme salvateur au délire paranoïaque qui la nouait depuis son départ. Elle se redressa. A ses côtés : un homme plus fin, avec une épaisse chevelure au blond plutôt terne et une singulière cicatrice, juste sous l'œil. Malfoy. Hermione le trouva furieusement serein pour quelqu'un qui avait presque vingt minutes de retard. Serein et presque excité de la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait tout trois.

- Miss Trux, permettez moi de vous trouver très en beauté ce soir…ironisa-t-il en levant son verre dans sa direction.

- La ferme, Camedan…lui intima Potter d'un ton où transpirait son agacement.

Néto Camedan était un petit fonctionnaire sans histoire, avec une vie banale et un physique moyen. Le genre de personne dont on ne s'embarrassait pas à guetter les moindres faits et gestes. La couverture parfaite en somme. Pourtant, même à cette banalité quelconque, Draco Malfoy apportait une pointe de charme agaçante dont on n'aurait su dire si elle était intentionnelle ou non. Quant à Arthur Métrodore, selon toute vraisemblance et aux vues des regards suspicieux qu'il s'attirait à tout instant, il semblait être le genre de personne dont on avait tout intérêt à ignorer les occupations. Le trio disparate s'accorda quelques secondes de répit avant ce qu'ils savaient devoir être l'une des soirées les plus capitales de leur courte vie de résistants.

Métrodore-Potter tira bientôt une montre de sa poche.

- Maintenant que tout le monde est là. Autant ne pas traîner davantage.  
D'ici une grosse demie-heure, le polynectar va commencer à ne plus faire effet…exposa-t-il sur un ton qui rendit sa voix plus gutturale encore. Alors ne vous laissez pas prendre de court.  
Emma, tu te charges des tracts…Neto et moi, on s'occupe du reste. Ça promettait d'être délicat à la base, mais il y a du nouveau : trop de types de la DSA sur les pavillons supérieurs. On est obligé de changer de plans…

- T'occupes, Métrodore, elle n'a pas besoin de savoir _tout _ça…grogna le blond tout en guettant le promontoire où devait apparaître plus tard le responsable des festivités et où, pour l'heure, trônait une chaise vide.

Hermione le foudroya du regard.  
- Je t'emmerde, Camedan… Je risque ma peau autant que toi, ce soir. J'ai le droit de savoir ce que vous faites. Et j'ai le droit de savoir quand vous décider de changer un plan à la dernière minute…tempêta-t-elle à voix basse.

- C'est avec des principes comme ça que vous avez perdu la guerre, _Emma_…Moins tu en sais, mieux tu te portes : rappelle toi…

Le visage d'Emma Trux s'empourpra furieusement à l'évocation de la guerre. Mais déjà, le blond avait empoigné le Survivant par l'épaule et l'entraînait vers les coulisses de Sainte-Mangouste. La jeune femme se sentit brutalement seule. Désemparée. Et c'est à peine si elle nota l'ultime conseil de son ami, articulé en silence entre deux têtes. _Sois prudente_…

Prudente. Oui, elle allait être prudente. Et vigilante par la même occasion.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
****Une heure plus tard…**

Dans la salle quelques couples esquissaient désormais un pas de danse au son lancinant de quelques violons réunis pour l'occasion. Les petits fours avaient désertés les plats, remplacés en certains endroit par une collation plus consistante et le médicomage en chef de Sainte Mangouste n'avait toujours pas daigné faire son apparition. Une effervescence légère régnait désormais parmi les invités, qui avait remplacé le climat guindé du début de soirée.

A présent délesté de ses tracts, son sac pendait mollement à son bras et Hermione se sentait curieusement _vide_. Une fois sa part de travail accomplie, elle avait fait son retour dans la salle de gala, mais loin d'être sereine, la jeune femme se sentait mal. Véritablement mal. Comme _vidée_. Ou peut-être que vaseuse eût été plus adapté. Inconsciemment, elle se focalisa sur les relents entêtants du Polynectar et du champagne qu'elle sentait monter dans sa gorge, en un flux et un reflux abrutissant. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient. Elle était comme _moite_. Quelque chose allait de travers…

Et logiquement, toute à son malaise, c'est à peine si elle remarqua que le ballet des Aurors semblait s'intensifier dans les galeries qui surplombaient la salle. Pourtant, la DSA elle-même s'agitait silencieusement aux portes depuis de longues minutes déjà, au point que plusieurs personnes s'étaient senties obligées d'aller prendre des renseignements.

Inconsciente, Hermione jeta un regard embué sur sa montre. Dans une demie heure…Ils devraient avoir disparu. Purement et simplement. Sans laissé plus de trace que leur incident diplomatique à retardement. Elle n'avait donc plus qu'une demie heure à tenir. Trente longues minutes. Mille huit cent impitoyables secondes. Tout en réprimant sa nausée, la jeune femme pria silencieusement pour que personne de sa « connaissance » ne vienne lui adresser la parole. Quelques minutes auparavant, un homme, la cinquantaine, le regard porcin et le cheveux rare, avait tenté d'entamer la discussion avec elle après un tonitruant « Emma ! Vous ici, quelle bonne surprise ! » Mais le manque de coopération de la jeune femme semblait avoir eu raison de son propre enthousiasme et il avait abandonné sans autres forme de procès.

Plus les secondes défilaient et plus Hermione était persuadé que quelque-chose allait de travers. En plus de sa nausée, elle pouvait sentir des fourmillements désormais bien connus qui lui parcourait les phalanges. Elle serra les poings et enfonça les ongles trop longs d'Emma Trux dans ses paumes furieusement moites. Le Polynectar ne pouvait pas cesser de faire effet si tôt… Mais le relent aigre qui lui monta dans la gorge aussitôt après sembla vouloir lui donner tort. Un sentiment de panique commença à monter en elle de manière incontrôlable.

Dans son dos, un membre de la DSA venait de faire son entrée dans la salle avec un rapport qui acheva de semer le trouble dans la division chargée de maintenir l'ordre.

L'instant d'après, Hermione courut plutôt qu'elle ne marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre la plus proche. L'entrouvrant, elle aspira à grandes goulées l'air froid qui s'insinua dans son sillage et avec stupeur, elle constata que son apparence avait déjà commencé à évoluer à mesure que sa nausée allait croissant. Alors, tout alla très vite et quelques secondes plus tard, tandis qu'elle arborait à nouveau ses boucles châtains et ses yeux d'ambre, elle se pencha violemment par la fenêtre et eut tout juste le temps de prendre appui sur le chambranle avant de soulager son estomac déchiré dans la pénombre nocturne. _Vomir_…_Evacuer_ _ce_ _malaise_…_Spasmes…_

Secouée de tremblements, elle resta longtemps dans cette position, à demie-penchée par la fenêtre, le visage trempé de sueur. Elle se sentait tellement vide. Brûlante…Les larmes commencèrent à couler. Elle les essuya vite avant de se redresser et de remettre un peu d'ordre dans sa tenue. Dans le tumulte alentour, l'incident était passé inaperçu…du moins, s'en persuada-t-elle alors qu'elle s'essuyait la bouche, encore tremblante de son violent malaise.

Dans son dos, une porte claqua. La DSA était sortie depuis longtemps. Derrière elle, elle abandonnait quelques chaises renversées que la jeune femme ne vit pas. Un Auror jeta un cri bref. Personne ne l'entendit sinon sa brigade.

En contre bas, la soirée continuait, insensible en son court.

Chancelante sur ses jambes encore incertaines, Hermione se frotta les yeux et desserra son bustier. Que faisaient Harry et Draco…Quelque chose allait de travers. Soudain, elle vacilla. Un éclair de douleur irradia le long de sa jambe. Tout tournait. Lentement, elle se sentit basculer…Tomber…_S'écraser_ _sur_ _le_ _marbre_.  
A moins que…

- Hermione…Hermione Granger ?

Son nom claqua comme une détonation…  
La jeune femme fit volte face, défaite…comme électrocutée. Dans les secondes qui suivirent, elle scruta sans vraiment les voir la robe rouge, le maquillage accrocheur et la carnation pâle de la nouvelle venue. A lui seul, elle crut que ce feu d'artifice de couleur trop vives allait à nouveau lui retourner l'estomac.

- Lavande…murmura-t-elle incrédule tout en vacillant dangereusement dans sa direction.

Un sourire éclatant se fana sur ses lèvres aussi vite qu'il germa. C'était bien elle. La jeune femme se précipita à ses côtés et passa son bras autour de sa taille en arborant un air alarmé.

- Tu te sens bien ? bredouilla-t-elle alors qu'elle avisait le visage défait et la mise hasardeuse de son ancienne camarade.

- Oui…  
Enfin, je crois…  
Les crevettes des canapés ne passent pas…mentit-elle avec aplomb en sentant ses entrailles gronder de plus belle.

- Tu ne vas pas me vomir dessus, pas vrai ?

Le rire de Lavande Brown lui sembla presque surréaliste. Hermione l'observa : sa tête renversée en arrière de manière à dégager sa gorge blanche…rire en dévoilant ses dents avec une coquetterie désuète. Elle devina sans peine le but délibéré de sa manœuvre. _Se faire voir…  
_Alors elle réalisa qu'elle avait perdu l'habitude de rire à ce genre d'inepties. Que les gens autour d'elle avaient perdu l'habitude d'en proférer. Que le rire de Lavande n'avait pas de sens pour elle. Et elle pouffa… Elle ne rit pas. Elle pouffa juste…pour donner le change devant ce visage qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis plus de deux ans.

- Ca fait longtemps, Hermione…Pas vrai ?

- Oui, plutôt…admit cette dernière sans grande conviction.

- Mais ça me fait plaisir. Je ne pensais pas te revoir. Pas ici…surenchérit la jeune femme avec un sourire tellement radieux qu'Hermione se sentit presque _agressée_.

Elle sourit poliment. Incapable de la regarder en face. Elle n'était pas en état de faire la conversation. Même avec Lavande Brown. _Surtout_ avec Lavande Brown…. Si la jeune femme insistait un peu trop avec ses éclats de rire bruyants et ses sourires lumineux, la présence de l'ancien membre de l'Ordre ne resterait pas dissimulée bien longtemps.  
Et son ventre se contracta de manière impitoyable.

- Et tu as fait quoi depuis ? babilla-t-elle avec enthousiasme.

Hermione la regarda sans comprendre. Assommée par la nausée…

- Depuis quoi ?  
…depuis la fin de la guerre ? Pendant deux ans…Tu as fait quoi ?

Silence.

_Lavande. Sombre Idiote_…_Sinistre abrutie…  
_Elle fut presque tentée de tourner les talons et de l'abandonner là. Avec sa robe rouge, ses sourires sirupeux et son maquillage assassin. Planter Lavande et sa naïveté mortifère. Mais elle ne pouvait pas. Elle ne partirait pas sans Draco ni Harry. Ainsi donc, elle prit sur elle et afficha un sourire qu'elle espéra aimable :

- J'étais en France… J'ai étudié la médecine et la phytothérapie chez les moldus.

- C'est formidable ! Tu as dû passer du bon temps…

_Comme tu dis…  
_Malgré son enthousiasme, l'ancienne gryffondor grimaça en comprenant qu'elle ne tirerait pas grand chose de plus de son ancienne camarade. Elle lui tapota l'épaule d'un air contrit et offrit d'aller lui chercher quelque chose à boire. Mais voyant qu'Hermione congelait chacune de ses amabilités d'un air anesthésié par la douleur, elle décida de son propre chef de répondre aux questions qu'on ne lui posait pas.

- Je vais me marier…lâcha-t-elle de but en blanc en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure d'excitation.

_Tais-toi, Lavande_…  
_S'il te plait…  
__Merlin, Harry, reviens… __Il ne reste plus que quinze minutes ! Qu'est ce que vous faites…_

- Oh. Je vois.

Silence.  
Voyant que sa réponse ne semblait pas convenir, elle chercha à toute vitesse comment rattraper son erreur tactique.

- Et, heu… Avec qui ? marmonna-t-elle sur un ton vague alors qu'elle scrutait sa montre d'un air anxieux et que Lavande se perdait dans un babillage effroyablement volubile dont elle ne saisit pas un traître mot tout occupée qu'elle était à fixer les portes désespérément closes.

-…au ministère…acheva finalement la jeune femme avec un sourire radieux après quelques minutes de monologue passionné.

Hermione tiqua. _Ministère…_Elle repoussa les cheveux qui collaient à son front moite.  
- Quoi…? Qu'est ce que tu dis ?

- Rien…  
Je disais juste que Sean travaillait au ministère…répéta-t-elle en haussant les épaules, légèrement agacée du manque cruel d'enthousiasme de son interlocutrice.

- Ah. D'accord.  
…  
Ecoute…je suis désolée, Lavande…ça aurait été un plaisir de parler avec toi, mais là, je ne me sens vraiment pas….en état…et je…  
…  
Lavande ?

Mais l'attention de son amie semblait l'avoir abandonné aussi promptement que définitivement. La jeune femme se hissait à présent sur la pointe des pieds en fixant avec fébrilité le promontoire qui semblait avoir été gagné par une indéniable agitation. Intriguée, Hermione plissa les yeux à son tour en visant entre les têtes qui se dressaient autour du micro et du fauteuil. Un brouhaha général monta sous les plafonds tendus de lustres.

- Qu'est ce que…

Alors _il_ apparut dans son champs de vision. Et Hermione sentit sa nausée repartir de plus belle.

- Hermione…Il est venu ! Jédusort en personne !  
Je ne peux pas croire que…

Mais Hermione n'écoutait pas. Elle sentit à peine son ancienne camarade lui broyer la main d'excitation. Et quand la DSA fit reculer les gens qui se trouvaient au plus près de l'estrade, elle ne le vit pas. Pas plus que les Aurors qui circulaient de manière désordonnée sur les galeries supérieures. Non. Hermione sentit juste un frisson glacé lui secouer l'échine. Un frisson semblable à celui que peuvent susciter les Détraqueurs. Et soudain, elle fut saisie d'un pressentiment effroyable.  
Ce fut précisément à cet instant là que Lucius Malfoy pénétra à son tour sur l'estrade. Aussi blanc que Tom Jédusort était noir. Alors Lavande trépigna de plus belle. Et Hermione arrêta de respirer. Elle revit tout. Tout ce qu'elle avait occulté pendant deux ans. _La ronde des faucheurs, ces dix faces de métal démultipliées sous la lumière glauque des plafonniers…Padma, les quartiers d'automne, l'explosion, puis les Lycans…le sang, la pluie, la boue…Et enfin, Voldemort… Voldemort qui riait…Voldemort qui triomphait…et Padma. Padma qui était morte… Padma. Et Evy. Et Ron. Et Charly…Et Carter…Blaise…Draco…Et…_

- Hermione !

Elle fit volte face. _Draco… Par Merlin, Malfoy !_

Neto Camedan joua des coudes pour se frayer un chemin jusqu'à elle. Il était blême. Et elle réalisa qu'elle-même était en train de pleurer. Elle essuya ses joues à la hâte et s'élança vers lui. Ils se heurtèrent avec violence au milieu de la foule fébrile et elle put sentir les muscles tendus par l'urgence sous sa robe de sorcier. Le jeune homme posa un regard surpris sur Lavande Brown, puis il s'en désintéressa rapidement :

- Hermione, je veux que…

Il s'interrompit, l'air accablé, en avisant la jeune femme échevelée et livide qui lui faisait face :  
- Hermione, pourquoi est ce que tu…

Elle vacilla dans ses bras.  
- Ok. On s'en fout.  
Il faut que tu partes. Je _veux _que tu partes…tout de suite…tempêta-t-il avec urgence.

Elle le regarda sans comprendre. De plus en plus livide.

- Neto…  
Où est Métrodore ?

Derrière eux, Lavande écoutait sans en saisir un traître mot la conversation pleine de vide qu'échangeaient les deux sorciers sur un ton angoissé.

- Je _veux _que tu partes, Hermione…insista-t-il en martelant chacun de ses mots d'une pression de ses mains sur ses épaules.

Mais la jeune femme balbutiait de plus belle, ses yeux éperdus, ancrés au visage de l'homme blond qui lui faisait face. Et Lavande perçut comme un malaise. Elle cessa bientôt d'entendre le discours du petit homme bedonnant qui remerciait chaleureusement le bienfaiteur de la communauté sorcière, trop absorbée dans cette conversation qui ne lui appartenait pas et à laquelle elle prenait part avec une curiosité malsaine.

- Pars, Hermione…Sors d'ici ! cingla-t-il une dernière fois.  
Tout de suite… _S'il_ _te_ _plait_.

Alors elle comprit.  
Derrière eux une porte claqua. Sur l'estrade, Lucius Malfoy venait d'abandonner l'espace d'un instant son masque mondain pour se porter au devant de l'Auror qui venait de pénétrer sans crier gare. On s'était tut. Dans le sillage de la brigade en armes, tout le monde put voir l'homme garrotté, fermement maintenu entre deux sorciers.

_Harry_…

Hermione eut un hoquet de stupeur et avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir, Draco l'empoigna violemment par le bras pour l'entraîner vers la sortie la plus proche. _D'ici quelques minutes à peine…_

Entre temps, Lucius revint vers son siège, impassible, et tandis que le directeur de Sainte Mangouste poursuivait son discours plein de miel, il se pencha pour murmurer quelques mots à l'oreille du maître de cérémonie dont les sourcils s'arquèrent sous le coup de la surprise.

Draco vit ensuite les mots qui se dessinèrent sur ses lèvres…Il ne les devina que trop bien : _Qu'est ce que…_

Contre lui, il sentit Hermione résister de tout ses forces.

Puis il vit Jédusort se lever et interrompre le dithyrambe.  
Le silence se fit.

Il capta le regard de Lavande Brown qui pesa lourdement sur Arthur Métrodore, puis sur Lucius Malfoy, avant de revenir se poser sur eux… Il soutint un instant les prunelles brunes et en un éclair, il sut avec précision ce qui allait arriver juste après.

Alors il se rabattit violemment en arrière.

- SECURITE !

Le cri de Lavande décupla ses forces. Il arracha la jeune femme à ses réticences et passa avec urgence un bras autour de sa taille.

La seconde d'après, deux Aurors se jetaient sur eux.

Et à la suivante…une explosion subite secouait le sol tandis qu'un pan de murs s'anéantissait dans l'air, emporté par les charges que lui et Harry avaient été contraints de placer dans les pavillons inférieurs faute de pouvoir accéder à ceux du premier étage.

Hurlements…

Passée la surprise, un mouvement de foule affolée s'opéra vers la sortie. Piétinements… Une nuée de tracts rouge s'envola avec les débris et voltigea dans l'air pendant de longues secondes avant de se déposer sur les têtes éperdues qui courraient en tous sens. Apocalyptique…Une fumée épaisse et noire s'engouffra dans la pièce, qui pollua aussitôt le marbre éclatant des murs et du sol. Infernal… Une étuve. La DSA entoura le promontoire pour empêcher quiconque d'agresser les magistrats tandis que le cyclone humain, véritable enchevêtrement de bras et de jambes se ruait vers la sortie en piétinant les tables et les chaises…

Hermione et Draco furent arrachés du sol. Sonnés par l'explosion, ils furent traînés jusqu'à l'estrade et abattus à terre.  
- Ces deux là voulaient partir, monsieur…rugit l'un des deux aurors avant d'être couvert par la cohue.

Les hurlements reprirent de plus belle quand on constata qu'une des portes avaient été fermée.

_Piégés comme des rats…  
_Le feu n'avait pas pris. Il ne resta bientôt plus dans la grande salle qu'une nuée de tracts rouges qui scandait la liberté et des débris de plâtre, de poutres, de verres…des ruines enfumées…et une poignée de téméraires avides de _savoir_ de quoi il retournait alors que les derniers fuyards paniqués brisaient une fenêtre pour s'échapper par la cour.

Lucius était gris. Aussi gris que Tom Jédusort était noir. Il se releva en titubant, sonné, repoussa le cadavre de la chaire et offrit son aide au _ministre_. Alors, Hermione vit. Et ni sa terreur, ni son malaise ne purent atténuer le dégoût violent qu'elle ressentit en plongeant dans ses yeux.

_Décadent et décati.  
__Tu es vieux et fatigué, Tom Elvis Jédusort… Tu es presque mort.  
__Tu me répugnes…_

Sans âge. Usé. On n'aurait su dire si la peau maintenait son squelette malingre en place, ou si les os sous-tendaient sa peau grise et flottante. Un masque bonimenteur de vieux politicien véreux fixé à ses pommettes saillantes. Noyé dans une robe austère. Deux prunelles aveugles qui poignardèrent le décors dantesque. Deux iris aussi mortes que celles des poissons crevés.  
Une épave à la dérive…sucé jusqu'à la moelle par la guerre et par les intrigues de la Paix blanche.

_Tu as perdu de ta superbe, Tom Elvis Jédusort…  
__Tu es déjà mort._

Le chef du SCV s'approcha d'Arthur Métrodore dont le visage était à présent recouvert d'une fine pellicule de poussière. Seul, assis sur le sol souillé, le regard tourné dans le vague, il vit arriver sans se dérober le poing de l'ancien mangemort. Le coup le cloua au mur en lui explosant le nez. Puis l'homme le décolla du sol pour aller le jeter à son tour aux pieds des Aurors. Alors, Jédusort s'avança le plus calmement du monde. Il ne restait pas plus d'une vingtaine de personnes dans la salle dont la plupart étaient des membres du conseil permanent et quelques autres des journalistes munis de leur cartes de presse. Rien, en somme, qu'il ne puisse maîtriser…ou écraser plus promptement qu'un fétu de paille.

Le ministre épousseta sa robe d'un air emprunt de démence refroidie. Il remonta ses manches. Lentement. Puis il se baissa et mit un genoux dans la poussière en coupant net à la protestation muette de son Bras Droit. Les Aurors se concertèrent du regard, décontenancés par une telle manœuvre.

Un sourire sordide flottait sur ses lèvres décharnées.  
- Je veux des noms…chuchota-t-il d'une voix doucereuse que seuls purent entendre les trois conjurés.

Et il accompagna ses mots d'un frôlement appuyé dans la nuque d'Hermione qui tressaillit en silence. Un gargouillis épais émana de la face explosée d'Arthur Métrodore. Le jeune homme se balançait sur lui-même en crachant du sang. Un sourire paisible planait sur son visage. Le résistant le regardait sans même le voir, l'air de dire : « _Le meilleur est à venir. Là où nous allons, tu ne nous atteindras pas…_ »

Les doigts grêles se refermèrent alors sur la nuque renversée en s'enfonçant dans la chaire fragile et la jeune femme émit un piaillement misérable. Neto Camedan tressaillit à son tour tandis qu'il ployait sous le pied d'un Auror. Il réprima un halètement étouffé en se cassant un peu plus contre le marbre défoncé :  
- Je ne vois…même pas…de quoi…vous…parlez…

Tom Jédusort contempla un instant le corps malingre affaissé à deux pas de lui. Il savait qu'il lui suffirait d'étendre la main pour le soumettre à son autorité sans rencontrer d'autre résistance que celle de son regard insolemment perdu dans un monde dont il n'aurait jamais la clef. Cependant, ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait de Neto Camedan. Il voulait des noms. Un mobile. Un réseau. Il enroula alors sa main dans la chevelure blonde et renversa violemment sa tête en arrière pour contempler à loisir le visage décomposé du petit fonctionnaire. Sa figure crispé par la douleur lui offrit un rictus haineux.

- Ton nom…gronda Lucius par dessus l'épaule de son ancien maître, tandis que ses doigts se refermaient spasmodiquement sur sa baguette.

Neto lui sourit. Et à deux pas de lui, Arthur Métrodore pouffa d'un air proche de la démence tandis que le sang coulait toujours sur son menton, agglutiné par la poussière. Décontenancé, Tom Jédusort se redressa. Hermione ne bougeait pas, pelotonnée dans les gravas. Seul le léger frémissement de ses épaules témoignait de son acuité. Rien de plus.

- Malfoy…

Frémissement haineux. Lucius enfonça sa baguette sous la gorge du plus blond dont les prunelles métalliques le toisaient avec insolence.

- Qu'est ce que tu dis ? gronda-t-il entre ses dents.

La face de Neto Camedan sa raya d'un sourire plus large encore. _Inconscient…  
- _Tu me demandes mon nom…ricana-t-il.

Métrodore pouffa de plus belle.

- C'est qu'il se paye notre tête ce petit fumier ? marmonna un Auror au moment même où Lucius enfonçait son poing dans la tête du conjuré qui n'en cessa pas pour autant de sourire.

Dans la salle, un frémissement de réprobation salua ce sursaut de violence et une rumeur commença à enfler doucement parmi les derniers dignitaires. On s'enfonçait peu à peu dans une hystérie collective qui laissait présager le pire.

- Laissez les partir…  
Ils ne savent peut-être rien, après tout !

Malgré tout, des rires peu convaincus saluèrent l'incise téméraire adressée par une petite femme à la courte chevelure auburn. Elle portait un appareil photo sur l'épaule et arborait une carte de Presse au col de sa robe. Sa mise était effroyable. Un superbe hématome mettait en péril la rondeur de sa pommette droite. Et elle tanguait dans une paire de chaussure passablement mutilée.  
Lucius essuya son poing maculé du sang d'un autre dans sa robe autrefois blanche puis il retourna à la petit assemblée un sourire aimable :

- Merci pour votre humanisme, madame Bludan…  
Votre grandeur d'âme envers quelques conjurés sans scrupule est un exemple pour nous tous.

La femme grinça des dents tandis que l'assemblée ricanait grassement. Et l'ancien mangemort s'autorisa un sourire crane et plein de présomption.

- Il est certain que ce n'est pas votre piété familiale qui risque de nous éblouir ce soir, _Père_…susurra perfidement Draco Malfoy à l'instant où il sentit le corps de Neto Camedan se dérober au sien.

- Qu'est ce que…

Le profil aristocratique furieusement blond se découpa bientôt au milieux des gravas. _Surprise…  
_Profitant de la stupéfaction générale, Draco désarçonna l'Auror qui le maintenait à terre. Alors, tout s'enchaîna très vite.

- Potter !

Le jeune homme brun extirpa la tentabombe de sous sa robe. Un faciès de tueur se superposa à son sourire halluciné et sanguinolent. Et Lucius eut à peine le temps de plonger en avant. Un éclair rouge fusa à droite du Survivant. La bombe fendit l'air.

_- Destructo !_

La déflagration implosa sous les lustres avant d'atteindre son objectif. La foule se dispersa ensuite en hurlant à l'instant où les Aurors se redéployèrent. Et Draco asséna un violent coup de genoux dans la tête d'un membre de la DSA. Il empoigna Hermione par la taille et la décolla du sol.

_- Doloris !_

Une nuée épaisse fut soulevée de terre. Gorgées de couleur. Tonnante de sons. Des corps s'abattirent. Du sang. Et au milieu de ce maelström tonitruant une voix perçante parvint aux oreilles de Draco.

- Tirez vous d'ici ! Ne regagnez surtout pas le nid ! lui hurla-t-elle à l'oreille avant d'asséner un sort à l'Auror qui voulut s'interposer entre elle et sa cible.

Dans un éclair, l'ancien mangemort entraperçu le visage tuméfié de la journaliste et avec lui, celui de plusieurs autres sorciers qui n'appartenaient vraisemblablement pas aux meutes de son père. Il déboîta une épaule à un homme sans figure et sans nom, tout en rugissant son accord. Harry fut bientôt projeté à quelques pas d'eux, le visage en bouillie.

- Potter, on décolle ! lui hurla-t-il.

Le brun, hagard, acquiesça d'un air have en débarbouillant dans sa manche sa face explosée. Le blond poussa un grognement et l'empoigna violemment par le col de sa chemise.

- Ramène ton cul par là, Survivant…  
On n'a plus le temps pour ce genre de conneries.

Un sort fusa près d'eux.  
Et entre deux explosions, le visage de son père passa dans son champs de vision. Son cœur manqua un battement. La main du jeune homme ripa jusqu'à sa baguette…Mais d'un geste si rapide qu'il ne se rendit pas compte tout de suite de ce qui se passait, Lucius lança un sort dans sa direction.  
Cette arme poisseuse de magie noire…ce bourdonnement…ce corps agité de soubresauts…et puis ce dernier spasme écartelé…Draco s'arqua violemment en arrière, le souffle bloqué dans sa gorge. Un sifflement rauque s'échappa de sa bouche avant de s'éteindre de lui-même. Et la couleur abandonna soudain son visage alors qu'il se débattait comme un beau diable contre un étau invisible. A quelque mètres de lui, les prunelles inflexibles de Lucius Malfoy le regardèrent ployer jusqu'à terre dans sa valse morbide.

Electrocutée, Hermione fit volte face. Le sortilège informulé fendit l'air et faucha sa cible en pleine poitrine. La chef du SCV décolla du sol, tandis que Draco s'effondrait à terre, les mains serrées autour de sa gorge, les larmes coulant sur ses joues livides. La première goulée d'air lui fit l'effet d'une pelote d'épingles, à la seconde les larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues et lorsque la troisième atteignit ses poumons, il se mit à tousser comme un désespéré.

- Draco…

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'ils s'arrachent à cet enfer. Et advienne que pourrait si leur transplanage était intercepté par la DSA.

Désormais, tout valait mieux qu'ici…

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
****Une heures plus tard, planque des Dispersés**

Lorsque Ginny ouvrit la porte, elle resta un instant incrédule devant le spectacle qui s'offrir à elle. Draco Malfoy ne tenait debout qu'à grand renfort du bras qu'Harry avait passé autour de sa taille. Ses yeux vitreux toisèrent la rousse à travers le rideau opalescent de ses cheveux et il chercha à tâtons l'appui d'Hermione dont le visage extrêmement pâle ne reflétait aucune émotion. A ses côté, le survivant avait la face barbouillée de sang…On n'entendait que leur souffle haletant. Une même haine refroidie semblait les habiter, annihilant toute peur. Ils étaient simplement effrayants.

Le regard de la jeune Weasley glissait des uns aux autres sans y croire.

- Gin'…va chercher Snape…soupira bientôt le survivant entre deux halètements avant de s'affaisser contre le mur…

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
****La dernière heure…**

**POV Draco **

Après notre soirée, j'ai l'impression de n'être plus qu'un insecte mutilé…un insecte qui a manqué de peu de se faire écraser. Merlin seul sait comment nous avons sauvez notre peau…

L'air de sa chambre est tiède. Agréable comparé à l'atmosphère saturée de Sainte Mangouste. Une odeur douce de savon et de vieux bois imprègne les murs. Depuis le pas de la porte, je l'observe depuis quelques instants. Le retour jusqu'à leur planque s'est passé dans une nuée toxique…je plane complètement. Jédusor m'a bouffé la tête. Il m'a retournées les tripes. Ce putain d'incident diplomatique a failli virer au sacrifice expiatoire…

Sonnée. Elle est debout sur le lit, le corps renversé contre le mur, les bras en appuie sur le bord du chien-assis. Je ne vois que ses épaules et son dos nu. Sa tête est tendue vers le ciel comme un appel désespéré et muet. Elle fume en silence sans se douter de ma présence. J'aime cet abandon dont je viole l'intimité. Il y a l'échafaudage délicat de son chignon qui montre des signes de faiblesses… A l'instant où il s'effondrera je verrai sa crinière ambrée cascader dans l'obscurité. Je prie pendant quelques secondes pour qu'il s'effondre… Juste pour profiter de ce spectacle magnifique entre tous. Le tissus vaporeux de sa crinoline noire tombe jusqu'à ses pieds blancs. L'odeur de sa peau…Le marbré de cette chair douce…un appel à la morsure…

J'aime l'épier de la sorte. La posséder à son insu, ou mieux : contre son gré. L'impression est fugace. C'est la seule chose que je me permets : ce viol par la pensée. Violent dans son innocence. De cette manière, je peut lui envoyer en silence avec une rage décuplée tous les reproches que j'ai nourri contre elle pendant deux ans. Tous ces mensonges auxquels j'ai cru, auxquels elle m'a fait croire. Ces faux semblants… Cette illusion amoureuse.

Elle me brûle. _Hermione_…

J'ai tellement cru l'oublier. Mais elle n'est qu'une plaie que j'ai ravivé en la léchant. La voir ainsi me tourmente. J'aurais voulu la détruire, mais cela n'aurait été qu'un désir fantasque. La conserver à vif me procure plus de plaisir. Un plaisir pervers. Celui d'avoir à ma portée ma propre torture…et de pouvoir l'exciter à ma guise. Me faire du mal, tout en restant maître du mal que je me fais. Alors là, tout de suite, je voudrai pouvoir la toucher sans qu'elle le sente. Je voudrai pouvoir la crucifier à mon corps. Je voudrai pouvoir expier ma culpabilité contre elle… en elle.

Comme un échos lancinant, la cicatrice de mon bras me fait souffrir. Elle qui avait fini par se faire oublier. Je la frotte contre le crépis du chambranle. Encore…et encore…Je n'ai jamais pu la faire disparaître. Je l'ai haï…je me suis haï par elle. La Marque. Ma chair à vif. Mes yeux me brûlent. Une trace pour une trace. Je ne cesserai jamais d'être ce mangemort que j'exècre tant. J'aurai toujours sur la peau les stigmates de ma prostitution pour la Coalition. Toujours. Et finalement, je ne regretterai jamais autant mes crimes que la marque qu'ils ont imprimée sur ma peau.

Je me dégage du coin plongé dans les ténèbres de sa chambre. Je vais partir. Rejoindre d'autres ténèbres. Celles que je partage désormais avec Blaise et Théo. La Fraternité ne changera rien à cette situation politique. Ce coup d'éclat n'est qu'un pied de nez fantoche qui arrive trop tard…longtemps après la bataille. Cette guerre de l'ombre, c'est du réchauffé… Au fond, je ne fais que retarder le moment de les quitter. Le moment de la quitter, elle.

Le plancher me trahit. Les lattes grincent. Elle fait volte face. La lumière nocturne joue dans ses cheveux et projette un éclat blafard sur son visage. Son regard est pénétrant. Froid.

- Draco…

J'esquisse un sourire. Mon prénom dans sa bouche est un poison. Sa manière de faire rouler le « r » me poignarde à chaque fois. Elle ne s'en rend pas compte. Je la vois refermer la fenêtre avec des gestes lents. Ses pieds s'enfoncent dans le matelas et lui donnent une démarche boiteuse tandis qu'elle se laisse tomber sur le parquet. Je suis hypnotisé. Mon regard épouse son corps avec une avidité extravagante. Tout. Sa taille fine emprisonnée dans la ceinture de soie noire. Ses longs bras blancs. Ses chevilles qui s'avancent d'une manière si érotique sous le tissu endeuillé de sa robe. Le balancement cadencé de ses hanches. J'ai envie de la toucher. J'ai besoin de me faire mal. Encore…De m'enfoncer en elle.

Je m'imagine la renversant sur ce lit. Il me serait tellement facile de déchirer cette robe qui me nargue. De la gifler. De la mordre. De la griffer. Juste prendre possession d'elle contre son gré. M'enfoncer dans son corps. Sentir la pointe de ses seins contre mon torse, dure. Sentir ses hanches se cambrer malgré elle contre les miennes. Je peux imaginer ses cris, ses rebuffades. J'ai envie de jouir en elle. De crucifier son corps au mien. Me faire toujours plus du mal. J'ai envie de déchirer ses lèvres et d'expier en la violant cet amour qui me fait fondre la poitrine. Je saurais le faire.

Tellement facile.

Je la vois qui s'approche de moi. Son chignon a fini par s'écrouler et aussitôt les boucles cascadent dans son cou. Son regard qui ne cille pas. Ancré au mien. Je voudrai le voir noircir d'un désir douloureux. Elle a l'air d'une caraque farouche. Je vois. Sa cheville encore…entre aperçue dans un éclair…prise dans le ballet indécemment érotique de sa robe. Ses lèvres rouges. Comme un fruit trop mûr. Je veux les mordre, en faire couler le jus écarlate sur son menton. Je veux voir son sang marbrer ses joues. Ses seins.

- Tu me brûles…

Elle me regarde. L'air de ne pas comprendre. Pourtant, ses yeux sont déjà noir de ce désir prédateur que j'ai d'elle. Je sens l'odeur. L'odeur de cette envie refoulée qui colle à son corps en sueur. Sa peau qui semble luire dans la pénombre.

- Tu le pensais ?

Sa voix rauque m'arrache à la contemplation douloureuse de sa poitrine corsetée. Je lève des yeux troubles vers elle. Des yeux voraces. Quoi. Qu'est ce que je pensais. Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça, Hermione… ? Je ne veux pas de ton désir. Je veux te faire mal. Je veux te forcer.

- Quand tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais…tu le pensais ? chuchote-t-elle tandis qu'elle traverse la chambre doucement.

Je suis ses mouvements d'un air have. Les épingles de son chignon. Sur la commode. Et sa brosse qui passe et repasse dans ses cheveux. Tellement érotique. Elle ne me trompe pas. Ses yeux qui brillent ne cachent rien du tout. Je suis lâche. Je ne veux pas répondre à ça. Je me tais juste. Elle accroche mon regard dans le miroir. Polaire. Toujours.

- Draco…

Je frémis. Elle aussi appelle la douleur de toutes ses forces ? Elle ne dupe personne. Je veux la toucher. Comme ça ou autrement. Même si je ne peux pas. Je dois le dire quand même.

- Non…

Elle ne cille pas. Ces mots lui font mal. Mais moins qu'à moi. Alors je les lui crache, en vrac. De manière désordonnée. Avant de changer d'avis. Avant d'être moins lâche. Et d'accepter ce que je ressens pour elle….

Je lui ai menti. Elle m'a trahi. J'ai toujours su que ce n'était qu'une question de désir. Un instinct de survie. Rien d'autre. Elle ne m'est rien. Il faut renoncer. « Après la guerre… » Rien du tout. Je ne l'aime pas. Ou plutôt, si, j'en crève. Mais non, elle ne le saura pas. Elle est belle. Trop. Je n'ai fait ça que pour moi. Un jeu. Un prétexte. Un prétexte égoïste. Et puis de la Vanité… Mais rien d'autre.…Elle n'aurait pas dû revenir. Elle aurait dû écouter Snape, une fois de plus. Et Blaise avait raison. Je ne lui ferais que du mal. Douloureux. Ses yeux. Les larmes. Sa bouche. Ses cris. Rouge. J'ai envie de la toucher. Laisse moi te toucher. _Recule_. _Va-t-en_. J'ai menti. Menti. Menti ! Comprendras-tu ? Tu ne peux pas comprendre. Je voudrais. Toi. Crucifiée à mon corps. Fais moi mal. Ça me brûle. Erotique. Tellement érotique. Sa cheville. Sa poitrine. Le noir. Partout. En grand deuil.  
Arrête de pleurer. _Non, ne me touche pas_. Rien qu'à te regarder, tu me fais du mal. Fais moi mal. Mal. _Tu mens_. Mal. _Tellement_ _mal_…_Tu mens, Draco_. _Arrête_…Je ne t'aime pas. Va-t-en. _Pourquoi tu fais ça _? Rien. Rien du tout. Un jeu. Rien qu'un jeu. Tu le sais. Alors, arrête. _Tu mens_. Tais-toi. _Tais-toi_. Tais-toi…

Je ne sais plus ce que je dis…Les mots s'étranglent dans ma gorge. Ses mots s'enroulent confusément autour des miens. Litanie désarmante. Elle est debout devant moi. Les larmes coulent sur ses joues. Je ne sais pas comment nous en sommes arrivés là. Je devais partir. Elle lève les mains jusqu'à mon visage. Alors je la repousse et je me ressaisis :  
- Arrête…Arrête avec ça, Hermione…

- Pourquoi tu fais ça ?argue-t-elle d'une voix brisée en se dégageant de ma prise et en se prenant la tête à deux mains.

- Pourquoi, pourquoi…J'en sais rien ! _Pourquoi_ tu as attendu deux ans ? _Pourquoi_ tu m'as menti… ? Pourquoi tu t'entêtes à me regarder comme ça ? Pourquoi est ce que tu me fous en l'air… ? Hein ? Pourquoi, pourquoi ! Pour­ quoi !  
Je. N'en. Sais. Rien ! Rien du tout ! C'est comme ça ! Je ne peux pas. Je ne veux plus, d'accord ?

Elle arrête de pleurer. Elle me regarde avec ses cheveux sur ses épaules, sa lèvre qui tremble fébrilement, ses yeux qui brillent, ses hoquets. Je me sens sombrer. Je serre les dents. Ça ne suffit pas. Je me hais. Je hais ses larmes.

- Arrête ça, Hermione…

- Dis moi que tu ne m'aimais pas… murmure-t-elle d'une voix cassée.

- Je ne t'aimais pas…

Non. Snape a raison. Je ne pouvais pas t'aimer. Je ne savais pas ce que c'était. Je t'ai prise. J'ai fait de toi ma chose. J'ai attendu que tu me fasses du bien. Non. C'est maintenant que je t'aime. C'est seulement maintenant… Je ne voulais pas. Mais c'est ta faute aussi… Je vais crever de ce que je ressens pour toi. Mais ça tu ne le sauras pas. Je vais partir. Tu dois me croire.

Elle serre les dents. Les larmes s'étranglent dans sa gorge. Elle est tellement belle. J'ai au fond de moi ce besoin impérieux de la toucher. Juste un instant. Avant de partir. Loin d'elle. Loin de ce corps que j'ai envie de détruire. Et comme toujours, c'est elle qui s'avance. Elle jette ses bras autour de moi. Ses lèvres s'écrasent avec désespoir contre les miennes. Nos dents s'entrechoquent avec fureur et je lui mords la bouche. Je la déteste tellement de me faire ressentir ça. Je la désire tellement. Je la plaque alors contre le mur tandis qu'elle me serre de toutes ses forces. Ses cheveux collent à mes joues. Son dos nu est glacé sous mes paumes brûlantes. Elle ne doit pas sentir ce désir dévastateur. Je vais lui faire mal. Ensuite je partirai. Lui faire mal. C'est ça. Terriblement mal.

- Ose me dire que ce n'est que du désir, Draco ? murmure-t-elle férocement contre mes lèvres défaillantes.

Je m'embrouille. Je ne sais plus rien. Il faut arrêter ce massacre. Tout de suite. Trouver les mots. Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Il faut qu'elle soit lucide pour deux.

- Des filles qui peuvent m'embrasser comme ça…je peux en trouver des dizaines, Hermione. Tu te fais du mal pour rien. Arrête ça… Je n'ai pas…_besoin_ de toi. Je peux vivre sans ta bouche sur la mienne, sans ton corps …sans toutes ces conneries…

Il faut que je me taise. Ça me brûle la gorge. J'ai l'impression que c'est marqué en énorme sur mon visage. Qu'elle ne voit que ça. Elle ne doit pas savoir. Je ne t'aime pas, Hermione. S'il te plaît, laisse moi… Recule. Va t'en.  
Sa lèvre frémit. Son regard est terrible. Elle fait ça tellement bien…et moi je me sens tellement con…

Et soudain. Gifle.  
Je serre les dents. Je ne dis plus rien. Mal.

- Finalement, tu n'as jamais su que faire du mal aux gens qui t'entourent…siffle-t-elle d'un ton impitoyable sans retenir ses larmes qui se sont remises à couler.

Non. C'est faux. Ne dis pas ça ! Pas toi ! Pas maintenant ! C'est pour toi… Décidément, tu es trop stupide !  
Je la rattrape par le poignet et j'enfonce mes doigts dans sa peau. Je darde sur elle un regard menaçant. Elle veut reculer. C'est qu'elle a peur soudain. Alors je serre plus fort. Elle gémit. Son gémissement me brûle. Exacerbe mon désir. Je dois donc tout massacrer pour que ton plaisir soit complet, Hermione ?

Je la plaque à nouveau au mur avec une rage accrue par sa peur. Mes lèvres la pillent. Je suis sans pitié. Elle ne dit plus rien. Elle est passive. Soumise. Ses yeux sont vides. J'arrache le bustier de sa robe et je la mords à la poitrine. Je la serre à la briser. Mes larmes coulent. Tant pis, elle va comprendre. Je n'en peux plus. Je déchire cette dentelle de grande morte. Tu n'es pas morte, Hermione. Je te veux vivante. Vivante pour expier cette mort que j'ai donnée à trop de monde. Sous mes ongles, sa peau se marbre rapidement de griffures. Je suis violent pour rien. Elle ne résiste pas. Elle veut m'ôter cette joie. Elle a déjà compris. Ma langue la fouille sans douceur. Mes doigts s'enfoncent dans ses cheveux et malmènent ses seins. Elle me toise froidement. Murée dans sa douleur. Ce jugement. Tant pis. Elle m'ouvre ses cuisses. Je la pénètre brutalement, en abattant mon front contre le sien. Je mêle mes larmes aux siennes. Mes coups de reins la blessent. Douloureux. Tellement douloureux.

Je n'ai pas besoin de toi, tu comprends. Pas besoin. De. Toi…de personne, d'ailleurs. Juste souffrir seul. Souffrir de tout. Cette guerre. Ces morts. Toi. Moi.

La jouissance est brutale. Décuplée par la douleur. Je sens ses fesses se crisper sous mes doigts. Elle vient en même temps que moi. Et soudain, je sanglote comme un gamin…comme le putain de gosse que je ne cesserait jamais d'être. Ma tête s'abat sur son épaule. Abattu. Fauché. Effondré. Elle a fermé les yeux. Son souffle est court. Ses joues sont rouges. Ses lèvres entrouvertes. Sa main se referme sur ma nuque au ralenti. Ses sanglots sont muets. L'odeur de la sueur. Du sexe. De la colère. Elle sait.

- Tu me rends faible…

Ma voix est une plainte contre sa peau. Coupée de larme. Humiliée. Elle enfonce ses doigts dans mes cheveux. Son autre main se referme dans mon dos. Elle me serre contre elle.

- Je sais…murmure-t-elle en sanglotant.

Le désir est parti. Evacué. Reste la douleur. Rien que nos deux douleurs.

- Pardon…

Non. Pas pardon. S'il te plait. Pas pardon, Hermione. Les gens qui ne s'aiment pas ne font pas l'amour contre un mur. Ils ne se demandent pas pardon. Ils ne se font pas pleurer. Alors pourquoi je ressens tellement ce vide de toi ? Hein ? Dis moi…Si je ne t'aime pas…Je supplie.

- Il faut arrêter ça, Hermione…

- C'est fini…Je…promis…chuchote-t-elle d'un filet de voix qui glisse sur mon corps abattu contre le sien.

- On ne peut pas. Ça ne rime à rien…

Elle acquiesce. Sa joue mouillée de larmes vient se frotter contre ma nuque renversée. Je la serre. Fort. Je la crucifie. Les morsures. Ma trace sur elle. Ma douleur à la sienne. Je vais partir. Maintenant. Alors, je la repousse lentement. Je ne croise pas son regard. Je me rhabille en silence. Elle s'est retournée contre le mur. Son front est posé contre le crépis du chambranle. Il y a des griffures dans son dos. Sur ses fesses. Me pardonneras-tu ? Les sanglots. Je n'écoute pas. Je ravale mes larmes. C'était une erreur. Lui faire du mal ne me fait pas de bien…Je la regarde. Ma caraque. Belle et nue.

- Pardon…

…et je sors.

**

* * *

**C'est très (trop) long ! Désolée... Je n'ai pas eu le coeur de tronçonner ce chapitre qui m'avait posé tant de difficultés !  
N'hésitez pas à me laisser **une ReViEwS** ! Histoire de me motiver pour la suite de la rédaction ! Et sachez que j'ai tenu compte de pas mal de commentaires dans ce chapitre... 

Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu jusque là !

Valete !

Jo


	5. ch'tite note aux lecteurs

* * *

Coucou tout le monde !

Avant toute chose : désolée pour ceux qui ont cru au post d'un nouveau chapitre ! Désolée-désoléedésolée !

Je me permets de poster un petit message pour plusieurs raisons. Déjà, je voulais remercier toutes celles qui ont eu l'extrême gentillesse de m'envoyer une review pdt les vacances alors que je n'ai pas updaté ma fic depuis presque un an. Un immense merci à vous ! Vos messages m'ont fait un plaisir fou ! Merci à Line1614, merci à angy, à Evyliane ( merciii !), à Orgueil ( ah ! Orgueil…merci. Vraiment ), merci pour vos Mp. Merci encore aux anciennes : merci PouPoux et merci Cycy . Mon éternelle reconnaissance.

Ensuite, un petit message pour vous rassurer : non, je n'ai pas abandonné Paix Blanche. Le chapitre 6 est écrit. Le chapitre 5 en revanche, ne l'est pas. J'ai passé un trimestre sur le 6 : un chapitre un peu spécial qui je l'espère vous plaira. Mais le 5 est resté violemment en carafe pendant ce tps. Je m'y atèle.

Le problème est toutefois le suivant : je suis une demoiselle cyclique. Par période je dessine, par période je lis, par période j'écris…Et en ce moment, je lis. Je lis Miss S. Meyer ( Je dévore Miss S. Meyer ! ) Je me répands donc en excuses devant vous toutes et implore votre patience.

Bientôt. Promis. La suite. Rien que pour vos yeux

Bizzz à tous

Sith

* * *


	6. Zones d'ombre

**Salevete** **lecteurs** que je **chéris** pour votre patience, votre fidélité et votre extrême bonté !

Je sais que vos mirettes balbutient à grand peine leur joie contenue, mais non ! Vous ne rêvez pas ! Le Paix Blanche nouveau est arrivé. L'acccouchement n'aura pas été sans douleur, je dois le reconnaître. Mais Tono et moi avons triomphé. **Tono**. Que je vous présente, malgré tout, mon nouvel outil de travail. Je sais qu'en la matière, les plus impatients auront déjà sauté cette intro babillante pour en venir au vif du sujet. Mais je ne vais pas flouer les bonnes âmes qui s'intéressent à ma vie pour si peu ! Tono, donc. Ma nouvelle machine de guerre : un petit Vaio tout vaillant de chez ( pour ne pas le citer ! Ah si ? Je l'ai fait ? Oop's, ça m'aura échappé) Désormais, j'ai un pot de tulipes virtuelles qui croît en arrière plan, sur le Bureau. Merveilles de la technologie ! Et avec tout ça, on n'a pas encore trouvé comment nourrir tout le monde sur cette planète. M'est avis que si les ingénieurs qui ont inventé les tulipes virtuelles se penchaient sur la question, ça boulverserait la face du monde !!!! ( minute révoltée : Off )  
Pour ce qui ne concerne que Me, Myself and I : je suis en Master 1 de Lettres-classiques dans cette belle Mère patrie qu'est la Sorbonne, destinée à produire un mémoire ( Ha ! Je ris.) sur l'ami Sénèque. Comme la moitié de la populasse de M1LC. Bref. J'ai abandonné mes lubies pour cette rebelle qu'est Stephenie Meyer, plantant son tome 4 au ras des talons en plein milieu de ma lecture. Du jamais vu. Comme quoi : les enthousiasmes les plus fulgurants sont également les plus capricieux. Ayant abandonné Meyer....j'ai fini mon chapitre.

Une superbe transition, donc, vers ce qui vous intéresse tous : LE chapitre.

**rating : M  
résumé** : (...j'ai la flemme) Après avoir opéré une incursion officieuse lors de la soirée d'inauguration de la nouvelle aile de l'Hôpital Sainte Mangouste, Draco, Harry et Hermione se retrouvent une fois de plus confronté à Jédusort et ses sbires. Le retour chaotique jusqu'à leur planque respective s'achève sur les retrouvailles houleuses entre l'ancien mangemort et la jeune médicomage. Le point de rupture n'est parfois pas celui qu'on croit.

**Dédicaces** : A vous tous qui avez eu la patience d'attendre ce chapitre. Un grand merci pour vos reviews qui m'ont toutes ( je dis bien toutes ) redonné envie de finir ce chapitre. Tout spécialement, merci à Azalan pour ces coups de pied au c... et ses idées "minables" à 00h qui accouche de petits miracles à 1h00. Blaise lui doit tout, je crois !

Je vous abandonne donc à ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il saura vous satisfaire. Pour ne pas déflorer le sujet, je dirais juste qu'il met en lumière des personnages un peu "annexes". L'envie de faire un travail de fourmis sur Théodore, Tearlach, Ava ou Severus. Je sais que la bataille est rude en Blaise et Draco pour savoir lequel remporte le plus de suffrage dans vos coeurs avides. Je rajoute donc Théo, afin de vous simplifier le moins possible la chose. Pour moi, mon choix est fait depuis un moment déjà. Mais ceci est une autre histoire.....

Bonne lecture.  


* * *

oOo **Chapitre 5 : Zones d'ombres** oOo

_J'aime ces êtres tellement épris de ce que leur cœur imagine la liberté qu'ils s'immolent pour éviter au peu de liberté de mourir. Merveilleux mérite du peuple. _

RenéChar_, « Feuillets d'Hypnos »_

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**  
**  
POV Théodore Nott**

Et les toits de Londres : l'ardoise qui chatoie, noire. Et dégorge la pluie. Sans cesse. Reflète le ciel. Le ciel de Londres et son maelström nuageux. Gris. Et la pluie, toujours. Grasse et pourtant stérile.

Béton, puis ardoise. Et nuages. Et ardoise, et béton. _Encore_.

J'aime.

La sensation de la bruine quand elle dévale mes joues.

Celle de la brique râpeuse qui mord la peau. Avec la douleur qui tiraille le corps qui se dérouille.

Mon rituel de souffrance matinale.

Et j'aime.

J'aime, d'une certaine manière, me fracasser la tête dans les nuages en sentant le sang pulser à mes oreilles. Avec toujours cette tension brûlante dans la nuque. La morsure dans le ventre. Celle qui vous dit que vous êtes de chair et d'os. Soumis aux lois de la gravité. En un mot : Vivant !

Le béton…et l'ardoise. Et les nuages. Toujours.

– Parce que l'inertie, c'est la mort.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Le jeune homme laissa retomber son mètre soixante-quinze le long de la charpente en béton du chien assis. Les jambes coincées sous la sous pente, il considéra d'un air torve et retourné la silhouette longiligne qui lui faisait face à deux pas.

- Salut.

Hochement de tête.  
Pommettes rougies par le froid, halètements.

Sans plus attendre, l'ancien mangemort reprit ses exercices ; son souffle déjà court, se fit plus erratique encore, et sous le tee-shirt tendu par la pluie, sa poitrine se souleva bientôt par saccades incertaines. Silencieux, Blaise scrutait d'un air sceptique l'inutile dépense d'énergie de son ami – suspendu à un pan de mur qui, selon lui, ne demandait qu'à s'écrouler. Une bruine fine et piquante tombait sur les toits. Typiquement _locale_. Et le métis engoncé dans sa cape discernait à grand peine les tenants et les aboutissants de cette gymnastique effrénée, par un temps aussi maussade.

- Tu es foutument siphonné, Théo…asséna-t-il en guise de conclusion avant d'aller s'asseoir à la lisière de la balustrade.

Appuyé contre la rampe de métal humide, il huma l'air matinal: un voile de fumée, lointain et diffus. Plaisant. Tout mêlé des accents lourds de la pluie. L'odeur de Londres telle qu'il aimait à la retrouver, avec ce je ne sais quoi de _piquant_ qui vous faisait chaque fois monter les larmes aux yeux. _Le parfum de la cité-mère. L'appel du ventre_. Au même instant, une goutte maligne acheva de se frayer un chemin le long de sa mâchoire et se perdit dans son col. Il pesta entre ses dents et l'écrasa contre sa paume.  
Blaise venait pour la première fois. D'ordinaire, il se « défenestrait » depuis sa mansarde – en toute modestie ; le toit était une grande première. Et la majesté du panorama l'intimida presque. A ses pieds, la ville balbutiait ses premiers mots de la journée ; babillage incertain des commerçants qui rouvrent les devantures, des noctambules qui regagnent les alcôves froides et des anonymes qui s'apprêtent pour l'ordinaire de la journée en tachant d'oublier l'extraordinaire de la guerre. Avec un demi-sourire, il s'affaissa dans le vide. Les bourrasques lui léchaient le visage par intermittence. Le ciel bas et lourd. Une lumière encore jeune projetait un éclat blafard sur la capitale frigorifiée. Quelque peu en retrait sur sa gauche, il voyait les hautes crêtes des toits à chevrons d'ardoise noire : le quartier prospère, encoconné dans son luxe tranquille. Puis plus au nord, sur les hauteurs, la place des corporations formait comme un oeil. Elle apparaissait, telle une orbite rouge, au milieu des chambres mansardées de la butte, poignardant de son globe vide le manège de la fange humaine. En contrebas justement, c'était le marasme hasardeux des quartiers populaires. Tout de bric et de broc. Pataugeant dans le crachin matinal. A l'est, le tombeau tout neuf de l'administration. Et pour finir, en périphérie, toute menue dans les brumes matinales, la silhouette chétive de la _terra ingrata _du nouveau système. Tellement lointaine malgré sa proximité inquiétante. Comme anémiée. Végétative…  
Blaise aimait Londres. Même défigurée par deux ans d'absence. Il l'aimait autant pour la rigueur de sa ligne d'horizon que pour la continuité crayeuse de ses façades. Il aimait cette absence totale de fantaisie dans le paysage de sa ville. Et la cicatrice tordue de la Tamise : surtout sous la bruine.

Ce fut d'abord un son ténu, un froissement vaguement irritant. Le jeune homme scruta la semi-pénombre qui les environnait : il ne vit rien. A peine perçut-il un bruissement très léger près de la porte qui l'avait mené aux toits. Puis après quelques secondes, une silhouette incertaine au mouvement presque imperceptible. Et le silence. Il attendit, patient, et découvrit un grand corbeau dont la démarche claudicante parcourait doucement une jardinière. Le bec gris. Il lui manquait un œil et l'animal se tordait le cou d'une façon risible, en scrutant de son air bancal l'ancien mangemort suspendu à la sous-pente. Son plumage arborait une tonsure propre et nette sous l'aile droite. La cicatrice formait une tache toute blanche dans sa robe noire.  
La mise de l'oiseau arracha un sourire au métis : l'animal d'une taille plus qu'honorable progressait par sautillements ridiculement courts en direction de Théo et il balançait sa tête borgne au rythme de ses petits piaillements désœuvrés.

- Hey, Théo, vise un peu ça !

Les mains nouées dans la nuque, le blond jeta un vague coup d'œil sur sa gauche avant de se hisser à nouveau :  
- Ouais…Je sais…il me suit…depuis hier soir…ahana-t-il à bout de souffle, le visage en feu.

Le corbeau descendit de la jardinière dans un froufroutement fort peu élégant avant de reprendre son manège.

- Il est rigolo cet oiseau…pouffa le métis.  
Et c'est qu'il t'aime bien, le bougre.

Après un dernier râle, Théo se laissa tomber au bas du mur. Il se ramassa de toute sa hauteur dans une flaque et poussa un grognement de bête à l'agonie à mesure qu'il dépliait ses membres cassés par l'effort. Les boucles éparses de sa chevelure blonde se dispersèrent autour de son visage enflammé et luisant de sueur. Blaise détaillait toujours l'oiseau.

- C'est un bon présage, ça, un charognard borgne ? titilla-t-il son ami, avec une pointe d'ironie acerbe.

L'autre haussa les épaules. Cet oiseau avait un grain. Point final.  
Se désintéressant de l'animal, il avala une lampée d'eau et essuya sommairement la sueur qui lui dégoulinait dans le cou. Il avait les mains glacées. Et à présent qu'il n'imprimait plus une cadence insensée à son corps douloureux, il pouvait sentir le froid et l'humidité qui promettait de lui cuir la tête s'il ne se couvrait pas au plus vite. A deux pas, son ami avait recommencé à scruter le ciel d'un air concentré.

- Et les souterrains hier…ça a donné quoi ?

Froncement de sourcils.

- Chou blanc.  
Certaines galeries ont été bouchées. Par des civils, avec les moyens du bord… Hier soir, Snape persistait à croire que c'était une piste à ne pas négliger, seulement, je me demande ce qu'il s'attend à débusquer. A part des rats, j'entends… Il faut se rendre à l'évidence, en deux ans, la Fraternité a dû ratisser une bonne partie du secteur.

Il énonçait cela d'un ton badin, mais Nott sentit que son ami était déçu et Blaise Zabini n'était pourtant pas de ceux qui abandonnaient aux premières difficultés. Mais il savait pertinemment que ce qui minait ainsi le bel optimisme de son camarade tenait à l'absence de plan solide, de piste sérieuse ou d'objectifs à courts termes. Les souterrains avaient été un moyen parmi tant d'autre pour s'activer : oublier que rien n'était en passe d'évoluer. Agir parce que depuis leur retour, l'inertie rendait fou. Parce que Jédusort ne sortirait pas du Nid, comme le lapin du chapeau…

Absorbé dans ses considérations stratégiques, Théo passa un pull par dessus son tee-shirt. Le jeune homme goûtait en silence la sensation cotonneuse qui lui empesait désormais le corps et la tête. Cet abrutissement de tous les pores. Ce délassement parfait – profond – tandis que son être tout entier aspirait aux canalisations froides et enrhumées des combles dont les claquements sourds précédaient l'arrivée d'un jet d'eau aussi ténu que tiède : la _déferlante_, comme l'appelait Blaise.  
Ses yeux verts achoppèrent sur le cadavre du journal qui gisait contre le parapet. Partiellement défiguré par la pluie, il végétait dans une flaque. Le blond se baissa pour le récupérer et l'instant d'après, le quotidien fendait l'air pour venir s'écraser au pied de son ami avec un feulement chiffonné.

- Jette un œil : des nouvelles toutes fraîches de ce matin.  
Malfoy et Potter font les gros titres…

La bruine avait rendu la moitié inférieure de l'article illisible. Blaise déplia le papier mutilé d'un air circonspect.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Attentat criminel à Saint Mangouste : un retour au bercail des plus percutants **

_Une trentaine de personnes parmi celles qui se rendaient hier soir à l'inauguration de la nouvelle aile de l'hôpital civil Sainte Mangouste ont été blessées dans l'explosion qui a emporté une partie du bâtiment aux alentours de vingt-deux heures. De toute évidence, la présence d'une brigade d'Aurors et de plusieurs unités de la DSA n'aura pas suffi à contrecarrer les desseins d'une poignée de terroristes qui n'en est plus à son coup d'essai et que l'intervention de Tom Jédusort aura sans doute galvanisée._

_L'attaque revendiquée par l'organisation qui s'autoproclame « La Fraternité », s'est produite contre un lieu que le Conseil de Jédusort n'a eu de cesse, au cours des derniers mois, de brandir comme le fer de lance de son aggiornamento politique. Dès lors, faut-il s'étonner du nouveau tour que prend la résistance londonienne après plus de deux ans de grogne passive ou bien pointer du doigt le manque de réactivité des autorités ?_

_Car tandis que Londres tempête, gronde et parle « d'insécurité chronique», le président du conseil, comme à son habitude, ne souhaite pas se prononcer sur les mesures qu'il envisage de prendre à l'issue de ces évènements plus qu'alarmants. A l'heure où nous publions ces lignes, nous ne doutons pas que tous les moyens seront mis en œuvre afin d'étouffer l'affaire dans les plus brefs délais. Toutefois, on omettrait de prendre en compte une information qui, pour être officieuse, n'en est pas moins stupéfiante. Car les trois acteurs du coup de force opéré hier soir en plein gala mondain, après s'être introduits dans les lieux, grâce au bon soin du désormais célèbre Polynectar et munis d'invitations en bonne et due forme, n'aurait eu d'autre choix que de décliner leur identité auprès des « autorités concernées»._

_Ce matin, c'est bien le nom du Survivant qui circule dans les couloirs du Ministère._

_Aux abonnés absents depuis la signature de la paix blanche, Harry Potter s'adjuge finalement avec l'explosion de Sainte Mangouste le retour au pays le plus retentissant de l'année. En apposant son paraphe aux côtés du libellé de « La Fraternité », Celui-qui-n'en-fini-plus-de-survivre apporte une crédibilité nouvelle à l'organisation qui s'offre d'enrailler la mécanique de l'inflexible Tom Jédusort et d'Andrew Carter._

_Dans son sillage, le nom de Draco Malfoy, héritier fantôme du vice président du conseil, Lucius Malfoy, ferait presque office de cerise sur le gâteau s'il n'impliquait pas l'alliance des ruines de l'Ordre du Phoenix et du spectre de la Coalition. Avec de telles figures de proue, les rangs disséminés des Dispersés envisageraient-ils de se reformer ?_

_Habitués pendant un temps à la présence mortifaire des Inferi, c'est à un tout autre type de fantômes que les londoniens devraient avoir à faire dans les semaines à venir…_

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Le reste était illisible et se perdait dans une bouillie confuse de papier mouillé et de sentences ronflantes. « …les enfants terribles de Londres… » ; Blaise s'autorisa un sourire amusé. Le manque d'objectivité évident de ce torchon laissait cependant planer un dernier espoir : celui de faire réagir le londonien moyen et de raviver quelques idéaux crevés par les deux années de léthargie profonde de la paix blanche.

- Je suis certain que Dray apprécie ce regain de notoriété, susurra-t-il avec perfidie tout en survolant le reste de la gazette.

Entre temps, Théo avait fini de rassembler ses affaires. Accroupi contre la sous-pente, il jaugeait l'oiseau dissymétrique en lui jetant des gravillons : l'animal le considérait d'un air torve.

- Il a déposé ça en coup de vent ce matin.  
Et il avait la gueule des mauvais jours, alors j'ai pas insisté.

Le jeune homme acquiesça. _La gueule des mauvais jours_, avec Malfoy, ils pratiquaient depuis Poudlard. Un jeu d'enfants, bénin et sans conséquences. Lorsque Draco rentrait dans la Grande Salle, les septième année savaient qu'ils disposaient de quelques secondes pour se mettre au diapason de Sa-Majesté-des-glaces. Sur le vif. Entre deux gorgées de thé brûlant et un verre de jus de citrouille. Pour les plus aguerris, l'exercice se jouait sur un sourire en demi-teinte, un soupir un peu plus appuyé, un froncement de sourcils. A l'époque, c'était presque un jeu. Un jeu d'enfant. Creux et futile. Mais déjà à ce jeu, Blaise Zabini excellait.

- Blaise.

- Hmm…

Ramassé contre le béton, le blond inspectait désormais son avant bras avec une attention douloureuse. Statufié.  
Pour la première fois depuis deux ans, le métis le vit refaire _le_ geste abhorré entre tous. Ce geste qui vomissait les heures passées en embuscades pendant la guerre. Moites et intemporelles. Quand son seul contact avec la réalité était les piétinements dans la boue de son unité, la sensation osseuse de la hanche de Théo accotée à la sienne et le bruit de ses ongles. Ses ongles qui allaient et venaient sur les arabesques indélébiles de son avant bras. Ses ongles qui raclaient et meurtrissaient un peu plus à chaque fois la chair rompue à ce tic nerveux. Il eut un frisson de dégoût.

- Tu la sens, toi aussi ? susurra le mangemort, électrisé.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

C'était, au début, des picotements diffus. La perception désagréablement aiguë du tissu roide de la chemise en contact avec la peau. Puis, le fourmillement se muait en brûlure. Progressivement. Et elle vous remontait du poignet jusqu'au coude avant de venir vous gripper les articulations des doigts. C'était quelque chose de méthodique et de lancinant. A ce stade là, la sensation devenait rapidement intolérable.

Draco serra les dents avec résignation tout en frottant son poignet sur le cuir de sa ceinture.  
Depuis presque une heure et pour la première fois depuis deux ans, la marque des ténèbres pulsait. Et ce regain d'attention de leur ancien maître et seigneur avait réussi à le glacer jusqu'à la moelle ; l'avait jeté au bas du lit dans le frimas matinal avec le goût épais de la bile pour lui faire des trous dans le ventre.

_Ça t'appelle…_

Mais l'ancien mangemort l'ignorait.  
Avait-il passé la chemise au tissu plus amidonné que du carton qui traînait à la tête de son lit ? Il ne se souvenait même pas d'avoir quitté la planque. Sa cape lui faisait comme un poids mort sur les épaules et il avait marché – forcé ses jambes à la vie pendant plus d'une heure, avant de regagner un peu de bon sens. Et ça avait été fulgurant, comme un coup de poing en pleine face.

Désormais, il contemplait avec indulgence le visage lisse et blanc sur l'Avis placardé au mur et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver quelque chose de diablement ironique dans le fait de voir la face de petit lord de Draco Lucius Malfoy jouxter celle du sorcier qui avait été en son temps le héros de la guerre : Harry Potter. Etait-ce le pli moqueur de sa bouche ? Il eut l'impression fugace que même ainsi, le Survivant se payait sa tête.

« Terroristes. »

C'était inscrit en lettres capitales juste en dessous de la mention « Recherchés par décret du Ministère ». Et plus encore que les gros titres dans les journaux, cela sonna désagréablement à son oreille. C'était une chose qu'il ne s'expliquait pas. D'étudiant, devenir Mangemort, puis Déserteur, Résistant et enfin…Terroriste. La logique de tout cela lui échappait. Et les avis placardé sur du mauvais papier un peu partout dans Londres ne parvenaient pas à dissiper l'impression nauséeuse qui l'accompagnait depuis l'aube. Comme au sortir d'un mauvais rêve : résidus fiévreux qui vous collent aux semelles dans le petit matin.

L'impression fugace – le doute – de n'avoir peut-être pas quitté son lit, de n'être peut-être que l'objet d'un délire appuyé par la faim ou l'épuisement, par le contrecoup des retrouvailles avec son père. L'illusion de se rencontrer pour la première fois, de découvrir enfin son vrai visage tel que la propagande avait su le remodeler. Comme sur le point d'être éliminé par son père. Son père. Lucius Malfoy.

Et lui, son fils. Un terroriste.  
Un _Dispersé_. Jusque au plus profond de sa moelle. Dispersé, éparpillé, disséminé...

Et il avait faim.  
Irrémédiablement et depuis un long moment déjà. Après avoir quitté la chambre mansardée qui sentait si fort le vieux savon et le bois tiède, il s'était senti au creux du ventre un vide singulier. Brut et béant. Et ce vide ne le quittait pas non plus : comme une envie sournoise de café noir et de marmelade…

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Tearlach grimaça en avalant une énième gorgée du liquide amer et tiède qui lui tenait lieu de petit déjeuner. Il se faisait la réflexion que c'était précisément dans ce genre de circonstances que le Nid lui semblait trop grand. Cette pièce à elle seule lui donnait l'impression de le digérer, un peu. Les murs, cette bibliothèque. La moquette verte – à l'origine, il était contre cette moquette. L'ensemble donnait un air trop _confortable_ à la pièce et le QG de la Fraternité ne devait pas être confortable. Il devait être invulnérable. Impressionnant. Et Tearlach hésita à finir son café dans le couloir. Où le ciment à nu aurait quelque chose de plus rassurant, de plus « normal ».

Mais les nouvelles n'étaient pas _bonnes_. Et Ava acheva de pulvériser sa queue de billard sur le dossier du fauteuil où il avait posé les pieds. Il termina sa tasse d'une seule traite.

- Ava…

- La ferme, cingla-t-elle.

Et elle chassa une escarbille de ses cheveux, le visage fermé.

_Ils avaient Blu._ _Mikhaïl disait qu'ils avaient fermé le journal et qu'ils avaient Blu. Si Mikhaïl disait qu'ils avaient Blu, alors ils avaient Blu. Nécessairement. Et que l'article de ce journal n'ait pas changé la face du monde n'avait plus le moindre sens parce qu'ils avaient Blu et que Tearlach avait voulu prendre des pincettes pour lui annoncer. Comme si l'arrestation de Blu avait du sens en elle-même. Comme si prendre des pincettes allait arranger quoi que ce soit. Par principe. _

- Cet article…gronda-t-elle entre ses dents et Tearlach sut par avance qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'entendre la suite.  
Ça n'a pas de sens. Il ne sert à _rien_…  
« _En apposant son paraphe au libellé de « La Fraternité », Celui-qui-n'en-fini-plus-de-survivre apporte une crédibilité nouvelle à l'organisation qui s'offre d'enrailler la mécanique de l'inflexible Tom Jédusort et d'Andrew Carter. Une aubaine !_ »

Et sa voix dérailla légèrement dans les aigus comme à chaque fois que quelque-chose la contrariait et qu'elle laissait l'affectif prendre le dessus. C'était le genre d'impair qu'elle se pardonnait à grand peine, ceux que, d'ordinaire, elle ne se permettait pas.

Et Tearlach serra les dents, imperturbable, avant de s'abîmer dans la contemplation de la boule noire qu'il tenait dans la main. A son œil profane, elle était parfaite : _ronde, lisse, solide et calibrée. Noire. La matinée avait fort mal commencée. Ava n'allait pas bien. Mikhaïl avait une fois de plus été l'oiseau de mauvais augure. Combien de temps avait-il dit pour semer le Service Civil ? Quarante minutes ? Ils devenaient donc chaque jour plus alertes. Quarante minutes s'étaient déjà beaucoup plus que les vingt minutes de pur détour que Mikha' opérait par sécurité il y a un mois. C'était déjà beaucoup plus que la traque de trente minutes à laquelle lui et Rumeur avaient échappé la semaine précédente. Quarante minute, c'était le temps de gagner la Tamise, de longer les parapets, de couper par le quartier du furvent. Et Merlin savait si le quartier du Furvent suffisait normalement à semer la DSA. Mais quarante minutes, c'était aussi un crochet jusqu'au quartier de la Contre. Et ça n'arrivait jamais dans une mission de routine. Quarante minutes…C'était vingt minutes de trop pour Mikhaïl._

Ava se reprenait déjà. Le visage marbré de rouge en certains endroits, elle coula un regard déstabilisé vers son second qui se détournait légèrement.

- Une _aubaine_, quelle aubaine ? Et pour qui ! De la merde, oui ! reprit-elle d'une voix encore incertaine, en roulant l'éditorial en boule.

Un tic nerveux agitait désormais sa main droite et son regard resta un instant accroché aux doigts qui tremblaient, crispés autour du papier gris. Tearlach le vit ; elle poussa un sifflement et jeta le journal dans son sillage.

- Depuis combien de temps tu ne dors pas, Ava ?

- Va mourir.

- Ils ont Blu.

- Je sais ! rugit-elle et la queue de billard ripa sur le tapis vert qui recouvrait la table. Il y eût un accroc, un bruit léger. Presque _rien_.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

« _Comment se forme une équipe modèle : la première condition pour en faire partie, c'est de renoncer à son nom de manière à n'être plus qu'une force anonyme ; cherche à faire triompher l'équipe mais ne pas chercher à se distinguer. »_

Gide ( Le Journal des Faux Monnayeurs)

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

C'était un petit couloir exigu avec des murs dont le plâtre ne tenait qu'à grand renfort de l'enduit qu'une bonne âme avait passé dans certains coins. Il y régnait une éternelle odeur de poisson –l'enduit, toujours, et une humidité certaine qui trouvait sa raison d'être dans la proximité de la seule douche de l'étage.

Des chambres de domesticité. Voilà ce que la coalition tenait pour une planque efficace.

Ginny referma précautionneusement la porte derrière elle, laissant entrevoir un bref instant le refuge plongé dans la pénombre, puis elle jaugea d'un œil encore appesanti par le sommeil la distance qui la séparait de la cabine du bout du couloir. Les sanitaires communs. Ce genre de détails de la vie en collectivité qui vous imposait de composer avec les cheveux que votre voisin allait immanquablement laisser dégoutter dans le siphon, avec l'odeur entêtante de son eau de toilette ou simplement avec la proximité gênante des corps encore humides qui se croisent au sortir de la douche ; ce genre de détails, donc, avaient quelque-chose d'un passé lointain : le parfum des années vécues au Terrier dans le sillage de six frères aînés, celui nostalgique de la Tour des Gryffondors et de ses babillages d'adolescents.

La jeune femme étouffa un bâillement dans sa manche. Le plancher était glacé sous ses pieds nus et elle sentit la chair de poule gagner tout son corps. C'était à cela qu'elle savait qu'elle ne dormait plus : la perpétuelle sensation de froid qui ne la quittait plus depuis le début de la guerre ailleurs que dans son sommeil. La plupart du temps, elle se figurait cela comme un trou au milieu de sa poitrine – une béance éternellement remplie de courants d'air, et lorsque la sensation devenait trop douloureuse, elle l'enveloppait de ses bras serrés. Pour diminuer le vide. _Essayer,_ du moins.  
Ginny resserra donc un peu plus l'étreinte de ses bras autours de son torse, enroulant ses poignets dans les manches trop amples de la chemise d'homme qui lui battait les cuisses. Pour tromper le froid, elle l'habitait de ses fantômes, se remémorait entre ses dents serrées la petite salle de bain du Terrier.

D'abord la silhouette râblée de Charlie lorsqu'il passait quelques jours à la maison en revenant de Roumanie, la flaque rousse que ses cheveux longs lui faisaient dans le dos et les cicatrices lisses et blanches sur ses bras puissants. Elle avait toujours aimé l'odeur de Charlie – musquée, toute mêlé au parfum du souffre de ses dragons– et la façon dont il nouait sa serviette autour de ses hanches, de façon négligée et hâtive, tout à la pensée de ce qu'il avait à faire avant de repartir en mission. Grand frère toujours absent, absorbé dans ses Verts gallois et ses lézards des Hébrides. Charlie. _Son_ Charlie…  
Elle se souvenait aussi de Bill, le méticuleux, le soigné, qui pouvait passer plus de vingt minutes à discipliner ses cheveux dans un catogan digne de ce nom. Le pli sérieux qui barrait son front tandis qu'il s'apprêtait. L'eau de toilette citronnée. Sa silhouette grande et élancée qu'il dissimulait sous des chemises aux coupes trop sérieuses pour son âge. L'élégant, le beau William. Et le reflet de son visage dans le miroir embué, avec ses yeux dorés comme la bièraubeurre : singuliers, toujours.  
Percy venait ensuite, avec son corps pâle et frêle d'intellectuel déraisonnable. Percy qui tempêtait contre le temps interminable que passaient ses frères aînés dans la salle de bain. Percy le pressé, le nerveux, l'efficace ; d'entre tous, le plus pudique, celui qui arpentait le couloir dans son peignoir bleu en ressassant son dernier paragraphe de métamorphose et en invectivant les jumeaux d'une voix agacée. Le trop sage Percy.  
Fred et George qui poussaient le vice jusqu'à monopoliser la salle de bain à deux pour mieux laisser derrière une déferlante de linge sale baignant dans l'eau. Leurs corps jumeaux, criblés de tâches de rousseur, sculptés par le sport, qu'ils exhibaient sans remord dans les couloirs du Terrier en s'attirant les foudres de Molly. Leurs sourires provocateurs et les pauses insolentes, impudiques, qu'ils affichaient aux détours des couloirs. Leurs courses-poursuite et leurs chassés-croisés à coup de serviettes humides. Les traces rouges qui marbraient leurs flancs pâles et leurs éclats de rire fatalement contagieux. Fred et Georges si plein de vie.

Et enfin Ron.

La jeune femme voyait défiler les portes à la lumière blanche que dardaient les fenêtres des combles dans le couloir. Il y en avait quatre, adjacentes aux leurs. Quatre anonymes qui pour des raisons obscurs enterraient leur vie dans des chambres minuscules, dans un quartier médiocre de Londres. Quatre anonymes et eux, les Dispersés. Tout un micro-univers concentré autour d'une douche aux canalisations rouillées, leur espace de sociabilité quotidienne.

Il y eut soudain un claquement pour rompre le silence. Celui des verrous qu'elle n'avait pas envisagé une seconde de trouver fermés. Il y eut ensuite un appel d'air et l'odeur forte de la cannelle se répandit dans le couloir. Presque agressive. Et Ginny fit simplement un pas en arriè nouvel arrivant, elle ne vit d'abord qu'une chose : son torse large et mat, la toison brune barrée d'un impressionnant tatouage. Ce fut tout. Ses yeux ripèrent sur les sillons noires en dessous des clavicules, puis dégringolèrent jusqu'à ses chevilles. La peau nue_._ rougit.

- Désolée…murmura-t-elle.

Et ce fut un filet de voix qui s'échappa de ses lèvres tandis qu'elle se décalait pour céder le passage à celui qu'elle devinait être le propriétaire de la chambre voisine de la leur. L'homme dut acquiescer. Elle ne le vit pas. Il disparut derrière elle, emportant avec lui l'odeur piquante qui l'accompagnait et le teint bleu acier de celui qui vient de se raser tout en ayant l'air d'en avoir encore besoin. Elle sentit les yeux noirs glisser sur elle avec indifférence.

Puis la porte claqua et le couloir fut à nouveau silencieux.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

- Est-ce que tu as bien _tout _saisi, Nott ? s'enquit-elle après un long préambule et sur un ton qui ne tolérerait pas la négative.

Le jeune homme acquiesça distraitement, ses yeux rivés dans le regard si noir et si brillant de l'homme qui se tenait derrière Ava, accoté au chambranle de la porte. Arrivé depuis quelques minutes seulement, l'atmosphère du Nid semblait plus légère depuis qu'il en avait franchit le seuil. Demeuraient les bruits de mastication appliquée, à mesure qu'il croquait dans une pomme dont le jus lui coulait sur le menton. Théo en était là de sa contemplation, lorsqu'Ava l'interrompit : le suc sur la peau brune toute couverte d'une barbe dure et noire, comme passée au bouchon brûlé.

- Nott…

- J'ai tout saisi, répéta-t-il en soutenant cette fois le regard sceptique de la chef du réseau.

Derrière eux, l'homme croqua une fois encore dans son fruit, sans se départir du sourire amusé qui flottait sur ses lèvres.

- Mikha', arrête avec ça, gronda-t-elle.

L'autre rigola doucement et laissa retomber sa tête couverte de cheveux courts et très bruns contre le ciment du mur. Piqué au vif, Théo retroussa ses lèvres en un sourire peu avenant qui ne manqua pas d'amuser son vis-à-vis. C'était un de ces hommes impossible à identifier, qui pour n'avoir pas l'air d'un autochtone, n'avait tout simplement l'air de rien. Ce fut simplement lorsqu'il ouvrit enfin la bouche pour adresser quelques mots à la résistante, que Théo put déterminer qu'il devait avoir été, un jour, de près ou de loin, quelque-chose comme _grec_.

- C'est l'avantage avec cette guerre. Soit vous la gagnez et vous aurez la satisfaction d'avoir choisi le camp des justes. Soit vous la perdrez, mais vous n'en aurez pas moins été du bon côté. La pure satisfaction d'avoir accompli son devoir.  
Ava, allons droit au but pour une fois. Le temps mal employé, tu sais comme je suis…

Sa voix était douce et basse, qui pesait sur les « r » et les « s » d'une façon singulière ; l'homme s'exprimait avec une insolence toute sereine, à la fois indifférente et très concernée. Sincèrement détaché de la mission dont il était question depuis maintenant vingt-cinq minutes. Un cran au dessus du reste du monde.

- Mikhaïl, quand j'aurai besoin de ton avis…cingla-t-elle, sans la moindre once d'humour.

Le brun inclina docilement la tête, amusé d'une certaine manière.

- Encore deux, trois petites choses, Théo.  
D'abord, il faut savoir que le réseau est en train de chercher plusieurs autres planques pour tes _amis_ mangemorts et toi. Il est un certains nombres de règles que nous sommes forcés de respecter pour la sécurité du réseau et celle-ci en est une : la solitude.

Le jeune homme sourcilla.

- Je m'explique. Si tu tombes, tu tombes seul. Si tu te plantes, tu te plantes seul. Si tu te fais prendre…c'est toi et ta conscience. Mais pour ce qui nous regarde, dans le meilleur comme dans le pire des cas, on ne doit pas pouvoir faire le lien avec les autres. En d'autres termes : nous ne _permettons_ pas qu'on fasse le lien avec le réseau.  
Est-ce que je suis bien claire ?

- Limpide, répondit-il simplement après un instant.

S'il était une chose que Théodore Nott pensait connaître après une dizaine d'années passées en la compagnie de ses « amis mangemorts » comme les appelaient la Fraternité, c'était la _solitude_. D'une part, il savait pour l'avoir expérimenté bien des fois par le passé qu'en termes de dons « naturels », il n'avait ni la fortune d'un Draco Malfoy, ni son talent, ni son nom – qui en certaines circonstances s'avérait être un sésame bien plus précieux que n'importe quel consensus– et qu'il n'aurait jamais le quart de la moitié du charisme, de la force de caractère et de la loyauté d'un Blaise Zabini, non plus que la sagesse ou l'expérience d'un Severus Snape. Sur tous les plans, Théodore Nott se savait, et s'était toujours considéré, comme hors jeu. Nul et non avenu.  
En revanche, il était ce que la guerre avait engendré de plus performant comme sorcier. Il savait. Fonctionner seul, tomber seul, se planter seul, voir les gens mourir, donner la mort sans sourciller, prendre la vie sans ciller, retourner sa veste sans remord et ne jamais faire confiance qu'à lui-même. Il savait qu'en toute circonstance, l'action prévalait sur les palabres : parce que l'inertie, c'était la mort. Et parce qu'il en avait fait un mode de vie.  
Oui, ce que disait Ava était _limpide_. La solitude était la règle.

Lorsqu'il sembla sortir de ses pensées, Mikhaïl le scrutait d'une façon qui le gêna. D'un regard par trop intelligent et par trop lucide. Et la manière dont il mordit dans sa pomme l'instant d'après ne fit que le conforter dans son impression.

- Pour finir. Un sacrifice auquel nous avons tous consenti à un moment où à un autre. Quelque chose qui te semblera futile et que je ne te demande _même_ _pas_ de comprendre, mais qui prévaut à toutes les missions que tu escomptes accomplir pour nous.  
Oublie Théodore. Balayé, le petit Théo. Un autre nom au plus vite, dès maintenant. Ne plus raisonner comme un individu : à partir de maintenant, tu penses « réseau».

- Ça s'appelle la force anonyme, murmura Mikhaïl tout en s'essuyant les lèvres dans sa manche.

Et Théodore Nott frissonna.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Severus repoussa aussitôt la tasse de thé dans sa direction en avisant la chaire de poule qui marbrait ses bras. La cuillère tinta contre la porcelaine de confection médiocre et la colonne de fumée se tordit gracieusement tandis que la jeune femme détournait son visage défait en direction de la rue.

- Je ne pensais pas que je paierais un jour un prix pareil pour boire une tasse de thé, murmura-t-il doucement en pressant pour elle le citron dans la cuillère.

Hermione braqua son regard sur lui. Fatiguée.  
- Nous sommes assis dans un _tea-room_, Severus. Je ne pensais pas revoir un jour des coussins en taffetas roses à Londres, rétorqua-t-elle en enfonçant ses doigts dans le tissu incriminé.

Il sourit.  
C'était à sa morgue qu'il avait toujours su dans quel état d'esprit était la jeune femme. Et paradoxalement, ce matin, Hermione lui semblait lasse mais extrêmement forte. Le pull noir enfilé en toute hâte accentuait la finesse de ses clavicules et de ses poignets, mais ses yeux _brillaient_ – fut-ce d'une résignation révoltée, il y trouva quelque chose du feu sacré d'avant leur retour.

- Bois ton thé, va, et étouffes un peu tes sarcasmes en te brûlant la langue, fillette.

Elle haussa les épaules tout en humant le fumet qui s'échappait de la tasse. Il était une chose en Angleterre, avant la guerre, qui s'appelait le « rituel du thé chez les Granger ». Le nez dans l'encolure des souvenirs, comme disait Ginny.  
Sa mère insistait toujours : « du bon thé » pour commencer, et de l'eau fraîche. Pas chaude et rebouillie, mais fraîche et bouillante. Parce que l'eau tiède fait le thé fade. « Parce que les hommes tièdes font des maris médiocres. » ajoutait sa tante en gloussant. _Malfoy serait échaudé désormais._ Et réchauffer la théière surtout. L'eau bouillante refroidit trop vite dans une théière froide et l'infusion ne donne pas un aussi bon résultat. _Elle avait été froide avec lui. Ou lui avec elle. Mais ça n'avait plus d'importance._ Ensuite, verser l'eau sur les feuilles de thé, au point d'ébullition et le plus rapidement possible : pour la saveur. _Pour l'amertume de son corps qui manquait au sien. « Tu manques à mes lèvres »._ Parce que le thé infuse mais ne marine pas.

- Tu sais quoi ? murmura-t-elle, d'une voix un peu atone en portant la tasse à ses lèvres.

- Hmm…

- Ça manque de scones. Ma mère faisait toujours des scones avec le thé… Des scone au gingembre.

La jeune femme souffla sur le liquide doré, les yeux perdus dans le vague.

- Mon père n'a jamais fait entorse à l'étiquette qu'en matière de thé, répondit l'ancien maître des potions, en fronçant les sourcils.  
Je crois qu'il avait interdit à ma mère de le préparer. Jamais… C'était une histoire d'homme, disait-il. Trois tournées d'un thé noir que je trouvais amer et détestable quand j'étais plus jeune. Il en buvait huit à dix tasses par jour. _Le premier verre est aussi amer que la vie ; le deuxième aussi doux que l'amour ; le troisième aussi apaisant que la mort_…

Il rit en se frottant les yeux, gêné de se souvenir de choses aussi incongrues.

- C'est joli, commenta-t-elle contre la porcelaine tiède.

- C'est un proverbe arabe. Sans doute la seule chose étrangère que mon père a jamais pu tolérer sous son toit, en ce temps là.

Elle lui trouva l'air nostalgique, puis trouva cette idée incongrue et finalement oublia.  
Il la regardait avec un sourire au coin des lèvres. Sa _filleule_. Minuscule au milieu de cette salle indécemment rose de _tea-room_ bas de gamme, en arrière boutique d'une papeterie désapprovisionnée. Avec ses cernes qui lui amidonnait les pommettes. Sa façon curieuse de s'asseoir à l'extrémité droite du banc, comme pour mieux laisser à gauche, la place aux absents. Le silence. Celui qui lui racontait de façon presque exhaustive la nuit précédente, ses griffures dans le cou, ses bleus à l'âme.

- Ma mère préférait les noix, à vrai dire.  
Elle n'a jamais fait de pâtisserie de sa vie et ce n'est pas sur ses vieux jours que l'envie risquait de l'en prendre. Non, elle cassait les noix sur le coin de la table. Les coquilles volaient, des escarbilles se nichaient entre les lames du plancher… ça rendait mon père fou.  
En vidant la maison _après_, j'ai retrouvé des cerneaux racornis un peu partout dans le salon.

Il rit à nouveau et sa voix fit comme un doux ronronnement dans le salon de thé vide. Alors, Hermione posa simplement sa main sur la sienne, puis ils échangèrent le regard intense de ceux qui connaissent le prix des souvenirs d'une réalité qui n'a plus cours.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**POV Théodore Nott**

_PERSECUTES MAIS PAS ECRASES_

Inscrit en caractères énormes sur le ciment de la corole qui entoure la bordure. _Enormes_. Précisément à l'endroit où Mikhaïl nous a fait passer. De grosses lettres noires qui ont dû dégoutter sur le pavé pendant des jours entiers. Il est dix-sept heures moins dix. Il n'y a personne dans les rues. Pas un cracmole. Pas un civil. Pas un uniforme. Mikhaïl nous promène dans le ghetto des Mélangés et la crasse nous fait des chaussettes autour des bottes tant elle s'englue sous nos talons.

TERRASSES MAIS PAS ANNIHILES

Il y en a tout le long de la bordure. Les hauts murs ont été intégralement barbouillés de ce genre de messages. Certains qui sont signés d'une drôle de petite écriture toute tordue. Qui en rouge. Qui sur un tract. Il fait froid, le ciel est comme jaune et je ne sais pas ce que je m'attendais à trouver. Et je crois que je m'en fous royalement. Désormais, il y a les picotements familiers au bout des doigts. Les réflexes, les instincts des patrouilles qui reviennent. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi mangemort qu'en ce moment.

- Dans ce bas monde, il y a deux types de cités : les cités Lumière et les cités Cafards. Londres a été une lumière pendant des siècles, tu vois…Accueillante, toute jeune, toute blanche. Mais Jedusort a pris la lumière. Il a juste laissé ce qu'il y a d'immonde. Vingt mille âmes. Vingt mille bobines aux yeux caves et du brouillard. Une cité sans prison, sans bar et sans ministère…  
C'est ça la Bordure. Du brouillard et des Mélangés.  
Et ça _grouille_. Comme des cafards…Tu saisis ?

Sa voix ondule monotone, qui me tape sur les nerfs, qui meuble le silence.

- Pas bavard, hein ?

Et il mord dans une pomme qu'il vient de sortir de sa poche. Ça explose : le bruit humide du jus puis sa manière appliquée de mastiquer sans ses presser. Avec le sillon sucré à la commissure de ses lèvres. Et comme tantôt, j'ai envie de lui enfoncer sa pomme jusqu'au fond du gosier. Parce que ce Mikhaïl est un drôle d'abruti, que ce ghetto pue comme la mort et qu'il mastique religieusement comme s'il tenait salon devant des dames.

- Seulement quand c'est utile.

Et ça pue tellement que ça m'exciterait presque. Comme une resucée du QG de la Coalition avec ses nuisibles dans les canalisations et l'eau stagnante dans les sous-sols. Une odeur doucereuse de crasse qui fermente. Humide. Fangeuse. Une puanteur qui vous fait dire que la guerre n'est pas finie et qu'il reste nécessairement quelque-chose à faire.

Il y a toujours à faire dans un endroit qui pue à ce point. Quelque-chose comme _Nettoyer_.

PAS ABANDONES.

- Et à la jambe, tu as quoi ?

En fait, ça m'excite. L'odeur et les recommandations de ce plouc. « Ne lance pas le moindre sort. » A cause des « traceurs » de la DSA, a-t-il dit. « La procédure nécessaire pour priver les Mélangés de leur liberté, le temps nécessaire à leur expulsion. » Chaque sorcier possède en lui une projection magique, comme une empreinte digitale ou vocale. Infalsifiable. Chaque empreinte de sang-mêlé a été recensée par le Ministère. Méthodiquement. Et la magie est proscrite entre les Hauts murs, le moindre sort est tracé, la plus petite intrusion est repérée. Avant ce soir, ce plouc et moi allons être traqués. Et je crois que l'idée me plait.

- Une vieille blessure, je marmonne en tirant mon pied à moitié mort un peu plus énergiquement.

L'humidité me rouille. Mais la marque est plus forte que ma jambe qui se grippe. La plupart du temps, je n'y prends plus garde. Il n'y a que les autres pour remarquer encore ma patte folle.

- La douleur n'a pas d'importance. Ça ne doit pas être une excuse : c'est un indifférent en toute chose, ajoute-t-il en se passant la main sur une de ses joues hérissées.

Cause toujours. Pauvre plouc.  
Nous traversons une petite cour et au loin, entre les façades grises, une bâtisse détonne. Bleue. Il y a un mirador. Il y a un détachement de la DSA. Nous plongeons derrière un pan de mur. Le contact spongieux de la boue. Un froissement singulier. _Tiens…Mon corbeau_.

La poignée de terre le manque de peu, mais laisse une trace brune sur le mur, parmi la crasse des Mélangés.

- Chez moi, il conjure les mauvais sorts.

- Ah ouais ? Pas chez moi, je réplique.

Il jette un regard par-dessus son épaule. Le détachement est passé. Je le vois qui se relève en prenant appui sur le sol et la boue lui fait des serres au bout des doigts. Son regard se pose sur moi, sarcastique.  
- On m'a toujours dit : Ne t'étonne pas de ton ignorance. Ce qu'il y a d'étonnant c'est de s'en contenter.

Je t'emmerde, plouc.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Dire au-revoir à Théo.

Adieu Nott. Thédore Nott. Théodore. Théo. Juste Nott.

_Théodore_…

De certaines personnes, on dit qu'elles sont bien nommées. Pour moi, je m'étais toujours trouvé mal nommé. _Theos-doron. _Je n'ai jamais été un cadeau pour personne, alors qu'on laisse les dieux où ils sont… Merlin seul sait à quel point ce prénom est une plaisanterie de mauvais goût.

Ma mère m'a enfanté Théodore. Théodore le mal nommé, Théodore le mal doté. A son tour, mon père m'a engendré comme Nott. Théodore Nott l'héritier filiforme.

Poudlard m'a fait Théo, l'élève aux sombrals. Théo et Draco. Théo, Blaise et Draco. Les Serpentards, les mangemorts, les dissidents…

A la guerre de me parfaire Samaël à présent. _Samaël_, Sam.

L'adversaire, le difforme, le tordu. Sam au corbeau. Mon corbeau.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_C'était encore le plus étonnant_, estima-t-il en collant davantage son front au carreau huileux de la petite pièce. La _façon dont la guerre avait emporté tous les oiseaux pour n'en laisser aucun_.

Harry Potter scruta plus soigneusement les toits noirs, fouaillant l'épaisse couche de nuages : sans succès. _Il n'y avait plus les mésanges, les crécerelles d'avant la guerre. Ceux qui nichaient dans les parcs, faisaient leurs nids dans les gouttières. Plus de chouettes. Même plus ces mouettes atypiques au cri strident. Londres avait retrouvé ses rats, ses chats de gouttières au pelage en bataille. Mais pas ses oiseaux. Une foule de matou pour étirer leur dos élastique au soleil, mais pas de mésange.  
_Le survivant laissa son manteau tomber sur une chaise, raide de crasse. Il se sentait sale. Il avait pris plus de cinq douches depuis leur retour de Sainte Mangouste. Mais l'impression persistait.

- Suer n'a jamais fait mourir personne, Harry…murmura Ginny en le voyant attraper la serviette qui se desséchait sur une chaise.

Le brun braqua son visage éteint sur elle.

- Je pue, Gin'…Et cet appart sent la mort, cracha-t-il d'une voix enrouée.

La jeune femme referma le volume sur lequel elle se tuait les yeux à la lumière déclinante du jour et le fixa intensément. La cascade de ses cheveux roux disparaissait dans le col de sa chemise en encadrant son visage grave.

- Tu ne pues pas, Harry. Tu sens la guerre, tu sens l'urgence et le pavé humide. Tu sens l'homme. A quoi tu t'attends ? Crois-moi, si tu sentais la fleur, je m'inquièterais.

Ils se fixèrent en silence, intimement conscients de la pertinence de cette dernière remarque.  
- Alors tant que Londres pue, tout va bien, je suppose.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, puis la referma et posa son livre. Il y eut le froissement de ses pieds sur le plancher, le halo roux de ses cheveux, quelques secondes intangibles, et la jeune femme fut sur lui, ses lèvres fraiches contre les siennes. Son goût incomparable de vanille dans sa bouche. L'étreinte molle de ses bras autour de son cou.

- Tu ne pues pas, trancha-t-elle en frottant son nez contre sa joue râpeuse.  
Tu piques un peu. C'est tout. Alors, serre-moi…et tais-toi.

Et Harry la serra.  
Simplement parce que c'était devenu la chose la plus naturelle du monde et que l'on ne disait pas non lorsque le museau froid de Ginny Weasley venait se nicher dans votre cou pour quémander un peu de chaleur. Et plus encore lorsqu'on était le Survivant et qu'on mesurait trop bien à quel point ces occasions se faisaient rares pour jamais en laisser pas une. Alors le jeune homme ferma les yeux et goûta juste l'étreinte étroite de son corps contre le sien. Si chaste encore…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**POV Théodore Nott**

Nos bottes auront fait un bruit curieux en s'écrasant sur le parquet. Spongieux, comme la boue qui s'écrase sur le tapis bleu roi. Humide. Et Mikhaïl s'est immobilisé contre le flanc du canapé. Lourd. Avec sa cape dégrossie par la pluie et la fange. Ses joues bleues et ses yeux qui ne cillent pas. Et je sais que nous faisons tâche dans cet intérieur propret. Nous avons l'air de sauvages.

Et c'est foutrement excitant.

Aux murs, il y a des photos. Une médaille sous cloche. Un diplôme. Des toiles qui vomissent l'argent jeté par les fenêtres. Des fenêtres partout, immenses. Dans notre dos, la silhouette du mirador et la gouttière un peu morcelée par laquelle nous sommes montés. En contrebas, les baraquements de la bordure, miteux. Et cette pièce qui pue la prospérité malhonnête.

Le plancher craque.

Je vois Mikhaïl fermer brièvement les yeux avant de déporter le poids de son corps sur sa jambe gauche. Les lames gémissent à nouveau. Ses mâchoires sont serrées. Les gestes ont beaux être précis, le Grec est lourd. Ramassé dans la pénombre. Je me figure un ours. Et c'est absurde, car à ma connaissance, il n'y a pas de prédateur de ce genre en Grèce. Le tapis bleu est couvert de boue.

- Sam…

Sa voit tranche net. Il pointe du doigt la lumière qui filtre sous la porte du salon. En provenance du couloir. J'en banderais presque d'excitation tant ces minutes qui précèdent le grand saut m'ont manqué. Sous nos pieds, à l'étage inférieur, je peux quasiment entendre respirer les Aurors qu'on a postés en faction. Cette maison est le mirador de la Bordure des Mélangés. L'œil du Prince. Je me sens comme dans la gueule du loup le soir où Blaise s'est introduit dans le Ministère. Pour nous, le commencement de la fin de la guerre. Alors que ce soir…

Mikhaïl m'ouvre la porte. Il ne dépassera pas le seuil. La mission est ordonnée de telle sorte que c'est à moi de faire le reste. Lui, le guet et les Aurors. Moi, l'exécution.  
Je m'engage dans l'escalier. Les semelles épaisses de mes bottes s'enfoncent dans la moquette à mesure que les bords de ma cape rasent les murs. Cette baraque me rappelle le manoir de Draco avant la guerre. Les murs blancs et les tapis. Le luxe tranquille.  
Le pallier supérieur. A droite, une chambre se profile dans une lumière tamisée. La voix rauque d'une chanteuse de jazz s'égraine sur un tourne-disque qu'on a enchanté. Un lit immense. Invitant. Les draps crème qui dévalent le matelas. Des photos, encore. Mes doigts frôlent le tissu chamarré : je me fais l'effet d'un sauvage.

- C'est toi, amour ?

Je tressaille.  
L'endroit est idéal. Elle ne se doute de rien. Je suis l'amant qui rentre de sa journée de dur labeur au Ministère, tout éreinté d'avoir fait dans les bottes du puissant Jédusort pour obtenir la promotion du siècle. Elle, sous la douche. Parce qu'il n'est rien que l'eau ne fasse disparaître. A part peut-être la mauvaise conscience. Mais ça n'a jamais été le genre de la maison.

Je suis sur le seuil de la salle de bain. La buée sur le miroir, les volutes de fumée qui embaument le lilas. La chaleur et l'humidité subite. Je me sens brutalement sale. Mes sens sont comme aiguisés par le parfum de son savon: l'odeur de la sueur qui me dévale la nuque, la sensation poisseuse de la chemise, le goût de la crasse. L'excitation est à son comble.

Sa voix se superpose à celle du disque, qui massacre la mélodie. Sensuelle malgré tout. J'halète. A travers la vitre, je vois ses courbes qui se déroulent sous l'eau brûlante, ses mains qui courent sur sa peau blanche.  
Peut-on décemment déserter la Coalition, avec toute la noblesse que cela représente dans la bouche de Blaise, et abattre une fille nue et en train de se savonner, dans une situation aussi peu glorieuse ? Impossible de discuter de la question avec Mikhaïl qui m'attend en bas des marches pour assurer notre fuite. J'ai l'Avada au bord des lèvres.

Elle se retourne. Je vois sa paume qui s'écrase contre la paroi couverte de buée pour tenter d'apercevoir mon visage.

- Passe-moi ma serviette, tu veux ? m'ordonne-t-elle de sa voix chantante.

Je bande devant tant d'innocence.  
Mon absence de réaction l'a fait tiquer. Sa main sur la vitre encore. Je ne respire plus.

- Amour…s'il te plait.

L'impatience. Je cède et lui tend un peignoir qui pend à la patère. L'eau est coupée. Un gloussement en guise de remerciement, puis la courbe affolante de ses reins disparait sous le coton blanc : elle sort de la douche en me tournant le dos – je ne peux pas l'abattre de dos.

Je l'appelle.  
Elle fait volte face – le sort fuse, imparable.

Restent ses grands yeux bleus qui me scrutent un instant, tout béants d'interrogation. Sa bouche crispée en un joli « o » de stupeur et la moue enfantine de la gamine prise en faute. Son visage m'interpelle à la seconde où sa tempe heurte le sol et laisse échapper un son mat et lourd. Le visage poupin d'un passé révolu. Avec un parfum d'adolescence et de salle d'études. Un visage au nom qui m'échappe.

La fille n'est plus.

Un sifflement de Milhaïl au bas des escaliers.  
Seules demeurent : l'excitation et la fuite. Mes semelles avalent les marches pour disparaître dans la pénombre. Je viens de tuer une femme.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Blaise étira les muscles endoloris de son dos et alla chercher le cendrier posé sur le rebord de la fenêtre. L'air était vif – il frissonna. A sa montre, il était vingt-deux heure dix et Draco s'était retranché dans sa chambre pour la nuit depuis ce qui lui semblait être une éternité. _Seul_. Il avait traversé le séjour comme une tornade, avec le visage morose de ceux qui ne veulent pas de question. Aux abonnés absents depuis la veille. La porte avait claquée, féroce.

Et pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, Blaise se risqua jusqu'à la cloison pour guetter la respiration courte et serrée du mangemort assoupi : soucieux. Il pesta entre ses dents. _La vérité lui fendait la gueule, mais il devait l'admettre : il se ramollissait…_

Le silence. Le jeune homme s'ébouriffa les cheveux, à cran. Il alluma aussitôt une cigarette et oublia ses lubies pour retourner se vautrer sur le sofa. Le livre qui lui avait donnée Tearlach traînait sur le linoleum en dardant sa page cornée dans la direction de la banquette. Blaise reprit sa lecture où il l'avait abandonnée.

_« La liberté est un bagne aussi longtemps qu'un seul homme est asservi sur la terre. J'étais libre et je ne cessais de penser à la Russie et à ses esclaves. » _Tearlach avait parlé de rigueur, il avait dit « la nécessité de s'engager ». Le dénommé Mikhaïl avait ajouté « le devoir ». Mais Blaise ne croyait plus en la rigueur. Le seul devoir qu'il se sentait était celui de sauver son cuir et celui de ses deux comparses. Si la rigueur s'apprenait dans les livres, Camus aurait fait fleurir les âmes justes dans son sillage.

« _J'aime la beauté, le bonheur ! C'est pour cela que je hais le despotisme…La révolution bien sûr ! Mais la révolution pour la vie, pour donner une chance à la vie, tu comprends ? » _Il n'arrivait pas à déterminer si leur fuite de la Coalition avait voulu donner la vie ou laisser sa chance à quoi que ce soit. Une fuite en avant dont Hermione n'avait été que le prétexte. Sauver leur peau, encore et toujours. Mais pour ce qu'ils avaient fait depuis…Le ménage. Eliminer les Dix. Voldemort non plus n'était pas la vie. Il avait tué la jeunesse. Leur révolution avait les deux pieds dans un charnier avant même de commencer. Pourrie d'avance.

Il tira longuement sur sa cigarette, les yeux clos, et laissa la fumée lui chatouiller les narines. Ses doigts parcouraient la couverture, les arabesques du nom moldu dans le carton gondolé. Camus. Une clef cliqueta dans la serrure – vingt-deux heures vingt-deux – les gonds grincèrent.

- Bonsoir.

Théo sursauta presque. Il coula un regard circonspect dans sa direction et acquiesça avec une ébauche de sourire. _« Je n'aime pas ceux qui entrent dans la révolution parce qu'ils s'ennuient. » _Les poings enfoncés profondément dans ses poches, le mangemort se dirigea jusqu'à sa chambre en somnambule. Blaise connaissait cette attitude : la façon que Théo avait de cacher ses mains. Les doigts crochetés, les ongles dans les paumes, dissimulées dans ses manches, sous sa cape. Les tics nerveux dans ses épaules lorsque l'inertie se faisait trop lourde et le délassement parfait – profond – après l'acte. _Comme à présent_.  
Oui. Théo était de ceux qui s'ennuyaient, de ceux que la guerre amusait. Le petit Théo était un trompe-la-mort : prêt à _tout_ pour tromper l'ennui.

- Eh, Théo…murmura-t-il de sa voix grave.

L'autre se retourna.

- Dors bien.

Il acquiesça. Il y eut un temps, puis le jeune homme entendit la porte se refermer.  
« _Mourir pour l'idée, c'est la seule façon d'être à la hauteur de l'idée. C'est la justification. Moi aussi je désire cette mort là. » _Et Blaise se demanda si l'instant était sensible qui menait de l'engagement au fanatisme et à l'intégrisme. _Mourir pour une idée_. Combien d'entre eux étaient morts pour des idées ? Dumbledore le premier, pour « le plus grand bien ». Il se souvenait des sœurs Patils aussi, mortes l'une pour l'autre. Les Dix étaient morts pour leurs idées : « La vérité n'est pas pour tout le monde, seulement pour les forts_ »,_ des idées de haines, mais des idées malgré tout. Pansy également. Pour Draco. Mais Blaise supposa que l'Amour, même fictif, restait une idée comme une autre. Encore que trop de filles auraient été prêtes à mourir pour Draco. Finalement, Draco était peut-être une idée à lui tout seul.

…

Il se frotta les yeux en baillant. Tearlach l'emmerdait royalement avec ses principes à la con de « rigueur de la résistance ». Puis il écrasa sa cigarette et alla se coucher.

Il était vingt-deux heures cinquante et une.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**POV Théodore Nott**

La fille : je me souviens.  
Son nom, c'était Brown. Lavande Brown.  
Dommage pour Poudlard : il a fallu que ce soit elle qui tombe sur Bouledogue.

* * *

  
**Un commentaire ? Une cris de rage. Des demandes en mariage.** Je suis ouverte à toutes les possibilités...Et je file parce que je suis en retard pour mon cours d'Anglais. Lol. Horreur et damnation. Pour vous. En retard. Misère.

A tantôt !

Jo


	7. L'étoffe du héros

_Jingle bells ! Jingle bells ! Jingle all the way !_  
He non ! Vous n'avez pas la berlue ! Le miracle de Nowel, ça existe : pour preuve un chapitre tout neuf de « Paix Blanche » entre vos petites mains avides et reconnaissantes ( Du moins l'espère-je !). Mon cadeau de fin d'année. Ainsi donc, Joyeux Noël ! Bonne Année !...joyeuse pâques, bonne fête, bonnes vacances et vogue la galère : la boucle est bouclée. Et pour rendre à Caesar ce qui est à Caesar : Je ne suis pas folle, vous savez. Bonsoir ! En un mot comme en trois : tout va bien.

Sur ce, après cette entrée en matière enflammée, rentrons dans le vif du sujet.

Genèse du chapitre : Le chapitre à venir est dédiée à **Azalan**. Parti de rien. De presque rien. D'un petit mot. D'une petite remarque au terme de l'Ange blanc. « C'est fou, mais j'aime ton Ron. Je ne pensais pas écrire ça un jour ». Une remarque d'Azalan et une critique en demi-teinte de BN. « Tu t'en tires bien avec ton Ron à le faire mourir aussi vite. » Moi, fonceuse. Moi, challengeuse. Moi, peur de rien – ou presque. Je décide de consacrer un chapitre entier à Ron.

J'en vois qui file par avance. Revenez ! Un chapitre entier consacré à Ron et une resucée de l'Ange Blanc. Retour aux racines, à la guerre, au BSDR, à la Coalition. En bref, tout ce qu'on aime.

NdA : Le préambule est long, mais le chapitre le justifie assez. J'ai mis à peu de chose près un mois entier pour écrire ce chapitre en m'y mettant de façon assidue. Pour ceux que ce genre de détails intéresse évidemment. **Toutes les * et les citations entre guillemets proviennent intégralement du merveilleux livre « Paroles de Poilus » paru dans la collection _Librio_.** Vous l'aurez saisi, je me suis pas mal documentée. Pour une fic, ce n'est pas commun. Voilà pourquoi ce chapitre me tient autant à cœur. Je le confie à votre bienveillance. Il tient presque autant de la fic que de l'Original.

* * *

**AVIS aux lecteurs ( à TOUS les lecteurs )** : **Une fois n'est pas coutume, j'ai bien conscience que ce genre de chose ne se fait pas, mais…A ceux qui ne lisent cette fic que pour le HGDM. A ceux que l'idée de m'envoyer une review à base de « Et Dracoooooooooo ! » va effleurer. A ceux qui ne juge un chapitre qu'à la taille du lemon. Aux lecteurs paresseux et libidineux, en somme. NE LISEZ PAS CE CHAPITRE. Il n'est pas pour vous. **

**Quant à ceux que « L'Ange Blanc » a fait frissonner. A ceux qui aiment Blaise et Théo, Tearlach ou encore Mikhaïl. A ceux qui auront lu ces quelques lignes d'introduction jusqu'au bout, qui connaissent le prix des silences dans un chapitre. Au lecteur précieux parce que rare dans ce monde de fanfic. Je te salue bien bas. J'ai écrit ce chapitre pour TOI et pour TOI uniquement.  
Pour toi, donc :** les passages en italique sont ceux de Ron. Le reste est la narration du POV d'Hermione.

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer** : l'Univers HP est à JKR. Les citations suivies d'une * ou entre guillemets proviennent de « Paroles de Poilus » paru chez Folio.

**Rating** : M, indéniablement.

**Remerciements : **Tout spécialement, merci à **BlackNemesis**, la Ténèbre ténébreuse de ffnet. Merci pour ta Bêta lecture, Merveilleuse. Merci pour tes conseils, pour la musique. Merci pour « Trauma » - aussi en passant. Et merci à David, même s'il ne lira sûrement pas ces lignes.

Enfin, **Dédicace** : Pour toi, Cycy, **Azalan**, lectrice précieuse et rare. Plume fine et douée. Contaminée involontaire.

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

* * *

oOo **Chapitre 6 : L'étoffe du héros** oOo

« _Je n'ai à offrir que du sang, de la peine, des larmes et de la sueur !  
__Nous avons devant nous l'une des plus épouvantables épreuves que l'on puisse imaginer.…  
__Nous avons devant nous de longs, de très longs mois de combat et de souffrance. Vous demandez quel est notre but ? Je peux répondre en un mot : la victoire, la victoire à tout prix, la victoire en dépit de la terreur, la victoire, quelles que soient la longueur et la dureté, si long et si dur que soit le chemin qui nous y mènera ; sans victoire, il n'y a pas de survie_. »

(Winston Churchill)

* * *

Il régnait dans la chambre un froid cru et pénétrant.

Dans un grincement interminable, la fenêtre entrouverte claquait contre le chambranle fatigué du chien assis, tandis que l'eau s'appliquait à goutter sur les lattes du parquet en les ourlant de brun. Depuis une semaine, il n'en finissait plus de pleuvoir : Londres dégorgeait…  
…de bout en bout, on pataugeait.

Ce fut cette odeur – celle du bois mouillé, qui cueillit Hermione sur le seuil de la porte. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur la bandoulière qui lui cisaillait l'épaule. Et elle s'affaissa _légèrement_. Sous la capuche, un visage passablement hâve poignardait d'un regard éteint la flaque de lumière glauque qui se répandait dans la pièce. A bien regarder, l'averse avait tracé des sillons noirs sur l'étoffe pesante : ils semblaient dégringoler le long de sa silhouette fluette pour venir s'écraser sur la carcasse du tapis.

Et ce soir là, le silence avait quelque chose de corrosif.

Les phalanges de ses doigts gourds luttèrent un instant avec l'agrafe de sa cape ; l'étreinte glacée du tissu la pétrifiait jusqu'à la moelle. Il s'affaissa bientôt dans un chuintement humide, recouvert juste après par le bruit mat qu'émit son sac en heurtant le sol. Le reste de ses vêtements connut le même sort. Et le son épais qu'ils produisaient en s'écrasant sur le plancher retraçait dans un murmure froid et gluant la planque interminable de sa trop longue journée : le pavé battu dans les intempéries ; le détour d'une heure avant de rentrer ; les rues désertes…

Sans plus réfléchir, la jeune femme harassée s'emmitoufla dans le pull abandonné à la tête de son lit dont les manches émaillées lui coulaient bien au delà des poignets, et elle s'engouffra sous la couette. _Enfin_. La chaleur bienfaisante lui arracha un râle de satisfaction. Son corps rendu s'abandonna à la torpeur impérieuse et elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même, les mains pressées contre ses cuisses. _Fœtale.  
_Et s'égrène le temps…La fatigue commença bientôt à la prendre à la gorge, incapable qu'elle était de fermer l'œil : comme une envie furieuse et obsédante de pleurer.

Alors, elle lutta. Plus par réflexe que par véritable volonté, comme elle le faisait depuis son _retour. _Rompue à ce challenge personnel : celui de pousser sa détermination « jusqu'au bout », jusqu'à la fêlure…avant de s'effriter et de crouler.  
Son corps protesta avec véhémence.

– Pour le coup, elle réalisa qu'elle avait _faim_.

De façon presque saugrenue. Faim d'une de ces omelettes saturées de pommes de terre dont Severus les régalait lorsqu'ils habitaient encore à Paris. Les souvenirs. A l'époque, l'épicière de la rue Mazet rendait la monnaie au lance-pierre. Une petite femme acariâtre dont les manières commerçantes se cantonnaient à demander d'une voix grasse si elle vous mettait un sac pour les oeufs. Et aussi, il y avait le chat qui traînait toujours dans la boutique, le genre matou phtisique et incolore. Une pauvre bête incapable de ronronner : elle avait chaque fois une sorte de hoquet piteux qui finissait par la laisser muette et penaude.

La jeune femme fut surprise de se souvenir de ce détail. En son temps, elle l'eût trouvé stupide. Mais pas ce soir. Ce soir, il lui fallait des œufs pour combattre le sinistre Ennui.  
Sinistre.  
Ce fut en émergeant de son cocon qu'elle _le_ vit.

Le couvre-lit avait glissé par terre et l'avait entraîné dans sa chute. _Il_ gisait sur le parquet. Un volume de taille moyenne, en cuir brun, sanglé par le milieu. La tranche en était déchirée à l'une des extrémités… Le regard d'Hermione achoppa sur la boucle mutilée de la couverture tandis que la couette s'affaissait de part et d'autre de ses reins. Elle connaissait ce carnet pour l'avoir déjà vu auparavant. Une fois, au moins. Mais ce fut seulement lorsqu'elle se tordit pour l'attraper et que ses doigts rentrèrent en contact avec la surface tiède qu'elle se souvint.

_L'attaque des quartiers d'Eté. La « mort » de Draco.  
__Nox._

Son mouvement resta suspendu. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur la couverture et elle la lâcha brutalement, comme brûlée. Un tremblement fugace souligna sa lèvre inférieure et ses mains happèrent le matelas sans contenance. Sous ses yeux, elle vit la sangle fatiguée dérouler sur l'onctuosité blanche de la couette les tranchées noircies qui dégoulinaient sur le papier en attente d'une absolution…

Le journal de Ron.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Mercredi 24 janvier.01  
**27e jour

_Aujourd'hui, Parvati Patil est morte. _

_Je crois que dans la brigade, tout le monde commence à prendre conscience de ce qui est véritablement en train d'arriver…Dans l'inconscient collectif, ça se sent : l'ambiance n'a jamais été aussi glauque. A midi, mon unité tirait une gueule de six pieds de long au point que personne n'a rien pu avaler. Les gamelles sont reparties intactes. Un silence de mort règne sur la caserne et j'ai comme l'impression qu'il n'est pas prêt de se lever. Ça fait froid dans le dos… _

oOo

_J'ai l'impression d'avoir avalé du détraqueur. Cette putain de nausée…_

oOo

_Et même que c'était pourri d'avance : après la manœuvre, le primipile a décrété qu'aujourd'hui nous n'étions bons à rien. Il nous a renvoyés aux quartiers pour la soirée. – Comment lui expliquer que notre motivation en a pris un sérieux coup dans l'aile ? Bottefort n'est même pas venu aux couleurs ce soir. C'est peut-être con, mais j'y vois comme un mauvais présage. _

_Depuis un mois, tout allait presque trop bien. Et même si on n'en parlait pas, je sais que les types de mon dortoir étaient intimement convaincus que « l'Affaire » serait réglée en quelques semaines. H l'était, Nathan aussi ; nous l'étions tous… Avec une poignée de partisans, V. ne pouvait pas espérer tenir plus longtemps. Et avec Bottefort à notre tête, certains étaient même persuadés qu'on s'en sortirait sans casse.  
__Si seulement. Mais Parvati n'est même pas la première._

_Et c'est sinistre à quel point tout ça me semble dénué de sens. Un vrai Auror, j'aurai compris…Mais Elle ! Elle aurait eu vingt et un an le mois prochain ! En d'autres circonstances, elle n'aurait rien eu d'autre à foutre de ses journées que de bidouiller ses petits communiqués pour le journal de Skeeter. Seulement, il a fallu qu'elle se fasse ramasser dans une putain d'opération de maintenance. _

_Connerie._

oOo

_J'ai croisé Harry, tout à l'heure, au QG. Il me dit que sa cicatrice lui fait encore mal : ça dure depuis des semaines. La situation ne serait pas ce qu'elle est, j'aurais parié sur des emmerdes noires dans les jours à venir, mais le fait est que nous baignons d'ores et déjà dans les Emmerdes. Je lui ai conseillé de passer en parler à Snape, néanmoins, l'éventualité de rendre une visite au serpent-graisseux n'a pas eu l'air de le ravir – On a un peu parlé de Parvati. (De toute façon, tout le monde ne parle plus que de ça : les morts…) J'avais oublié, mais c'est elle qui lui avait servi de cavalière pour le Tournoi des trois sorciers. _

_Bizarre : ça ne fait que cinq ans, pourtant ça me semble tellement « antique » aujourd'hui…_

oOo

_D'ailleurs : je ne sais même pas si quelqu'un a pris la peine de mettre Padma au courant._

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Jeudi 25 janvier.01  
**28e jour

_Padma n'était pas au courant.  
__Hier soir, le corps de Parvati a fini au BS au milieu des « autres » et on nous a rapporté que Snape s'est empoigné avec le vieil Edgecombe à ce sujet. Soit disant que les corps non-réclamés doivent être envoyés au « trou » pour des questions d'hygiène. « Arrêté ministériel ». Je hais ce type. Comme si cela ne suffisait pas de parler d'Elle à l'imparfait, non, en plus il faudrait l'expédier au plus vite à la fosse commune.  
__C'est infâme._

oOo

_Finalement, on a pu contacter Padma dans la matinée. Elle était en France : des contacts à prendre pour le ministère qui l'avait obligée à accompagner le chef du cabinet. Je pense qu'elle a dû arriver sur les coups de dix-sept heures. Harry et moi n'avons quitté la caserne que deux heures plus tard. A franchir le seuil du QG, nous avons vite compris à quoi nous en tenir…  
__Padma n'encaissait pas du tout.  
__Il faut avouer que Snape n'y a pas été par quatre chemins pour lui apprendre la nouvelle. Je crois que ça a plutôt mal tourné : c'était…déchirant ! _

oOo

_Je gamberge. Quelle connerie la guerre.  
__Je suis encore vivant, en bonne santé. J'ai la chance d'avoir une fratrie unie et indemne. Mais pour combien de temps ? La plupart des unités se préparent psychologiquement à subir des pertes dans les jours à venir. Les ordres de missions sont en train de changer de nature. Il faudrait être inconscient pour ne pas s'en rendre compte. Jusque là, on a connu la psychose de se terrer en serrant les mâchoires, mais V. a rassemblé ses troupes. Selon le tribun – et aux dires de Bottefort, la mécanique est en train de se mettre en branle.  
_…  
_Je vois dès à présent dans les yeux de Snape les brochettes de corps non réclamés qui se succèdent au BS. Après Parvati, j'ai peur d'être le prochain sur la liste. J'ai peur d'être la charogne de trop au milieu des macchabées qui échouent entre les mains de ma petite sœur. _

_Et la vérité : je crois que j'en crèverai si on devait m'annoncer un truc pareil…_

oOo

_Impossible de fermer l'œil. Je pense à Ginny. A Hermione.  
__J'espère que tout va bien à l'arrière…_

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Vendredi 26 janvier.01  
**29e jour

_Aujourd'hui est une journée faste : c'est le ravitaillement. Le deuxième et le quatrième vendredi du mois. Réglé comme du papier à musique : l'unité de service est partie assurer le convoi. Et même si le rationnement commence à se faire sentir, on peut espérer avoir autre chose que des haricots à la tomate pour le déjeuner. Mes loupiots feraient moins la gueule, pour une fois. Et qui sait, avec un peu de chance : les bouteilles de Pur Feu. _

oOo

_Chier. Les types de l'unité ont fait chou blanc.  
__Aux dernières nouvelles : la Coalition a fait sauter les entrepôts. Dans l'éventualité même où il resterait quelque chose pour notre pomme, on ne nous a pas laissés gagner la périphérie. Dans les hangars, il y avait le ravito du BSDR, des Aurors et du Ministère pour le prochain mois. Autant dire, que les jours à venir risquent de s'appeler « Dent creuse » et « Famine »._

oOo

_Il s'est passé un truc du genre inhabituel après les douches.  
__D'ordinaire, les aurors qui ne sont pas de service sont démobilisés pour la soirée et les bleus ont quartier libre avant le couvre feu. En l'occurrence, l'unité d'Harry allait prendre son tour de veille pour nous relever, quand Bottefort a fait rappeler tout le monde. Ulric a commencé à râler pour la forme, jusqu'à ce que le primipile lui intime de fermer sa gueule devant l'ensemble des deux brigades. C'est à peu près à ce moment là que la plupart des hommes ont dû comprendre qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une visite de courtoisie…_

_Un type s'est présenté à nous, l'air pas bien vaillant. Il nous a annoncé de but en blanc que l'attentat contre la zone industrielle et contre nos entrepôts était dû à une faille dans leur système de communication. Pour le coup, il faut reconnaître que ça nous a fait une belle jambe. Mais quand il a précisé que V. s'était entiché d'une milice volante appelée « chasseurs » qui interceptaient depuis plusieurs jours une partie des messages qui couraient entre le QG, le BSDR et le Ministère, ça a jeté un foutu froid.  
__En somme, monsieur D. Lange venait nous soumettre une proposition : pour ceux parmi nous qui se porteraient volontaire : suivre une formation drastique et intégrer l'unité de « convoyeurs » que le Ministère avait décidé de mettre en place. – Harry trouve le projet risqué. Je suis d'accord, mais quel projet ne l'est pas par les temps qui courent ? _

_Quelques copains ont donné leur nom. Dans le fond, je ne les sens pas très convaincus, mais Bottefort a eu des propos inquiétants hier soir. Je les soupçonne de vouloir quitter le navire avant le naufrage. – Ils n'ont pas compris que c'est Londres toute entière qui est en train de prendre l'eau par tous les bouts…_

oOo

_La nouvelle a jeté comme un froid. Encore un. Je viens d'apprendre à Harry que Padma est engagée volontaire depuis quelques heures. Elle a abandonné son job au service des administrations pour intégrer l'unité des « convoyeurs ».  
__On espère tous qu'elle ne fait pas une connerie._

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Les lignes dansaient sous ses yeux. Troubles, déjà… Et les mots floutés par les larmes achevaient de jeter bas le détachement qu'elle s'imposait depuis son retour. Entre chacun de ses hoquets : les images se succédaient, morbides et lointaines, qui s'ajustaient avec une précision effrayante au propos de son meilleur ami.

Le visage mutilé de Padma revenait comme une trame moribonde. Padma. Son corps brisé sur le sable de la cellule. Le rictus de Sean. L'uniforme de l'ordre traîné dans les immondices. Les galons si spécifiques des convoyeurs…  
Hermione hoqueta.

_Ron_.

Il y avait un tel manque. Comme une effroyable béance, un _vide_ que les années ne combleraient pas. C'était un deuil qu'elle ne pourrait jamais accomplir. _Jamais_. Et elle avait froid. Ce journal lui donnait l'impression d'être piétinée par un passé détestable. Digérée.  
Les sanglots lui tordirent la gorge de plus belle, saturés par l'odeur musquée d'un parfum chimérique.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Une liasse de feuillets dégringola sur la couette. On n'avait pas pris la peine de les mettre en ordre.  
D'une main défaillante, elle trouva celui dont la date était la plus ancienne.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Jeudi 28 décembre 2000**

_Je suis au Terrier, sur le point de boire un whisky à côté du vieil orme du jardin. Je viens de voir Bottefort. Tout est très calme, ce soir. On dirait qu'il va neiger d'ici quelques heures. – Vue de l'extérieur, notre maison à l'air de n'importe quelle maison du bourg. Du genre, plutôt petite et toute clinquante à cause des lumières et du sapin …  
__Harry vient de partir chercher une bouteille avec deux verres.  
_

_C'est con, on dirait qu'on part pour quelques manœuvres de routines.  
__Mais, il y a quelque chose dans l'air qui semble dire le contraire. Comme une odeur d'alarme. J'hume la brise glacée à plein nez : on a plutôt du mal à croire qu'on a fêté Noël il y a quelques jours. La nuit est comme morte. Il flotte un silence étrange et endeuillé sur le quartier. Un truc qui pétrifie._

_Dans la maison, tout le monde est encore au salon.  
__Je crois que Bill a mis les voiles avec Fleur et Penny juste après la nouvelle. Il anticipe le pré-avis de crise de Gringott. Pour ne rien changer à leurs habitudes, Fred et George ont voulu prendre ça à la rigolade. De toute évidence, Maman leur en veut. En plus, Papa a dû rappliquer à toute vitesse au Ministère. Elle est inquiète. Et Gin' aussi. J'ai bien vu que Charlie essayait de détendre l'atmosphère, mais à mon humble avis, il va falloir un peu plus de quelques vannes douteuses sur les vert-gallois pour que l'ambiance se relâche. _

_Le message de Bottefort a fait l'effet d'un coup de canon. _

…_c'est la saint Innocent, aujourd'hui.  
__Et ça y est, je crois que c'est officiel : on est en guerre._

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Vendredi 29 décembre 2000 *  
**Jour 1

_Mobilisation générale.  
__Au jour le jour…_

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Samedi 30 décembre 2000  
**Jour 2

– _Je ne savais pas quand Ginny m'a offert ce carnet à Noël que je serais amené dans un futur proche à le couvrir de tout « ça » – _

_C'est le chaos total à Londres.  
__Je ne sais pas tellement par quel bout dérouler toute l'affaire dans la mesure où personne n'est même foutrement sûr d'en connaître tous les enjeux. Toujours est-il que les chambres ont proclamé hier l'état de siège ainsi que le début de la mobilisation générale, et dans la foulée, notre ami Scrimgeour a démissionné de son poste. Il n'a pas fallu longtemps à la nouvelle pour être rendue publique : les rats quittent le navire. A la caserne, tout le monde fulmine. Ce type a quand même été directeur du département des Aurors avant d'échouer à la tête du Conseil. Minable…_

_Bottefort vient de nous apprendre que la vacance avait été résolue pendant la nuit. C'est Cornelius Fudge qui s'apprête à reprendre les rênes. _

_Pour le reste, l'état de siège a eu des conséquences immédiates. En seulement quarante-huit heures.  
__Nous sommes désormais assignés de façon perpétuelle à la caserne. C'est plutôt brutal comme décision, mais les types de la brigade et moi nous y plions sans trop nous plaindre. Fatalement, ça devait arriver. Fudge a aussi instauré un couvre feu : à partir de ce soir, nous sommes officiellement bombardés « police politique » et nous patrouillons pour maintenir le bon ordre dans la capitale. C'en est fait : les portes sont gardées, les rues barrées ; on a maté la ville en moins de deux ; les gens sont bouclés chez eux…_

_oOo  
_

_Ça y est, les chiffres viennent de tomber : vendredi soir, V. a tué trente-trois personnes sur le chemin de Traverse. La nouvelle aurait plutôt tendance à galvaniser les foules. Il semblerait qu'un groupuscule du nom de la Coalition ait revendiqué l'attaque dans l'heure qui suivait. A présent, il plane une euphorie malsaine sur le quartier des aurors. Certains veulent en découdre avec les mangemorts le plus tôt possible.  
_– _Je n'aime pas ça._

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Dimanche 31 décembre 2000  
**Jour 3

_Réunion de l'Ordre à l'instant. – Hermione est au Square Grimault. Je vois à sa façon de nous regarder qu'elle s'inquiète. Mais elle ne dit rien : et c'est bien ça le pire.  
__Fudge a rappliqué sur les coups de vingt-deux heures trente : couvre feu passé de deux bonnes heures. Réglé comme un lavement… Et Bottefort a pu expliquer devant tout le monde la façon dont il comptait organiser les brigades._

_« La mobilisation a opéré la levée en masse d'environ cinq-cent « volontaires ». Ajoutés à la petite centaine d'aurors du Ministère, on arrive à un chiffre plutôt honnête… l'inconvénient fondamental étant que ces mecs ne sont peut-être pas plus expérimentés dans l'art de lutter contre les Forces du mal que le premier moldu venu. Quid des Aurors diplomés comme Harry et moi ? Pour le coup, il semblerait que tous les types de la caserne vont avoir de l'avancement. Pour les novices, nous passons chefs d'unités. Les anciens sont bombardés instructeurs et passent gradés.  
__Etat de siège oblige, il y désormais deux brigades ministérielles : l'une en périphérie, l'autre dans les quartiers actuels des Aurors. En plus de cela : une réserve de cent hommes qui doivent pour le moment rester à la fraîche. Chaque brigade dépend d'un tribun nommé par Bottefort, divisées en deux centuries sous la responsabilité d'un primipile ; chaque centurie comporte à son tour dix unités. » Je suis chef de la quatrième unité, déféré à la seconde centurie, première brigade, dite « du centre ». Harry est responsable de la seconde unité, seconde centurie, première brigade, dite « du centre ». Dean, lui, est dans la seconde brigade : en périphérie._

_Demain, on rapatrie les volontaires vers les casernes. Il va falloir former la jeunesse sur le tas, pendant que V. se tient tranquille. Pourvu que…_

oOo

_Hermione vient de repartir. Elle pleurait… _

_Dean a sorti que ça devenait une habitude : je l'emmerde. Je ne m'y fais pas. Le fautif, c'est Harry ; lui, il n'en dit rien, mais il a été très sec avec elle. Je sais qu'il ne le fait pas de gaîté de cœur, je comprends bien, pourtant je ne suis pas sûr d'approuver : le « survivant », les responsabilités, tout ça… Là dessus, Snape s'est senti obligé d'en remettre une couche.  
__Le truc, c'est que personne ne veut de Mia au QG. Bottefort parce qu'elle n'a pas de formation d'auror, Harry parce qu'il ne veut pas qu'elle s'expose à toute la merde qui se prépare, et Snape parce qu'il la veut avec lui à l'hôpital de maintenance du BS. Seulement, personne ne lui présente les choses de cette manière. Tout le monde aboie dans tous les sens. Personne n'a le temps pour ça._

– _Je l'ai croisée dans le couloir à la fin de la réunion. Tellement déçue, ma tigresse. Avec ses envies saugrenues de sauver le monde, elle ne réalise pas qu'on est parti pour faire la guerre ! C'est égoïste, mais j'ai besoin d'elle pour veiller sur Gin'…Je ne fais pas confiance à Snape. Disons que c'est pas la sollicitude qui a l'air d'étouffer ce type. Et s'il y a un endroit où on va avoir besoin de miracles dans les jours à venir : c'est bien au BS._

_Merlin lui fasse entendre raison, tiens…_

oOo

(1h00, a.m.)

_Bonne putain de nouvelle année.  
__2001 fredonne ses cantiques au son des Tentabombes : une nouvelle ère… _

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Dimanche 7 janvier.01  
**Jour 10

_Ils avaient quoi : dix-huit, dix-neuf ans ? Ils sortaient à peine de Poudlard pour la plupart, avec des projets à la con du genre de ceux qu'on esquisse à l'arrachée pendant un cours d'histoire soporifique avec Binns. Cinq-cent types pas exceptionnels auxquels on a donné un uniforme d'auror avant de les mettre au pas dans une caserne londonienne : une manne tombée du ciel… Et ça me fait bizarre de savoir que tout à coup, par arrêté ministériel, je suis promu responsable de la vie de douze loupiots dans leur genre. Un truc du style : « Dieu » ou quelque chose dans ce goût là._

_D'abord : _Adam_, l'américain de Norfolk, diplômé du Phœnix lyceum et expédié à Londres « avec les félicitations du jury ». M'est avis que celui-là aurait peut-être mieux fait de rester chez lui plutôt que de venir faire le beau et d'exhiber son palmarès de golden-boy nourri aux grains : à première vue, un amateur. _

_Ensuite _Seth_, le « prodige » du Withshire. Lui, c'est encore un môme ! A l'entendre, il aurait traîné ses culottes courtes depuis Stonehenge jusqu'à la caserne. Un peu trop nerveux à mon goût. Mais à mon avis, on peut se féliciter que monsieur n'ait pas été voir en face : Malfoy en aurait fait son quatre heures…Foutu caractère. _

Fergus_, les autres l'appelle _Bone_. Un ancien Serdaigle, si j'ai bien compris. Jamais vu. Parle peu mais à l'air d'apprendre assez vite. C'est l'essentiel.  
__  
Ensuite _Upton_, Monsieur « Appelez-moi-Up » Avec son mètre soixante-cinq, je lui en foutrais des « Up' »_ ! _Je le soupçonne de gaspiller beaucoup trop d'énergie à ramener sa foutue fraise en toutes circonstances. _

Chad_ et _Kurt_, les inséparables du deuxième carré. Des cousins d'Inverness, dans les Highlands qui passent des heures entières à baragouiner à propos des conquêtes pictes : intarissables et, ma foi, bien sympathiques. Je dois avouer qu'ils me plaisent ; sans doute leur côté maraudeurs bien senti. Et puis à eux deux, ces bougres d'Ecossais doivent avoisiner les deux cent kilos : un argument plutôt percutant dans son genre. _

Liam_, l'avatar du Gryffondor pure souche. De ce que j'en sais, il connaît Ginny. Un point pour lui. Sinon, il aurait été élevé par des moldus : un sang mêlé, il semblerait. Pas vraiment le genre de truc dont on a envie de se vanter en ce moment. Mais à part ça, sans commentaire. _

_Ensuite : _Nathan, _à peine plus vieux que Seth. Travaillait chez Guipure avant d'atterrir dans mon unité. Une terreur de sorcier qui se la joue « cold blood »…Il me fait rire. En fin de compte, je me dis que ce môme a peut-être loupé sa carrière… _

Ashley_, dit _H_. Le plus vieux de l'unité, je crois bien : vingt-deux ans. Sérieux comme un pape ! Je ne me fais pas de soucis, avec ce type, tout marche à la baguette. En cas d'embrouille, je pense qu'il me suppléera auprès de l'unité. Une grande bringue d'Irlandais qui vient de Galway. Maîtrise amplement son sujet. _

Ulric et Yan, les deux anciens serpentards : promotion toute fraîche de l'an passé. Pas la grande joie avec Liam, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, mais plutôt déterminés à redorer le blason de Salazard. A gérer, une vraie misère, en revanche…Ces mecs m'épuisent ! Et le plus mortifiant : je viens d'apprendre par radio-couloir que Seth les intimidait. Si c'est pas malheureux… Seth et ses quarante kilos tout mouillé… Seth et sa « langue de cuir » qui vous scie le vent en deux. Ce môme vous crache ses sarcasmes avec la sûreté d'un coup de flagelle !

_Enfin, le meilleur pour la fin : _Ethel_, seule et unique fille au sein de mon troupeau de branques. Adam l'appelle « Lady » et Kurt lui donne du « Princesse ». Quant à Ulric, il ne l'appelle tout simplement plus depuis qu'elle lui a cassé le nez. Une vraie petite punaise, à mon avis…En ce qui me concerne, tant qu'elle fait son boulot et qu'elle ne risque ni sa vie, ni celle des autres… je me contrefous de ce qu'elle fait de son mètre carré de surface habitable… _

oOo

En parlant de surface habitable… Le primipile nous a cantonnés dans un dortoir. Surchauffé pendant la journée, glacé le soir venu. Je n'arrive même pas à m'expliquer ce prodige. Mon univers se réduit depuis dix jours à une paillasse de deux mètres sur soixante centimètres, un réfectoire maussade, bruyant, peuplé de types fatigués et surexcités, et à cette caserne balayée par la pluie. Le Terrier me manque foutument. Et plus le temps passe, plus le rythme se fait acharné ! En ce moment, c'est carrément à désespérer de voir le bout de la journée : Les manœuvres du matin. La formation continue de la bleusaille. Les patrouilles dans la soirée. Les convois occasionnels…La vérité, c'est que la réorganisation des quartiers civils est un calvaire pour tout le monde. Pour un peu, on croirait qu'on est en train de recréer le monde vue la proportion que les choses prennent. Et Fudge lui-même est en phase d'y perdre son latin ! Ma main à couper qu'il va déléguer la fin des opérations…

oOo

Passée une semaine dans ces conditions, la seule conclusion à laquelle j'ai pu parvenir, c'est que le déniaisement de tout ce petit monde va être foutument douloureux. Les cœurs et les esprits purs, c'est beau, mais je crois malheureusement que ça n'a pas sa place ici. Londres va aller au feu plus tôt qu'elle ne le croit.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Lundi 15 Janvier.01  
**Jour 18

Ça y est : Londres n'est plus soir, en rentrant de patrouille, j'ai réalisé que je ne reconnaissais plus le quartier…Ou tout du moins : que dans un avenir proche, je ne le reconnaîtrais plus. Comme quoi ça se joue à pas grand chose ! Les fonds ont enfin été débloqués par les chambres et le Ministère a réorganisé la ville au cordeau. Une partie des civils a été évacuée – celle qui n'a pas commencé à mettre les voiles extra muros. La brigade périphérique en a gravement bavé. Et la nouvelle toponymie a presque quelque chose de bucolique, pour le coup : quartiers printemps-été affectés aux civils (je ris) ; automne, l'administration ; hiver, le reste, ce que la Coalition a l'air de vouloir nous disputer. Il paraît que c'est fonctionnel comme ça. Partout on se heurte aux uniformes. Cette fois, la messe est dite : ce n'est pas homme contre homme qu'on va lutter, mais uniforme contre uniforme. J'ai la nausée du gris avant l'ès le dîner, des info ont filtré sur mon unité. J'ai eu vent d'un truc un peu surprenant : en théorie, Seth serait un Crackmol. Sur le coup, le primipile n'a pas eu l'air d'apprécier que je lui éclate de rire à la face… Mais en même temps, pour avoir vu les sorts de contre et les boucliers de Seth, je peux certifier qu'une info pareille ne vaut pas deux noises. En revanche, ça a fait le tour de la caserne en même pas deux heures. C'est typique ce genre de chose : la pénurie d'informations sérieuses encourage la prolifération de ragots foutument grotesques. Et résultat des courses : Seth a été mis à pied pour la journée de demain ; cet abruti a quasiment fracturé la mâchoire d'un mec de la première centurie. J'ai eu Aldrik S. sur le dos pendant trois plombes à cause de tout ce bordel. La vérité c'est que l'ambiance est électrique. Plus d'une semaine qu'on est entassé les uns sur les autres à ne rien foutre sinon des manœuvres et de la mutation de civils. L'attente est en train de flinguer les nerfs de tout le monde. Rien ne bouge…

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Samedi 27 Janvier.01  
**Jour 30

_Il est maintenant certain que demain la brigade va aller au feu. Où ? Le primipile lui-même n'en sait rien. Probablement dans ce que le Ministère appelle les quartiers d'hiver. On a voulu douter jusqu'au bout. Bottefort et l'Ordre ont interprété les indices favorables et négligé les évidences parce qu'elles déplaisaient à tout le monde. Mais maintenant, il n'y a plus à douter : V. va frapper un grand coup. Demain, la brigade va au feu.  
__Je me suis efforcé de faire des recommandations à l'unité ce soir. Le genre de truc que je n'ai pas voulu leur dire avant, histoire de ne pas les alarmer…Quelques infos, histoire d'avoir ma conscience pour moi. En bout de course, Liam n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette. A la fin de mon petit laïus, il a eu l'air de penser que l'abnégation avait ses limites._

_En y réfléchissant, je me demande combien partiraient maintenant s'ils en avaient la possibilité._

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Dimanche 28 Janvier. 01  
**Jours 31

_Nous sommes dans l'Aube._

_L'aube des mauvais jours. Il neige. Il fait froid. _*_ Sinistre baptême du feu en perspective. La ville pue, ce matin : elle sent la trouille à plein nez. La peur a comme une odeur rance, ça colle aux pieds des uns et des autres. C'est l'énergie annulée.  
__Je suis sorti au point du jour. Il faisait vraiment froid. J'ai pataugé dans la neige fondue pendant un moment et les minutes ont filé mornes jusqu'à ce que j'aille tirer mon unité du lit. Quand je suis rentré dans le carré, Bone était déjà sur le qui-vive depuis un moment. _

_Il le sent, tout comme moi : dans les circonstances, aucune défaillance ne peut être tolérée. _*

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Les pages giclèrent silencieusement.

Ce qui venait ensuite ne pouvait être qu'une longue rubrique nécrologique. La chair blanche et déchirée des tranchées noires sur lequel Ron avait usé quelques unes des précieuses heures qui le séparaient encore du dimanche 18 novembre…

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Mercredi 1****er**** Février.01  
**Jour 34

_Des types sont morts, sans nombre. Atomisés par les tentabombes d'en face, mis en miettes. Un vrai désastre de gradés, d'hommes…C'est tombé comme des épis au milieu de la géhenne glacée des quartiers glauques._

(…)

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Samedi 4 Février. 01 **  
**Jour 37

_Inutile de chercher à me réconforter avec des histoires de patriotisme, d'héroïsme ou quoi que ce soit dans ce goût là. J'ai vu et j'ai compris._

_Harry a perdu deux types de son unité aujourd'hui. « N'importe qui peut choir par mégarde. » il paraît. C'était les deux meilleurs types de son unité. Le premier s'est fait fracasser la cuisse par une tentabombe : l'artère fémorale, les mains gluantes, le cratère rouge au milieu de la boue neigeuse… Le deuxième a été abattu par un mangemort.  
__On crie. On voit passer la journée en une flopée d'images fulgurantes. « La tête qui se vide comme un bassin. » Mais ça n'a plus d'importance. On est là et on ne peut plus faire marche arrière. Ça se passe de paroles historiques. Le jeu de la guerre se joue dans la seule seconde de flottement… « Il se joue sur la faiblesse du guerrier. » _

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Lundi 6 Février. 01  
**Jour 38

_J'ai vu Tonks aujourd'hui. Et Charlie._

_Tonks est encore plus rose que dans mes souvenirs. – J'ai la nausée du gris. C'est Effroyable. Les journées noires et les nuits blanches ont raison de ma détermination. Tout ça me flingue. On dirait que ça fait mille ans. Mille ans de bourlingue meurtrière dans les quartiers nauséabonds de Londres !  
__Tonks est enceinte. C'est indéniable. Jusqu'aux oreilles, même. Drapée dans sa cape comme dans un suaire baptismal, elle trouve encore la force de rayonner. Dire que je n'y croyais pas…  
__Elle et deux autres types de sa cellule reviennent d'opération avec Remus : de la prise de contact avec les lycans à Stonehaven, dans les Lawlands, si j'ai bien compris. Résultats sans espoir selon elle. Mais Remus s'entête; il repart à la fin de la semaine. Tonks argue que l'ombre de Greyback le tire par les pieds. Elle s'inquiète. J'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'en pense le mini-lupin qui lui pousse sous le nombril. Tant d'amour dans ces circonstances, d'une certaine manière, ça me fracasse !_

_De son côté, Charlie a abandonné ses dragons. Comme ça : subitement. Les suédois se passeront de lui pour la saison. Du coup, il s'est fait enrôler aussi sec par Bottefort dans la deuxième brigade, et appuyé par « Do », il a pris la tête d'une unité vacante. Un Weasley de plus pour venir porter le fardeau de quelques heures grises, une baguette dégoulinante entre les mains, donc. Que c'est intéressant la guerre ! On peut être fier du monde sorcier ! Après trente-huit jours, réveiller encore l'utopie dans l'âme collective…_

oOo

_Pourri d'avance. Pas moyen de dormir.  
__Sans « Do » Charlie serait toujours en train de brosser ses reptiles dans le sens des écailles. Est-ce que « Do » arrive à dormir, elle ? – On peut être fier, vraiment. _

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Mercredi 8 ****Février.01  
**Jour 40

_Ce soir, Liam a déterré de la poésie moldue de ses affaires. Ce soir, il a fêté ses dix-neuf ans à la bougie, les fesses sur une planche en bois tellement dure qu'elle vous crève le cul et le ventre plein d'une soupe anémiée. Il nous a lu des vers d'un certain Hugo. (Je lui ai piqué son bouquin, histoire d'en recopier quelques uns.)_

_« _Je ne fléchirai pas ! Sans plainte dans la bouche,  
Calme, le deuil au cœur, dédaignant le troupeau,  
Je vous embrasserai dans mon exil farouche,  
Patrie, ô mon autel ! Liberté, mon drapeau ! (…)

Devant les trahisons et les têtes courbées,  
Je croiserai les bras, indigné, mais serein.  
Sombre fidélité pour les choses tombées,  
Sois ma force et ma joie et mon pilier d'airain ! (…)

J'accepte l'âpre exil, n'eût-il ni fin ni terme,  
Sans chercher à savoir et sans considérer  
Si quelqu'un a plié qu'on aurait cru plus ferme,  
Et si plusieurs s'en vont qui devraient demeurer.

Si l'on n'est plus que mille, eh bien, j'en suis ! Si même  
Ils ne sont plus que cent, je brave encor Sylla ;  
S'il en demeure dix, je serai le dixième ;  
Et s'il n'en reste qu'un, je serai celui-là ! _»_

…_je me demande qui sera le dernier._

_Je veux dire : est ce que ce sera Harry ? Parfois, je commence à en douter. _

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Dimanche 12 Février.01  
**Jour 44

_On a réorganisé le service dans la semaine : la réserve a été incorporée aux brigades. Et désormais, on alterne. Deux jours au feu, vingt-quatre heures à l'arrière. Ça semble moins fatigant. Mais le truc terrible : c'est qu'il faut se retremper dans l'inertie ; cette inertie à laquelle on aspire tous, mais qu'il faut oublier sitôt franchi le seuil de la caserne… _

_Harry dit que c'est la plus belle connerie que le Conseil de guerre ait réussi à voter pour l'instant. Mais pour lui, il n'y a pas d'inertie. Il ne réalise pas. Chaque minute s'absorbe dans la parade-attaque-défense de la journée suivante. Il ne peut pas comprendre. Il n'y que Kurt et ses bouquins de légendes Pictes pour comprendre un truc pareil. Ou alors Liam et sa poésie, Bone et ses silences… _

oOo

_J'ai traversé les lignes en fin d'après midi (Unité déléguée à H un peu plus tôt dans la journée).  
__Il fait très froid. Dès que le soleil se couche, par pur réflexe, il gèle. Et on dirait que la poussière soulevée par les assauts reste en suspension dans l'air. Elle se pétrifie sur place – comme si elle manquait de volonté pour retomber. _

_  
_oOo

_Vu de l'extérieur, le Bloc Sanitaire a des allures d'oasis en plein désert : une Oasis de chairs noires et boursouflées dans un désert de corps morts… Comme une protubérance à l'orée des quartiers d'hiver, suintant l'odeur grasse des sorciers qui ont l'audace d'y rendre l'âme. La façade à l'air de gondoler dans le frimas. Et si Londres avait le cancer, à coup sûr, le BS en serait la tumeur. Simplement parce que c'est là que les idéaux patriotiques et héroïques finissent de pourrir.  
__Snape, au milieu de cette géhenne, a des allures de croque-mitaine nécrophage, et toi, Mia… _

_Bha, qu'importe. _

_Tu es là. C'est déjà énorme : toi, toute blanche, à exhaler cette haleine médicamenteuse, la figure brouillée de fatigue et les mains poisseuses des esprits qui se dérobent. Tellement frêle. Tu me jettes dans les bras les spasmes moribonds du BS. Je pille ta détresse, et en retour je t'écrase sur les lèvres l'épuisement de toute ma brigade… Et ça en fait, de l'épuisement. Ça vaut pour la pénurie de café, pour les nuits trop courtes, pour les journées trop longues, pour la mitraille des mangemorts, qui tombe de plus en plus drue, de plus en plus serrée… Ça vaut pour toi et Gin', qui êtes trop loin, pour Charlie, pour Parvati, pour Seth et Ethel, pour Chad, Nathan, Adam et Ashley. Ça vaut pour Harry. _

_Et tout à coup, dans ton regard : je me sens loin. Je me vois seul. Tellement. Et toi, avec tes mots d'abandon, tes mots mièvres et lents. Faces aux maux que je me sens monter du fond de la gorge, du fond de l'âme…et qui s'écoulent de ma bouche pleine de fantômes.  
__Et tes doigts ont des vertus singulières, Mia. Sur mes yeux, légers, adroits et blancs. Tu bouscules la mécanique détraquée de cette guerre, l'espace de quelques secondes… _

…_bien trop courtes secondes._

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Ses doigts effleurèrent les dernières lignes. Elle se souvenait : les secondes, les fantômes.

Les premières fois, elle avait été effrayée par sa pâleur et par les cernes qui lui rognaient les joues. Marquée par la brutale docilité de son visage. Il parlait peu. C'était bien pire, elle le sentait résigné. Ses mains communiquaient aux siennes leurs tremblements nerveux.  
C'était toujours l'épuisement qui le poussait vers elle. Il arrivait avec la nuit, comme on dérive jusqu'à l'amarre. Sa peau marbrée de froid avait un goût métallique. Il était alors si peu différent des corps plein d'ombres sur lesquels elle usait sa détermination…

Les fantômes lui donnèrent le frisson.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Samedi 18 Février  
**Jour 50

_Chaque jour qui passe, on s'efforce de purger d'une manière ou d'une autre la bile noire qu'on se sent pousser dans le ventre. Chaque fois que nous écrivons une lettre ou un journal, nous pensons toujours que c'est la dernière lettre, la dernière page…* Et pour quelques uns, chaque jour qui passe, c'est vrai._

_Je me demande à quel moment ce journal passera à la postérité. Si ce sera pour une opération d'envergure ou à cause d'une stupide erreur de commandement. Combien de larmes on versera sur ces lignes… J'aimerais autant que la Providence m'accorde la dernière grâce de mourir en pleine jeunesse plutôt que d'estropier mes « plus belles années ». Puissant égoïsme !_

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Lundi 20 Février *  
**Jour 52

_« Au nom des plaintes qui font rire…» Celles des galons rouges qui viennent de s'effondrer à deux pas. Echappées de ses lèvres retroussées qui épousent la soupe neigeuse du macadam. Ou celles de la patrouille en débandade que mon unité rabat sous les arcades. _

_« Au nom des rires qui font peur… » __Gloussement du détrousseur qui fait les poches du gamin tombé le museau dans le caniveau. Rafale sèche qui accompagne la tentabombe qu'on n'a pas vue venir. Ton rire, Harry : tellement las, qu'il fusille jusqu'à la moelle, certains matins. _

_« Au nom du front parfait profond…Au nom des yeux… » Au nom des lèvres. Et des rires… « Pour aujourd'hui et pour toujours » : ton front, tes yeux, tes lèvres, tes rires. Tellement loin de nous, tout ça ! Si seulement…_

_« Au nom des larmes dans le noir… » Les seules qui vaillent. Celles qui n'ont plus à rougir de leur faiblesse. Au nom de toutes celles là. …et au nom d'Eulalie. oOo Pour Yan ou pour Ulric, comme pour tous les types de la brigade, Eulalie a le goût de l'inertie. Un goût de deux nuits par semaine, ouaté par la fumée blonde et l'alcool. Un goût de tendresse et de broderie anglaise. Une vague odeur de vanille aux accents un peu a un nom à recevoir le bon Dieu sans confession. Et un lit à consoler la moitié des corps morts de cette ville à la dérive. Elle a deux bras, deux lèvres et dix doigts, blancs et légers ; dix comme autant de preuves d'amour à donner. Et un long corps alangui qui sert d'amarre à la détresse universelle. Lili a la pénombre de l'alcôve dans le blanc des yeux et les sanglots gris de l'Auror, en sautoir autour du cou._

_Sainte Eulalie, priez pour nous. _

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Vendredi 24 février  
**Jour 56

_Toujours rien.  
__Rien le matin, rien le soir : rien depuis trois jours…_

– _Pourquoi s'inquiéter à l'avance ?_

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Lundi 27 février  
**Jour 59

_La Tamise était encore gelée ce matin. Au moins huit degrés en dessous de zéro.  
_– _Un silence de mort… _

_Je traînais des lignes vers la caserne, mon fardeau de corps disloqué sur le dos. L'unité défaillait. L'odeur était encore dans notre bouche, dans nos narines, douçâtre et tiède. On touchait à l'heure où les forces se dérobent traîtreusement : la nuque nous ployait jusque sous les semelles…et nous progressions à pas de fourmis, avec aux lèvres un même grondement : dormir. Les dents grinçaient. Dans notre sillage, par delà le fleuve, à quelques mètres, c'était l'éparpillement d'un cimetière à ciel ouvert : le gisement épars et déchiqueté abandonné au tombeau de la nuit. Indistinct. Restaient les blessés qui appelaient. Et d'autres qui suppliaient qu'on les achève. _

Au secours. Pitié. _On n'a plus de pitié dans ces moments-là. Juste la boule d'angoisse qui halète d'épuisement et qui vous fait la gorge dure et sèche. C'était épouvantable._

oOo

_Ils dorment comme un seul homme. Effondrés dans le carré.  
__Le plus effroyable, je crois, c'est qu'ils ont mangé au retour. La baguette à la main, la cape raide de crasse encore sur le dos et des cadavres plein la bouche. J'ai vu leurs visages hâves, alignés dans le réfectoire. Des visages hirsutes de barbe et de fatigue. Le corps ramassé sur la chaise, à moitié embusqués sous la table, ils ont englouti en quelques minutes du chocolat et des petits pains aux relents plâtreux. De grandes goulées bruyantes de café brûlant pour combler les silences. Les haut-le-cœur de Nathan… Par la fenêtre, on devinait les lueurs de « l'autre côté » de la Tamise. Proches. Tellement. Et les yeux éthérés d'Ethel poignardaient les trois chaises vides sans les voir. _

_La cire me coule sur les doigts._

_Du carré désormais plongé dans le noir, je distingue l'enchevêtrement épars et disloqué de leurs corps effondrés sur les paillasses. Comme au hasard. Celui de Seth, mince et agité de soubresauts réguliers : la tête collée contre le montant en bois. Le dos râblé d'Adam. La silhouette roulée en boule de Bone, tellement impassible que je me retiens à chaque instant d'aller guetter son souffle entre ses lèvres entrouvertes. Ethel et Ashley sur la paillasse du haut. Nathan, tout entier sous la couverture : la baguette au poing. L'uniforme d'Upton sur la paillasse des Ecossais. Les ronflements légers de Yan. Et la main d'Ulric qui traîne à terre, crispée sur une plume : sa correspondance a été jetée au bas du lit.  
__Sa correspondance qui ne peut contenir que des horreurs…._

_Ils dorment comme un seul homme.  
__Comme dort une unité qui a été au feu pendant trois jours. Comme on dort quand on a perdu trois compagnons : pour donner le change ; pour oublier ; pour ne pas voir que trois paillasses sont vides qui ne l'étaient pas deux nuits auparavant. Et certains ont pris la place de ceux qui manquent. On ne leur fera pas le moindre reproche. Qui peut leur en vouloir de chercher à combler les béances ?_

_La flamme vacille.  
__Je change un peu de position et je me cale contre le mur. Dans mon dos, la pierre est humide et la caisse qui me sert de table, branlante. Pourtant, je me souviens._

oOo

_On nous avait arrachés à la caserne en pleine nuit. Il fallait aller au feu. Tout de suite : la Coalition prenait l'Agora. Dans un bordel sans nom, chaque unité avait rassemblé ses hommes comme elle pouvait. Et dans la cohue du départ, on avait tous eu une pensée anesthésiée pour la brigade périphérique : l'Agora était dans leur secteur. _

_Dehors, il gelait. Par endroits, de la soupe jusqu'à la moitié des jambes. La fatigue brouillait uniformément les visages et les jambes restaient engluées dans les ornières : sans force. On avait gagné la Tamise dans un bel ensemble, puis…les premières tentabombes. _

_Cueillis sur les berges : des hommes projetés en l'air. La masse du pont s'était soulevée sous nos pieds et mon unité avait été soufflée avec la déflagration. Rabattus comme des fétus de pailles dans les niches des Arches. Lentement, le nez et la bouche se remplissaient d'une poussière épaisse. A partir de là, la respiration se faisait de plus en plus violente, l'air de plus en plus rare. A cent mètres, les premières lignes de mangemorts embusquées : la berge complètement à découvert. A rester là, les Aurors se feraient tirer comme des veracrasses…  
__H s'était déporté sur la droite avec Liam, Upton, Kurt et Ethel : ils avaient coupé la route à quelques uns des planqués. _

_A partir de là, comment expliquer ? Quels mots pour dire ? _

_Soudain, la terre était chaude ; le ronflement épais qui roulait sous les Arches nous électrisait. Et à travers les rideaux de fumée qui nous dégoulinaient dessus, la magie nous faisait comme des auréoles vertes et rouges autour des poignets. L'odeur, surtout, était épouvantable : les hoquets viciés de la magie noire palpitant à toutes les veines. L'odeur métallique du sang, le goût de la bile, épais. Je voyais les aurors déraper dans les ornières traîtreusement ensevelies, s'affaisser : les semelles qui patinaient.  
__Pour un mangemort qui s'écrasait, combien d'aurors ?  
__Bientôt, des cris de bêtes féroces pour recouvrir les cris de bêtes blessées. Toute une brigade qui dormait une heure auparavant s'élançant, le feu aux tempes. Une idée : tuer. On tombait à genoux, on visait, et patatras, plus personne. Si nous lâchions, nous étions perdus : Bottefort avait été formel. _

oOo

_Liam avait été le premier.  
__Ça avait fait une trouée verte dans le boyau que nous dégagions ; un bruit ouaté quand il avait percuté le sol. Une seconde d'inattention. A peine.  
_

_Et ensuite ? Upton et sa prière de fou, quand il avait rattrapé Liam à bras le corps, le glapissement d'Ethel, les rugissements d'Ulric et Yan…  
__Une seconde d'inattention et j'ai vu des gamins de dix-huit ans s'acharner sur un homme. La source lumineuse du sang qui lui explosait aux oreilles, à la bouche et au nez. C'était terrible. Impitoyable. Le placide Bone avec son rictus aux lèvres. Le type était mort en vomissant son sang et ses excuses. _

oOo

_Puis Chad et Kurt, au point du jour : le lendemain. D'abord, Chad. Ensuite, Kurt. Une tentabombe. Un éboulement. Un corps à six heures, il s'était remis à neiger. Les doigts étaient gourds : le gel nous grippait les articulations au point de ne pas pouvoir ouvrir nos rations et les ventres étaient foutrement creux. En avançant dans le Forum, Seth grinchait que « cet hiver n'était qu'une merde de boue ». Il enfonçait ses bottes dans le linceul blanc qui recouvrait les pavés. A vrai dire, de la lutte acharnée de la brigade périphérique, il ne restait que ça – un peu de dégoût nous_

(…)

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Cette Nuit là avait été blanche. Elle se souvenait de l'avoir traversée en apnée, à la frontière de l'asphyxie. Et l'aube l'avait trouvée hébétée qui arrimait la dérive du BS à la grisaille de _son_ uniforme, à _lui_. Vidée.

Elle s'était vue dans le regard de Severus : les cheveux ruisselants, pâle et cernée. Les larmes ne coulaient plus. Elle s'était vue désespérée. Mais moins pour les morts que pour les vivants. Ses doigts malmenaient sans relâche le linceul roide de la chemise du jeune homme qu'on venait de leur amené. Déjà, il était froid – _ça_ l'épouvantait.  
Et dans le regard de Severus, elle avait vu un grand découragement envahir cet homme fort. Parce qu'il ne pouvait _rien_ faire.

Comment annoncer _ça_ ?

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Mercredi 1er Mars**

_« Ron, je ne sais pas s'il y a des mots pour dire ça. » _

_Oui, mais toi…toi comment tu disais déjà, Padma ? Les mots qui faisaient des trous dans les murs…?  
__Quand tu as débarqué ce soir là, Seth a jailli de son lit, l'arme au poing. Avec ta figure toute blanche dans ton uniforme de soldat : tu voulais m'épouvanter par ton calme, je crois. Tu étais tellement petite. La flamme que tu traînais dans ton sillage faisait des drôles d'éclaboussures sur les murs du carré. Comme une ombre chinoise qui fauchait l'obscurité de la caserne._

_Tes mains sur mes joues, c'était de l'éloquence, pas vrai ?  
__Mais dans le fond, ça ne compte pas, Padma. Tu le sais. Ça ne compte pas, parce que tu sentais la menthe poivrée et que les mauvaises nouvelles ne sentent pas la menthe poivrée. Et c'est une blague. Le carré n'en peut plus de voir mourir les gens. Alors, Charlie ne meurt pas sous le regard hébété de Seth et les demi-soupirs de Yan, Padma, tu as tort._

_Pas Charlie. Pas mon frère. _

_Je t'en prie. Garde tes bras pour les autres. _

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Padma avait dit de Prier.  
Comme si la prière pouvait ramener les couleurs qui avaient déserté la figure de Charlie… La flaque de cheveux roux sur l'oreiller l'épouvantait.

Il avait fallu quatre jours à Ron. Quatre jours pour trouver le chemin du BS.  
Quatre jours pour _admettre_.

Et le BS était noir, les couloirs à peine éclairés. Elle les arpentait en scrutant chacun des lits, en sursautant au moindre grincement de dents. Le ballet morbide des médicomages. L'odeur de tabac froid et les tasses salles qui jonchaient l'évier de la salle de repos.

Ginny était effrayante.  
Petit animal tapi dans l'obscurité, ses doigts caressaient sans relâche les joues émaciées. Et elle ne disait rien. Par moment, elle prenait son frère à bras le corps et elle le serrait contre elle à s'en briser les reins. C'étaient des glapissements étouffés contre la chair fraternelle. Froide et grise.

Son apathie l'épouvantait.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**3 Mars **

_Son corps anguleux. Souple. Elastique. Electrique. Chaud… Son corps qui sentait le bouge et les caves. Sa peau qui sentait la crasse sous le savon vieilli.  
__Et tes bras à misère, Lili. Entre tes deux cuisses prodigues en plaisir…Ta bouche fendue en grand rouge, humide et pleine des râles qu'on y a laissés en route. Avec tes cheveux tout blonds de chanvre écossais : mon éloquente Lili qui étouffait ses cris dans mes paumes moites. A bout de souffle. Disloquée. Et cassée. Brisée, Eulalie… Petite Lili ! Sainte Lili…_

_Oh Mia, quelle connerie cette guerre ! *_

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**4 Mars ***

« _C'est facile avec la peau des autres. _

_Tellement facile de dire : Nous les aurons, nous tiendrons juste un jour de plus qu'eux. » Mais « juste un jour », c'est Liam, Kurt et Chad à la fosse commune ! Et cette tuerie durerait encore plusieurs années que ce seraient encore les mêmes qui ramperaient dans la fange. Et quand par hasard un des « leurs » paye de sa peau, on dirait que c'est le dernier de leur race._

_Je donnerais bien ma part._

oOo

_Le Léthé est la clef. Celle du fond du trou.  
__Une obsession : tuer toute pensée. Accepter de téter la petite mort à un goulot froid. Le Gin qui fait tituber la meilleure volonté du monde. Et rouler pour mieux sombrer. Et que je me pulvérise la tête ! Rien qu'une fois… _

_Et demain.  
__Demain je serai fort. Mais pas ce soir. _

_(…)_

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**5 Mars** *

_Ça-y est ! H est muté à la première centurie. Finalement, il aura suffi d'une simple recommandation pour appuyer sa demande auprès du tribun : Bottefort a été vite en besogne ! Et je crois que mon Irlandais est plutôt satisfait de monter en grade. Moi, moins, du coup : je perds l'un de mes meilleurs éléments. Mais je suis _content_ pour lui.  
__Ethel fait la gueule, mais ça lui passera. Comme à tout le monde.  
__Le carré en a profité pour souffler un peu. Il faut avouer qu'en ce moment, les occasions sont trop rares. Et quand un Auror monte, la coutume veut qu'on l'intronise à notre façon, alors les types de la seconde ont passé Ashley aux douches entre deux feux. _

_Singulier bordel. Le primipile nous est tombé dessus à bras raccourcis. C'était pourri d'avance ! Quand il a réalisé que la quasi-totalité de ses chefs d'unités étaient en train de patauger dans les sanitaires, il a failli faire une syncope. Merlin. Je crois qu'on a frôlé la convocation par le Magenmot à pas grand chose ! _

oOo

_J'admire le primipile – celui de la seconde. Il ne porte pas le deuil de son fils. Il n'en parle pas. Toute sa tendresse et tout son orgueil sapés en l'espace d'une journée. Dix-neuf ans. Et il ne porte pas le deuil. « Pour ne pas miner le courage de ses hommes »  
__Je l'admire._

_Et au fond, je le hais. _

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_Qu'ils se taisent ! Merlin, qu'ils arrêtent avec leurs _conneries_ !  
__Padma, Harry, Dean, tous les autres… Est ce que c'est trop demander ? Je veux être seul. Tout seul ! Le BS est infect. Infectes aussi leurs foutues condoléances. Infectes cette caserne et cette putain de guerre qui ne rime à rien !_

_Et moi, je croyais qu'on ne mourrait pas. Que c'était les autres. Toujours les autres…  
__Et pourquoi tu n'es pas resté avec tes Suédois ! Ce n'était plus assez bien pour toi, les dragons ? Il te fallait du sang ? Il te fallait du drame ? J'espère que ça te fait marrer au moins. J'espère que tu es fier de toi, espèce de sale con ! Depuis le début, tu voulais que ça finisse comme ça…histoire d'être le premier Weasley et d'avoir ta conscience pour toi. Ça t'aurait fendu la gueule de me laisser ta place rien qu'une fois, hein ? Tu n'es qu'un pauvre égoïste, Charlie ! _

_Bill l'a toujours dit._

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Ce jour là, Ron avait l'air dévasté. La colère, surtout, lui ravageait la figure – et elle n'en pouvait plus. Les relents du gin sur ses vêtements, dans ses yeux les derniers retranchements en train de céder : elle s'était sentie perdre pied.  
Gibier rabattu par la douleur. L'Auror avait explosé dans les couloirs du BS. Il faisait un froid terrible. Pourtant, l'odeur l'avait fauché sur le seuil. Moite. Détestable. Qui vous tournait la tête en vous soulevant l'estomac. Il avait explosé et ses cris avaient ébranlé les couloirs du nom de son frère. Tellement _rauque_ dans sa bouche.

– Edgecombe devenait fou.

Au bout d'un moment, Ron s'était affaissé au pied du mur. Vidé. Il avait demandé une cigarette et il avait fumé en silence. Le regard planté dans le vide. Prostré contre le linot. Inerte. _Effrayant_.  
Statufiée contre son flanc. Ginny pleurait en lui broyant les doigts.  
Leur désespoir était palpable. C'était terrible.

C'est seulement lorsque Do était sortie de la chambre que tout avait chaviré.

Droite comme la Justice dans son uniforme. Avec le renflement de son ventre et les flaques roses que ses cheveux lui faisaient autour de la figure.  
Le rugissement de Ron l'avait fauché en plein ventre. Sa voix à elle s'était brisée sur des excuses sans mots. Et elle avait juste baissée les yeux, giflée par les accusations qu'on lui crachait au visage… Tellement de colère. Tellement de détresse muette.

Son poing s'était écrasé dans le mur.  
Il avait titubé tout le long du couloir. Ivre. Il avait titubé jusqu'à _sa chambre. _Et le silence faisait des nœuds dans les gorges.  
Puis la porte avait claqué.  
Il était tombé au pied de son frère. Terrassé.

Alors il y avait eu les larmes.  
Enfin.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_Charlie. Ta mort me tue._

_Je ne sais pas.  
__Sois là. Juste encore aujourd'hui. Pas plus…_

_Il faut que tu saches : je ne tiendrai pas une heure sans toi. Et tu as promis d'être là. Toujours.  
__Je me souviens : j'avais dix ans. Tu avais promis ! Chaque fois que j'aurais besoin de toi, tu disais.  
__Et je tiens ! Alors sois là, bon sang…_

_Sois là.  
_…_s'il te plait._

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Des feuillets avaient été arrachés.

Leur dentition crénelée émergeait à la lisère des pages, comme une cicatrice au milieu du journal.  
Sur les pages suivantes, l'écriture était petite et tordue. Défaillante.

Les larmes s'étaient taries d'elles-mêmes. Désormais, Hermione était vide. _Dispersée_ dans sa chair.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_Quand même nous serions comme la feuille morte… Quand le proscrit devrait s'enfuir de porte en porte,  
Aux hommes déchiré, comme un haillon aux clous… _

_Je serai, sous le sac de cendre qui me couvre, la voix qui dit : malheur ! la bouche qui dit : non !_

_Devant les trahisons et les têtes courbées, je croiserai les bras, indigné, mais serein…_

_J'accepte l'âpre exil, n'eût-il ni fin ni terme,  
Sans chercher à savoir et sans considérer  
Si quelqu'un a plié qu'on aurait cru plus ferme,  
Et si plusieurs s'en vont qui devraient demeurer._

…_Et s'il n'en reste qu'un : je serai celui là._

(Victor Hugo )

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Elle aurait _dû_ gémir. Ses genoux auraient pu ployer jusqu'à terre, avec les cheveux épars jusqu'à la taille, les sillons des ongles sur ses joues : un masque de grande douloureuse, en somme. Elle aurait eu des raisons. Tellement de raisons. Mais soudain la douleur était muette. Et pleurer aurait demandé trop d'énergie. Il suffisait du couloir qui lui pénétrait la plante des pieds de ses courants d'air glacés. Cette sensation aigue du bois sous les talons.

Avec la béance au creux de la poitrine qui _L_'appelait de toutes ses forces. Parce que c'était trop dur. Qu'affronter les fantômes sans lui n'avait pas de sens. Qu'elle n'en pouvait plus non plus d'être forte pour deux. Toujours se lever, manger, donner le change, planquer pour oublier de pleurer, prendre ses ordres auprès de Tearlach, planquer dans des bouges immondes des petits fonctionnaires sans envergure, sillonner la ville pour…_rien_.

Parce qu'en fin de compte, Draco manquait : terriblement.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**POV…**

Le soir, c'est l'examen de conscience.  
Ces quelques minutes personnelles – celles dont la mission ne nous a pas encore dépouillées. De ces instants tellement denses qu'ils donnent l'impression de tenir debout tous seuls tant ils se suffisent à eux-mêmes. Ces quelques minutes qui jettent un mur entre l'homme et l'animal, qui font toute la différence entre l'instinct bête et méchant, et la droite raison. Le moment où l'on redevient un homme. Sauf évidemment si le Nid vous fait chercher. Car les missions de nuit sont les pires, c'est bien connu.

Mais quoi qu'il advienne. L'introspection contre la culpabilité, contre le remord et contre l'emportement.

Le soir est toujours un rituel qui commence avec cette question : _On a voulu tuer mon frère, je l'ai défendu. On l'a tué, je l'ai vengé. Etait ce bien pour obéir à mon devoir ? N'y ai-je pas mis plus de ressentiment que ne le commandait la sagesse ?  
__Corriger. Mais pas se venger.  
__Avec raison. Mais pas avec colère.  
__He quoi, l'amour fraternel n'est-il pas un mobil assez fort ?_

Lire ici lorsque la chandelle dans ma piaule commence à tourner de l'œil fait partie du rituel. Parce que la moitié de ma rente passe dans la cire et les mèches. Alors, finalement, j'aime bien ce couloir. Je l'aime comme on peut aimer un lieu de passage raclé par les courants d'airs, un corridor qui sent à l'année la résine et le vieux poisson. Mais ce soir, la porte a claqué avec une telle brutalité que ça m'en tombe des mains. Le livre dévale trois marches et s'affaisse avec une protestation froissée.

Ça sursaute à l'autre bout du couloir.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Son cœur manqua un battement et Hermione étouffa un bref glapissement dans sa manche lorsque la silhouette ramassée dans la pénombre se déplia en grondant.  
_DSA_. _Service_ _Civil_…Sa main se rabattit sur la poignée avec urgence.

- Au temps pour moi, murmura une voix enrayée par un silence prolongé, quelques mètres plus loin.

Et la lumière forcit aussitôt qui la faucha en pleine fuite. Elle tituba, puis s'immobilisa, le front contre le chambranle de la porte. Acculée et silencieuse.

- Pas la peine de détaler, insista-t-on.

Ses mâchoires se serrèrent tandis que son coeur lui tombait au fond du ventre. Vidée. La jeune femme adressa une prière muette pour disparaître à la seconde près. Tout cela n'était pas _fondamentalement_ en train d'arriver. Ce n'était pas elle, sur ce paillasson humide, à demi-nue, qui serrait convulsivement entre ses paumes moites le bouton de la poignée, avec le journal de Ron qui lui faisait des trous dans les côtes. Humiliant. Soudain, elle sentit une grande fatigue s'abattre sur ses épaules.

- On se sent bien ?

_Sombre con.  
_Hermione réprima un sanglot tandis que la douleur irradiait dans ses mâchoires tétanisées. _Se sentir bien. _Ses jambes flageolèrent et elle glissa sans émettre un son. Le journal émit un bruit mat en heurtant le parquet. Et en silence, toujours, elle détesta Severus pour n'être pas là lorsqu'elle avait tant besoin de son épaule pour s'épancher. Pour n'avoir été qu'un parrain fantoche en cavale. Et pour chercher plus loin et remonter à la racine du mal : elle détesta Ron d'avoir été le seul à comprendre son engagement au BSDR. Le seul à comprendre et le seul à n'être plus là.  
Et plus encore, elle détesta Draco. De tout son cœur.

Les pas. Une main qui frôla son dos …et s'empara du journal de Ron. Aussitôt, la jeune femme fit volte-face, agressive soudain, et elle fondit sur le volume.

- Lâchez-ça ! cracha-t-elle, les lèvres retroussées en un rictus hostile.

L'autre eut un sourire amusé lorsque les mains graciles dardèrent leurs ongles vers sa paume immense. Sur le coup, elle lui fit l'effet d'un petit animal pris au collet : son regard fiévreux le pénétra. Et par pure bonté d'âme, il résista un instant sur la couverture du journal à mesure qu'il détaillait la nouvelle venue. Sans délicatesse. Son visage défait avec des yeux paradoxalement trop grands. La broussaille malheureuse de ses cheveux. Ses jambes nues sous le pull émaillé qui lui dévalait les cuisses. La colère qu'elle avait d'épinglée au front. Un bref instant…  
_Elle le gifla de toutes ses forces.

Ça claqua dans le couloir silencieux comme un coup de cravache et il s'étonna, à la voir si petite, qu'elle ait réussi si facilement. Sa main lâcha prise.

- Très élégant…admit-il en se frottant la mâchoire.

Et sa voix était chaude dans ce couloir furieusement froid. _La flamme aura jailli d'un seul coup avant de retomber. _Déjà Hermione essuyait ses joues dans ses manches. D'instinct, elle n'aima pas son visage. Des traits épais, ces joues couvertes d'une barbe noire qui y jetait des reflets bleus lui donnait l'air d'un sauvage. Sale, enfin. Ses vêtements, maculés de boue aux chevilles et aux poignets. Le livre dans sa poche. Et son regard inquisiteur. Il la toisait d'un air tranquille sans plus prononcer le moindre mot quoiqu'il balaya son allure en péril d'un regard entendu. Délicat et frustre. Inconsciemment, elle lui fut reconnaissante de cette discrétion incongrue. _En péril…._Son regard achoppa sur la couverture mise à mal qui émergeait de sa poche.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ? commença-t-elle, avec la sècheresse de ceux qui sont mal à l'aise.

Le livre tenait presque tout entier dans sa main – de ces petits volumes que vous conserver dans un sac en permanence. Tout entier dans sa main aux articulations puissantes. Tout en conservant son regard arrimé au sien, il tourna au hasard quelques pages. Et soudain les mots coulaient :

_- Mort,  
__C'est pour toi que toute vie éclôt et croît.  
__Nous tous qui vivons sous le soleil  
__Dont la vie s'égrène chaque soir et chaque matin…_

- Arrêtez ça, siffla-t-elle, intimement agressée.

Il eut un sourire – un temps, puis le volume claqua dans sa main et il vit que désormais, elle détournait son regard.  
- La mort n'est rien, murmura-t-il simplement.

- Et vous n'êtes personne pour dire ça.

Déjà sa main reposait sur la poignée. Mais l'autre insista tandis qu'il s'appuyait contre le mur et sortait une pomme de sa poche.

- J'énonce une vérité. La mort n'est rien, sinon la mise à mal…d'un procédé atomique.

Le fruit explosa dans sa bouche qui arrêta Hermione sur le seuil.

- Vous m'avez fait peur tout à l'heure. Vous vous êtes excusé. Mais celui qui peut dire ça a renoncé à sa nature humaine, chuchota la jeune femme d'une voix blanche en repoussant dans sa tête l'image du corps disloqué de Padma.

- Si tu pleures, c'est parce que tu occultes une vérité essentielle : la nature de l'homme, c'est d'être condamné à mort en venant au monde. C'est comme ça. Si mourir c'est s'éviter du mal, alors à quoi bon lutter… Je me suis excusé d'avoir l'air d'un sauvage embusqué dans la pénombre. Pas de vous avoir fait peur.

Cette vérité lui fit mal au ventre et elle darda un regard révolté dans sa direction. Les yeux noirs ne riaient plus. Paisibles. Sûrs d'eux.  
- Alors pourquoi, _vous_, vous êtes encore là ? Evitez-vous du mal, évitez-vous tout _ça_…cracha-t-elle.

- Trop facile. Pourquoi vous dites tous ça ? Ça m'échappe. Je préfère croire qu'il faut vivre tant qu'il reste des choses à prendre.  
Et le _devoir_ me l'interdit. Parfois je fais ce que je veux, le reste du temps, je fais ce que je dois, tu saisis ?

Le jus sur son menton. Son sourire serein jeta bas la volée de reproches qu'elle se sentait monter aux lèvres. Au lieu de ça, les larmes perlèrent à ses cils de plus belle. Il la regardait. Son visage affolant. Un chef d'œuvre en détresse. Il y eut un hoquet, un sanglot.

- Je m'appelle Mikhaïl…et je peux vous faire la meilleure soupe de lentilles de toute la ville, murmura-t-il avec douceur en lui tendant une main.

Elle essuya en toute hâte les prémisses de ses larmes et empoigna la main qu'il lui tendait en se laissant glisser contre le mur à son tour.  
- C'est Maya…

_Dans la clandestinité_, cria-t-elle avec détresse en son for intérieur. Anonyme et dispersée jusqu'au plus profond de sa chair. Et il serra énergiquement ses doigts glacés comme pour y ramener un soupçon de chaleur.

- C'est moche la guerre, hein ?

Silence. Hermione plongea son regard dans le sien, sans ciller, et pour la première fois, elle acquiesça. Inconsciemment, son front glissa jusqu'à trouver appui sur l'épaule de Mikhaïl. Parce que c'était trop dur, qu'affronter les fantômes tout seul n'avait pas de sens, et qu'au fond…il était là.  
Alors, l'air de rien, l'autre reprit sa lecture et sa voix ronronnait doucement dans le corridor glacé.

* * *

Voilà. J'espère sincèrement que vous avez aimé ce chapitre. C'est indéniablement celui que je préfère pour les références à Victor Hugo, à Eluard, à Sénèque et à ces lettres de Poilus superbes et poignantes. Le dernier d'entre eux vient de s'éteindre : un humble coup de chapeau à ces hommes qui se sont parfois retrouvés des héros sans en avoir forcément l'étoffe ou la carure.  
Pour ce qui est de l'histoire en elle-même. Mikhaîl. Hermione. Destins croisés encore. Mais rien ne compte jamais pour du beurre dans PB, vous devez commencer à le savoir depuis le temps. Hu Hu.  
Bref : **Review ?** **Ce chapitre mérite-t-il tout le travail fourni en amont ?** Lecteur libidineux ou lecteur précieux, je demande à lire.

Joyeux Noël à tous !  
Fidèlement,

Jo ( qui aime Victor Hugo. Eh oui ! Il fallait que ça sorte un jour. )


	8. Derniers souffles

Bonjour les mômes !

Même pas peur : j'arrive les gencives au vent, la pelure brillante et la morgue aux joues.  
Je vous ai manqué ? Ego - un peu heureuse de retrouver le chemin de ffnet après tout ce temps. Presque un an si je ne dis pas de bêtise ! Sauf si je vous avais gratifié d'une quelconque cadeau de noël du genre OS mielleux et plein de mots sirupeux. Au fond, vous vous dites : de l'eau a coulé sous les ponts. Et vous avez raison ! Mais pas suffisamment pour que je mette au rencard « Paix Blanche » et nos braves petits soldats.  
A partir de là que dire ? Ah oui…Je sais...

Mea Culpa :  D'entrée de jeu et puisque le précédent génère la Tradition, je voudrais m'excuser comme il se doit auprès de tout ceux auxquels je n'ai pas répondu depuis la dernière fois. Nulle vanité là dedans, juste un manque cruel de temps ! Mais sachez que ce sont vos reviews qui m'ont mis un peu de cœur à l'ouvrage pour achever ce chapitre difficile ( comme tous les chapitres, direz vous….) Ainsi donc, merci du fond du cœur pour toutes vos reviews adorables - que je ne mérite sans doute pas, mais qu'importe ! J'espère que la suite vous plaira autant que le précédent chapitre.  
Sur quoi je voudrais ajouter…

Remerciements powaaa: A vous tous, une fois encore. Parce qu'à l'outrecuidance avec laquelle je vous ai jeté mon chapitre sur Ron, vous avez répondu par des commentaires fins et avisés. De vrais gourmets. J'ai été plus qu'agréablement surprise. Vous êtes des lecteurs précieux et j'ai été un peu mauvaise langue. Ron n'ayant que rarement droit aux palmes, on me pardonnera peut-être ( qui sait !) ce raccourci de mauvais goût !  
Merci, donc. J'ai apprécié ^^ !

Quelques nouvelles de moi ( pour ceux qui ça intéresse) : Je suis heureuse ! La joyce-attitude ! Parce que cartons pleins, si je puis dire. Je viens d'achever mon Master 1 à la Sorbonne avec mémoire et tout le tutti. Résultats cartonesques : extase-je ! J'ai passé mon permis il y a dix jours et depuis dix jours : je ROULE ! Si ma subtilité venait à mettre en péril ma santé et la pérennité de mes jours, sachez que mes premiers regrets de jeune femme refroidie irait à cette fic laissée inachevée.  
Pour l'heure, je bosse en bibliothèque. Le mois d'Août est affreusement long quand les gens vous parlent mal et réclament du Le Clezio à n'en plus l'an prochain : j'escompte tenter le CAPES. Je ne peux, ma foi, rien dire de plus pour le moment.  
*mode hystérique : on* Oh ! Si ! **Je vais à Londres en Septembre ! ** Tralalilalèreuh ! *mode hystérique : off*

Voilà pour les nouvelles. Passons à l'essentiel…

Résumé : Depuis leur retour à Londres, Mangemorts et anciens membres de l'Ordre ont pris place au sein de la Fraternité qui s'efforce d'opposer une Résistance à la révolution diplomatique mise en place par Tom Jédusort et son Parlement. Les retrouvailles de Draco et Mia auront été semblable à un feu de forêt : fulgurantes, qui laissent dans leur sillage des lésions difficilement discernables. La jeune femme qui redécouvre jour après jour des bribes de ce dont son amnésie l'a définitivement privée semble avoir trouvé en son mystérieux voisin l'épaule solide et charitable dont l'absence de Severus l'a privé. Mais au-delà des apparences, Draco manque… Et la guerre qui semblait définitivement terminée couve…

Rating :  M

Remerciements particuliers : Pour **Cyrielle**, encore – toujours. Parce que tu me supportes quand je viens geindre. Parce que tu es fidèle au poste même après 4 mois d'absence. Parce que toi. Tout simplement. Les miracles ça existe, même sur ffnet.  
Pour **BN**. Parce que BN. Et que ça ne se justifie pas. Ou alors : BN….parce que Noah.

Enjoy !

* * *

oOo **Chapitre 7 :** **Derniers souffles **oOo

_  
Deux hommes cette nuit-là_

_Lui murmuraient « Capitule !_

_De cette vie es-tu las ?_

_Tu peux vivre Tu peux vivre_

_Tu peux vivre comme nous_

_Dis le mot qui te délivre et tu peux vivre à genoux_

_Rien qu'un mot la porte cède_

_S'ouvre et tu sors. Rien qu'un mot._

_Rien qu'un mensonge_

_Pour transformer ton destin_

_Songe songe songe songe_

_A la douceur des matins._

ARAGON ( Balade de celui qui chanta dans les supplices)

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_  
« Tearlach._ Charles_…_

_Il reste trop peu de temps. Depuis le début, tu as toujours été fort pour nous deux si bien qu'aujourd'hui j'ai peur de manquer d'un peu de courage : je vais mourir. Et j'aurais voulu vivre - tellement. _

_Alors pardonne-moi, mon amour, tha mi duilich._

_Pardonne-moi si j'ai compris trop tard le Devoir dont Mikhaïl et toi parliez. Ne m'en veux pas. _

_C'est qu'auparavant la Liberté ne m'avait jamais mis le feu au ventre, à Moi. Et finalement, ton réseau aura eu raison de nous. Mais je crois __enfin__ qu'il en valait la peine, Charles, pour que la cause soit entendue. _

_Je dis « je crois », mais non : j'en suis sûre. J'ai les ai vu, tous. J'ai compris la différence entre ceux qui ploient et ceux qui choisissent de résister. Je me souviens des mots de Mikha', je n'ai pas oublié. _

_Alors, vous qui restez, soyez dignes de moi, mo chridhe_. _Soyez digne de ceux qui vont mourir._

_Et crois bien que je m'avancerai sans trembler. Crois bien que Blu sera plus grande que jamais, et droite : fière de mourir un peu pour ta Liberté. Tha gu math…juste : aime-moi encore un peu de temps. Aime-moi comme une petite parcelle de toi qu'on aurait retirée trop vite, quand elle était encore pleine de vie et un peu trop insouciante. _

_Je regrette. J'aurais voulu vous « aimer » plus. Au moins, vous ai-je aimé du mieux que j'ai pu. _

_Je ne suis pas ingrate – je ne l'ai jamais été. _

_Prenez soin des Dispersés, prends bien soin de toi, Charles. Et malgré tout ce que j'ai pu dire : fais bien attention à Rafael, mo ruin. Souviens-toi qu'elle n'est pas toi ; elle non plus n'a pas toujours ton courage. Dis lui…tellement de choses. Mais surtout dis lui que je ne lui en veux plus : elle avait raison._

_Tha ghoal agam ort._

_Blu »_

L'eau goutait dans la grande vasque en inox, qui fléchissait le silence à son rythme languissant. Sur les consoles humides, la vaisselle s'accumulait, sale depuis plusieurs jours déjà : une odeur rance de légumes trop cuits flottait dans la cuisine. Et c'était l'inertie ambiante qui sautait à la gorge. _Glauque_.

Assise à l'extrémité de la crédence, les genoux repliés contre la poitrine, Ava essuya ses joues d'un revers de manche, puis elle replia la missive, la replaçant dans la poche de la veste froide et chiffonnée. _Rafael_ – c'était comme une balle qui perçait la poitrine. Un nom qu'elle n'avait pas entendu depuis cinq ans. Et c'était singulièrement douloureux.

La porte s'ouvrit sur le profil brouillé de sommeil de Tearlach et la portoricaine lui glissa un sourire vaguement défaillant. Dans la lumière aigre du plafonnier, son second lui semblait soudain un peu moins grand que la veille.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- Non. La vérité, c'est que Jédusort est un corrupteur. Dans sa tête, c'est encore trop facile d'être acclamé pour ce qu'il est. Même un homme ordinaire pouvait y parvenir. Mais être acclamé pour ce qu'il n'est _pas_ : ça, c'est une vraie puissance, baragouinait-il à demi-penché sur le poêlon.

Hermione admira avec quelle dextérité leur voisin était parvenu en l'espace d'un quart d'heure à traiter de sujets aussi différents que les revers de la météo, la recette de la soupe à la lentille…et l'habileté de la politique du Ministère. Mikhaïl prodiguait ses enseignements au milieu de la chambrée, tout en boutonnant sa chemise et en remuant le petit déjeuner avec une cuillère en bois, se penchant par moment pour enfiler une botte ou remonter une chaussette – tranquille. Son enthousiasme facile déconcertait la jeune femme autant qu'il la fascinait.

- Au final, il a fait vouloir au peuple ce qu'il ne voulait pas, marmonna-t-il tout en se frottant les joues, les yeux ancrés sur les toits que le jour commençait à faire blanchir.  
Il n'est pas seulement craint parce qu'il détient le pouvoir et qu'il a l'appui de la DSA…Dans le fond, je crois qu'il est aimé pour ce qu'il est, pour ce qu'il ose montrer de lui.  
La largesse, la magnanimité, _l'Aggiornamento,_ la paix blanche…tout ça.

L'odeur du potage emplissait la pièce, qui lui faisait monter l'eau à la bouche, et l'estomac de la sorcière se mit subitement à gronder. Depuis quelques instants déjà, elle sentait qu'elle salivait de façon indécente et ce réflexe bassement trivial comparé aux considérations lumineuses de son hôte la fit rougir. Elle grimaça – l'homme esquissa un rictus d'excuse en empoignant deux bols.

- Je parle…  
Au temps pour moi.

Les excuses qu'elle chuchota se perdirent dans le fumet du potage et dans l'indifférence avec laquelle les accueillit Mikhaïl. Son _indifférence. _Le manque de considération total qu'il réservait à ce qu'il jugeaitnon essentiel quoi que le commun des mortels le tint pour primordial, et en cela, aux convenances plus qu'à tout autre chose. Globalement, l'homme donnait l'impression de se tenir un cran au dessus du reste du monde. « Détaché » fut encore le mot qui lui sembla le plus approprié. Combien de fois avait-elle pressenti que celles de ses formules qui étaient destinées à meubler le silence, à badiner ou à modaliser son véritable propos n'avait d'autre but que de la satisfaire, elle. De la mettre à son aise. Car de toute évidence, ces formules-là étaient encore celles qui avaient l'air de coûter le plus à son voisin.

Au départ, c'était le tour élégant et posé qu'il donnait la plupart du temps à sa voix qui l'avait rendu sympathique, et en-deçà du timbre extrêmement grave, ce qu'elle trouvait de charme à sa manière de rouler les « r » et de traîner sur les « s ». Plus encore, Mikhaïl tenait salon dans son taudis avec l'aisance de l'orateur plaidant en assemblée : ça et là, les livres de rhétorique et de philologie, le tapis entièrement détapissé en son centre et la facilité insolente avec laquelle l'autre semblait y monter en chaire. Elle jaugeait d'ordinaire d'un air circonspect la posture qu'il adoptait pour discourir, cette négligence faussement calculée avec laquelle il s'appuyait contre le portique en stuc où pendaient des coupures de journaux. _Philosophe_ _intarissable _: Mikhaïl lui fermait la bouche avec une facilité déconcertante. Au fond, il lui avait suffit de faire le deuil de son silence – l'homme parlait.

Elle le remercia du bout des lèvres. Le breuvage brûlant lui tapissait le fond de la bouche avant de venir lui appliquer son épaisse caresse au creux de l'estomac. Une vérité nouvelle se faisait jour au rythme des cuillérées qu'Hermione engouffrait : au fond, il suffisait de si peu…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- Chiche.

L'eau de pluie charriait la boue dans les caniveaux de la bordure – l'averse avait finalement cessé après six semaines consécutives de déluge, laissant derrière elle une ville comme sinistrée. _Londres était un égout. _Embusqué sur l'un des hauts-murs, le vent lui rabattit un pan de sa cape dans les yeux et Draco la repoussa pour jauger son interlocuteur.

- « Chiche » quoi…marmonna-t-il en tirant sur le filtre tordu de sa cigarette.

Sa voix était rauque de n'avoir pas articulé un mot depuis plusieurs heures. Il se concentrait sur le froid dans ses bottes, sur la raideur de sa nuque que l'immobilité aiguisait seconde après seconde. Et le pire depuis quelques jours : sur l'onglée quand la température tombait trop bas. L'onglée qui vous congelait toutes les extrémités du corps, impitoyable. Le jeune homme recroquevilla ses doigts dans la doublure de ses manches.  
Contre son flanc, Théo gardait le regard ostensiblement braqué en direction de la brigade – elle venait de boucler le premier bâtiment et quelques aurors s'attardaient dans les étages. Désormais, il y avait tout un tas de monde sur la place.

- Chiche : une souricière, lança-t-il et l'autre reconnu le ton extrêmement sérieux que prenait Blaise lorsqu'ils étaient à Poudlard.

Une _souricière_.

Sur le coup, un vague sourire traversa le visage de Draco, puis il se mit à rire. Tellement _inattendu_. La nuit le quittait transi et fourbu – il n'y eut bientôt plus que les soubresauts dans ses épaules et la fatigue extrême que laisse au ventre un fou-rire qui se prolonge. Les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues un instant avant qu'il ne les balaye d'un revers de manche et l'impassibilité de Théo qui patientait à ses côtés, visiblement étranger à l'euphorie du moment, ne parvint qu'à redoubler pour un moment le fou-rire du sorcier.

Pour finir, le sérieux de son vis-à-vis l'emporta, Malfoy renversa sa tête en arrière et s'efforça de reprendre son souffle.

- Sans déconner, Nott… A certains moments, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me demander dans quel monde tu vis, murmura-t-il enfin en rajustant sa capuche et en secouant la tête avec dédain.

Un silence. Théodore eut un rictus furtif qui se perdit dans le col de sa cape : le blond était encore le dernier à refuser d'employer leurs nouveaux patronymes. Parce qu'au fond un type de la trempe de Draco Malfoy eût sans doute moins bien dormi de savoir qu'il pouvait éventuellement se conformer à la règle et faire les choses de manière consensuelle. D'un air absent ses doigts redessinèrent la tonsure blanche sous l'aile de son corbeau tandis que l'oiseau claquait furtivement du bec.

En contrebas, les aurors venaient de pénétrer dans le second bâtiment – des cris ne tardèrent pas à retentir.

Si le réseau les avait affectée à la surveillance de la bordure, c'était moins pour garder un œil sur les perquisitions et les rafles qui s'y multipliaient que pour s'assurer de la véracité de la rumeur dans laquelle s'encoconnait Londres. La rue jacassait. Rumeur avait dit que les coups portés par le réseau au cours des dernières semaines semblaient avoir ébranlé la belle assurance du Ministère. Jédusort, président du conseil, passait pour sombrer dans la paranoïa. _Ça avait épinglé_ _Voldemort? _Les chambres avaient l'air d'hésiter sur l'appui à lui apporter. Le vice président lui-même, Lucius Malfoy, n'avait pas dissimulé son mépris pour ce qu'il appelait le « laxisme » du Ministère : ce que la rue ne tarderait pas à reconnaître pour de la faiblesse.

Ça chuchotait. Et la rue murmurait _Conspiration._  
Il est, en de telles situations, une espèce de mots particulièrement dangereux, de ceux qu'il ne faut prononcer qu'avec une prudence extrême, du bout des lèvres. Car leur effet est souvent aussi subit qu'inouï. Depuis quelques jours, Londres était toute bruissante de ces mots là.

Draco Malfoy étira son corps endolori. A présent qu'il avait écrasé sa cigarette, ses doigts froissaient et refroissaient avec une insistance nerveuse un tract prélevé sur le mur, entre ses genoux : c'était un avis de recherche qu'une main anxieuse avait tracé à la hâte, avec une adresse effacée par la pluie et le visage brouillé d'une femme entre-deux âges. Singulièrement optimiste. Tant de naïveté l'exaspérait. Le blond s'efforça d'y mettre le feu – la flamme jaillit du briquet, toute petite, mais le papier détrempé ne parvint qu'à fumer en dégageant une forte odeur d'urine.

A présent, la fatigue pesait lourd sur ses épaules.

- Ça pue, la misère…admit l'ancien mangemort alors qu'il rétablissait son équilibre précaire sur le mur et tentait de dissiper le nœud dans sa nuque.

L'odeur de la cigarette froide lui collait à la peau, superposée à celle de la crasse ambiante et du béton humide. Latente, elle lui donnait par moment l'impression de se décupler au point qu'il sentait la nausée lui retourner l'estomac.  
Le tract dégringola jusque dans le caniveau.  
Et Théo regarda la boue faire disparaître la face anonyme sur le papier mutilé. Au fond, cette planque le tuait à petit feu. Il sentit l'oiseau vibrer doucement sous sa paume.

- Solal…

- Arrête avec ça, cracha le jeune homme avec une lassitude extrême et il se frotta les yeux en laissant un sillon de crasse sur sa joue. _  
Toi et moi, on sait que c'est pas le nom que m'a donné ma mère. _

Contre son flanc, le corbeau claqua du bec, puis ébroua avec raideur ses longues ailes écharbotées.

- Le réseau l'exige, ânonna froidement Théodore.

Il y eut une seconde de battement, puis Draco fit volte face et empoigna son ami par le col. Leurs regards se croisèrent sous le feston de leur capuche respective. Mâchoires contractées. Dans le poing que le blond crispa sur le tissu roide autour du cou de son vis à vis, Théo sentit toute la volonté de faire mal et inconsciemment, cela le mit en joie. _Cette réaction qui venait enfin_. Un sourire sardonique auquel l'autre répondit par un sifflement excédé. En cet instant, la cohabitation leur était un supplice.

- Parce que si le réseau exige de toi que tu vendes ton cul au Ministère, tu le feras aussi, _Théodore _?

Il y eut un bruit sourd, derrière eux, sur la place – un temps – un mouvement de recul. Soudain le corbeau pinça violemment la main qui lui flattait la tête.

Son cri fut bref.  
Draco l'étouffa en écrasant du tac au tac sa paume glacée contre la bouche de son ami. _Silence_. Son regard dérapa avec urgence en direction de la brigade. Le sang perla. Un temps encore. Personne n'avait bougé : à ses côtés, Nott avait fermé les yeux, les doigts crispés autour de sa baguette. Il pouvait sentir la respiration suspendue contre sa paume.

La lenteur avec laquelle il se dégagea de la poigne qui enserrait sa mâchoire et sa gorge, tandis que la douleur et la surprise lui marbraient les joues. Sur son bras, le pinçon violacé recouvrit peu à peu la marque, faisant couler un peu de sang entre les sillons noirs.

- Branle-bas de nuit pour les rats, gronda-t-il entre ses dents serrées.

Alors, avant que Draco n'ait put esquisser le moindre geste :

_- Doloris _!

L'éclair, furtif. Le corbeau en contrebas.  
Sur la place, il y eut un sursaut. Et soudain, la terre était chaude.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- « _Chaque sorcier doit travailler à rendre la société toujours meilleure. Il ne doit pas s'indigner qu'elle soit encore imparfaite. La vraie hiérarchie est celle du talent et du mérite. Le Ministère a pour fin la sécurité, le bonheur et la prospérité de la sorcellerie. Il doit au criminel le châtiment, à l'innocent la protection, à tous, la souveraineté du pouvoir, des lois et des assemblées. Quiconque offrira asile et protection à l'ennemi périra de male mort_._ »_, cita-t-il de mémoire tandis qu'Hermione lisait l'avis qu'il venait de lui mettre entre les mains.

Assis en tailleur sur le plancher, Mikhaïl s'amusait à faire des roses avec la pelure de sa pomme – il ne vit pas le tressaillement qui parcourut la jeune femme.

_L'ennemi_. Parce qu'à prononcer, le nom du réseau était difficile, qu'il réveillait chez les Londoniens des trésors de servilité à l'égard du système. Ils auraient bientôt leurs visages sur tous les murs. Des avis pour jouer de l'effet de peur chez les passants. Comme les Lestranges en leur temps. Ces visages hirsutes de fatigue, ces faces de révoltés indignées. Dès lors, combien de personnes seraient crédules face à de telles menaces ? Combien avaient déjà montré qu'elles pouvaient l'être pendant la guerre quand il s'agissait de donner son assentiment au Survivant ? _Au fond, il suffisait de si peu_... Si la concierge, un client du _Nid _ ou même un voisin voyait clair dans leur jeu, de combien de temps disposeraient-ils tous ? Son regard glissa jusqu'à la silhouette massive de l'homme étendu sur le plancher. Si Mikhaïl, un cran au dessus de tous les autres, n'était pas dupe…

- La délation est la clef du nouveau système, balbutia-t-elle en lui rendant l'avis, pour paraphraser les mots qu'Harry n'avait eu de cesse de répéter depuis leur retour.

Les yeux noirs accrochèrent les siens pour ne plus les lâcher, forts de ce silence qui se prolongeait plus qu'il n'aurait dû. Puis Mikhaïl se redressa pour aller fixer l'avis au portique qui jouxtait son lit, entre plusieurs autres coupures de journaux.

- Pour autant, l'homme n'est fait ni pour vivre seul, ni pour aller contre la bourrasque, May. L'homme vit au milieu des hommes même s'il a la conviction que ce qu'il y a d'humain en l'homme est en train de se dérober. Parce que la conviction que l'homme est fait pour l'homme l'emporte sur le reste.  
Délation ou pas, ce qui doit arriver finit toujours par arriver. Rien n'est moins digne de l'homme que de tourner le dos à la Fortune. Mais à partir de là, tout un chacun est libre de mesurer sa prise de risque. Par exemple, qui sait si je n'offre pas le boire et le manger à un de ces terroristes, murmura-t-il d'une voix atone.

Un temps. Hermione soutint son regard tandis qu'il revenait s'asseoir à ses côtés.

- Je ne t'ai jamais demandé, May…ce que tu fais dans la vie.

Elle déglutit faiblement.

- Médicomagie.  
Du moins, avant la guerre. Désormais, c'est plus…_compliqué_.

Il hocha la tête en passant une main sur la grêle noire de ses joues.

- Et la petite rouquine ?

Comme un coup de cravache. Puis l'effort soutenu pour dissimuler la tension dans sa mâchoire, avec cette certitude qui soudain lui desséchait la bouche. _Il les avait observés_. Un silence, encore. Hermione fouilla dans ses poches jusqu'à trouver le paquet de cigarettes confisqué à Blaise. _Pour se donner du temps. _La jeune femme en alluma une et tira dessus avec lenteur. La fumée chatouilla son palais. Elle fit craquer le briquet à plusieurs reprises, feignant d'observer l'éclat projeté par la flamme sur les lames du plancher.

- Pareil, médicomagie.

Des études commencées avant la guerre, à la sortie de Poudlard, et laissées en plan depuis : parfois, les circonstances…n'aident pas beaucoup, grimaça-t-elle en se tordant les doigts.  
Entre temps, la guerre et le BSDR, le _bloc_…Formées pour « panser les héros de la nation », comme ils disaient à l'époque. C'était tellement plus dur que la belle théorie…Voir mourir les gens, j'entends.

L'homme s'étira en grognant.

- La source de toutes les misères de l'homme, ce n'est pas la mort : c'est la crainte de la mort, récita-t-il. Et le grand brun, il fait quoi, lui ?

Ses dents se serrèrent autour du filtre tandis que la jeune femme s'efforçait de garder les yeux ouverts. Elle expira la fumée entre ses lèvres mi-closes. Le goût doux-amer. Elle se fit la réflexion qu'elle s'était habituée singulièrement vite à la saveur du tabac dans sa bouche. _Plus vite qu'elle n'aurait cru… _L'air de rien, elle se retourna les doigts sur l'une des rainures du plancher, ses yeux perdus dans le vague qui poignardaient le mur des combles. Il y avait cette boule dans sa gorge et cette fois, la cigarette ne parvenait pas à la dissiper.

- Il continue de _survivre_ ?

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**  
POV Draco**

_A l'époque, c'était un jeu. _

_La sourcière. Le jeu de la grande majorité des Serpentards lorsque les soirées se faisaient trop longues et que plus rien ne trouvait grâce à nos yeux. Le principe en était fort simple : il consistait à détourner l'attention de nos préfets pour déserter les dortoirs après le couvre-feu. La complexité de la chose ne parvenait qu'à rendre le challenge plus excitant encore. Parvenu en un lieu du château fixé au préalable, l'un d'entre nous lançait un sort. Chacun disposait d'une minute. Une fois Rusard et les préfets avertis, puis lancés à nos trousses, le but était de ne pas se faire prendre. Ou plutôt de faire prendre les autres. Invariablement. Quiconque échouait était sanctionné par Rusard pour commencer, pourri par Snape ensuite et enfin humilié par le reste de son dortoir. A l'époque, c'était sans conséquence. « _Branle-bas de nuit pour les rats_. » C'était le rituel pour initier chaque partie : Blaise-le-vénérable lançait un Spero Patronum qui tétanisait les moins téméraires. Je me souviens de la silhouette opalescente de son renard dans la pénombre de la bibliothèque, du pigeonnier ou du grand Hall. Je me souviens de l'ambiance électrique de ces soirées là. Quand Pansy se tenait frémissante à côté de moi, sa main rendue moite par l'excitation rivée à la mienne. _

_C'était un jeu. Pour tous. _

_Mais entre Théo, Blaise et moi, la vraie souricière était une guerre. _

Courir.

Comme une seconde nature.

Avec le sang qui me bat tellement vite aux oreilles que j'ai les tympans qui pourrait exploser. L'adrénaline – un shoot fulgurant. Meilleur que mon premier vol en balais. Plus bandant que de faire trembler mon unité au moment du rappel, que de quitter la Coalition à la barbe de Jédusort et que de lancer un impardonnable sans baguette. Excitant comme la première fois avec Greengrass…ou comme la dernière avec _Elle_. Meilleur que toutes mes gueules de bois, que toutes mes nuits blanches, que toutes mes missions de merde…

Six ans et la battue a repris sur les chapeaux de roues – comme si elle n'avait jamais cessé. Simplement courir.

Depuis cinq minutes, j'ai une irrépressible envie de me marrer. Ça me tord le bide au point d'avoir les côtes qui se croisent les doigts. Courir jusqu'à tuer l'Envie.  
Théo dérape sur les pavés humides, radieux. Il n'y a que chez lui que j'ai jamais trouvé un sourire effrayant. Effrayant parce que foutument inapproprié.  
Et derrière nous, les Aurors nous talonnent.

L'éclair vert aura fusé entre nos deux têtes. Pour le coup je ne rigole plus du tout. Théodore lance un sortilège d'Illusion : les pavés font comme un renflement sous nos pieds, soulèvent leurs jupons noirs à la face du ghetto et en quelques secondes, on ne voit plus rien.

Derrière nous quelqu'un jure, quelqu'un tombe.

Une ornière. _Je_ trébuche : le sol manque à mes pieds soudain…  
…Théodore nous rabats sous une porte cochère et plaque la capuche devant mon visage. Sa main sur ma bouche. Il jubile – je viens _quasiment_ de me faire prendre. Contre mon nez, sa paume moite sent l'excitation mal contenue.

- On se sépare, chuchote-t-il à mon oreille.  
Au bout de la traboule, tu prends à gauche et moi à droite.

Ses yeux brillent comme jamais. Foutu connard.

Dans un petit coin de ma tête, je crois que Théodore Nott avait toujours été un doux-dingue. Un de ces types que l'excitation seule parvient à tenir debout. Inoffensif par nécessité plus que par principe. Théo était un doux-dingue, mais Samaël est un grand malade.

_- Au bout de la traboule_…j'halète.  
Arrête un peu tes conneries, Nott : il n'y a que dans ta tête que tu as encore deux pieds ! Tu tombes, tu crèves à côté : j'irai pas ramasser…

Le ton est goguenard malgré tout. Comme un petit jeu à la con. Il plaque sa main sur ma bouche. Au bout du petit sentier de traverse, deux aurors entre les limbes du sortilège d'Illusion. Son regard croise le mien. C'est inévitable. Comme la certitude de l'impact quand on se jette du haut du mur.

- Spero patronum !

Le cœur me tombe au fond de l'estomac.  
Le rapace aveugle et opalescent se heurte aux murs en piquant vers les deux hommes – Théodore a déjà décampé.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Mikhaïl lui tendit le volume passablement fatigué. Son pouce frôla les marques de dents sur la tranche et elle croisa le regard de l'homme. C'était aussi simple que cela : de la soupe et de la philosophie. De quoi remplir la Dispersée en elle.

- Il est temps, murmura-t-il en détournant le regard.

La porte claqua, qu'il ne ferma pas à clef : comme d'habitude. Et au fond d'elle-même, elle se sentit cette envie aussi fugace qu'incongrue de retenir l'autre qui se dérobait.

- C'est-à-dire… Le temps d'aller où ? De faire quoi ?

Il sourit de cette curiosité audacieuse, vaguement maladroite, et sortit une pomme de sa poche. Ses questions. Comme un prêté pour un rendu. Avec ses yeux de petite fille directs et sans détours ; des yeux qui hurlaient « Trahis moi et  
tu es un homme mort » Depuis six semaines, les premières vraies questions.

- Ce qui est beau…ce qui est noble…le devoir : voler défendre ses parents, ses amis, ses enfants, ses concitoyens à la seule voix de la volonté, du jugement et de la prévoyance.  
C'est ça, ce que je fais. Et le reste du temps, j'apprends aux autres, la railla-t-il en frottant le fruit contre sa manche. _Errôso beltista._

Un sourire. Et il s'éloigna de la démarche lourde et rapide que la jeune femme avait appris à reconnaître à travers les murs. Mikhaïl et l'odeur de cannelle sur ses vêtements. Dans ses bras, le livre de Sénèque faisait comme un poids délicieux.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**POV Draco**

_Une_ _souricière_. L'excitation dans les yeux de Théo : ça avait l'air bon, comme un jeu dangereux et sur le coup, j'ai dis oui. Maintenant, ça a juste l'air de ce que c'est : un jeu de con. Et je sens le cœur qui me cogne dans la poitrine à me faire exploser les côtes flottantes. Sous mes pieds, le faîte du toit est glissant comme une ornière pleine de boue, les tuiles brillent comme du marbre noir passé à grande eau et au fond, quelque chose me dit que ce serait bien con de choir sur du marbre qui n'en est même pas.

Derrière, le type vient de dégringoler jusqu'aux gouttières et ça fera comme une trouée dans la boue, tout en bas. Les mains moites et la nausée. _Putain Mia_.

Gauche et vidé, j'entame un numéro d'équilibriste. Ma cape fait comme un poids mort sur mes épaules et si j'ai su voler dans une vie antérieure, mon karma se garde bien de me le rappeler. Ça fait comme un mantra dans ma tête : _ne pas regarder en bas_, comme le soir de la prise du Ministère. Blaise et moi, nos deux unités sur les toits des bâtiments officiels, avec la marque des Ténèbres qui nous faisait des flaques vertes et bleues sur le visage. Ce soir là, pour deux gallions, ma parole : nous volions.

En contrebas, on a bloqué les rues.

La souricière se referme sur le gros rat.

Dans le fond, je crois que le jeu reprend inconsciemment le dessus : l'excitation impérieuse. L'Envie, celle qui fait marcher le pays – l'envie d'y croire encore un peu. J'étends les bras pour garder mon équilibre, tout en riant comme un hystérique. Je voudrais m'en empêcher, mais c'est plus fort que moi – les larmes sont toutes proches. _Soit on meurt en héros, soit on vit assez longtemps pour devenir un méchant. Le truc, c'est qu'il faut juste se donner les moyens de ses ambitions !_  
A ma droite, par delà la cime du mirador, Théo aura jailli d'un coup. _Comme un beau diable. _Le mangemort me voit et m'adresse entre ses dents ce sifflement si particulier. Celui du temps de la Coalition, quand il pensait encore à me sauver la peau face aux Noirs des Hébrides plutôt qu'à me jeter dans la gueule des hommes du Ministère.

Et la bordure n'est pas tellement loin pour qui sait enjamber les toits du ghetto.

_  
Quel jeu de con_. Dans le sillage de Théodore, le corbeau est reparu…et avec lui un Auror.

- Derrière-toi..._Sam_ !

Je vacille sur mon toit. Il fait volte face.  
C'est drôle comme il a l'air vif malgré son pied en moins. Tellement plus que moi. Le faîte est glissant comme une ornière pleine de boue. Les semelles de mes bottes…_dérapent_.

L'instant où le corps bascule.

Le silence avant l'impact.

A la seconde suivante, le choc contre l'ardoise trempée est brutal. Je sens l'air s'échapper de mes poumons avec la violence d'un coup de cognard. Et glissse. Le voile blanc devant les yeux…je m'arrache le flanc sur la pente du toit. _Merde_. Le goût du sang sur ma langue. C'est métallique. Chaud. _Foutrement absurde._  
Devoir se hisser à la force des bras : tellement facile quand on a dormi plus de deux heures la nuit précédente. Sous mes pieds, je perçois le tumulte de l'attroupement qu'a dû provoquer ma chute. _Invisible à mes yeux autant que moi aux leurs_. La sueur m'obstrue la vue. J'halète – le goût des tuiles grasses s'englue à mon palais. Vaseux, humide et froid. Et la nausée. A la force des poignets, je regagne quelques centimètres qui m'arrachent un râle stupéfait…avant de glisser à nouveau.

L'éclair vert percute le toit à l'endroit où se trouvait ma tête une seconde plus tôt. _Fortuna_.

Mon cœur me remonte dans la gorge.

Il y a cet homme : en équilibre sur le fronton du bâtiment. Sans uniforme. _Le_ _SCV_. Je vais vomir. Mes ongles s'enfoncent dans l'interstice entre les tuiles.  
Je glisse un peu plus. L'ardoise qui déchire. Un râle encore. Au dessus de moi, l'homme ne fait pas un geste, cramponné à la cheminée, qui calcule s'il peut faire l'économie de son impardonnable, si le _terroriste_ va choir sans l'aide de personne, s'il peut garder les mains propres. La nausée devient comme effroyable.

_  
Glisse encore_. Sous mes talons, je viens d'atteindre la gouttière.

L'autre hésite. Et c'est trop tard. La baguette a glissée dans ma manche, coincée contre mon thorax. Sous le feston de la cape, nos regards se croisent.  
Traqués. Les forces qui s'échappent, poisseuses : sur mon menton, au bout des doigts.

_  
Tu es soldat et tant que tu es soldat, tu es encore soldat. Nous vivons une grande époque. Chacun remplit son devoir jusqu'à la dernière extrémité. Vivre. Coûte que coûte…et jusqu'aux derniers souffles. _

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Le mangemort lâcha soudain prise.

En contrepoint sur le ciel trop gris, la silhouette de l'homme du SCV eut un sursaut qui lui fit lâcher sa baguette.

_  
- Sectum sempra _!

Il faisait froid. Il gelait très fort. Et le sang jaillit qui eut le temps de laisser son sillon écarlate sur le visage sans couleur de l'homme qui basculait dans le vide. L'homme du SCV s'écroula sans comprendre.

Un peu plus bas, le _terroriste_ agrippait le parapet et brisait la fenêtre en projetant ses dernières forces à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Le parquet inhospitalier, avec le regard hagard des occupants des lieux. Le dernier coup dans la mâchoire. L'homme s'affaissa, _inerte_.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

« PYRRHUS_ : Aucune loi ne protège les prisonniers.  
Aucune loi n'interdit de les tuer… _

AGAMEMNON_ : Aucune loi, peut-être,  
Mais l'honneur sûrement._

PYRRHUS_ : Au vainqueur tout est permis !_

AGAMEMENON_ : Un homme à qui tout est permis doit ne rien se permettre :  
J'ai préféré ma patrie à mon enfant…Tel est le devoir d'un roi ! »_

L'honneur. Est-ce que l'honneur avait sauvé Draco quand il croupissait au BSDR ? Ou donné des ailes à Blaise quand ils avaient fui la Coalition ? Avait-il empêché Sean de violer Padma ? Au fond, l'honneur les avait-il rendus plus intelligents, moins sournois, plus raisonnables… Après trois ans, en étaient-ils devenus meilleurs ? En sortiraient-ils plus forts ? La désillusion était épouvantable. Jusque dans la moelle de ses os, cette impression terrible que c'était désormais tout ce qu'il leur restait à faire : renoncer.

L'eau retenue dans la gouttière se déversa soudain avec fracas sur les toits en zinc et Hermione sursauta.

Non : il fallait _tenir. _Encore.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

La première chose qu'il perçut en ouvrant les yeux fut l'ombre des silhouettes recroquevillées dans un coin de la pièce. Puis, la chevelure rousse du gaillard d'une quinzaine d'années qui brandissait un tisonnier dans sa direction. Un tisonnier contre l'intrus qui venait de fracasser la fenêtre de la pièce unique. Un tisonnier contre le SCV et contre les Aurors. Rien qu'un _tisonnier_. Et contre sa joue, le bois sentait la violette et c'était follement douçâtre après l'odeur fangeuse de la bordure qui recouvrait sa peau et imprégnait sa cape.

Il toussa – la douleur se propagea dans ses côtes._  
La_ _souricière_. Le temps compté des hommes qui devaient d'ores et déjà le chercher. Le mangemort se redressa et le sang lui donna soudain l'impression d'affluer jusqu'à son crâne. Ses yeux roulèrent dans ses orbites. Il râla de douleur en portant la main à son front.

- Merde...ahana-t-il en se raccrochant à un guéridon.

La femme tressaillit.  
Draco vacilla un instant, redressant un cadre en péril sur le meuble malmené, il esquissa un rictus à l'adresse de la famille embusquée derrière la table.

- C'est propret chez vous.  
Non, en toute sincérité…j'aime _beaucoup_.

Le jeune homme essuya sa lèvre dans sa manche et tituba jusqu'à la porte.

- La différence entre un terroriste et un con, c'est qu'un terroriste de temps en temps ça se repose. Théodore, lui, il arrête jamais…marmonna-t-il en ses dents.

Sa main glissa dans l'échancrure de sa cape, fouilla les pans inertes du tissu roide jusqu'à en extirper sa baguette. Ses mâchoires se contractèrent en un sourire jubilatoire. Au moment de franchir le seuil, il se retourna, encore fragile sur ses jambes.

- Je suis _ravi_ que nous ayons eu cette conversation.  
Et vue comme il est malaisé de faire confiance aux honnêtes gens en cette période troublée, de vous à moi, on peut dire que vous êtes foutrement bien tombés.

_  
Titube_. La porte claqua.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_  
"CASSANDRE : Dieux ! Grands dieux ! Terre et ciel ! Apollon ! Apollon !_

_APOLLON LOXIAS, dans l'ombre : Je suis là. Tu vivras, afin que ton œil voie  
Le flamboiement d'Argos plein des cendres de Troie."  
_

Le vent pénétrait dans la pièce par grandes vagues qui assainissait l'atmosphère viciée de la petite chambre. La jeune femme tira longuement sur sa cigarette sans lâcher des yeux le pourtour de la bordure. Voir Londres en flammes. Exsangue.  
Ses pieds nus s'enfoncèrent dans le matelas.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Vingt-neuf marches avant le cinquième palier.

Vingt-neuf entre le cinquième palier et le quatrième.

Vingt neuf jusqu'au troisième…

Le jeune homme avala les marches sur les trois niveaux, son bras enveloppé autour du torse. La sueur lui brouillait la vue, rendant sa progression plus incertaine encore.  
Il se trouvait sur la vingt-septième marche menant au second palier lorsqu'il prit conscience de la situation : un cri résonna dans la cage d'escalier vide. Des _Aurors_. Les éclats de voix claquèrent depuis le rez-de-chaussée. Tous proches. La sueur dévala instantanément son épine dorsale.

Trois étages. Il atteignit le second palier en rasant les murs. En contrebas, les hommes du ministère parvenaient au premier. Ils étaient cinq. Le Dispersé porta sa main a son front, murmurant quelque chose par devers lui.

Alors tout alla très vite.

Il enjamba la balustrade – et sauta. La trouée rouge et le fracas des sortilèges.

_Faire passer l'épaule en premier, aspirer à la chute….le devant du pied…et rouler._ La chute fut singulièrement courte, la réception brutale, qui lui coupa le souffle et la douleur dans les côtes, fulgurante. Ce supplice lui retourna violemment l'estomac. A l'étage supérieur, les portes claquèrent et quelqu'un s'effondra dans l'escalier. Débaroulade : un corps passa par-dessus la balustrade. Les sorts fusèrent à l'aveugle, ricochant dans la cavité humide de l'entresol.

A terre, le fugitif s'arcbouta contre le battant de la porte. Son épaule craqua.  
Un Sortilège de confusion fusa vers les étages.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_  
"LE CHŒUR :Tu meurs, noble race de Cadmos."  
_

Comme un pressentiment affreux. Hermione écrasa sa cigarette et referma la fenêtre.  
_Draco…  
_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_  
Courir. _

_Comme une seconde nature._

_Avec le sang qui bat tellement fort dans le corps tout entier qu'on aurait presque l'impression de sentir sa cage thoracique s'ouvrir sous les coups de boutoir de son myocarde. _

L'atmosphère viciée de la bordure lui fut sans doute le parfum le plus délectable de ses dernières semaines de planque. Il tituba jusqu'à la traboule adjacente, inspirant à profonde lampé l'air humide qui lui vrillait les flancs. Une souricière. _Merlin, quel jeu de connard. _Il voulut rire, mais la douleur irradia de plus belle dans ses côtes, qui lui donna presque l'impression de tourner de l'oeil.

- Branle-bas de nuit, hein, conn….

La main plaquée sur sa bouche jeta bas ses velléités de faire de l'esprit aussi sèchement qu'un _imperium. _Son coude s'enfonça dans le mur. La rage muette. Le cri suivant fut étouffé dans le sac de toile qui encercla sa tête et le jeune homme rua un instant dans le vide avant d'être ceinturé et jeté au sol.

_- Aucune loi ne protège les prisonniers, aucune loi n'interdit de les tuer_, susurra-t-on contre sa joue avant que l'asphyxie momentanée ne le jette définitivement dans l'inconscience.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_  
« Qu'est-ce qu'un révolté, Monsieur ? Quand un homme est broyé et qu'il se tait, c'est un individu normal. S'il proteste et réclame son droit, c'est un révolutionnaire ! »_

(René Char, Le Soleil des eaux )

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

On tambourina à la porte.

Ginny sursauta et ses doigts se crispèrent autour des plans qui gisaient, épars sur la table. La lumière avait maintenant décliné qui plongeait la pièce dans une pénombre qui, au vue des circonstances actuelles, n'était aucunement apaisante. _Le sofa_. En l'espace de quelques secondes, avec l'aisance de ceux qui en ont l'habitude, elle fit disparaître les tracts… Et quand Hermione surgit, un moment plus tard, le visage encore froissé par les plis du drap, la jeune femme se tenait devant la porte en arborant le masque uniforme de l'humanité ennuyée.

Les coups redoublèrent – leurs regards se croisèrent et Ginny empoigna le bouton de la poignée, en fouillant d'un geste gauche les pans de sa chemise pour y trouver les clefs. Dans la pénombre, elle retint sa respiration et son regard s'attarda sur le plancher mal joint. Paume moite. Seconde de battement avant le levé du rideau à mesure qu'elle contemplait la tranquillité feinte de la pièce.

Elle ouvrit.

- …au fond, c'est dans la pesée des indifférents qu'on voit si une couverture est une bonne couverture, ou...si un médicomage mérite son diplôme.

- Que…

L'homme força le passage, en traînant la jambe, puis il repoussa sa capuche. La jeune femme fronça le nez : il puait comme la mort.

- On n'a beau méprisé tout l'empire de la Fortune…celui qui préfèrerait se vider dans le caniveau est un sombre con. Je ne connais pas un bonhomme sensé qui choisirait d'être vainqueur plutôt que…_captif_. Ou mort plutôt que vivant, ahana-t-il en dégrafant sa cape, puis sa ceinture et enfin, le col de sa chemise.

Mikhaïl dévisagea les deux figures interdites, les silhouettes grignotées par la pénombre du couloir et il indiqua le sofa du menton. Il y avait quelque chose de grotesque dans la mise de cet homme immense qui donnait l'impression de sombrer par l'avant. Avec la sueur qui lui faisait briller le front, comme la patine sur les vieux bronzes. Les doigts d'Hermione happèrent le vide, dans un besoin fulgurant de combler la distance. _Mikhaïl_. Comme un hêtre énorme dont le tronc eût été partiellement fauché. Sa jambe se déroba sous lui l'espace d'une seconde - et l'homme s'affaissa sur le plancher dans un fracas énorme.

- Mikhaïl !

- On dirait qu'il va falloir être convaincante, fillette…ricana-t-il à la seconde où la jeune femme se ruait sur lui, défaite.

- Comment c'est arrivé ? balbutia-t-elle en tirant sur sa chemise, comme Ginny s'empressait de refermer la porte sur eux.

- Mikha' ?

- Laisse tomber…

L'homme chût, inconscient, sur le plancher et son menton bleui par la barbe glissa jusqu'à son épaule.  
Hermione serra les dents au point de les entendre grincer. Une angoisse inextricable lui enserra brutalement la poitrine.

- J'ai peur, balbutia-t-elle et dans sa voix, sa faiblesse sonnait comme de la rancœur.

Leurs regards se croisèrent à nouveau dont l'intensité poignardait jusqu'à l'os.

- Evidemment.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**POV Blaise**

A vrai dire, Théo, c'est l'inconnue dans l'équation.  
Ou alors la variable qui fout en l'air tout le système. Je ne sais pas…quelque-chose dans ce goût là. Comme l'élément instable des compositions de Snape. Ce petit truc qui vous torpille tout un ensemble, lors même que tout aurait pu très bien se passer. Nott, quoi… Le mec qui attend que vous tourniez les talons pour rajouter de la jusquiame à votre philtre de confusion. Celui là-même qui sabote votre _Nimbus_ pour jouir du spectacle de votre déconfiture face à Serdaigle – en demie finale. Ou qui monopolise le dortoir le soir de votre rencard avec Astoria Greengrass dont la poitrine vous donne des suées depuis plusieurs mois.  
Théodore Nott : un emmerdeur de la pire espèce.

Au début, il faut reconnaître que c'était passé relativement inaperçu. Théo est encore de ceux qui ménagent leur effet. Pas comme Malfoy qui brocardait, d'entrée de jeu, sa grande gueule et ses petites susceptibilités haut sur son pourpoint. Non, chez Théo, c'était plus vicieux, plus fin. Plus « discret », si je puis dire… C'était sa manière de ne pas tenir en place, avec ces tics dans les épaules et cette façon horripilante qu'il avait de se tordre les doigts à tout bout de champ. C'était ses nuits de quatre heures qui lui en laissaient tout autant pour préparer ses mauvais coups. Sa fascination morbide pour les sombrals ou pour les oiseaux morts qu'il s'amusait à clouer sur la porte du dortoir des filles, uniquement pour les entendre glapir. Ou alors le « truc » qui faisait frémir Draco quand il prenait part aux conversations – sans prononcer un mot. Cette espèce d'_excitation_ toute malsaine qui brillait dans ses yeux.

Au fond, Snape pourra dire ce qu'il veut, mais Nott est taillé pour les embrouilles. L'inertie l'emmerde. Comme à cet instant précis où il s'amuse à envoyer son _patronus _valdinguer dans les murs, avec cette satisfaction hilare qui me donne envie de lui casser la gueule. Et la vérité, c'est qu'il n'y a que la guerre pour faire bander un mec dans son genre.

- Tu pars en couille, Malfoy, marmonne-je en lui allumant une cigarette.

Draco, c'est les dommages collatéraux – toujours. Comme si, au fond, fraternellement, Théo avait un truc à lui faire payer. Le truc du tierce Serpentard, la petite fatalité du Draco, Blaise – et Théo. Celle du personnage « à côté de lui-même ». A partir de là, c'est facile. Aussi con à comprendre qu'une fierté à fleur de peau, des valises sous les yeux et deux côtes fêlées. Comme une turbine qui part au quart de tour. Une turbine que le vague à l'âme fait merder à plein tube.  
Il ne dit rien, assis sur la crédence, et ses doigts explosés trempent dans une bassine d'eau tiède qu'il a callé entre ses genoux. Il s'est bandé le torse avant que j'arrive.

- En plus, t'as une gueule de crevure…soupire-je.

Théodore ricane. Et l'autre a un sourire vaguement sarcastique auquel sa lèvre fendue enlève pas mal de morgue. Ses yeux sont rouges sous la mèche de cheveux sale qui lui barre le front. Putain de chef-d'œuvre en péril. Il tire sur sa cigarette et le filtre humide colle à ses doigts. Grimace. J'ai mal pour ce con rien qu'à le regarder.

Silence.  
_Une souricière_…

- Au fond, t'es vraiment un connard. Des fois, je me dis que si tu mobilisais le dixième de l'énergie que tu mets à tout foutre en l'air pour des choses qui en valent le coup, on n'en serait pas là…  
Et putain, Théodore, ferme-là un peu ! Tu mes les brises…

Le _patronus _s'écrase dans l'évier. Lui ne cille pas. La nuque qui ploie doucement jusque dans sa bassine. Ses phalanges éclatées. Et soudain, tant d'inertie me tape sur le système. Relents aigres des litres de café froid que j'ai bu en les attendant. Je serre les mâchoires et me frotte les yeux.

- Bon sang, dis _quelque_-_chose_…tu fais chier, Malfoy !

Je le vois tanguer : les contusions sur ses clavicules, le bandage sommaire… Et là où n'importe qui aurait un sursaut d'orgueil, il n'y a que ses épaules agitées de soubresauts. Au fond, si Théo est l'inconnue, pour moi, Draco a toujours été la constante. Pas franchement l'élément stable, plutôt l'élément « prévisible ». Celui sur lequel repose apparemment le système. Mais parfois, aussi improbable que cela puisse paraître, même le système se casse la gueule. Et là, c'est le sublime de la banqueroute. L'apothéose de l'érosion.

- J'ai merdé, Blaise…murmure-t-il et sa voix est rauque de fatigue.

Silence.

Comme un coup dans l'estomac. J'acquiesce vaguement.  
Je crois que je vais sortir fumer une clope. Mais le geste que j'esquisse pour attraper mon paquet reste suspendu. Au fond, je ne me suis jamais senti plus con qu'à cette seconde où l'édifice malfoyen est en train de crouler dans ses bottes.

A la seconde précise où ce connard ne s'arrête pas de rire.

- Dommage…on ne saura jamais qui méritait de l'emporter, glisse-t-il, l'air de rien, comme je franchis le seuil de la cuisine.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ce furent les signes avant-coureurs d'une altercation violente qui arrêtèrent le jeune homme.  
De celles dont la Fraternité se passait volontiers en temps normal, mais qui réprimées trop longtemps, semblaient immanquablement devoir survenir. A la manière de ces orages qui pouvaient tourner pendant des heures, au dessus de Stonehenge, avant de venir déchirer la lande en deux, avec la précision d'un coup de flagelle. Blaise Zabini se surprit à se sentir las – à l'extrême. Il jaugea la raie de lumière qui filtrait sous la porte à quelques pas de lui et s'alluma une cigarette. La Fraternité cultivait l'érosion de ses membres. Il y avait quelque-chose de foncièrement brouillon dans sa manière de procéder qui entravait la bonne marche de la Résistance. Un peu comme si les principes et les bonnes manières servaient de cache-misère à un mal bien plus chronique. Un mal qui ressemblerait foutument à de l'incompétence.

L'ancien mangemort se laissa glisser au pied du mur, tout en tirant longuement sur sa cigarette. Sa situation présente était à l'image de cette guerre. Blaise était l'homme de la pénombre, à mi-chemin entre la cuisine et la Palabre : à mi-chemin entre les dommages collatéraux de Draco, les jeux de Théo et les aspirations d'Ava. Celui qui inconsciemment s'efforçait de restituer un peu de cohérence au sein de l'ensemble disparate qui menaçait constamment de crouler de toute part. Au fond, Blaise était las. Fatigué de cet anonymat qui obligeait chacun à travailler dans l'ignorance de ce que faisait son voisin, avec la satisfaction bêtasse qu'il travaillait à un dessein plus grand qu'il ne lui appartenait pas de comprendre. S'il avait poussé la lucidité jusque-là, Blaise aurait honnêtement admis qu'il était fatigué d'être pris pour un con. La Coalition, en son temps, avait fait montre d'une efficacité et d'une hardiesse plus grandes que celles des résistants de la Fraternité.

Il se passa la main dans les cheveux, en s'efforçant de chasser de ses pensées l'image de Draco, la tête dans sa bassine. Au fond, chacun était en train de parvenir au point de rupture. Et il était prêt à parier que, cette fois-ci, le Survivant en personne ne devait pas faire exception. Parce qu'après tout, une cicatrice et un culot désespéré ne pouvait pas tout résoudre dans la vie.

La porte de la Palabre s'ouvrit avec fracas.

- Soyons clair, Snape, je ne donnerais pas un homme de la trempe de Mikhaïl pour sauver le cuir d'aucun de vos deux sociopathes ! Je crache sur eux, sur les mangemorts, sur tout ce qui a pu passer de près ou de loin entre les pattes de Voldemort.  
Vous êtes dangereux – et incompétents. J'ai du mépris pour ce que vous êtes, un sale mépris pour votre…._engeance_ !

Ava se tenait défaite, au milieu du couloir, qui crachait ses mots au visage de son interlocuteur, avec un mépris qui n'avait d'égal que sa fureur. Ses joues étaient marbrées de rouge. Elle enfonça ses poings dans ses poches sans parvenir à en réprimer les tremblements.

- Si jamais…, sa voix dérapa dans les aigus.

Elle s'interrompit une seconde et Blaise vit les muscles de sa mâchoire se contracter.  
Lorsqu'elle reprit la parole, sa voix trahissait les efforts démesurés qu'elle faisait pour réprimer sa colère.

- Si jamais leur merdier entraîne un regain de patrouilles dans la bordure, Snape, si jamais la sortie de demain soir venait à échouer et que…

- Elle n'échouera pas…l'interrompit-on, froidement.

- La ferme ! glapit-elle et cette fois, ce fut quelque-chose comme un sanglot qui parut poindre dans sa voix.  
_Si _elle échouait…je jure de les…_éliminer_ de mes propres mains. Je jure de mettre personnellement un terme à votre sale race, à vos sales principes, haleta-t-elle.  
Je vous méprise, Snape. Vous n'avez aucun contrôle sur eux. Pas plus que Voldemort n'en a eu en son temps.

- Peut-être parce qu'ils ne sont pas des instruments. Nous ne parlons pas d'une science exacte, Ava. Nous n'avons _jamais_ parlé de science exacte.

Et sans voir le visage de l'ancien Maître des Potions, Blaise put sentir toute l'autorité sévère et rigoureuse qui émanait de cet homme qu'un discours de la trempe de celui d'Ava n'aurait même pu déstabiliser. Cette froideur qui en son temps avait su faire de lui un tueur. Et il expira sa fumée par le nez, en savourant les yeux fermés la morsure froide du béton, à travers ses vêtements.

- Je vous méprise – mais j'ai encore besoin de vous, acheva-t-elle à voix basse, en détournant le visage.  
…Tearlach, trouve Mikhaïl.

Au fond, Blaise Zabini exultait.  
Il était seul, mais Snape demeurait. Inexorablement. Grand comme la vengeance.

* * *

Voili. Voilà. C'est long. Un peu lent.  
Ce n'est sans aucun doute pas aussi bon que je l'aurais souhaité, mais après le chapitre précédent, difficile de faire "mieux". **Review ?** Je ne sais pas vous, mais Blaise et Théo m'avais manqué. ( A la différence ffnet qui me casse les noisettes en foutant en l'air toutes mes mises en page ! Argghh !) Je l'aime ce trio de mangemorts. Il y a tellement à écrire sur eux. Quant à Draco, je ne peux dire qu'une chose, ça me démange ! Et Cyrielle sait de quoi je parle...

J'ai hâte de vous lire.  
A tantôt !

Jo


End file.
